


Stepping Forward To Realize This Wish

by Omega_White



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Redemption, Self-Discovery, Villains to Heroes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 85,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Niemande haben bekanntlich kein Herz… Und wer kein Herz hat, kann nicht fühlen, ist es nicht so? Was wäre, wenn dem nicht so ist? Zwei Niemande lösen sich von den Schatten und nehmen den Kampf um ihr Schicksal auf.(Axel. Demyx. KH2 Storyline.)
Relationships: Axel & Demyx (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	1. Kapitel 1

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel I  
\---------------------------------------------------------

(Axel...)

Ich höre die Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne. Ich möchte meine Augen öffnen, doch ich schaffe es nicht... Ich bin zu schwach, viel zu schwach... Das letzte Fünkchen Licht verschwindet aus meinem Sichtfeld und ich sehe mich umgeben von alles umfassender Dunkelheit. Ich spüre die Kälte in meine Glieder fahren, ich spüre, wie sie mein Herz umklammert. Nein, korrigiere ich mich mit dem letzten Rest meines Bewusstseins, nicht mein Herz. Ich habe ja keins... Trotzdem spüre ich eine Kälte in meiner Brust. Und ein Gefühl der Kälte in der Brust eines Pyromanen kann nichts Gutes verheißen, oder? Ich spüre mich auseinanderfließen. Das ist es, was passiert, wenn man... Wenn man... 

(Axel nein, tu mir das nicht an…)

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, nichts hat mehr Bedeutung in der Dunkelheit, die mich umgibt. Ich habe keine Angst..., oder? Die Dunkelheit war immer ein Teil von mir, also warum sollte ich mich vor ihr fürchten? Warum… Warum fürchte ich mich vor ihr? Warum zittere ich so? Gibt es denn keinen Ausweg? ...Nein. Was niemals war, kann auch nicht vergehen, wieso sollte ich mir also Gedanken machen?

(Axel, oh Axel...)

Axel? Ist... Ist das mein Name? 

Auf einmal ist da ein Licht. Ein helles Licht, das die Schatten verdrängt. Ich spüre es mehr als dass ich es sehen kann, denn meine Augen sind noch geschlossen. Ich spüre die Wärme in meinen Körper zurückkehren und auf einmal habe ich den Willen, gegen die Dunkelheit anzukämpfen. 

Lass mich in Ruhe, lass mich, ich will nicht vergehen. Ich will leben, ich will weiterleben, um... um...

(Axel, bitte, bitte komm zurück, wag es nicht... wag es ja nicht...)

Aber ich bin doch da, ich bin da. Ich bin doch hier. Wer ruft mich da? 

Mit großer Mühe öffne ich meine Augen und blinzele. Ich sehe eine Gestalt, eine Gestalt geformt aus Licht, aber ich kann nicht erkennen, wer es ist... 

Ist es... Ist es vielleicht... 

-  
-  
-

Mit einem Ruck fuhr er aus seinem Schlaf hoch. 

Keuchend blieb er einen Moment aufrecht im Bett sitzen, das einzige Geräusch in dem dunklen Zimmer war der rasselnde Atem in seiner sich schnell hebenden und senkenden Brust, doch für ihn hätte es genauso gut das einzige Geräusch des gesamten Universums sein können. 

„Scheiße, scheiße, verdammt...“ 

Leise fluchend wischte sich Axel den Schweiß von der Stirn, erhob sich von seinem Bett und versuchte in dem dunklen Zimmer den Weg zum Badezimmer zu finden. Noch halb benommen stolperte er über einen am Boden liegenden Gegenstand und stieß sich den Ellbogen an einer Kante seines Wandschranks. Endlich im Bad tastete er die Wand nach dem Lichtschalter ab, fand ihn nach mehreren Anläufen, ging zur Dusche und ließ sich an der gekachelten Wand entlang zu Boden sinken. 

Nach einiger Zeit gelang es ihm, sich zu entspannen. Das heiße Wasser wirkte doch immer wieder Wunder. Aber wie lange noch? Wie lange konnte das noch so weiter gehen? Es gab mittlerweile kaum eine Nacht, in der er nicht von Träumen geplagt wurde. Und das zermürbte ihn von innen heraus. 

>Nicht einmal nachts kann ich Ruhe finden<, dachte Axel und seufzte frustriert. >Womit, zur Hölle, habe ich das verdient?<

Die Wahrheit war, dass Axel sehr wohl glaubte, dass er so etwas verdient hatte, wenn nicht sogar noch viel Schlimmeres. Und er glaubte weiterhin, dass wohl jedes Mitglied der Organisation dies oder noch viel Schlimmeres verdient hatte - rein moralisch gesehen. Aber es war ja nicht so, als ob Niemande fähig waren, so etwas wie ein Moralgefühl zu entwickeln, nicht wahr?

Fakt war, alles war viel besser gewesen, als ER noch da war.

„Roxas…“, murmelte Axel, während er den Duschhahn wieder zudrehte. „Warum hast du mich verlassen…“ 

Er griff nach einem Handtuch, trocknete sich ab und ging zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Heute Nacht, dachte er sich, würde er sowieso nicht mehr schlafen können - Er sprach aus Erfahrung. Er konnte seine schlaflosen Nächte genauso gut sinnvoller nutzen. Das hieß, er würde ziellos durch das Schloss des Entfallens wandern oder sich irgendwo in einer Kneipe, die niemals war, betrinken. 

Er entschied sich für Letzteres. Der Alkohol half ihm dabei, seine Probleme zu vergessen, oder sie zumindest als nichtig abzustempeln, und auch wenn sie nach einiger Zeit mit doppelter Intensität wiederkehrten, so schien das die kurze Zeit der Gleichgültigkeit allemal wert zu sein. 

Während er mit hängenden Schultern die Treppen zum Haupteingang hinunterschlurfte, war er zu sehr mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, um die Gestalt zu bemerken, die ihn aus den Schatten heraus beobachtete.

-  
-  
-

„Wir haben ein neues Mitglied in unserer Organisation.“ 

Xemnas benutzte immer dieselben Worte bei einer Aufnahmezeremonie, wenn ihre Organisation wieder einmal um ein Mitglied stärker wurde. Axel hatte schon fünf solcher Anlässe miterlebt, einschließlich seiner eigenen, und er wusste, welch ein seltsames Gefühl es war, die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit jedes einzelnen Ordensmitgliedes zu erhalten. Sie musterten einen mit stechendem und abschätzendem Blick und bildeten sich im Geist ein Urteil über Charakter und Stärke des Neuankömmlings. 

Axel selbst hatten diese Zeremonien nie sonderlich interessiert. Er war ein Einzelgänger, egozentrisch und arrogant noch dazu, was er offen zugab und für wirklich umwerfende Charakterzüge hielt, und er hatte seit Beginn seiner glanzlosen Karriere als Niemand in dem Glauben gelebt, dass er niemanden brauchte und man nichts vermissen konnte, was man nicht kennt. Gefühle, wozu? Hey, wenn du jemandem vertrauen musst, vertraue lieber dir selbst, dir S-E-L-B-S-T, kannst du mir folgen?! 

Nun, dieses Mal... war es anders gewesen. Ganz und gar anders. Es lag nicht nur daran, dass diese Zeremonie den Kreis geschlossen hatte, dass die Organisation nun endlich komplett zu sein schien. Die Organisation XIII, bestehend aus logischerweise dreizehn Mitgliedern. Nein... 

Axel hatte die Wahrheit erkannt, sobald er in Roxas` blaue Augen gesehen hatte, scheinbar unerschrocken und kalt funkelnd wie die Augen aller Angehörigen der Organisation, was natürlich war, was von ihnen allen erwartet wurde. Aber Axel hatte plötzlich tiefer blicken können, hinter diese Maske aus Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit, und er hatte dahinter einen Wirbel verschiedenster Gefühle gesehen: Angst, Verwirrung, Hoffnung, der verzweifelte Wunsch, sich an sein früheres Leben zu erinnern.

Und plötzlich hatte Axel alles gewusst, in diesem einen Augenblick der Erkenntnis hatte er gewusst, dass nicht nur diese Zeremonie anders war, sondern auch dieser Junge, dass sich dieser Junge von allen anderen unterschied, und das nicht nur in der Fähigkeit, ein Schlüsselschwert zu schwingen, weil er der Niemand ihres größten Widersachers war, dieses nervigen Balgs mit dem Wanderzoo, nein, dieser Junge war ihnen allen auf einer emotionalen Basis überlegen gewesen, und das... das war erschreckend. Aber auf eine verdammt wohltuende Art und Weise. Und in eben diesem einen entscheidenden Moment hatte Axel in sich den Wunsch gespürt, diesen Jungen besser kennen zu lernen. 

Etwas, von dem er dachte, dass es niemals geschehen würde. 

-  
-  
-

„Wir haben ein neues Mitglied in unserer Organisation.“ 

Xemnas benutzte immer dieselben Worte bei einer Aufnahmezeremonie, wenn ihre Organisation wieder einmal um ein Mitglied stärker wurde. Aber das hatte der Neuzugang noch nicht wissen können. Für ihn war das alles neu und fremd und Furcht einflößend gewesen und sein Blick war unsicher durch die Reihe der insgesamt sieben Mitglieder der Organisation geirrt, die ihn mit stechendem und abschätzendem Blick musterten, Xemnas, welcher hinter ihm stand, nicht mit eingerechnet. 

Demyx hatte damals gewusst, dass man von ihm erwartete, sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen. Niemande hatten keine Gefühle, würden niemals welche haben, und ganz besonders Mitglieder der Organisation XIII hatten keine zu haben, wenn sie auch nur einen kleinen Rest ihrer Würde behalten wollten... 

Nein, warte... Vielleicht sollte man diese ganze Situation ein wenig anders formulieren. 

Gefühle waren in der Welt, die niemals war, durchaus erlaubt, solange es sich um Gefühle wie Wut und Hass handelte, welche notwendig waren, um in der Dunkelheit zu überleben, und für deren Empfindung kein Herz vonnöten war. Gefühle wie Unsicherheit und Angst jedoch verdammten den, der sie offen zeigte, zum Untergang. Also warum, WARUM zum Teufel hatte er sich damals seine Unsicherheit anmerken lassen? Dieser eine Moment, in dem er sich nicht vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, war wohl schuld daran, dass man ihn in der Organisation als Feigling und Versager abgestempelt hatte. Als jemand, mit dem man sich nur abgab, wenn wirklich kein Weg daran vorbeiführte.

Nun, man musste der Wahrheit ins Auge sehen, nicht wahr? Ein Schaf wird immer ein Schaf bleiben, ganz gleich wie oft es sich in den Pelz des Wolfes hüllt... 

Woher kamen ihm nur immer diese absurden Vergleiche? Aber die Wahrheit war, dass Demyx sich den Anforderungen der Organisation einfach nicht gewachsen fühlte, und er fragte sich nach so langer Zeit seiner Mitgliedschaft immer noch, welcher Teufel Xemnas geritten hatte, als er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, Demyx in die Organisation aufzunehmen.

-  
-  
-

Demyx wurde von einem Geräusch aus den Gedanken gerissen. Schritte auf der Treppe. 

„Auch das noch...“, seufzte er. 

Demyx hasste es, in Augenblicken der Depression gestört zu werden. In solchen Situationen kam er oftmals hierher, zur Eingangspforte des Schlosses, von welcher aus man einen guten Blick auf die Stadt hatte. Die Aussicht spiegelte allzu gut seine trostlosen Gedanken wider, und das half Demyx immer dabei, sich mit seiner Schwermut auseinanderzusetzen und sie zu überwinden. 

Um nicht von dem Störenfried gesehen zu werden, suchte er Zuflucht in einer dunklen Ecke.

Die Schritte wurden lauter und wenige Augenblicke später eilte eine vermummte Gestalt vorbei und hinaus in den Regen, ohne ihrer Umgebung die geringste Beachtung zu schenken.

„Axel...“ 

Demyx` Mund formte lautlos die beiden Silben. Das charakteristische rote Haar, welches unter der Kapuze hervorschaute, war die Bestätigung dafür. 

Das Einzige, was Demyx im Schloss über Wasser hielt,.... nun, war das Wasser, welches man zu seinem Element gemacht hatte. Sein Jemand, an den er keinerlei Erinnerung hatte, musste sehr musikalisch gewesen sein, denn allein das Spielen auf seiner Sitar, während er von seichten Wellen umflutet wurde, gab ihm ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Oh, wie er sich lange Zeit gewünscht hatte, jemand anders zu sein... 

Demyx schüttelte heftig seinen Kopf. Dieser Gedanke war falsch, so unglaublich falsch, aber er sollte verflucht sein, wenn er es nicht einmal schaffte, ehrlich zu sich selbst zu sein. Er hatte Axel bewundert, in seiner ersten Zeit im Schloss des Entfallens hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, so unerschrocken und tollkühn zu sein wie der Pyromane, wild und unberechenbar wie das Element, das er beherrschte. Immer einen sarkastischen Kommentar auf seiner Zunge. Aber Demyx war schnell klar geworden, dass er genauso sehr Wasser war wie Axel Feuer, und dass weder Wasser noch Feuer versuchen konnten, das jeweils andere Element zu verkörpern. 

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sich seine Einstellung bezüglich Axel verändert. Er hatte nie wirklich aufgehört, ihn zu bewundern, jedoch hatte er nicht mehr den Wunsch gehegt, jemand anders zu sein. Vielmehr hatte sich Demyx immer mehr nach jemandem gesehnt, mit dem er einfach reden konnte, jemandem, der ihm das Gefühl gab, ein Jemand zu sein.

„Axel...“ 

Gedankenverloren blickte Demyx der dunklen Gestalt hinterher, welche sich mit schnellen Schritten vom Schloss entfernte, bis sie nicht mehr als ein Schatten war, der irgendwo zwischen den Häuserklüften der zertrümmerten Welten, aus denen diese Welt zusammengesetzt war, verschwand. 

„Oh Axel...“ 

Auf einmal fühlte Demyx sich unheimlich traurig.

>In dem Augenblick, in dem ich Roxas mit deinen Augen gesehen habe, wusste ich, dass Niemande kein Herz brauchen, um zu fühlen,... und ich wusste nicht, ob das gut ist... oder schlecht.<

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Disclaimer: Mir gehört lediglich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, die wundervollen Charaktere sowie die Story gehören ausschließlich den Entwicklern von Kingdom Hearts.

Schlusswort: Ich habe Kingdom Hearts II innerhalb von sechs Tagen durchgespielt und war so begeistert, dass es mich gar nicht mehr losgelassen hat. Ich habe Stunden für den Kampf gegen Demyx gebraucht und habe ihn gehasst, aber als er tot war dachte ich mir, dass er doch ein ziemlich interessanter Charakter war und eigentlich gegen seinen Willen gehandelt hat. Axel hat mich von Anfang an fasziniert und ich habe über seinen Tod tatsächlich Tränen vergossen. Weiterhin habe ich einen so ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn, dass ich es unfair finde, dass Niemande nicht als eigenständige Wesen anerkannt werden...  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Die Geschichte ist schon etwas älter und komplett fertig. Ich überarbeite sie ein wenig und lade sie zügig, nach und nach, hier hoch.


	2. Kapitel 2

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel II  
\---------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------  
„Einfach erstaunlich, Roxas!“  
„Axel!“  
„Du erinnerst dich also diesmal wirklich an mich? Ich bin SO ENTZÜCKT!“  
\--------------------

Demyx schob das Essen auf seinem Teller frustriert hin und her. Es war längst kalt geworden und er stand auf, um es weg zu schütten. Er stolperte über die Sitar, die er neben sich auf den Boden gelegt hatte, und verteilte die Essensreste über den gesamten Teppich. 

„Verdammter Mist...“, fluchte er leise. „Auch das noch.“

Warum eigentlich nahm ihn diese ganze Sache so mit? Axels Probleme gingen ihn doch nun wirklich nichts an und sie sollten ihm auch völlig egal sein. Aber das waren sie einfach nicht.

Axels Zustand hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit gebessert. Es schien wieder aufwärts zu gehen mit ihm. Ob er die Erinnerung an Roxas nur aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte oder ob er wirklich über ihn hinweg zu kommen schien, wusste Demyx nicht, aber es war ihm auch egal, solange Axel nur wieder er selbst wurde.

Demyx war nicht untätig gewesen, nein. Er hatte Axel auf seine nächtlichen Ausflüge in die Stadt angesprochen, er hatte Axel gesagt, dass er ihn beobachtete. 

\---------------------  
„Was gibt es, Wasserjunge?“   
„Ich möchte mit dir reden.“  
„Dann fass dich kurz, bedauerlicherweise habe ich nämlich einen straffen Zeitplan… Kannst du mir folgen?“  
\--------------------

Aber Axel hatte nicht mit ihm reden wollen, egal wie oft Demyx ihm seine Hilfe auch angeboten hatte.

\--------------------  
„Nein, hörst du? N-E-I-N, kannst du dir das merken?“  
„Aber-“  
„Du vergisst, wer ich bin. Ich komme gut alleine zurecht, danke auch und auf Wiedersehen!“  
\--------------------

Er hatte also aufgegeben. 

Was hätte er auch sonst tun können? Und Axel schien es wirklich besser zu gehen, Demyx hätte sicher noch einen weiteren Versuch gestartet, mit ihm zu reden, wenn er nicht wirklich, -wirklich- davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Axel alleine klarkam.

„Und dann“, murmelte Demyx, während er den Teppich säuberte, „Dann kommt dieser Xemnas mit seinem verfluchten Plan.“

Sie hatten Roxas aufgespürt, vor gar nicht langer Zeit. An einem Ort namens Twilight Town. Xemnas hätte eigentlich früher darauf kommen können, ihn dort zu suchen, immerhin geschah es an diesem Ort, dass Roxas als Niemand geboren wurde. Andererseits schien dieses Versteck doch zu offensichtlich, um es wirklich in Betracht zu ziehen. 

Wer auch immer Roxas versteckt hielt, hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, seine Erinnerung zu löschen. Xemnas hatte Axel die Aufgabe erteilt, Roxas zu vernichten. Ausgerechnet Axel! Und als Axel herausgefunden hatte, dass Roxas sich nicht an ihn erinnerte, musste sein Herz ein zweites Mal brechen. Im bildlichen Sinne, versteht sich. 

Und nun, nun... Nun war Roxas mit diesem Quälgeist Sora verschmolzen, der vor einem Jahr hier in diesem Schloss sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und versiegelt wurde. Irgendeine bisher nicht ans Licht getretene Macht hatte es mithilfe einer Verräterin in den eigenen Reihen geschafft, ihn in ein Versteck zu bringen, von dem die Organisation nun wusste, dass es das alte Herrenhaus iiiiin--- richtig, Twilight Town, gewesen war. Wie sich alle Puzzleteile letztendlich immer zusammen fügten... Wirklich unfassbar. 

Ja, es war wirklich unfassbar, dass Roxas nicht mehr da war... Demyx hoffte in diesem Moment inständig, dass er seinem Jemand niemals über den Weg laufen würde. 

>Was ist das für ein Gefühl, einfach so ein Teil von jemand anderem zu werden?<

Demyx erschauderte. 

„Also, fassen wir zusammen...“, murmelte er. Er hob seine Sitar vom Boden auf, setzte sich auf sein Sofa und begann eine einfache Melodie auf den Saiten zu zupfen. Das half ihm immer zu Entspannen. 

„Roxas kann sich an nichts erinnern, verschmilzt mit dieser Nervensäge und bricht damit so ganz nebenbei Axels Herz, pardon, Axels „Herz“. Diese Nervensäge glaubt von sich selbst, zu einer wachsenden Bedrohung der Organisation aufzusteigen, was ich persönlich auch glauben würde, würde Xemnas uns nicht versichern, dass dem nicht so ist. Also korrigiere ich mich und sage - Dieses kleine Balg spielt uns genau in die Hände.“ 

Er schlug einen anderen Akkord ein. „Allerdings lässt Xemnas uns weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen, sprichwörtlich gemeint, was seine Pläne mit Kingdom Hearts betrifft.“ 

Er seufzte. „Ganz schön kompliziert, was?“ 

Er musste lächeln. Es verunglückte zu einem grimmigen, freudlosen Verziehen des Mundes. „Nun, vielleicht bin ich auch nur wieder der Einzige, der von nichts etwas mitbekommt. Das wäre ja wirklich keine große-“

Sein Selbstgespräch wurde von einem Klopfen an seiner Tür unterbrochen. Demyx zuckte kurz zusammen und legte schuldbewusst seine Sitar beiseite. Wie konnte er nur an seine Musik denken, wenn es da draußen so viele Probleme zu bewältigen gab? Andererseits, welche Rolle konnte er in dieser Schlacht schon spielen? Und wer konnte damit rechnen, dass jemand an seiner Tür klopfen würde?

Es klopfte zum zweiten Mal. Schnell strich Demyx seinen Umhang glatt und eilte zur Tür. Er fragte sich, wer ihn wohl besuchen kam. Vielleicht war es ja... Ach, es hatte keinen Sinn, sich selbst zum Narren zu halten. Er öffnete die Tür und blickte in Saix` gereiztes Gesicht. 

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nicht so lange brauchst, um die Tür zu öffnen, wenn Xemnas persönlich um Einlass bittet!“, sprach dieser. 

„Entschuldigung...“, murmelte Demyx und senkte seinen Blick. 

„Oh bitte, verschone mich!“, knurrte Saix. „Und wo wir gerade von Xemnas reden - Du sollst dich bei ihm melden. Augenblicklich.“ Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Saix um und verschwand wieder.

Demyx blickte ihm hinterher und seufzte. Was konnte Xemnas von ihm wollen? Von ihm? Ausgerechnet von ihm… Demyx war so lange mit keinem Auftrag betraut worden, dass er schon beinahe zu hoffen gewagt hatte, Xemnas hätte seine Existenz schlicht und einfach vergessen. Nun, dieser Traum war aus. 

Aber was hatte er auch erwartet? Nach dem Verrat und der Hinrichtung zweier größenwahnsinnig gewordener Organisationsmitglieder und dem im Laufe dessen nicht zu verhindern gewesenen Tod Vexens, Lexaeus` und Zexions vor über einem Jahr war die Organisation bereits auf mickrige acht Mitglieder geschrumpft, und nach den neusten Ereignissen und dem Verschwinden von Roxas blieb Xemnas nun wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit, als auch Demyx wieder in seine dunklen Machenschaften einzugliedern.

Doch vielleicht war dies gar nicht so schlecht, überlegte sich Demyx. Vielleicht würde er endlich die Chance bekommen, mehr über ihre derzeitige Lage herauszufinden.

Schnell machte er sich daran, Saix` Anweisungen Folge zu leisten.

-  
-  
-

>Das war ja so klar. Das war so klar, SO klar!<

Demyx kam mehr und mehr zu der Annahme, dass sein Jemand früher irgendein unheimlich schlimmes Verbrechen begangen haben musste, welches er nun als sein Niemand auszubaden hatte. Und höchstwahrscheinlich traf er mit dieser Annahme sogar ins Schwarze. Immerhin musste sein Jemand sein Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren haben… Demyx fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob bei diesem Ereignis nicht auch ein Herzloser entstanden sein musste.

Er trat mit seinem Fuß nach einer Pfütze Schwefelwasser, und die grünliche Flüssigkeit verteilte sich über die ihm untergeordneten Niemande, die Xemnas ihm als Begleitung mitgegeben hatte. Die weißen Kreaturen wichen erschrocken zurück. 

>Arme Dinger<, dachte Demyx beinahe mitleidig. >Mir graut es vor ihnen. Hätte mein Jemand nicht ein solch starkes Herz besessen…<

Es war klar gewesen, dass ein Haken an der Sache gewesen war. Klang ja auch wirklich zu idyllisch. Ein paar kleinere Spionagearbeiten… 

Demyx schnaubte entrüstet. „Ja, und wo? In der Unterwelt!“ Andere Niemande hatten die Karibik bekommen, das Schloss des Biestes, das alte China! Und er? Er bekam die stinkende Unterwelt. Das war wohl Xemnas` Art, Demyx zu zeigen, wo genau er auf seiner Rangliste stand.

Sein Auftrag war ganz einfach. Es war Xemnas zu Ohren gekommen, dass in der Unterwelt etwas vor sich ging. Da Xemnas unangenehme Überraschungen jeglicher Art zu vermeiden versuchte und immer auf dem neusten Stand der Entwicklungen sein wollte, hatte er Demyx geschickt, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und falls möglich Informationen zu erhalten, die für die Organisation von Nutzen sein könnten. In dem Falle, dass die Schlüsselschwertbande aufkreuzte, sollte Demyx weiterhin Herzlose auf den Plan rufen und der Bande auf den Hals hetzen, jedoch sollte er selbst auf keinen Fall und unter gar keinen Umständen irgendetwas unternehmen, das den Schlüsselschwertträger in irgendeiner Form gefährden könnte.

Demyx wurde aus dieser ganzen Geschichte nicht wirklich schlau, doch musste er sich Xemnas` Befehlen beugen. Und natürlich war Demyx sehr froh darüber, dass nicht von ihm erwartet wurde, gegen Roxas, pardon, Sora, zu kämpfen.

Da seine Kräfte in der Unterwelt eingeschränkt waren, hatte Demyx Xemnas‘ Rat diesbezüglich befolgt und den Stein des Olymps gestohlen, der seine Macht gegen den Fluch der Unterwelt schützte. Das war einfach genug gewesen, da niemand dort gewesen war, um ihn zu bewachen. Herkules schien wirklich nachgelassen zu haben. Die Zeit der großen Helden war nun mal einfach vorbei.

Vor den Toren der Unterwelt war Demyx einem kleinen Mann mit dem Unterleib einer Ziege oder etwas Ähnlichem über den Weg gelaufen. Er hatte ihm weiter keine Beachtung geschenkt, doch als der Kleine ihm hinterhergelaufen war und versucht hatte, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, hatte er ihm eins übergezogen. Demyx hoffe inständig, dass er ihm nicht allzu sehr weh getan hatte. Oh, wie er das hasste. Konnte sich zur Abwechslung nicht einmal jemand freuen, wenn er einem Mitglied der Organisation über den Weg läuft? „Oh, Sie tragen einen schwarzen Umhang und ich hörte, sie besitzen kein Herz. Kommen sie herein und essen Sie ein Stück Torte.“ 

Nein, wohl kaum.

Demyx war mit dem Stein durch die Tore der Unterwelt marschiert, und das erste was ihm aufgefallen war, war... der Gestank. 

Als zweites fiel ihm auf, dass die Fackeln in einem bläulichen Licht schimmerten und verzerrte Schatten an die schleimigen Wände warfen. Als drittes bemerkte er die vielen Herzlosen, die sich im Eingangsbereich der Höhle tummelten. Das war eine höchst bemerkenswerte Beobachtung, da keiner der Organisation sie geschickt haben konnte und es sonst nur noch eine Instanz gab, die es fertigbrachte, Herzlose für ihre egoistischen Pläne zu benutzen. Malefiz musste hier irgendwo sein, oder zumindest einer ihrer Unterhändler.

Demyx schlich sich also immer tiefer und tiefer in die Unterwelt hinein bis er endlich Hades` Thronsaal erreichte, in welchem er ein Gespräch zwischen Malefiz` etwas einfältigem Diener Karlo und dem Herrn der Unterwelt mit verfolgte. Es ging um den Demyx` Meinung nach etwas einfältigen Plan, die Arena der Unterwelt wiederzueröffnen, um ein für alle Mal mit Herkules abzurechnen. Demyx nahm an, dass Karlo Hades seine Dienste anbot, damit Hades im Gegenzug dazu Malefiz` erneuten Aufstieg unterstützte. 

„Welch eine grandiose Idee...“, dachte Demyx, als er sich erneut aus dem Thronsaal schlich. „Darauf wird sich Herkules auch gewiss einlassen...“ Immerhin konnte er Xemnas berichten, dass Malefiz wohl nicht die Absicht hatte, der Organisation XIII in die Quere zu kommen, falls sie seit ihrer überraschenden Rückkehr aus den Abgründen des Vergessens überhaupt schon von den in ihrer Abwesenheit aufgetretenen Entwicklungen erfahren hatte.

Demyx trat aus einem Seitengang in eine größere Halle und wollte sich gerade zum Schloss des Entfallens zurück teleportieren, als er plötzlich Schritte vernahm. Er fuhr herum und sah drei Gestalten aus einem weiteren Seitengang die Halle betreten.

„Huh?!“, rief Demyx überrascht als er die Gestalten erkannte. Donald, Goofy, und... 

“Du?!” 

Er hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, die Glorreichen Drei hier unten anzutreffen, und halb hatte er auch gehofft, ihnen nicht über den Weg zu laufen. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diesen Jungen reagieren sollte, der Roxas so ähnlich und doch gleichzeitig so unähnlich war. Demyx zog seine Kapuze von seinem Kopf herunter und ließ sie auf die Schultern gleiten, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass der Teil des Jungen, der einmal Roxas gewesen war, ihn erkennen würde.

Doch das war natürlich lächerlich. Der Blick des Jungen zeigte keinerlei Erkennen. Demyx hatte das Gefühl, dass er etwas sagen musste, irgendetwas, ganz egal was. 

„Warte eine Sekunde...“, rief er aus und tat so, als würde er nach dem Namen suchen, der ihn bis in seine Alpträume verfolgte. „...Roxas?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Der Junge musterte ihn jedoch nur mit einem ziemlich verwirrten und angegriffenen Gesichtsausdruck. „Was bitte?!“

„Oh, es hat einfach keinen Zweck!“, platze es aus Demyx heraus. Frustriert gab er Roxas einen Moment lang die Schuld an allem was Axel durchzumachen hatte, und vor allem daran, dass er sich mit diesem ignoranten Jungen vereinigt hatte, der nicht einmal seinen eigenen Namen kannte. 

„Wovon redest du?“, verlangte Sora zu wissen und verstärkte den Griff um sein Schlüsselschwert. Donald und Goofy hinter ihm maßen Demyx mit feindseligen und entschlossenen Gesichtern.

Demyx ließ mit einer, wie er hoffte, theatralischen und provokanten Geste einen Zettel in seiner Hand materialisieren, auf dem er sich Xemnas` genaue Anweisungen notiert hatte, nur für den Fall der Fälle. „Lass sehen...“, sagte er und überflog die Zeilen. „Falls das Subjekt zu reagieren scheitert... benutze Aggression um sein wahres Naturell zu entfesseln...“

„Du bist skurill...“, hörte er Sora murmeln, und Demyx fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Er schnaubte und zog den Stein des Olymps aus einer Tasche seines Umhangs. 

Er hörte seine Widersacher keuchen. „Er muss der Dieb sein!“, rief Goofy. 

Demyx funkelte ihn an. „Das ist einfach verdammt unhöflich!“, empörte er sich gespielt verletzt. Er ließ den Stein in der Luft schweben und streckte die Hände aus, um seine Sitar herbei zu beschwören. Er wollte wissen, ob Sora ein genauso guter Kämpfer war wie Roxas es gewesen war. 

„Tanz, Wasser, Tanz!“, rief er und beschwor einige Kreaturen aus Wasser, die sich auf das Trio stürzten. Sora warf sich ohne zu zögern auf seine Feinde und brauchte nicht lange, um sie alle fast im Alleingang zu besiegen. Dies bestätigte Demyx` Erwartungen. 

„Nicht schlecht, Roxas!“, meinte er anerkennend und legte dem überraschten Jungen vor ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie. Wie sehr er ihn an Roxas erinnerte... Es schmerzte, es schmerzte, ihn so zu sehen. 

„Roxas,... komm zu uns zurück!“, murmelte er und teleportierte sich zurück ins Schloss, einen ziemlich erschüttert dreinblickenden Sora hinter sich zurücklassend. 

Der Abend dämmerte als Demyx endlich zurück in seine Räumlichkeiten kam. Er hatte Xemnas von dem Gespräch zwischen Karlo und Hades und seinen Vermutungen bezüglich Malefiz berichtet. Sein kurzes Zusammentreffen mit Sora allerdings hatte Demyx seinem Vorgesetzten verschwiegen. Er wusste selbst nicht genau, warum.

Später am Abend fasste Demyx den Entschluss, noch einen allerletzten Versuch zu wagen, Axel zu einem Gespräch zu bewegen. Und diesmal, schwor er sich, würde er sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln lassen wie die Male zuvor.

>Axel... Ich würde dir so gerne helfen... Roxas hat sich gegen uns entschieden. Er ist es nicht wert, dass du.... Er ist es einfach nicht wert.<

-  
-  
-

TBC


	3. Kapitel 3

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel III  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Er rannte um sein Leben.

Sie waren hinter ihm, und obwohl er sie weder sehen noch hören konnte, spürte er ihre Nähe wie einen schwachen aber üblen Geruch, welchen abzuschütteln er nicht imstande war. 

Sie waren hinter ihm, verborgen in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab.

Trotzdem rannte er weiter, weil das alles war, was er tun konnte. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie ihn eingeholt hatten? Er kam nicht wirklich von der Stelle, schien es ihm, egal wie schnell er auch rannte. Sie näherten sich ihm trotz allem.

Sie kamen jetzt von allen Seiten. Von hinten, von rechts, von links, und auch von vorne. Er blieb stehen und blickte sich gehetzt um. Aber er sah nichts. Er konnte nichts sehen, denn es war ja dunkel. Dunkel! Verdammt, verdammt! Und es stand mehr auf dem Spiel als sein Leben. Viel mehr. Er war allein, und oh Gott, er hatte solche Angst. 

Solche Angst. 

-  
-  
-

Er hatte sich nur kurz auf sein Bett gelegt um sich fünf Minuten auszuruhen, bevor er seine Arbeit auf Korridor Dreizehn wieder aufnehmen musste. Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein. Und wieder hatte er geträumt. Und wieder war er schweißgebadet aus seinem Schlaf geschreckt. Wieder hatte er geduscht, und wieder hatte es nicht viel geholfen. Dasselbe Spiel, immer und immer und immer wieder, bis endlich einer von ihnen aufgab. Er oder der Spieler dieses Spiels. Doch er kämpfte gegen unsichtbare Gegner. Gegner in seinem eigenen Kopf. 

„Verdammt!“ rief Axel und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. „Zur Hölle, verdammt! Lasst mich endlich in Frieden!“ 

Aber niemand antwortete ihm, er war allein, allein in diesem Zimmer, allein auf diesem Korridor, und auch sonst war er allein. Er war es immer gewesen, immer, immer allein, allein, allein... Und er hasste sich dafür, dass er allein war, er hasste seine Existenz, weil sie so sinnlos war, er hasste seinen Jemand, der es gewagt hatte, sein Herz zu verlieren, er hasste dieses Schloss und diese Welt dafür, dass sie niemals waren, und er hasste auch die Welt des Lichts. Dafür, dass sie ihm aufzeigte, wie es sein könnte... 

„Oh verdammt...“, wimmerte er, aber niemand konnte ihn hören. 

Er brauchte jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte, jetzt, sofort. Auf der Stelle. Das Schweigen brüllte in seinen Ohren, es war überall, es umringte ihn, hüllte ihn ein so wie die Dunkelheit, die sein permanenter Begleiter war, Feind und Freund gleichermaßen, aber wenigstens etwas, auf das man sich verlassen konnte. Trotzdem hatte die Dunkelheit ihm alles genommen, sogar sein Gesicht. Er selbst konnte sich nicht in ihr sehen, nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen. Weinte er? Er wusste es nicht. 

Roxas…

Mit Roxas hätte er reden können, ganz bestimmt. Er hatte ab und an mit ihm gesprochen, damals… 

Nicht über persönliche Dinge, natürlich. Wie auch, wo Niemande doch keine eigenständigen Personen waren, nicht sein konnten ohne Herz. Axel selbst hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an sein Leben als Jemand, und ehrlich gesagt bedauerte er dies auch nicht. Ein existenzloses Dasein war viel leichter zu ertragen, wenn es kein Vorher gab, auf welches man zurückblicken konnte. Und Axel wusste, dass auch Roxas keinerlei Erinnerungen an Sora besaß. Sie alle hatten keine Erinnerungen, schien es Axel. Keiner der Organisation… Zumindest niemand der später hinzu gestoßenen Mitglieder. Bei Xemnas und den anderen fünf Gründern war er sich nie wirklich sicher gewesen… Wobei er doch vermutete, dass zumindest Xemnas sich genau an sein früheres Dasein erinnern konnte. Er fragte sich, wieso.

Für Niemande gab es also wirklich nicht viel, über das sie sich unterhalten konnten, doch mit Roxas hatte er wenigstens reden können, und auch wenn sie sich physisch niemals nahegekommen waren, so hatte sich Axel dem jüngeren Niemand doch auf seltsame Art und Weise verbunden gefühlt. Als wären sie Verbündete in einer Welt, die sich gegen sie beide verschworen hatte. 

>Ich habe mein Herz schlagen hören... Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts, wo ist mein Herz, wo ist es nur? Aber Roxas ist fort, er ist fort, nun akzeptiere es doch endlich und hör auf dich zu benehmen wie... wie... wie Demyx!<

Dieser Gedanke brachte Axel fast schon wieder zum Lachen. Er konnte sich Demyx in Gedanken genau vorstellen, weinend und mit qualvoll verzerrter Miene, theatralisch sein grausames Schicksal besingend... Auf dieser verdammten Gitarre klimpernd, über die sich die halbe Organisation lustig machte. Nun, eher gesagt die Hälfte des verbleibenden erbärmlichen Haufens, den man wohl kaum noch eine Organisation schimpfen konnte… Axel lachte, immer noch das Bild eines singenden Demyx im Kopf, dem Tränen über beide Wangen flossen. Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass niemand Demyx ernst nahm... 

Nein, schalt Axel sich in Gedanken. Dieser Gedanke war falsch. Axel konnte sich Demyx nur zu gut in seiner eigenen Situation vorstellen, weinend auf dem Boden kauernd, verlassen und seltsam verloren. Diese Vorstellung schaffte es, Axels erzwungene Heiterkeit sofort wieder zu ernüchtern.

Wenn es außer Roxas jemanden in diesem Schloss gab, den er nicht bis in die Tiefen seines nicht vorhandenen Herzens hasste, dann war das der verkannte Sitarspieler. Der Junge faszinierte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Er schien im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Niemanden ein Gewissen zu besitzen, Skrupel, zu töten, und den aufrichtigen Wunsch, ein Herz zu besitzen, nicht um mehr Macht zu erlangen, sondern einfach um des Herzens Willen. Demyx strahlte etwas aus. Eine Aura, die ihm auch an Roxas sofort aufgefallen war. Eine gewisse... Unschuld. 

Axel seufzte. Unschuld schön und gut, aber mit solchen Eigenschaften kam man in einer Organisation wie der ihren nicht weit. >Ist das der Grund, warum du dich gegen uns gewandt hast, Roxas?<

Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit machte sich in Axels Körper breit, und Axel hasste nichts mehr, als sich hilflos zu fühlen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich ohne sein Zutun. Irgendein längst im Strom der Zeit in Vergessenheit geratener Sänger hat einmal gesagt, dass die überwachen Augen in der Nacht zehnmal schärfer sehen. Nicht mal dann... 

Die Dunkelheit schien Axel plötzlich feindselig gesinnt, die unbekannten Verfolger seines Traumes lauerten in ihr. Sie lastete schwer auf ihm, erdrückte ihn beinahe, machte ihm das Atmen zur Last.

„Nein!“, rief er und löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung. Schnell sprang er auf und stürzte zum Lichtschalter. In der endlosen Sekunde, welche die Deckenleuchte brauchte, um in Funktion zu treten, schienen ihn tausende dunkle Augen aus der Finsternis anzustarren. Dann ging das Licht an und der Spuk hatte ein Ende. Sein Zimmer war leer. Die Dunkelheit war nichts als Dunkelheit, vor der man sich nicht zu fürchten brauchte, und ein Traum war nur ein Traum, flüchtige Phantombilder, entsprungen seiner Fantasie. 

Haha, wer hätte das geglaubt? Der Schauer Tanzender Flammen fürchtet sich vor der Dunkelheit wie ein Kleinkind. Oh, es ging wirklich bergab. Und wenn man denkt, schlimmer geht es nicht mehr...

Er strich sich durch die Haare und sah auf seine Uhr. Obwohl Zeit in einer Welt, die niemals war nun wirklich keine Rolle spielte, besaßen die Niemande Uhren, die der Zeit in der Welt des Lichts angepasst waren. Alte Angewohnheiten ließen sich nun einmal schwer überwinden. Axel war verwundert, dass es immer noch so früh war. Nicht einmal sehr spät am Abend. Er hatte wirklich nicht sehr lange geschlafen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so. Er hatte seine tägliche Ration Alpträume gehabt, richtig? Sie würden heute Nacht bestimmt nicht wiederkehren. Nein. So grausam konnte niemand sein. Nur eine Nacht ohne Träume, oh bitte, bitte, bitte...

So oder so brauchte er jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte. Vielleicht über seine Träume, vielleicht über seine Unfähigkeit, über Roxas` Verrat hinwegzukommen, oder vielleicht auch über etwas völlig anderes, ganz egal, Hauptsache reden, Hauptsache seine eigene Stimme hören und die Stimme eines anderen, nur zur Bestätigung dafür, dass er noch existierte, er und die Welt um ihn herum, dafür, dass er nicht völlig den Verstand verloren hatte.

Die Wahl zu treffen, wem er sich anvertrauen wollte, fiel ihm nicht sonderlich schwer. Erstens einmal war die Auswahl in diesem Schloss sowieso sehr begrenzt, hatte er nicht die Absicht, mit den Dämmerlingen ein Gespräch anzufangen. SO verzweifelt war selbst er noch nicht. Vielleicht kurz davor, aber noch nicht ganz. Es bestand noch Hoffnung.

Zweitens würde er kaum mit Xemnas oder Saix reden können. Die beiden hielten sich einfach für zu wichtig. Xemnas höchstwahrscheinlich, weil er wichtig war, und Saix, weil er sich und die anderen glauben ließ, dass er Xemnas` Lieblingsberater war - Auch wenn Xemnas überhaupt keine Berater hatte. Das schien für Saix keine Rolle zu spielen, er konnte Illusionen gut aufrecht erhalten - vor allem sich selbst gegenüber. 

Der Rest... Nun, Xemnas schien seine Helfer unter dem Kriterium auszuwählen, dass sie möglichst wenig Persönlichkeit besaßen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dem hochmütigen Xaldin von seinen Problemen zu erzählen, oder dem abweisenden und kühlen Xigbar. Auch ein Gespräch mit dem Spieler Luxord konnte er sich schlecht vorstellen, und er hatte auch kein Interesse daran. Marluxia… Mit Marluxia hätte er vermutlich reden können, Marluxia war von seiner Art gewesen… Doch dieser war bedauerlicherweise an seinem eigenen Größenwahn zugrunde gegangen.

Demyx... Nur Demyx kam für so etwas wie ein Gespräch in Frage. Demyx, der sich um ihn gesorgt hatte. 

Erst jetzt wurde Axel wirklich bewusst, wie sehr Demyx sich doch um ihn bemüht hatte. Er hatte erkannt, dass etwas mit Axel nicht stimmte, und er hatte wahrscheinlich auch erkannt, was es war, das ihn bedrückte. 

>Demyx hat gespürt, dass Roxas anders ist, muss es gespürt haben, genau wie ich.<

Demyx war zu ihm gekommen um ihn dazu zu bewegen, sich ihm anzuvertrauen, und so wie Axel ihn einschätzte sogar aus völlig uneigennützigen Motiven. 

>Und ich habe ihn abgewiesen.<

Er schüttelte den Kopf angesichts dieser Ironie. Als Demyx sich ihm angeboten hatte, hatte er, törichter Narr der er war, es nicht zu schätzen gewusst. Und jetzt, jetzt musste Demyx ihn satthaben. Und wer könnte es ihm verübeln? 

Aber er musste es versuchen. Demyx war der Einzige. Der Einzige mit dem er vielleicht reden konnte. Der Einzige, der ihn verstehen konnte, vielleicht, nur ganz, ganz vielleicht.

Axel zog seinen Umhang und seine Handschuhe an, löschte das Licht und trat auf seinen Korridor hinaus. Es gab keine Fenster in diesem Gang, noch nicht einmal Bilder, die Wände waren weiß und kalt und kahl. Auf dem gesamten Schloss lag ein Hauch der Unpersönlichkeit, passend zu seinen Bewohnern. 

Schnell durchquerte Axel den Korridor und erreichte das Treppenhaus. 

Was für eine absolut verrückte Idee, dachte sich Axel, während er die weißen Marmorstufen herunterstieg. 

>Absolut hirnrissig. Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, ob Demyx in seinem Zimmer ist.<

Er bog in einen weiteren Korridor ein. 

>Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich, Axel.<

Die Geräusche, die seine Füße auf dem harten Steinboden erzeugten, hallten an den Wänden wider. 

>Er ist bestimmt nicht da. Ich mache den Weg umsonst. Ich sollte lieber in Korridor Dreizehn nach dem Rechten sehen. Oder in die Stadt gehen. Oder am besten einfach wieder ins Bett...<

Er erreichte weitere Stufen, die nach oben führten. 

>...Ja, ins Bett. Ich gehe zurück ins Bett... Ich kann ja beim Schlafen das Licht brennen lassen, haha…<

Er erreichte den Korridor, in dem Demyx` Zimmer lagen und blieb stehen. 

>Nun, seht her wohin mich meine Füße getragen haben…<

Er war noch nicht sehr oft in diesem Teil des Schlosses gewesen. Der Gang, in dem er sich befand, besaß Fenster, aus denen man eine traumhafte Aussicht auf die Stadt der zertrümmerten Welten hatte, unter der Bedingung, dass der Regen und der Nebel sich soweit auflösten, dass man die Stadt erkennen konnte, verstand sich. Trotzdem...

>Ich könnte Demyx fragen, ob er bereit ist, seine Räumlichkeiten mit mir zu tauschen…<

Ein klein wenig aufgeregt ging Axel den Korridor entlang und stoppte vor der einzigen Tür. Sie sah aus wie seine eigene. >Könnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass in diesem Schloss JEDE verdammte Tür so aussieht wie meine eigene.<

Er trat etwas ratlos von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So weit, so gut. Bis zu diesem Punkt hatte sein Plan wirklich hervorragend funktioniert. Er hatte das Schloss durchquert und die Tür zu Demyx` Räumen gefunden. Großartig. Er konnte nun entweder unverrichteter Dinge den ganzen Weg zurück gehen... oder an diese Tür klopfen. Axel kam sich vor wie der größte Vollidiot auf Erden. 

„Mhmm... Vielleicht geh ich einfach wieder“, sagte Axel zu sich selbst. Er drehte sich um und ging zwei Schritte von der Tür fort. Dann drehte er sich mit einem Ruck wieder um. >Wo soll das nur mit dir hinführen, Axel!<, schalt er sich in Gedanken. >Du bist schlimm, einfach schlimm. Du hast diese blöde Idee gehabt, jetzt zieh sie auch durch!<

Zögernd klopfte er an die Tür und wartete. Und wartete. 

Und wartete noch ein bisschen länger. 

Er klopfte erneut. Noch immer war keine Regung aus dem hinter der Tür liegenden Zimmer zu vernehmen. 

Langsam ungeduldig werdend begann Axel, wahllos in einem Rhythmus gegen die Tür zu klopfen. Immer noch nichts. 

„Demyx?“, fragte Axel und klopfte erneut. „Deeeemyx...“ 

Er trat gegen die Tür. “Geh endlich auf, du verdammtes Ding!” Die Tür widersetzte sich seinem Befehl.

Er seufzte. „Das war klar, das war sowas von klar! Ich habe es ja von Anfang an gewusst.“ 

Er schenkte der Tür einen giftigen Blick. „Toll, alles umsonst. Warum wundert mich das nur nicht? Ich habe auch gar kein Glück.“ 

Aber... Vielleicht war es ohnehin besser, solche Angelegenheiten mit sich selbst zu regeln. Demyx aufzusuchen war eine wirklich dumme Idee gewesen. Ja, es war definitiv besser so. 

-  
-  
-

„Ich habe auch gar kein Glück...“, murmelte Demyx, während er die Stufen hinauf stapfte. „Das war ja so klar!“ 

Nachdem er beschlossen hatte, einen letzten Versuch zu wagen, mit Axel zu reden, hatte er wirklich keine Zeit verloren und war geradewegs zu dessen Räumlichkeiten marschiert. Nun, nachdem er letztendlich gar gegen dessen Tür getreten hatte, musste er einsehen, dass sein Plan gescheitert war. Axel war nicht da, die Vöglein waren ausgeflogen. 

Aber je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam er auch zu dem Schluss, dass es vielleicht besser so war. Axel hatte ihm schon vorher genau klar gemacht, wie sehr er Demyx` Versuche, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen, zu schätzen wusste... Ja, es war wirklich eine dumme Idee gewesen. Oh wie gut, dass Axel nicht da gewesen war, Demyx konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen!

Er bog in den Korridor ein, in dem seine Räume lagen… Und erstarrte. 

Wenige Schritte vor ihm stand eine Gestalt an einem der großen Fenster, die Hände auf dem Fensterbrett abgestützt. Den in den schwarzen Umhang der Organisation gehüllten, eigentlich unscheinbar wirkenden Niemand konnte man schon auf weite Distanz an seinem flammend roten Haar erkennen. 

Demyx` Augen wurden groß vor Überraschung. Er hätte wohl mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit Axel, der offensichtlich hier vor Demyx` Wohnungstür stand und auf dessen Rückkehr wartete... Aber Axel schien so in Gedanken versunken zu sein, dass es Demyx falsch erschien, ihn in einem solchen Moment zu stören. Ja, er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringling in die offenkundige Privatsphäre des anderen. Schon seltsam, dabei war dies Demyx` eigener Korridor... 

Für einen kurzen Augenblick spielte er mit dem Gedanken, leise kehrt zu machen und dem anderen noch ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst zu geben, doch da drehte sich der Rothaarige, der die Präsenz des anderen Niemands letztendlich doch wahrgenommen hatte, schon zu ihm um.

Axel blickte sein Gegenüber ein wenig verblüfft und unsicher an. Verdammt, er hatte sofort in sein Zimmer zurückkehren wollen, stattdessen war er an das Fenster getreten und hatte sich, von den fallenden Regenmassen in Trance versetzt, in seinen eigenen düsteren Gedankengängen verloren. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Demyx so früh zurückkehren würde, von wo auch immer dieser gewesen war, und er war auf eine Konfrontation mit diesem nun überhaupt nicht mehr vorbereitet.

„Ähm...“ Axel schluckte und trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann fasste er sich und grinste Demyx nervös an. „Hallo Demyx... Was... was machst du denn hier?”

Demyx hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich... Nun, ich glaube, ich wohne hier...“, brachte er zögerlich hervor. Axel lachte verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Oh, tatsächlich?“, murmelte er mit gespielter Überraschung. „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Wenn dem so ist... Ich geh dann... mal wieder. Bis die Tage mal...“ Er drehte sich abrupt um und machte Anstalten, aus dem Korridor zu entkommen.

„Axel!“, rief Demyx hinter ihm her und Axel erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Innerlich fluchend drehte er sich wieder herum. „Ja bitte?“, fragte er betont beiläufig.

„Warum bist du hier?“ Demyx blickte den Rothaarigen direkt an. 

„Ich... Nun, ich habe einen Spaziergang durchs Schloss gemacht, bin rein zufällig in diesem Korridor gelandet und fand die Aussicht so entzückend, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als einen Augenblick zu verweilen.“, erklärte Axel flüssig. 

Eine zweite Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe und Demyx maß Axel mit bedächtigem Blick. „Ich... glaube nicht, dass du rein zufällig hierhergekommen bist!“, sagte er nach einer Weile, seine Worte mit Vorsicht wählend. Demyx wusste, dass dies seine Chance war… Seine einzige Chance, etwas an Axels und seinem Verhältnis zueinander zu ändern. „Ich glaube, du wusstest genau, dass ich hier wohne.“

„D- Das stimmt nicht!“, brachte Axel hervor. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Hierher zu kommen war ein absoluter Fehler gewesen und er wollte nichts lieber, als sich schnellstmöglich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. 

Demyx grinste, so als hätte er Axels Gedanken gelesen. „Du bist nicht zufällig hierhergekommen, weil du mit mir reden wolltest?“

Blut schoss in Axels Gesicht angesichts Demyx` Scharfsinnigkeit. „N- Nein!“ Er blickte verlegen zu Boden und sagte nichts mehr.

Demyx` Mundwinkel zuckten. Er verkniff sich mühsam das Lachen, aus Angst, Axel damit endgültig aus der Fassung zu bringen und eventuell zu verärgern. Stattdessen versuchte er es mit Ehrlichkeit.

„Axel, weißt du, warum ich nicht hier war?“ Axel reagierte nicht. „Ich war bei deiner Wohnung, um zu sehen ob du da bist.“ 

Axel hob den Blick und sah Demyx überrascht an. „Du...“

„Ja. Was ein komischer Zufall, oder? Ich... wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht etwas hast, über das du reden möchtest.“, ergänzte er hoffnungsvoll.

Axel senkte erneut den Blick und schluckte. Seine Gedanken rasten. Wenn es stimmte, dass Demyx genau dieselbe Absicht gehabt hatte wie er, dann war es vielleicht okay… Vielleicht war es in Ordnung, dass die beiden miteinander redeten. Andererseits fühlte Axel sich momentan gar nicht mehr so schlecht wie noch kurze Zeit zuvor, er hatte die Furcht vor seinen Alpträumen und seine selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken in den Schatten seiner Wohnung zurückgelassen. Hier auf diesem Korridor schien ihm das alles gar nicht mehr so schlimm. Er hatte überreagiert, und wenn er Demyx davon erzählte, würde dieser ihn nur auslachen und als Feigling abstempeln. Das konnte Axel nicht riskieren. Das war nicht sein Stil. Er hatte, im Gegensatz zu manch anderem - Namen sollen an dieser Stelle nicht genannt werden -, einen Ruf zu verlieren. 

Er fasste sich und grinste Demyx gelassen an. „Demyx.“, seufzte er. „Ich weiß deine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Wirklich. Aber ich brauche niemanden zum Reden. Ich komme gut mit mir alleine klar.“ 

Demyx runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.

„Und mir fehlt nichts.“, fuhr Axel unbeirrt fort. „N-I-C-H-T-S, kannst du dir das merken?“

Demyx schnaubte verärgert und rollte mit den Augen. „Klar, schon verstanden!“ Er drehte sich zu seiner Wohnungstür um und machte Anstalten, sie zu öffnen. 

Er war frustriert. Wirklich, wirklich frustriert. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock hätte erkennen können, dass Axel Probleme hatte und dass er sich mehr als alles andere nach jemandem sehnte, der ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Der ihm half. Und Demyx war da, Demyx war bereit, Axel zu helfen, aber wie konnte er das tun, wenn Axel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, besorgt um seinen Ruf zu sein, der in dieser Organisation doch sowieso keine Rolle spielte, um sich helfen zu lassen oder sich seine Schwächen einzugestehen.

Wie Demyx so etwas hasste… So etwas passierte, wenn man sich selbst von der Meinung anderer abhängig machte, wenn man sich von selbst auferlegten Zwängen versklaven ließ.

“Die Hölle, das sind die anderen.”, murmelte er vor sich hin, während er seine Wohnungstür öffnete. Wer nicht wollte, der hatte eben schon.

„W- warte!“, meldete sich Axels Stimme hinter ihm. Überrascht hielt Demyx in der Bewegung inne und blickte über die Schulter zu Axel zurück.

„Warte...“, sagte Axel noch einmal. Er hatte Demyx einfach nicht gehen lassen können. In dem Moment, in dem Demyx sich umgedreht hatte, hatte Axel gewusst, dass dies wahrlich die letzte Chance war. Irgendwie hatte er gefühlt, dass es hierbei um mehr ging als um sein Wohlbefinden. Um weit mehr. Er musste seinen Stolz ablegen, er musste es irgendwie schaffen, ... menschlicher zu werden. 

Aber wo sollte er beginnen? Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er sagen? Wie begann man ein Gespräch? Er hatte auf seinen Missionen in der Welt des Lichts Gespräche verfolgt, Unterhaltungen über Dies und Jenes gelauscht, Smalltalk hatten die Menschen das genannt, aber er wusste nicht, ob er selbst zu etwas Derartigem imstande war, und vor allem wusste er nicht, worüber sich Niemande unterhalten konnten.

Er sah Demyx` wartenden Gesichtsausdruck und sagte das Erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „D- Du hast „Geschlossene Gesellschaft“ gelesen?“ 

Demyx` Gesicht nahm einen verblüfften Ausdruck an, bevor seine Züge sich erhellten und er sich vollends zu dem Anderen herumdrehte. „Ich... ich habe das Zitat erkannt...“, setzte Axel hinterher.

„Die Hölle, das sind die anderen...”, wiederholte Demyx. “Es ist ein sehr gutes Stück.“

„So ist das!“, zitierte Axel, froh darüber, eine Unterhaltung begonnen zu haben. Demyx fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?“, fragte Axel, verunsichert.

„Nichts!“, antwortete Demyx schnell und drängte das Lachen zurück. „Ich wundere mich nur, dass du das Stück gelesen hast. Ausgerechnet Sartre. Du schienst mir nicht der Typ dafür zu sein...“

„Ach nein?!“, empörte Axel sich theatralisch. 

„Nein...“, sagte Demyx. „Du schienst mir eher so... der Mann fürs Grobe.“ 

Diesmal musste Axel lachen. „Nun, mein Ruf eilt mir voraus. Aber du liegst völlig falsch.“

Demyx lächelte. „Und ich dachte, ich wäre der Einzige in diesem Schloss, der ein bisschen was für Kultur übrig hat.“ 

Axel erwiderte das Lächeln. „Nun, da kennst du mich aber reichlich schlecht.“

„Das rührt vielleicht daher, dass du niemandem eine Chance gibst, dich näher kennen zu lernen.“, sagte Demyx vorsichtig, immer noch lächelnd.

Axel verzog das Gesicht und schwieg für einen Moment. „Vielleicht hast du recht.“, gab er schließlich zögerlich zu. 

Eine Zeit lang blieben die beiden auf dem Korridor stehen, bewegungslos, in Schweigen gehüllt. Aber es war kein durch und durch unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie hatten so etwas wie eine stille Übereinkunft getroffen, für eine Weile nicht zu sprechen und die eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Schließlich löste sich Demyx aus der Erstarrung und ging zu seiner Wohnungstür. Er öffnete sie und blickte zu Axel zurück. Einladend wies er auf die offene Tür. „Willst du mir eine Chance geben?“, fragte er beinahe sanft und lächelte. 

Axel lächelte zurück. 

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Geschlossene Gesellschaft von Sartre ist echt ein tolles Stück. Für alle, die es nicht kennen und die es interessiert: Ein Mann und zwei Frauen sind nach ihrem Tod für die Ewigkeit in einem Raum gefangen. Das ist die Hölle, da die drei sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn treiben und sich seelische Schmerzen zufügen, was schlimmer ist als Scheiterhaufen und Pfähle. Darum auch das Zitat "Die Hölle, das sind die anderen."


	4. Kapitel 4

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel IV  
\---------------------------------------------------------

\--------------------  
Willst du...  
Willst du mir eine Chance geben?  
Eine Chance...  
Eine Chance geb-  
\--------------------

„Axel.“

\--------------------  
„Deine Wohnung gefällt mir!“  
„Hm?“  
„Deine Wohnung. Ich meine, sie ist so…, sie ist so... so...“  
„… unpersönlich?“  
„… Ähm… !“   
„Sie ist genauso unpersönlich wie der Rest dieses Schlosses.“  
„Ich… Nein! Ich meine… Ich wollte nicht…“  
„Schon in Ordnung. Du wolltest wahrscheinlich nur etwas Nettes sagen, um von deinem Unbehagen abzulenken.“  
„…“  
\--------------------

„Axel!“

\--------------------  
„Möchtest du... irgendetwas trinken?“  
„Ähm... nein, danke.“  
„Das ist gut, ich habe nicht wirklich viel hier... Es ist ja auch nicht so, als ob ich oft Besuch bekommen würde.“  
„Ich glaube, keiner von uns bekommt viel Besuch hier… Und die meisten von ihnen aus gutem Grund. Oder hättest du Lust, deine Freizeit mit Saix oder Xigbar zu verbringen?“  
„Haha, hör mir auf damit… Das ist ja gruselig!“  
\--------------------

„AXEL!“

„Hm, äh, ja?“ 

Axel zuckte ein wenig zusammen und warf Saix einen verlegenen Blick zu. Er hatte es schon wieder getan. Verflucht, er durfte sich das wirklich nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen. Und Saix hatte es mitbekommen, ausgerechnet Saix, der doch keine Gelegenheiten ausließ, Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen und sich bei Xemnas wichtig zu machen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, du bist nicht ganz bei der Sache.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem gemeinen Lächeln. „Soll ich Xemnas fragen, ob er für dich einspringt?“

„Nein danke!“, erwiderte Axel gereizt. „Ich denke, ich halte noch eine Weile durch!“ 

„Bist du dir sicher, Axel?“ Oh, wie er diese geheuchelte Besorgnis verabscheute. „Ich hätte wirklich kein Problem damit-“

„Das lässt du schön bleiben!“, knurrte Axel und beugte sich tiefer über den Bericht, den er seit einer halben Stunde zu lesen versuchte. 

„Ist da etwa jemand sauer?!“, entgegnete Saix mit provokant unschuldiger Miene. „Mein lieber Freund, du solltest wirklich lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln. Wenn du Xemnas so behandeln würdest-“

„Halt einfach dein Maul.“ 

Axel rollte mit den Augen. Er hasste es, mit Saix arbeiten zu müssen. Lästiger Arschkriecher, bildete sich ein, etwas Besseres zu sein, nur weil er nach den sechs Gründungsmitgliedern die Nummer Sieben in der Organisation war. Früher war es ein unglaublicher Ego-Trip für ihn gewesen, gleich sechs weitere Niemande unter sich zu haben und auf einer freundlichen Basis mit Xemnas und den anderen zu sein. Nun allerdings, wo diese alle bis auf Axel, Demyx und Luxord, die Nummern Acht bis Zehn in der Organisation, entweder tot oder, in Roxas` Fall, verschwunden waren, fürchtete Saix mehr denn je, mit ihnen dreien auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden. Er bangte um seine Position und war noch viel unausstehlicher geworden als ohnehin schon.

Axel blickte kurz aus dem Fenster hinaus. Die Wetteraussichten für den weiteren Tagesverlauf: Regen. Regen, Regen, Regen. Morgen treffen sich die Tiefs Nass und Kalt im Bereich der zweiten Turmspitze links, woraufhin sie sich in Schauern entladen werden. Ach, und regnen soll es auch noch! Welch eine Überraschung. 

Er ließ seinen Blick erneut über den Bericht gleiten. Die Resultate der Erinnerungen- Experimente in den weißen Räumen auf Korridor Dreizehn. 

Das Einzige, das Axel langweiliger fand als die Arbeit auf Korridor Dreizehn an sich waren Berichte über die Arbeit auf Korridor Dreizehn. Er fand das alles einfach… bedeutungslos. Was interessierten ihn die Erinnerungen anderer Menschen oder Niemande, wenn er selbst keinerlei Erinnerungen an seinen Jemand besaß? Oh ja, natürlich war es schon ganz faszinierend, dass man die Erinnerungen der Menschen löschen oder manipulieren konnte, und dass man in den weißen Räumen eine Welt aus Erinnerungen nachzustellen imstande war, in welchen man die Gefangenen dann festhielt. So wie sie es damals bei Sora und seinen Freunden getan hatten, als sie in das Schloss des Entfallens eingedrungen waren. Man musste sie einfach in einen der weißen Räume locken, ihr Gedächtnis löschen und sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzen. Das war interessant… Aber es interessierte Axel nicht.

Was Axel wirklich und als einziges interessierte war Kingdom Hearts, das große und geheimnisumwobene Herz aller Welten. Er erinnerte sich daran, am gestrigen Abend mit Demyx darüber gesprochen zu haben. 

-  
-  
-

„Was denkst du, hat es mit Kingdom Hearts auf sich?“, fragte er den blonden Sitarspieler. 

„Na ja... Ich weiß nicht recht...“, antwortete dieser. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich viel über Kingdom Hearts. Man...“ Er zögerte unmerklich. „Man hält es nicht für nötig, mich mit Details zu versorgen...“

„Nun, falls es dich tröstet..., ich weiß auch nicht sehr viel über Kingdom Hearts, und noch weniger über Xemnas` Pläne und das alles.“ 

„Ja...“, sagte Demyx. „Er lässt uns ziemlich im Dunkeln darüber.“ Sie schwiegen für eine Weile. 

„Axel?“, brach Demyx das Schweigen und suchte Axels Blick. „Glaubst du... Glaubst du, Kingdom Hearts gibt uns unsere Herzen zurück?“ 

Axel erwiderte Demyx` Blick nachdenklich. „Das hoffe ich…“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Es ist zumindest das, was Xemnas uns versprochen hat.“

-  
-  
-

Axel lächelte in sich hinein. 

Sein Gespräch mit Demyx war eher kurz gewesen, keiner von beiden hatte wirklich gewusst, worüber er reden konnte. Axel hatte nicht gewusst, ob er Demyx soweit vertrauen konnte, ihm von seinen Träumen und Ängsten zu erzählen, und Demyx nicht, ob es Sinn hatte, Axel darauf anzusprechen. Er hatte nicht das, was gerade eben erst entstanden war, sofort wieder zerstören wollen.

Also hatten die beiden über das Wetter geredet, über Bücher, über die Organisation und die Welt des Lichts, einfach über dies und das, von einem Thema zum nächsten springend, froh darüber, jemanden zu haben, mit dem sie reden konnten, nur um des Redens Willen. Das eigentliche Thema war dabei nebensächlich gewesen, es ging darum, die Stille auszuschließen und es ging darum, sich lebendig zu fühlen. Darum, für einen kurzen Augenblick die Einsamkeit zu bekämpfen, die von jeher Teil eines Niemands ist.

Trotzdem hatten beide darauf aufgepasst, die Gesprächsthemen so allgemein und oberflächlich wie möglich zu halten. Die eigene Meinung, die eigenen Gefühle über eine bestimmte Sache wurden so gut es ging außen vorgelassen. Es war kaum mehr als das Offensichtliche ausgesprochen worden.

Wie könnte man das, was einen ausmacht, denn schon jemandem anvertrauen, von dem man so gut wie nichts weiß und mit dem man vor dem Zeitpunkt dieses Gesprächs nie mehr als ein paar Worte gewechselt hatte? Axel konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so etwas möglich war. 

Dennoch hatte ihm die Anwesenheit des anderen gutgetan und er hatte sich mit dem Versprechen verabschiedet, das Gespräch am nächsten Abend fortzusetzen. Und erstaunlicherweise freute er sich aufrichtig darauf. Er hatte das seltsame Verlangen, Demyx wieder zu sehen.

„Axel! Bist du mit dem Bericht fertig?!“

„Ääähm, ja, Saix, warte, nur noch eine Sekunde...“

-  
-  
-

Zwei Stunden später kam Axel nass geschwitzt von seinem Kampftraining mit Xigbar zurück in seine Wohnung. Er schälte sich aus seinem Umhang und warf diesen achtlos zu Boden. Er nahm eine heiße Dusche, band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und legte sich auf sein Bett. Er fühlte sich ruhig und entspannt. Eine angenehme Müdigkeit zog an seinen Augenlidern und mit einem letzten Gedanken an sein Treffen mit Demyx am heutigen Abend ließ er sich in den Schlaf gleiten.

-  
-  
-

Wenn es doch nicht so dunkel wäre, dann könnte er sie sehen. Dann hätte er wenigstens eine geringe Chance gegen seine Feinde haben, sich verteidigen können. Doch seine Feinde konnten in der Dunkelheit sehen, wohingegen er selbst aufpassen musste, auf dem unebenen Grund nicht auszurutschen und sich den Knöchel zu brechen. 

Ein leises Kollern drang an sein Ohr. Er fuhr herum und starrte aus angstvoll geweiteten Augen in die Dunkelheit. Seine Handflächen wurden feucht vor Schweiß. Aber er sah nichts. Natürlich nicht. 

Er rannte weiter, nur weiter, weiter, immer weiter. Wer sich umdreht, verliert, wer sich umdreht, verliert, wer sich umdreht… Er wiederholte diese Worte in seinem Kopf wie ein stummes Gebet. 

Er spürte, dass sich ihm etwas von hinten näherte, irgendetwas, mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt mit zu Krallen gekrümmten Klauen. Es war fast heran, es hatte ihn, gleich hatte es ihn... 

Auf einmal stand Roxas vor ihm, umhüllt von einem gleißenden Licht. Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, er sagte „Komm mit mir, Axel. Nimm meine Hand.“ Axel versuchte, seine Hand zu nehmen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er schien erstarrt zu sein. „Roxas, bitte hilf mir!“, flehte er. „Ich schaffe es nicht alleine...“

Aber das gleißende Licht verschwand, und Roxas mit ihm. Er drehte sich um und das Monster aus seinen Träumen war heran. 

-  
-  
-

Demyx sprang sofort auf, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Axel hatte sich verspätet. Schon nachdem der vereinbarte Zeitpunkt um fünf Minuten überschritten war, hatte Demyx nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass Axel überhaupt noch erscheinen würde. Umso überraschter und erfreuter war er nun, und er schalt sich in Gedanken für sein mangelndes Vertrauen in Axel. >Er hat versprochen, zu kommen, also kommt er auch. Wirklich, Demyx...<

Er eilte zur Tür und öffnete sie. „Hallo Ax-“ begann er, doch die Worte blieben ihm praktisch im Mund stecken als er sah, wie blass sein Gegenüber war. Axel sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

„Axel, was ist mit dir?“, fragte Demyx erschrocken. Das riss Axel aus seinen Gedanken und er bemühte sich um ein fröhliches Lächeln, welches kläglich misslang. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Demyx!“ 

Demyx glaubte Axel kein Wort, doch er wollte ihn nicht dazu drängen, ihm davon zu erzählen. „Wenn du das sagst...“, meinte er und zuckte die Achseln. „Komm doch rein!“

Axel war Demyx sehr dankbar, dass dieser ihn nicht weiter behelligte. Das schätzte er an Demyx, er bot seine Hilfe bereitwillig an, doch er drängte sich ihm nicht auf. Er gab bereitwillig, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu erwarten. Axel hatte so etwas selten erlebt. 

Er trat ein und machte es sich auf Demyx` Sofa bequem. Demyx setzte sich zögerlich neben ihn auf das andere Ende. An die Gesellschaft anderer musste er sich noch gewöhnen. Nach kurzem Überlegen erhob er sich wieder und holte eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser aus einem Wandschrank. 

„Möchtest du ein Glas trinken?“, fragte er Axel und deutete auf die Flasche. Dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Ja... Warum eigentlich nicht.“ 

Zufrieden mit dieser Antwort füllte Demyx die Gläser und reichte eines davon Axel. Wein konnte Wunder wirken, hatte er einmal einen Mann in einer Kneipe irgendwo in der Welt des Lichts sagen hören. Und Axel schien ein Wunder dringend nötig zu haben. Es war einen Versuch wert. 

„Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Demyx den Rothaarigen. „Genauso spannend wie meiner?“ 

Axel verzog das Gesicht. „Nun, wenn du unter spannend verstehst, dir stundenlang belanglose Berichte durchzulesen und dabei Saix` unaufhörlichen Redeschwall über dich ergehen zu lassen... Ja, mein Tag war sehr spannend.“

Demyx lachte. „Nun, ich schätze, das kann ich nicht überbieten.“ 

„Was machst du denn so den ganzen Tag lang?“, fragte Axel und nippte an seinem Wein. „Ich meine... Auf viele Missionen wirst du nicht geschickt und auch hier im Schloss bekommt man dich nicht häufig zu Gesicht...“

Demyx spielte verlegen mit dem Glas in seiner Hand. „Na ja, das stimmt wohl... Ich... Ich mache nichts Besonderes. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit... Ich spiele auf meiner Sitar. Ich spiele Lieder, die ich selbst geschrieben habe, und Lieder, die ich in der Welt des Lichts gehört habe.“ 

Er blickte zu Axel hinüber, welcher seinen Blick nachdenklich erwiderte. „Ich beobachte die Menschen...“, fuhr Demyx fort. „Ich versuche möglichst viel über sie zu erfahren und ich versuche, sie zu verstehen...“ Er schwieg kurz. Er musste noch irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas, um nicht Gefahr zu laufen, dass dieses Gespräch in den Abgründen der Seifenoperdramatik versank. „Natürlich kämpfe ich auch ab und zu, wider Erwarten!“, sagte er und grinste. 

Axel grinste in sich hinein. „Tatsächlich?“, fragte er. „Du erstaunst mich, Demyx. Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir.“ 

Beide lachten.

Es ist verblüffend, wie nahe sich Menschen innerhalb kürzester Zeit kommen können, wenn sie etwas verbindet. Das muss nicht einmal eine spezielle Verbindung sein, die man fassen oder erklären kann. Manchmal reicht es völlig aus, sich dem anderen auf einer höheren, geistigen Ebene verbunden zu fühlen. Manche Menschen kennt man sein Leben lang, und trotzdem kennt man sie nicht richtig. Man kennt die Oberfläche, man weiß, welche Zigarettenmarke sie rauchen und was sie sich zu Weihnachten wünschen. Aber es bleibt eine Distanz. Man kennt den Menschen, aber man kennt nicht das, was diesen Menschen ausmacht. 

Anderen Menschen kann man auf der Straße begegnen, man streift sich flüchtig, hebt seinen Blick, und der erste Blick in die Augen der anderen Person genügt, diese Verbindung zu erkennen, und das erste Gespräch mit dieser Person gibt einem das Gefühl, diese schon immer gekannt zu haben. 

Axel hatte eine solche Verbundenheit gespürt, als er Roxas zum ersten Mal in die Augen geblickt hatte... Und er spürte sie auch jetzt und hier, während diesem Gespräch mit Demyx, und er hatte sie auch gestern schon gespürt, vielleicht hatte er sie sogar in dem Augenblick gespürt, in dem er Demyx auf dem Korridor hatte stehen sehen. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gespürt hatte. Überhaupt wusste Axel so wenig, so wenig über sich selbst und die Menschlichkeit in ihm, die er vorher immer verleugnet hatte und die ihm nun das Gefühl gab, verletzlich zu sein. 

Sie drifteten erneut von Thema zu Thema und mit jedem Wort, mit jedem Blickkontakt, mit jedem Lächeln und mit jedem Glas Wein stieg das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden, und dieses innere Verständnis. 

Eine zweite Flasche Wein ersetzte die erste, unbemerkt, und das Gespräch, welches zuvor noch konstruiert gewesen war, fast erzwungen, nahm seinen freien Lauf, es wurde geredet und geredet, erzählt und gelacht und philosophiert, und es fühlte sich gut an, es fühlte sich richtig an. Es fühlte sich menschlich an. 

Als die dritte Flasche Wein angebrochen wurde, hatten sich Axels Barrieren so weit gelöst, dass er Demyx von seinen Träumen erzählte. Sie waren an dem Punkt angelangt, welchen Anne Rice in einem ihrer Romane einmal als den „Goldenen Moment“ bezeichnet hatte, einem Punkt vollständigen inneren Verständnisses, der ihnen beiden neu war. An diesem Punkt machte alles einen Sinn, die simpelsten oder diffusesten Gesprächsthemen konnten plötzlich eine vorher nie da gewesene Bedeutung enthalten. 

„Und dann hatte ich eine Art Panikattacke und wollte nur noch fort... Verstehst du, es schien als würde sich das Zimmer auf einmal mit Dunkelheit füllen, ich spürte die Augen meiner Verfolger auf mir ruhen...“

„Ja“, sagte Demyx und sah Axel mitfühlend an. „Ich weiß genau, was du meinst!“

„Die Wände kamen auf mich zu, und ich... Ich hatte solche Angst. Angst vor der Dunkelheit! Ich!“ Axel lachte frustriert auf und nahm einen großen Schluck Wein.

„Das ist nur verständlich, Axel!“, bekräftigte Demyx. „Du brauchst dich nicht dafür zu schämen!“ 

„Ich glaube, sie lauerten wirklich da, in den dunklen Ecken. Meine Alpträume, meine ich...“ 

„Ja, vielleicht.“, stimmte Demyx nachdenklich zu. „Vielleicht taten sie das...“

„Und ich... Ich wollte nur noch raus, ich konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen!“ 

„Ja, irgendwann wächst einem alles über den Kopf. Wenn du jede Nacht Träume dieser Art hast, dann ist irgendwann der Punkt erreicht, an dem du es einfach nicht mehr aushältst!“

„Genau! Genau das meine ich!“ Axel blickte Demyx aus alkoholgetrübten, glänzenden Augen an. 

„Und deshalb bist du zu mir gekommen!“, fuhr Demyx fort. „Weil du dich an mein Angebot erinnert hast.“ Er nickte, wie um sich selbst zuzustimmen. „Ja, genau deshalb. Weil du die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ertragen konntest!“

Vielleicht hätte Axel diese in einem Aussagesatz versteckte Frage unter anderen Umständen ignoriert oder verneint. Aber unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols, in diesem goldenen Moment, kam ihm die Wahrheit ganz leicht über die Lippen. „Ja.“, sagte er. „Ja, die Einsamkeit. Und die Schatten. Ich dachte, ich werde verrückt!“

Axel blickte Demyx direkt in die Augen. Nichts als Verständnis und Mitgefühl spiegelten sich in ihnen wider. Augen, so blau wie es der Himmel hier niemals sein könnte.

Demyx wagte sich einen Schritt weiter. „Du... Du vermisst ihn.“ Er meinte natürlich Roxas, doch er war unfähig, diesen Namen auszusprechen, und er wusste auch nicht, wie Axel auf ihn reagieren würde. „Deshalb ist es so schwer für dich. Und ich glaube, das ist auch der Grund für deine Alpträume.“

Axels offene Miene versteinerte sich schlagartig. Seine Hand verstärkte ihren Griff um sein Glas. Er wich Demyx` Blick aus. 

Demyx seufzte. „Axel... Ich weiß, dass es so ist. Und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht darüber reden willst, aber glaub mir... Nicht darüber zu reden macht alles nur noch schlimmer.“

Axel starrte gedankenverloren in sein Glas. Die schwachen Lichtstrahlen der gedämpften Deckenlampen brachen sich auf der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit und verliehen ihr einen hellen Glanz. 

Hatte er Demyx nicht gestern aus genau diesem Grund aufgesucht? Hatte er nicht mit ihm reden wollen, über seine Träume, über Roxas? Er hielt es nicht länger aus, nicht darüber zu reden... Er wurde nicht länger mit all dem fertig... 

Axel seufzte gequält und suchte erneut Blickkontakt zu Demyx. „Vielleicht hast du recht...“, murmelte er, und nach kurzem Zögern setzte er entschlossener hinzu: „Ja, du hast recht.“ 

Also schüttete Axel dem blonden Niemand sein sprichwörtliches Herz aus. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, Gefühle, die ihm fremd erschienen und deren Namen er nicht kannte. Er erzählte, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als er Roxas zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, er beschrieb die wenigen Momente, welche die beiden miteinander verbracht hatten, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, von ihm verraten zu werden, und wie sehr er ihn jetzt vermisste. 

Und Demyx hörte zu, schweigend folgte er Axels brüchiger Beschreibung. Und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, einerseits weil Axel ihm so leidtat, und andererseits, weil er nicht wusste, wie er Axel helfen konnte. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes in seiner Brust, ein schleichendes, nagendes Gefühl, das er nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste. 

„Ich kann ihn einfach nicht vergessen.“, flüsterte Axel am Ende seiner Beschreibung. „Ich habe mich vorher niemandem so verbunden gefühlt wie ihm... Ich hatte... Ich hatte von Anfang an das Gefühl, dass er anders ist als alle anderen. Er war mir wichtig. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihm auch wichtig bin...“

Und noch während er diese Worte aussprach, erkannte er den Fehler in ihnen. Er blickte in Demyx` klare Augen. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Unter diesem Blick kam Axel sich schutzlos und nackt vor. Alles drang von außen auf ihn ein, Müdigkeit, Verwirrung, Hoffnungslosigkeit, Angst, Überdruss...

Was war mit Demyx? Fühlte er sich ihm nicht ebenso verbunden? War er nicht auch anders als die anderen? Und war Axel es? Und was bedeutet es überhaupt, anders zu sein? 

> Ich bin verwirrt. Was passiert nur mit mir... Ich weiß gar nichts mehr, gar nichts. Niemande haben kein Recht, so zu fühlen. Ich wünschte ich wäre nicht anders, ich wünschte, ich wäre genauso, wie man es von mir erwartet... Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wer ich eigentlich bin und was ich will... Woran soll ich eigentlich noch glauben? Ich will nicht mehr, ich will nicht mehr, ICH WILL EINFACH NICHT- <

„Axel.“ 

Demyx` sanfte Stimme riss ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. 

„Axel.“

Und dann fühlte Axel etwas, das er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Den leichten Druck von einer Hand auf seiner Schulter. Axel blickte Demyx verblüfft an, und beinahe wäre ihm das Weinglas aus der Hand gefallen. Er sah die Tränen in den Augen des anderen. 

Sie sahen sich lange Zeit einfach nur an. 

„Axel, ich...“, begann Demyx. „Er... Er ist es nicht wert, weißt du...“ 

Diese Worte trafen Axel und er zuckte leicht zusammen. Doch der Kontakt zwischen Demyx` Hand und seiner Schulter brach nicht ab. „Ich meine... Er hat seinen Weg selbst gewählt. Er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen und er... Er hat sich gegen die Welt der Schatten entschieden. Und damit gegen uns.“

Axel schluckte. Noch immer saß er reglos da. „Ich weiß...“, murmelte er. „Ich weiß.“ 

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter verstärkte ihren Griff. „Ich habe ihn gesehen, weißt du...“, sagte Demyx ruhig.

„Wen?“, fragte Axel, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Sora. Auf meiner Mission letztens. In der Unterwelt.“ 

Axel starrte Demyx an. „Und...“

„Und er erinnert sich an nichts! An nichts, Axel!“ 

Demyx wusste, dass seine Vorgehensweise brutal war. Aber er sah sie als einzige Möglichkeit, Axel zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er war es nicht wert, Axel hatte es nicht verdient, so zu leiden. Er legte seine andere Hand auf Axels andere Schulter und hielt ihn so in festem Griff.

„Er hat mich nicht erkannt, verstehst du? Verdammt, nicht einmal sein eigener Name ist ihm ein Begriff! In dem Moment, in dem Roxas sich mit Sora vereinigt hat, hat der Roxas, den wir kannten, für immer aufgehört zu existieren. Und er hat es so gewollt. Letztendlich hat er es so gewollt. Was ich damit sagen will...“, fügte er etwas sanfter hinzu. „Roxas hat mit uns abgeschlossen, also sollten wir mit ihm abschließen, findest du nicht?“

Und Axel vernahm auch die versteckte Bedeutung dieser Worte. > Er ist fort... Aber ich bin noch hier... <

Axel würde niemals verstehen, warum, aber gerade diese harten und ehrlichen Worte erneuerten etwas in ihm. Axel wusste, dass Demyx recht hatte, und er ließ es zu. Er legte seinerseits seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Gegenübers und erwiderte den sanften Druck, zögerlich, aber bestimmt. 

Er fühlte sich Demyx verbunden, so verbunden wie er sich nie zuvor jemandem gefühlt hatte. Nicht einmal Roxas...

Und nach dem Vorbild der vielen Menschen, denen sie beide auf ihren Reisen in der Welt des Lichts begegnet waren, zog Axel Demyx in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. Für lange Zeit wurde kein Wort gesprochen und nur das leise Plätschern des niemals enden wollenden Regens draußen vor den Fenstern brach die angenehme Stille. 

Der goldene Moment war gekommen und wieder gegangen, unbemerkt.

-  
-  
-

TBC


	5. Kapitel 5

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel V  
\---------------------------------------------------------

“Und was hältst du von Xaldin?”

“Xaldin… Hm, naja, ich kenne ihn kaum. Ich weiß, dass er damit beauftragt wurde, Nachforschungen im Schloss des Biestes zu betreiben, aber… Ich rede eigentlich nur mit ihm, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, denke ich. Er hat so eine… kalte Aura um sich. Ähnlich wie Xigbar… Und du?”

“Ich? Hm, schwierig...”

Axel machte eine kurze Pause, um eine Tür zu öffnen, die sie beide ins westliche Treppenhaus des Schlosses führte. Sie hatten sich, so wie jeden Tag seit jenem schicksalhaften Abend vor knapp einer Woche bei Demyx getroffen und waren von dort aus in die Stadt, die niemals war, gegangen. 

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, all die Wege, die sie beide seit so langer Zeit so oft alleine gingen, zu zweit zu beschreiten. Ein seltsames Gefühl, aber in keiner Weise ein unangenehmes. Es fühlte sich einfach… ungewohnt an. Neu. Und all die trostlosen und verlassenen Orte kamen den beiden Niemanden auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so verlassen und trostlos vor, obwohl sie es nach wie vor waren.

Axel hielt Demyx die Tür auf und ließ sie hinter ihnen beiden ins Schloss fallen.

“Ich habe mich noch nie wirklich mit Xaldin verstanden.”, meinte er achselzuckend “…Muss an meinen Haaren liegen.”, fügte er hinzu und grinste breit.

Demyx runzelte die Stirn. “An deinen Haaren?”

“Klar.”, bestätigte Axel, während er die breiten Treppen hinuntersprang, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. “Oder wusstest du nicht -” Er unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. “Natürlich nicht, das war vor deiner Zeit… Wenn du verstehst, hehe. “

Er blieb stehen und wartete, bis der jüngere Niemand ihn eingeholt hatte. “Pass auf.”, sagte er dann. “Aber ich warne dich. Was ich dir nun erzähle, könnte dein komplettes Weltbild auf den Kopf stellen!” Er hob seine Hände in einer dramatischen Geste.

Demyx hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. “Alles klar, da bin ich ja mal gespannt.” 

Demyx hatte sich im Laufe der letzten Tage an Axels ein wenig extravagante Charakterzüge gewöhnt und diese sogar zu schätzen gelernt. Einer von ihnen war sein uneingeschränkter Hang zu theatralischen Übertreibungen und zur Dramatik.

Axel grinste breit. “Als ich in die Organisation aufgenommen wurde, hatte Xaldin noch rote Haare!”

Demyx` Augen weiteten sich in gespielter Überraschung. “Ach wirklich? Interessant.”

“Ja, nicht wahr? Xaldin hat von Anfang an eine Antipathie gegen mich gehegt. Wir konnten kein vernünftiges Wort miteinander sprechen, ohne dass es in einem ausgewachsenen Streit endete. Und das, obwohl ich mir natürlich größte Mühe gegeben habe, mit ihm auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen, verstehst du?”

“Oh ja, natürlich.”, beeilte sich Demyx zu bestätigen, natürlich nicht ohne eine gehörige Portion Ironie in seine Stimme zu legen. “Ich kann mir bildlich vorstellen, wie sehr du dich bemüht haben musst. Dieser böse Xaldin.”

Axels Grinsen weitete sich. Er hatte eine Schwäche für Gespräche dieser Art und im Laufe der letzten Tage hatte er erkannt, dass man sie mit Demyx unglaublich gut führen konnte. Das hätte er niemals erwartet.

“Allerdings!”, bekräftigte er, als sie das Ende der Treppen erreichten und in den großen Flur traten, der die beiden zum Haupteingang des Schlosses führte. Er war weiß marmoriert und genau wie der ganze Rest des Schlosses abweisend und unpersönlich, doch in diesem Augenblick kam Axel dieser Ort überaus einladend vor.

“Xaldin jedenfalls hat sich nach nicht einmal einer Woche seine Haare schwarz gefärbt, und seitdem lässt er bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bietet verlauten, was Rot doch für eine grässliche Farbe ist.”, redete Axel munter weiter.

Demyx schüttelte lachend den Kopf. “Also echt, das ist wirklich kindisch!”

“Nicht wahr?!”, hakte Axel nach. 

“Ja… Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass Xaldin sich auf so ein Niveau herab lässt…” Er schwieg kurz, und dann legte sich ein verspieltes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. 

“Aber was die Haare angeht… Nun, irgendwie muss ich Xaldin schon Recht geben.”

“Hey!”

Beide lachten.

-  
-  
-

“Hast du es schon gehört?”

“Was?”

“Das von Xaldin.”

“Ja, natürlich…” Demyx blickte betreten zu Boden. “Ich… weiß, was passiert ist.” 

Sie saßen auf einer Bank in der Stadt, die niemals war. Ausnahmsweise regnete es einmal nicht, worüber sie beide sehr froh waren. Es war doch schöner, wenn man im Trockenen saß, auch wenn die dunklen Wolken am Himmel ganz so aussahen, als wollten sie jeden Augenblick genau über ihren Köpfen aufbrechen.

“Ja…”, sagte Axel nach einer Weile. “Ja… Es sieht beinahe so aus als bestände die Organisation XIII tatsächlich nur noch aus sechs Mitgliedern.” Er lachte voller Ironie. “Naja, das erhöht unsere Chancen, den anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen, was?”

Demyx lachte nicht. Er blickte Axel aus ernsten Augen an. 

“Bist du denn nicht… naja, traurig oder so? Dass er tot ist?” Er schluckte. “Schließlich… Immerhin war er einer von uns, und… naja…”

“Du meinst, es wäre korrekter, um ihn zu trauern? Irgendetwas zu empfinden?”, half Axel dem jüngeren Niemand auf die Sprünge.

“Nun… ja, vielleicht.”, bestätigte dieser.

“Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, denke ich.”, meinte Axel, während er sich zurücklehnte und die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkte. “Ich fühle nichts, wenn ich an Xaldins Tod denke. Und das solltest du auch nicht tun. Schließlich… hätte er auch nichts empfunden, wenn einer von uns an seiner Stelle gestorben wäre.”

“Trotzdem…”

“Hey, Demyx. Wir sind Niemande, schon vergessen? Wir sind so etwas wie die Bösen in diesem Spiel… Auch wenn das Böse natürlich vollständig Ansichtssache ist.” Axel seufzte und schenkte Demyx ein entschuldigendes Lächeln. “Niemand erwartet von uns, dass wir Mitleid haben… Oder so etwas wie Nächstenliebe empfinden.”

Demyx ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er hasste es, sich und ihre Organisation nach Maßstäben des Guten oder Bösen zu bewerten, und auch erschütterte es ihn, dass Axel recht zu haben schien. Auch Demyx fühlte angesichts Xaldins Tod nicht viel mehr als eine leichte Beunruhigung, die mit der Bedrohung seiner eigenen Existenz zusammenhing. Das waren egoistische Gefühle, so… So sollte es nicht sein. Aber…

“Du hast doch auch etwas für Roxas empfunden, oder? Als er uns verlassen hat, du… du leidest immer noch darunter.” 

“Ja natürlich…” Axels Blick verlor sich in der Ferne, er schien etwas zu sehen, das nur ganz alleine für ihn sichtbar war. “Aber das ist auch etwas völlig anderes…”

“Was denn?”, hakte Demyx nach.

“Das…” Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf, wie um sich von den Bildern in seinem Kopf loszureißen, und blickte Demyx in die Augen. “Das weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Aber es muss irgendwie damit zusammenhängen, dass ich Roxas…” Er räusperte sich. “Dass Roxas mir wichtig war.”

“Ah…” sagte Demyx nur, und sie schwiegen für eine Weile. 

Demyx starrte auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er fixierte einen kleinen Stein direkt neben seinem rechten Fuß, als hätte er nie in seinem Leben etwas interessanteres gesehen. Er wusste nicht, was der Auslöser war, für die Bedrückung in seinem Inneren. Und er wusste nicht, warum er nichts für Xaldins Tod empfinden konnte, egal wie sehr er sich auch anstrengte. Vielleicht… vielleicht stellte dies den Unterschied zwischen Niemanden und den Bewohnern des Lichts dar? Vielleicht… 

“Hey Demyx!”, wurde der jüngere Niemand aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. 

Axel hatte das bedrückende Schweigen nicht mehr ertragen können und sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie er die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern konnte. Axel hasste es, sich Gedanken zu machen, und Demyx schaffte es irgendwie immer wieder, ihn zum Nachdenken zu bewegen. Das konnte nicht gut sein. So viel Spaß er auch mit Demyx haben konnte, diese Momente des Schweigens konnten einfach nichts Gutes verheißen.

“Was ist?”, fragte Demyx, ein wenig weggetreten.

Axel grinste, doch es wirkte ein wenig gezwungen. “Ist dir eigentlich aufgefallen, dass all unsere Namen ein X enthalten? Ich meine… Axel, Demyx, Xemnas, Xigbar und so weiter. Das ist doch wirklich komisch, oder?”

“Hm.”

“Denkst du, dass das ein Zufall sein kann?”

“Nun…” Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern und ging halbherzig auf Axels Themawechsel ein. “Vielleicht haben einige von uns einfach ihren alten Namen umgeändert, damit es cooler klingt oder so… das könnte ich mir am ehesten vorstellen.”

“Ja, das wird es sein.”, stimmte Axel zu. 

Demyx nickte ein wenig gedankenverloren, bevor er sich langsam erhob. “Es fängt jede Sekunde an zu regnen, glaube ich.”, sagte er und streckte Axel auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. “Lass uns zurück gehen, in Ordnung?”

Axel blickte überrascht auf die ihm dargebotene Hand, bevor er sie ergriff und sich von Demyx auf die Beine ziehen ließ, seinen Blick nicht von ihren beiden miteinander verschränkten Fingern lösend. Ein klein wenig zu spät ließ er Demyx´ Hand wieder los und sie hinterließ ein ungewohntes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut. Axel kratzte sich ein bisschen verlegen am Hinterkopf, für einen Moment seltsam sprachlos.

“In Ordnung, lass uns gehen.”, sagte er schließlich.

Die Wolken suchten sich genau diesen Moment aus, um dicke Wassertropfen auf die Erde herabregnen zu lassen, und die beiden Niemande beeilten sich, zurück ins Schloss des Entfallens zu gelangen, jeder von ihnen mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

-  
-  
-

„Das ist also deine Wohnung… Erstaunlich.“

„Erstaunlich unpersönlich?“

„Das… Das habe ich nicht gesagt!“

„Aber gedacht.“ Axel zwinkerte Demyx spielerisch zu. „Es ist ja auch nichts Schlimmes dabei, denke ich. Da tanze ich wenigstens nicht aus der Reihe, hehe.“

„Ach, du meinst so wie sonst immer?“, entgegnete Demyx provokant.

„Hey!“, rief Axel mit gespielter Empörung und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Dann grinste er breit. „Darf ich das nun als Kompliment auffassen oder als Beleidigung?“

Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Such dir was aus.“

Axel ließ sich auf sein Sofa fallen und bedeutete Demyx mit einer Handbewegung, es ihm gleich zu tun. 

Demyx gehorchte. Er setze sich auf Axels Sofa und ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich durch dessen Wohnzimmer gleiten.

„Weißt du, Axel…“, sagte er nach einer Weile. „Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Zimmern ein wenig mehr Charakter verleihen. Ein bisschen mehr Persönlichkeit, Individualität. Ein paar Sachen umändern oder so…“

Axel kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, seinen Blick ebenfalls durch das Zimmer gleiten lassend. „Weißt du…“, sagte er dann, und blickte Demyx direkt an. „Ich glaube, das habe ich bereits getan. Meinem Zimmer mehr Charakter verliehen, meine ich.“

Demyx runzelte die Stirn, nicht genau wissend, worauf Axel hinauswollte. „Ach ja?“, fragte er zweifelnd. 

„Ja.“, bestätigte Axel selbstsicher. „Du bist hier. Und ich finde, du machst dich ungemein gut in meinem Zimmer.“

Demyx errötete und senkte schnell seinen Blick, angesichts dieses unerwarteten Kompliments. „Ich…“ Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Nur der Pyromane konnte es fertigbringen, ihn derartig aus seinem Konzept zu bringen.

„Sag nichts.“, unterbrach ihn Axel schnell. „Das… Naja, das ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht, du weißt schon. Sollte ein Witz sein.“

Demyx nickte, den Blick immer noch gesenkt. „Ja, natürlich. Ha - ha.“ 

„Nein!“, korrigierte sich Axel schnell. „Ich meine das nicht so, wie es sich jetzt anhört. In gewisser Weise… passt du wirklich in dieses Zimmer, weißt du? Man kann sich nämlich ungemein gut mit dir unterhalten.“

Demyx´ Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er hob erneut seinen Blick. „Danke.“, erwiderte er mit einem Lächeln. „Mit dir kann man auch wirklich gut reden… Echt, ich hätte niemals auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass ich mit irgendjemandem aus der Organisation jemals so gut reden könnte.“

Axel lachte leicht. „Ach nein? Und was ist mit Saix? Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Gesprächspartner… Behauptet zumindest sein Spiegel.“

Sie fielen beide in ein befreiendes Gelächter. Demyx lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, nun vollends entspannt, und seufzte.

„Nein wirklich, Axel. Ich bin froh, dass wir uns so gut verstehen.“

Axel nickte zur Bestätigung. „Dito.“, sagte er nur.

„Mit den anderen habe ich niemals reden können.“, fuhr Demyx fort. „Mit den Ursprungsmitgliedern schon gar nicht und mit dem Rest… Naja, mit Larxene habe ich mich dann und wann unterhalten. Wir hatten ein wenig mit denselben Problemen zu kämpfen, verstehst du? Sie als einzige Frau in der Gruppe, ich als schwächstes Glied der Kette…“ 

„Vermisst du sie?“, hakte Axel nach.

„Nun…“ Demyx überlegte kurz. „Vielleicht ein klein wenig. Immerhin haben wir miteinander reden können, auch wenn uns sonst nicht wirklich viel verbunden hat. Sie war mir eine Spur zu kalt und sie hatte eine sadistische Ader. Aber an sich war sie in Ordnung. Wie steht es mit dir?“

„Mit mir…“ Axel fuhr nachdenklich die Konturen seines Kinnes nach. „Nein, eigentlich sind und waren mir die restlichen Mitglieder der Organisation mit einer Ausnahme völlig egal. Ich hatte dir ja schon erzählt, dass ich angesichts ihres Todes nichts empfunden habe.“

„Ja, das hast du.“, erwiderte Demyx. „Den meisten trauere ich auch nicht hinterher. Obwohl es schon ziemlich erschreckend ist, wie viele von ihnen in so kurzer Zeit sterben konnten. Und jetzt ist auch noch Xaldin Soras Bande zum Opfer gefallen.“

„Ja, erschreckend ist das schon.“, gab Axel zu. „Aber sie haben ihr Schicksal selbst heraufbeschworen, in gewisser Weise.“

„Ich weiß.“ Demyx biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hat es in unserer Organisation jemals etwas anderes als Zwietracht gegeben?“

Axel schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich weiß es nicht.“, sagte er dann. „Zumindest nicht, seit ich diesem Verein beigetreten bin. Vielleicht… liegt es daran, dass die ursprünglichen Mitglieder in denen, die neu dazu kamen, eine potentielle Gefahr gesehen haben. Eine Einschränkung ihrer Macht. So zumindest hat sich die Lage zwischen Marluxia und Vexen zugespitzt...“

„Marluxia, ja…“ Demyx verlor sich für einen Moment in den unangenehmen Erinnerungen vergangener Tage. „Marluxia hat es geschafft, Larxene all diese Hirngespinste in den Kopf zu setzen, von wegen, dass sie es allen zeigen würden, dass sie es mit den Ursprungsmitgliedern aufnehmen und die Organisation an sich reißen könnten. Larxene war von dieser Idee so begeistert gewesen… Natürlich. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitmachen möchte.“

Axel horchte auf. Dieser Teil der Geschichte war ihm neu. „Tatsächlich?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja.“, bestätigte Demyx. „Aber ich habe Nein gesagt. Ich… ich habe immer versucht, mich aus solchen Sachen herauszuhalten. Und ehrlich gesagt… Der Gedanke, diesen Haufen zusammen gewürfelter Niemande, die sich Organisation schimpfen, zu beherrschen, erfüllt mich nicht gerade mit sehr großem Enthusiasmus.“ Er zuckte die Schultern.

Axel lachte auf. „Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Es ist gut, dass du nicht mitgemacht hast. Dieser lächerliche Plan war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt.“

„Das stimmt.“, bestätigte Demyx. „Sie haben auch einfach viel zu früh gehandelt. Als sich Sora und sein Wanderzoo in dieses Schloss verirrt haben, dachten sie sich einfach, der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre gekommen. Und vielleicht hätten sie ohne das Einwirken von Naminé sogar etwas erreichen können.“

„Naminé, ja…“, sagte Axel nachdenklich. „Naminé hat sich auch gegen uns gewandt…“

„Es ist schon alles schiefgelaufen, in letzter Zeit.“, meinte Demyx ein wenig weggetreten. „Wir müssen auf der Hut sein.“

„Auf der Hut, ja…“ Axel gähnte herzhaft. „Hut ist gut…“

Demyx konnte sich trotz dieses ernsten und heiklen Gesprächsthemas ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Ist da etwa jemand müde?“, neckte er den Rothaarigen.

Dieser hatte Mühe, ein weiteres Gähnen zu unterdrücken. „Wer weiß…“, antwortete er kryptisch. 

Demyx schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und streckte sich. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich dann besser alleine lassen. Ich will dich ja nicht beim Schlafen stören.“ Er erhob sich, ein wenig widerwillig.

„Warte…“, entgegnete Axel, sich auf seinem Sofa ausstreckend. „Willst du mich nicht in den Schlaf singen?“ 

„Ob ich - Was?!“, entfuhr es Demyx in beinahe schockiertem Tonfall. Verblüfft blickte er Axel an. Als er dann begriff, dass dieser versuchte, ihn auf den Arm zu nehmen, schenkte er ihm einen giftigen Blick. „Ha- ha. Sehr witzig.“, meinte er, ein wenig überfordert.

„Hey!“, sagte Axel in besänftigendem Tonfall. „Ich meine doch nur… Das wäre doch die Gelegenheit, dein Talent unter Beweis zu stellen, oder? Du redest dauernd von all den Liedern, die du geschrieben hast und so, und dabei habe ich noch kein einziges davon zu hören bekommen. Das ist unfair!“ 

Er zwinkerte Demyx zu. Dieser rollte mit den Augen. „Um das zu tun, müsste ich erst einmal die Sitar aus meiner Wohnung holen.“

„Beschwör sie doch einfach!“ 

Demyx lief rot an. „Du weißt, dass das hier im Schloss nicht funktioniert!“ 

„Oh…“ Axel schwieg kurz. Dann blickte er Demyx aus hoffnungsvollen Augen an. „Dann hol sie einfach schnell?“

Der jüngere Niemand seufzte frustriert. „Bis ich wieder hier bin, bist du doch schon längst eingeschlafen!“

„Das kannst du gar nicht wissen!“, widersprach Axel.

„Ich kenne dich mittlerweile ziemlich gut!“, entgegnete Demyx.

„Nicht gut genug!“, empörte sich Axel.

„Ich bin dann mal weg…“, sagte Demyx mit Unschuldsmiene und wandte sich langsam der Tür zu.

„Hey, warte! Demyx! Demyx, warte!“, rief Axel, wild mit den Armen gestikulierend, jedoch nicht bereit, seine gemütliche Haltung auf dem Sofa aufzugeben.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen!“, säuselte Demyx über seine Schulter hinweg, bevor er mit einem schrägen Grinsen die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

„Demyx!“, rief Axel ihm nach. „Demyx, komm zurück, warte!“ 

Er seufzte und ließ sich weiter auf dem Sofa zurücksinken. Er würde es wohl nie schaffen, Demyx zu einer Kostprobe seines Könnens zu überreden. Aber er würde es sich zum Ziel setzen. 

Ja… Er musste es weiter versuchen… Er musste Demyx überzeugen… 

Demyx überzeugen, genau… überzeugen…

Demyx…

Keine fünf Minuten, nachdem Demyx Axels Wohnung verlassen hatte, war Axel in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gesunken.

-  
-  
-

TBC


	6. Kapitel 6

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel VI  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Fast drei Wochen lang trafen sie sich jeden Tag. 

Axel hatte das Gefühl, dass dies die glücklichsten Tage seines Lebens waren. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, noch nie zuvor jemanden so gut gekannt zu haben wie Demyx. 

Und er hatte das Gefühl, noch niemals jemandem so viel über sich selbst preisgegeben zu haben.

Und er bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Xemnas sie alle nur belog...

Aber dieses Gefühl erschreckte ihn.

Am Ende der Woche bekam er einen Auftrag.

-  
-  
-

„Axel!“

Axels Eingeweide zogen sich zusammen. Xemnas hatte ihn aufgesucht, ganz ohne sein Schoßhündchen Saix oder Xigbar vorzuschicken. Und wenn Xemnas persönlich jemandem einen Besuch abstattete, hatte dies meist nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, Axel!“

Auch das noch... Das konnte tatsächlich nichts Gutes zu bedeuten haben... Axel, innerlich tobend und fluchend, erhielt äußerlich seine starre Maske aufrecht. Er verbeugte sich kurz vor Xemnas und wartete auf eine nähere Erläuterung.

„Ich habe dich aus einem bestimmten Grund für diese Mission ausgewählt...“

Oh, warum konnte dieser Xemnas nicht ein einziges Mal direkt zum Punkt kommen?

„Da ich genau mitbekommen habe, wie du dich in der letzten Zeit gequält hast...,“

Axel ahnte Schreckliches.

„…gebührt es dir, Kairi ausfindig zu machen und zu uns zu bringen.“

Axel versteifte sich. Kairi... Er wusste, wer das war, er wusste es nur zu gut. Kairi. Soras Freundin. Er sollte sie... 

„Denkst du, du bist dazu in der Lage?“

Axel erkannte erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass Xemnas ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. 

„Ja, natürlich.“, beeilte er sich zu sagen, und erst, als Xemnas ihn wieder verlassen hatte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht einfach hätte Nein sagen sollen. Aber da war Axel nicht der Typ für. 

Natürlich war es klar, warum Xemnas gerade ihm diese Mission erteilt hatte. Er wollte feststellen, ob Roxas` Verrat einen nachhaltigen Effekt auf Axel hatte, welcher der Organisation schaden konnte. 

„Schlau von dir, Xemnas“, dachte Axel bei sich, auf dem Weg zu Demyx` Wohnung. Er hatte sich für den Abend mit dem jüngeren Niemand verabredet gehabt, so wie jeden Abend in den letzten Tagen. Der Weg zu Demyx war ihm in diesen Wochen so vertraut geworden. Wie seltsam das war.

Er erreichte Demyx` Tür und klopfte an. Fast augenblicklich öffnete sie sich und Demyx grinste Axel entgegen. „Du bist früh, weißt du das?“, meinte er, während er zur Seite trat um Axel hereinzulassen.

„Ich weiß.“, entgegnete Axel. „Ich bin auch nur kurz vorbeigekommen, um dir zu sagen, dass wir unser Treffen heute Abend verschieben müssen.“

Demyx` Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Das ist schade.“, meinte er. „Warum denn?“

„Xemnas war eben bei mir.“, antwortete Axel wahrheitsgemäß. „Er hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben.“

Demyx horchte auf. „Tatsächlich? Das hat er lange nicht getan. Was denn für einen?“

Axel seufzte und ließ sich auf Demyx` Sofa fallen. Wie vertraut ihm dieses Sofa geworden war, innerhalb so kurzer Zeit…

„Ich soll Kairi aufsuchen und hierherbringen.“, meinte er achselzuckend, in beiläufigem Tonfall. Umso mehr erschütterte ihn die Reaktion seines Gegenübers.

Demyx` Augen wurden weit. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Sofa sinken und blickte Axel nachdenklich an. Diesem gefiel dieser Blick ganz und gar nicht. Er schien wie ein dunkles Omen… Er schien Ärger zu prognostizieren.

„Warum Kairi?“, brachte Demyx schließlich hervor. „Ich meine, welche Vorteile verschafft es Xemnas, wenn er Kairi in seinem Besitz hat?“ 

Axel hob eine Augenbraue. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand.“, erwiderte er. „Er möchte sie als Druckmittel gegen Sora benutzen. Sodass Sora tut, was Xemnas ihm befiehlt.“ 

Demyx dachte darüber nach und schüttelte letztendlich den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so einfach ist.“, sagte er. „Ich vermute eher, dass Xemnas Sora indirekt in eine Falle locken möchte. Ich vermute, er versucht, ihn in unser Schloss zu locken, in die Welt der Schatten... Ich weiß nicht, was Xemnas will...“

Axel rutschte unruhig auf dem Sofa hin und her. Ihm war dieses Gesprächsthema unangenehm. Da war wieder dieser Gedanke in ihm, der an ihm nagte und ihm Angst machte. Der Gedanke, dass Xemnas sie alle nur ausnutzte. Er versuchte, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Zur Hölle, selbst wenn Xemnas Kairi benutzte, um Sora in eine Falle zu locken… Was war so schlimm daran? Sora und seine Bande waren doch ihre Feinde. Was war es also, das Demyx solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete?

„Demyx...“, sagte er. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich jetzt gehe und Kairi gefangen nehme? Wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich in einer Stunde wieder hier sein und wir sprechen dann weiter. In Ordnung?“

Axel hoffte inständig, dass Demyx ihm zustimmte, doch dieser saß einfach weiterhin auf seinem Stuhl und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Axel machte dieser Blick nervös, und die Stille, die ihm in Demyx` Gegenwart nie etwas ausgemacht hatte, lastete schwer auf ihm. Schließlich erhob Axel sich zögerlich, bereit aufzubrechen.

„Warte, Axel.“, sagte Demyx schnell und stand ebenfalls auf. „Axel... Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“ 

Axel blickte Demyx verwirrt an. Eine gute Idee? Was hieß hier Idee... Als ob Axel selbst auf diesen Plan gekommen wäre! 

„Nun... Xemnas hat einen Befehl gegeben und ich muss ihn ausführen...“, erklärte er.

Demyx schüttelte den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht. „Ist das wirklich so einfach für dich?“, wollte er wissen. „Xemnas gibt einen Befehl, und du führst ihn aus?“

Axel war nun wirklich verwirrt. „Ich... Das machen wir doch immer so, oder?“, sagte er. „Xemnas gibt uns einen Auftrag... Und wir befolgen ihn. Das hast du doch auch immer so gemacht...“

Demyx seufzte. „Ja, das ist wahr.“, gab er zu. „Aber Axel...“ Er starrte zu Boden und es sah so aus, als wüsste er nicht, wo er beginnen sollte. „Ich habe... lange darüber nachgedacht, weißt du? In den letzten Tagen. Über Xemnas. Über die Organisation. Du weißt schon, über das alles hier. Und Axel... Ich bin zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl...“

Axel verkrampfte sich. Er wollte nicht hören, was Demyx zu sagen hatte. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. 

> Nein, Demyx, nicht auch noch du, Demyx. Bitte nicht. Bitte, bitte – <

„Halt mich für verrückt, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass Xemnas uns belügt.“ 

> Nein. Nein. Oh verdammt. <

„Das alles hier... Kingdom Hearts... Ich glaube, dass Xemnas uns für seine ganz eigenen Pläne benutzt. Und wenn er uns nicht mehr braucht… Wer weiß, was dann mit uns geschieht.“

Axel stand reglos da. Er starrte verbissen auf seine Hände und ballte diese zu Fäusten. Er wollte das nicht hören. Auf keinen Fall. Nichts hätte er in diesem Moment lieber getan, als den Raum zu verlassen. Doch er konnte nicht. Seine Füße schienen am Boden festgefroren zu sein und er musste sich jedes Wort, das Demyx sprach, anhören, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Xemnas sagt, wir können nicht fühlen. Zumindest nicht so, wie die Menschen es tun. Aber Axel…“ Er seufzte. „Wenn das, was ich fühle, nicht menschlich sein soll... Dann weiß ich nicht, was Menschlichkeit überhaupt bedeutet.“ 

> Aber Niemande haben keine Herzen. Nur Kingdom Hearts kann uns unsere Herzen zurückgeben, nicht wahr? ...Nicht wahr?! Oh Himmel, Demyx, was redest du denn da? <

„Du, Axel… Du unter allen anderen müsstest doch verstehen, was ich hier sage… Du hast doch auch gefühlt, nicht? Du weißt doch, was es bedeutet, zu fühlen.“ 

Axel spürte Demyx` Blick auf seinem Gesicht. Es war ihm unangenehm, es brannte beinahe, es tat weh. Axel fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben, verhört, verurteilt, und er hasste die aufkeimende Hilflosigkeit in seinem Inneren.

„… Ich…“, begann er, nicht wirklich wissend, was er sagen sollte, was er sagen konnte, doch er wurde sofort von Demyx unterbrochen.

„Und selbst wenn Kingdom Hearts der einzige Weg ist, ein Herz zu bekommen... Denkst du denn, das ist der richtige Weg? Das, was wir hier tun? Den Menschen und den Welten ihre Herzen zu stehlen um selbst eines zu erlangen? Vielleicht sind wir ja alle fehlgeleit-“

„Hör AUF, verdammt noch mal!“, brach es plötzlich aus Axel heraus. Er blickte Demyx wütend an und der wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. 

Axel konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Demyx` Worte krempelten sein gesamtes Inneres um, und er ertrug es nicht. Eine solche Wendung hatte bisher keines ihrer Gespräche genommen. Vielleicht, weil sie nie zuvor über den tieferen Sinn der Organisation XIII geredet hatten. Aber Axel schien es so, als hätte Demyx dieses Gespräch schon länger geplant.

„Ich möchte nichts davon hören!“, fuhr er bissig fort. „Hast du gehört? Du bist nämlich im Unrecht! Und... Und das musst du wissen! Warum sagst du so etwas?“ 

Demyx blickte ihn stumm an und schüttelte beinahe traurig den Kopf. „Entschuldigung, Axel.“, sagte er leise. „Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Du solltest jetzt gehen.“ 

Und diese Worte trafen Axel wie ein Peitschenhieb, stärker als es ein Wutausbruch jemals getan hätte, und sie warfen ihn aus seinem Konzept. Warum gab Demyx einfach so nach? Wieso sagte er erst diese Dinge und gab dann einfach nach... Das machte doch gar keinen Sinn. Und diese Enttäuschung in Demyx` Augen. Unerträglich.

„Du hast Recht.“, sagte Axel knapp und ging zur Tür. Dort drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um. „Wir... sehen uns dann morgen.“, meinte er, einfach weil er das Gefühl hatte, es müsse noch etwas gesagt werden.

Demyx nickte. „Ja, morgen.“

Irgendetwas schien zerstört worden zu sein. Aber Axel wusste absolut nicht was.

Und er kam auch nicht dahinter, was es war, als er einige Zeit später am Strand von Destiny Island stand, wo der starke Wind ihm die Haare zerwühlte. Er blickte starr aufs Meer hinaus, doch er konnte es nicht wirklich sehen. Er konnte überhaupt nichts sehen, und er wollte überhaupt nichts fühlen. Aber er fühlte, und es schien ihm, als hätte er nie zuvor so stark gefühlt. 

>Demyx, was tust du mir an...<

Auf einmal vernahm er Geräusche. Stimmen, die rasch näherkamen. Axel trat in den Schatten einer Palmengruppe und beobachtete, wie Kairi und ein weiteres Mädchen den Strand herunter zum Meer liefen. 

Kairi... 

> Fühl irgendetwas, Axel. Irgendetwas... ganz egal, was… <

Axel konnte nicht hören, was die Mädchen sagten, dazu waren sie zu weit entfernt und der Wind zu stark. Aber er konnte sehen, was sie taten. Kairi ging am Ufer in die Hocke und ließ etwas ins Wasser gleiten. Axel beugte sich etwas aus seinem Versteck heraus, um Näheres erkennen zu können. 

Es war eine Flasche. Sie hatte eine Flasche ins Wasser gleiten lassen und die Strömung spülte sie fast augenblicklich ins Meer hinaus. Eine Flasche... Eine Flasche mit einer zusammengerollten Nachricht. Eine Flaschenpost. 

(…Ich denke an dich, wo auch immer du bist...)

Axel lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte für einen Augenblick das Gefühl, dass diese Flaschenpost einmal eine große Bedeutung haben würde. Irgendwann in… in gar nicht einmal so ferner Zukunft. 

Axel blinzelte ein paar Mal und blickte wieder auf den Strand. Kairis Begleiterin, ein braunhaariges Mädchen in einem gelben Kleid, verabschiedete sich und ging fort, und Kairi blieb alleine am Strand zurück.

Jetzt oder nie, dachte sich Axel und trat aus seinem Versteck. 

Er zwang sich dazu, seine kühle Fassade anzulegen, seine Professionalität und sein spitzzüngiges Mundwerk. Keine Zweifel durften zurückbleiben, keine lächerlichen Emotionen. Er durfte nicht länger Axel, das verwirrte und in die Enge getriebene Individuum sein. Nein, er war Axel, der Niemand. Das Mitglied der Organisation XIII, Axel, der Schauer tanzender Flammen. Genau.

Er ging auf Kairi zu und gab sich dabei keine Mühe, leise zu sein. Trotzdem bemerkte Kairi ihn nicht. Sie blickte starr aufs Meer hinaus. „Vielleicht... ist Warten nicht genug...“, hörte er sie murmeln.

„Meine Rede!“, erwiderte Axel. „Wenn du einen Traum hast, zögere nicht. Handle! Eine ganz nette Lebensweisheit. Kannst du dir das merken?“ 

Kairi fuhr herum und starrte ihn an. Axel wunderte sich, dass sich keine Furcht in ihrem Blick widerspiegelte. Bloß Überraschung... Und noch etwas anderes. 

> Kairi, Kairi, was ist an dir so besonders? <

„Wer bist du?“, fragte sie.

Axel lächelte, obwohl ihm innerlich überhaupt nicht nach Lächeln zumute war. Was sollte er sagen? Was konnte er sagen? Er konzentrierte sich auf das Lächeln und zwang diese Fragen in seinen Hinterkopf zurück. Professionalität! Ja. 

„Axel.“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich bin ein... Bekannter von Sora. Warum gehen wir ihn nicht besuchen?“ 

Das war sehr schlau von dir, Axel, dachte er sich. Ein genialer Einfall. Er war schon immer gut darin gewesen, Halbwahrheiten zu erzählen, und entführen musste er das Mädchen so oder so. Wäre doch besser, wenn sie freiwillig mitkäme... Axel streckte ihr eine Hand entgegen, einladend.

Kairi blickte ihn verblüfft an. „Sora...?“, fragte sie misstrauisch und trat einen Schritt zurück, als in der Ferne das Bellen eines Hundes erklang.

Axel konnte ein Zusammenzucken gerade noch verhindern. Ein großer, brauner Hund mit langen Schlappohren kam über den Strand auf sie zu gerannt und blieb genau zwischen ihm und Kairi stehen, ihm zugewandt. Axel starrte den Hund stumm an und der Hund starrte zurück, knurrend und ab und zu ein Bellen ausstoßend. Wild mit seinem Schwanz wedelnd. 

Kurios, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf. Ja, das war das richtige Wort. Das war äußerst kurios...

Ein Blick zum Himmel zeigte Axel, dass es schon spät war. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr müde und ernüchtert, und er wollte nichts anderes, als diese Mission schnell abzuschließen, sich im Schloss auf sein Bett zu werfen und auf die Alpträume zu warten, die ihn unter Garantie heimsuchen würden. Mit einer Handbewegung erschuf er ein dunkles Portal neben ihnen, mit dessen Hilfe sie in die Welt, die niemals war, gelangen würden. Direkt ins Schloss teleportieren konnte sich nur Xemnas. Warum, war Axel nicht bekannt. Aber es spielte auch keine Rolle.

Der Hund wurde unruhig und drehte sich einige Male im Kreis. Er lief auf das Tor zu, blieb davor stehen, drehte sich zu Kairi um und bellte. Wieso wurde Axel das Gefühl nicht los, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Hund war?

„Wir haben etwas gemeinsam, Kairi.“, sprach Axel. Seine Hand war Kairi noch immer entgegengestreckt. „Wir beide vermissen jemanden, der uns nahesteht.“ Nun, kein Grund für nähere Erläuterungen. Sollte sie doch denken was sie wollte. Verstehen würde sie es so oder so nicht. „Hey, es kommt mir vor, als wären wir schon Freunde!“ 

> Woher nimmst du nur immer diesen blühenden Sarkasmus, Axel? <

In Kairis Augen blitzte es auf. Wann hatten sich ihre Gesichtszüge so verhärtet? 

„Du handelst aber nicht wie ein Freund.“, sagte sie mit bebender Stimme und ehe Axel sich versah, ehe er etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte, machte sie einen Satz nach vorne und sprang durch das Portal, dicht gefolgt von dem Hund. Das Portal schloss sich hinter den beiden, und das war es. 

Axel war wieder alleine am Strand. Der Wind verwehte Kairis Spuren und es schien so als hätte diese Begegnung niemals stattgefunden.

Axel blieb eine Weile reglos stehen und ließ sich dann auf den Boden sinken. Alle mühsam aufrecht erhaltene Professionalität fiel von ihm ab. Er fühlte sich nicht mehr wie Axel, der arrogante und gefühllose Niemand, der alles daran setzte seine egoistischen Pläne zu verwirklichen, nein. Er war erneut ein Individuum mit seinem ganz eigenen Schmerz und eigenen Dämonen, mit denen er einen einsamen Kampf führte. Und er hasste einfach jede Sekunde, die er in dieser eigenartigen Gefühlswelt verbrachte. 

Er spielte mit dem Sand in seinen Händen und blickte nachdenklich aufs Meer hinaus.

-  
-  
-

TBC


	7. Kapitel 7

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel VII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„Es hilft alles nichts...“, dachte Axel nach einer Weile. Er seufzte frustriert und erhob sich. Die Sonne war vor einiger Zeit untergegangen und am Strand wurde es langsam ungemütlich. Der Wind hatte sich noch verstärkt und die Luft war feucht. Auf Destiny Island würde es in der Nacht einen Sturm geben.

Axel hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach zurück in die Welt der Schatten zu begeben und Kairi am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Einfach zurück gehen, sich aufs Bett fallen lassen, die Augen schließen und an nichts denken. 

Aber Axel verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Eine solche Aktion würde einen schlechten Eindruck auf Xemnas machen und genau das versuchte Axel doch, zu vermeiden. 

> Warum eigentlich...? <, sprach eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die sich verdächtig bekannt anhörte. 

> Wozu die Mühe, Axel? Wem möchtest du noch etwas beweisen? Roxas ist fort und mir musst du nichts beweisen und den anderen bist du egal. Sieh es ein, Axel. Wir führen eine erbärmliche Existenz, und Kingdom Hearts wird uns nichts nützen - <

„Nein, nein, NEIN! Halt endlich die Klappe!“, rief Axel und umfasste mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf. Er schloss kurz die Augen und massierte seine Schläfen. 

> Es geht zu Ende mit dir, Axel. Es geht schlichtweg zu Ende... <

Nein, er durfte keinen schlechten Eindruck auf Xemnas machen. Das war einfach etwas, das man unter allen Umständen zu vermeiden hatte. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Dunkelheit. Axel lachte beinahe auf. Wie mächtig sich das anhörte... Aber es traf den Nagel auf den Kopf.

Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er musste Kairi sofort finden. Das allein hatte höchste Priorität. Er musste Kairi finden und ins Schloss bringen. Und danach konnte er sich zur Ruhe begeben und brauchte sich keine weiteren Gedanken mehr über Kairi zu machen. Das war simpel, das war überschaubar, das war zu machen. Überhaupt kein Problem.

Aber irgendwie doch ein Problem. Denn diese nagende Stimme ließ sich nicht ausschalten. 

> Du machst es dir zu einfach, Axel. Und das ist auch nicht das, was du wirklich willst. <

Aber wieso nicht? Wieso nicht? Wieso konnte man es sich nicht zur Abwechslung mal einfach machen, auch wenn es eine komplizierte Alternative gab? Wo war da ein Vergehen? Wo war da ein Vergehen?

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf schwieg.

Seltsam beunruhigt öffnete Axel ein dunkles Portal und begab sich auf die Suche nach Kairi.

-  
-  
-

Axel fühlte sich schlecht. 

Er schlenderte durch die verlassenen Korridore des Schlosses. Nach der erfolgreichen Beendung seiner letzten Mission befand er sich auf dem Weg zu seiner Wohnung, genauer gesagt auf dem Weg in das schöne, weiche, gemütliche Bett, das sich in dieser befand. 

Er versuchte sich mit diesem Gedanken innerlich zu erwärmen. Er hatte alles richtig gemacht, er hatte seine Mission beendet so wie Xemnas es von ihm verlangt hatte, so wie es seine Pflicht war, sein Vorgesetzter hatte ihn sogar dafür gelobt und es war nicht zu erwarten, dass er in den nächsten Tagen erneut gerufen wurde. Er wollte sich darüber freuen.

Er konzentrierte sich darauf, sich zu freuen. Ein Gefühl äußerster Befriedigung in seiner Magengegend zu erzeugen. Er probierte es mit einem unbeschwerten Seufzen und einem triumphalen Auflachen, doch er fühlte sich nach wie vor –

(…Du handelst aber nicht wie ein Freund…)

\- schlecht. Schlurfenden Schrittes und mit zitternden Knien erreichte er seine Wohnungstür. Er atmete auf. Geschafft.

„Axel?“, meldete sich eine zögerliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Axel zuckte zusammen und fuhr herum. Vor ihm an der Wand des Korridors lehnte Demyx, die Person, die er momentan am allerwenigsten sehen wollte, und Axel hatte das Gefühl, dass Demyx schon seit einiger Zeit auf seine Rückkehr wartete. 

„Was gibt es?“, fragte Axel unverwandt, darauf hoffend, dass Demyx diesen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und ihn alleine lassen würde. Doch Demyx maß ihn nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Axel… Wie war deine Mission?“, brachte er nach einer Weile hervor.

Axel rollte mit den Augen. „Schön.“, sagte er. „Hast du stundenlang vor meiner Tür gewartet, nur um mich zu fragen, wie meine Mission verlaufen ist?“

Demyx` Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und trat einen Schritt auf Axel zu. „Nein, das habe ich eigentlich nicht.“, gab er zu. „Ich dachte nur, es wäre höflich, mich danach zu erkundigen.“

„Höflich.“, schnaubte Axel. Auf seltsame Art und Weise brachte ihn Demyx` bloße Anwesenheit zur Weißglut. Vielleicht weil dieser im Recht war und er selbst nichts verstand, überhaupt nichts verstehen wollte. 

„Ja, höflich.“ Demyx` Stimme klang hart. „So wie es höflich von dir wäre, wenn du mich zu dir hereinbitten würdest!“ 

Das war wirklich das Allerletzte, was Axel momentan wollte. 

„Ich... habe nicht aufgeräumt!“, presste er hervor, wobei er sich nicht einmal die Mühe gab, glaubwürdig zu klingen.

„Ja genau!“, meinte Demyx. „Nicht aufgeräumt. Verzeihung, wo ist eigentlich dein Problem?“ 

Das gab den Ausschlag. 

„DU bist mein Problem!“, rief Axel ohne nachzudenken. 

Sofort blickte er Demyx erschrocken an. Das hatte er nicht sagen wollen. Es stimmte auch überhaupt nicht. Nicht Demyx war sein Problem. Doch Demyx nickte nur langsam.

„Du hast Kairi gefangen genommen.“, sagte er ruhig. 

\--------------------  
„Nun, ich bin überrascht, dass du es bis hierhergeschafft hast, Kairi. Aber das Versteck spielen musst du noch lernen.“ Ein Lachen. „Weißt du, Kairi, ich bin dafür, dass wir einen kleinen Ausflug unternehmen. Keine Sorge, ich werde dir nicht weh tun... Zumindest jetzt noch nicht.“  
\--------------------

Axel schwieg.

„Du hast Kairi hierhergebracht und Xemnas ausgeliefert.“

\--------------------  
„Lass mich los! Lass mich sofort los! Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Menschlichkeit in dir hättest, würdest du mich sofort loslassen! Was für eine armselige Kreatur bist du eigentlich?! Und wo sind wir hier, alles ist so dunkel und kalt! Wenn das deine Art ist, Freunde zu behandeln, dann wundert es mich nicht, wenn du keine hast!“  
\--------------------

Axel schwieg.

„Und Xemnas hat dich dafür gelobt.“

\--------------------  
„Du hast deinen Auftrag zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt, Axel. Das... überrascht mich. Aber gut, du kannst gehen.“  
\--------------------

Axel schwieg.

„Und das war es für dich, ja? Du entführst ein unschuldiges Mädchen, das überhaupt nichts mit unserer Sache zu tun hat, überlässt dieses Mädchen Xemnas, der wer weiß was mit ihm anstellen könnte, und dann gehst du einfach fort und machst dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber.“ 

Demyx sprach ruhig und sachlich, jedoch lagen Unverständnis und Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme. Wieder einmal war es diese Enttäuschung, die Axel nicht ertragen konnte.

(…Du handelst aber nicht wie ein…)

„Was erwartest du denn von mir?!“, brach es aus Axel heraus, lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Was?! Ich verstehe dich nicht! Du hattest doch vorher kein Problem mit solchen Dingen! Warum auf einmal jetzt? Und warum ich?! Antworte mir!“

„Weil du mir wichtig bist, Axel!“, stieß Demyx hervor. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Verstehst du denn nicht… Das was Roxas für dich war, bist du für mich! Ach, als ob du nicht wüsstest – Verdammt… Es ist mir nicht länger egal, was wir tun und was mit uns passiert und-“

„Du hast doch überhaupt keine Ahnung, Demyx!“, unterbrach Axel ihn. Er konnte nicht mit Demyx` Zuneigung umgehen. Nicht jetzt, nicht in diesem Moment, in dem er sich doch schon so schuldig fühlte. 

Wut packte ihn. Eine irrationale Wut auf Demyx und die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten, die überhaupt nicht zu all dem passte, was er vorher gefühlt hatte und eigentlich immer noch fühlte. Alles war so schnell gegangen in diesen wenigen Tagen, die sein Leben für immer verändert hatten. So schnell, dass er noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war, all diese verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren, die ihm so völlig neu waren und ihm Angst machten. 

Kennst du das Gefühl, nur ein Zuschauer zu sein, der in seinem eigenen Körper gefangen ist und hilflos dabei zusehen muss, wie du, scheinbar von bösen Geistern besessen, Dinge sagst oder tust, zu denen du normalerweise niemals fähig wärest? Du weißt genau, dass du diese Dinge später bereuen wirst, und alles in dir schreit danach, aufzuhören. Aber du kannst nicht aufhören, du bist in dir selbst erstarrt.

Genau das geschah mit Axel in jenem Augenblick, in welchem er von der Wut übermannt wurde. Wut, eigentlich auf sich selbst gerichtet, aber aufgrund von Verleugnung und mangelnder Selbsteinsicht von sich fortgeschoben. Wut, irrationaler Weise auf den gerichtet, an dem er am meisten hing. Wut, deren Genugtuung darin lag, zu verletzen und zu zerstören. 

„Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung!“, wiederholte er kalt. „Woher willst du wissen, was ich für Roxas gefühlt habe? Glaubst du wirklich, du wärest ein Ersatz? Glaubst du wirklich, du bedeutest mir auch nur das Geringste?!“ 

Demyx blickte Axel aufgrund dieses Ausbruchs fassungslos an und trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. Kannte er die Person, die gerade vor ihm stand? War das der Axel, den er kennen und schätzen und... auf so fremdartige Weise mögen gelernt hatte? Warum taten seine Worte so weh? 

Axel empfand eine wilde Form der Genugtuung aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit, Demyx zu verletzen.

„Dann bist du ein größerer Narr als ich geglaubt hatte!“, fuhr er fort. „Weißt du nicht, wer ich bin?! Und glaubst du, ich hätte vergessen, wer du bist?! Was willst du mit deinen selbstzerstörerischen Theorien bewirken? Weißt du was?!“ Er lachte gehässig. „Ich glaube, du bist einfach nur neidisch! Neidisch auf uns, weil wir stärker sind als du! Ja! Und das weißt du! Du weißt genau, dass du niemals mit uns mithalten kannst, dass du niemals einer von uns sein wirst, auch wenn du denselben Umhang trägst!“ 

Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse des Zorns. Seine Stimme bebte, während er sprach. „Du Feigling! Feigling! Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum Xemnas ausgerechnet dich hier aufgenommen hat! Wofür bist du denn zu gebrauchen? Du machst dir doch schon bei dem Gedanken an einen Kampf in die Hose! Lächerlich! Einfach nur lächerlich! Und weißt du, was ich auch glaube? Ich glaube, dass du damals einfach nur zu feige warst, dich gegen die Organisation aufzulehnen! Zu feige, deinen eigenen Weg zu wählen!“ 

Er lachte erneut. Demyx war blass geworden und er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Axel zitterte auch. Doch er war noch nicht fertig, die Wut tobte noch immer in ihm, ein Ventil suchend, aus dem sie entweichen konnte. 

„Aber das willst du nicht einsehen!“, rief er. „Du willst dich selbst von deiner erbärmlichen Existenz ablenken, indem du die Organisation schlecht machst! Indem du uns als schlecht und dich als moralisch überlegen darstellst! Das ist traurig, Demyx, das ist wirklich bemitleidenswert! Ich mache es mir zu einfach?! Dass ich nicht lache, du weißt einfach überhaupt nichts! Oh verdammt, wie ich Leute wie dich verachte!“

Eine lange Zeit starrten die beiden ungleichen Niemande sich einfach nur an. Axel rot angelaufen und keuchend, Demyx blass und zitternd. Beide jedoch stumm. Und auch wenn sie physisch nur wenige Meter voneinander trennten, waren sie in Wirklichkeit viel weiter voneinander entfernt als jemals zuvor. Ein unsichtbarer Abgrund lag zwischen ihnen beiden, und jede Brücke, die einmal existiert hatte, schien abgerissen.

(… Zauberland ist abgebrannt und brennt noch, irgendwo…)

(…Zauberland ist abgebrannt und brennt noch, lichterloh...)

„Bist du fertig?“, flüsterte Demyx mit rauer Stimme.

Axel blickte ihn stumm an. „…Ja.“, brachte er nach einer Weile hervor. 

„Gut.“ Demyx drehte sich um und verließ schweigend den Korridor.

Axel wandte sich seiner Wohnungstür zu und trat ein. Er fühlte sich -

(…Du handelst aber nicht wie ein...)

\- schlecht.

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Die beiden Zeilen gegen Ende des Kapitels (Zauberland…) stammen aus dem Lied „Zauberland“ von Rio Reiser.


	8. Kapitel 8

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel VIII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Demyx trat in seine Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Wie er hierher gefunden hatte, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Die Sicht seiner Augen war den gesamten Weg über verschwommen gewesen. Aber nicht, weil er geweint hatte. Nein, geweint hatte er nicht. 

Wie auch. Weinen würde bedeuten, das Geschehene zu begreifen und damit zu beginnen, es zu verarbeiten. Das Geschehene war für Demyx jedoch in eine solch weite Ferne gerückt, dass er sich beinahe einreden konnte, es wäre nur der bittere Nachgeschmack eines längst verblassten Traumes. Eines bösen Traumes. Eines bitteren, bösen Traumes.

Demyx fühlte sich beinahe befreit, wie er dort hinter seiner Tür stand, zitternd und nass geschwitzt und mit geschlossenen Augen. Betäubt und berauscht und benebelt. Er stand völlig neben sich. Seine Gedanken wanderten und wanderten, umzirkelten das Wesentliche in immer weiteren Kreisen, ohne sich wirklich an etwas Bestimmtem festzuhalten.

Er öffnete die Augen und ließ seinen Blick in dem Zimmer umherwandern. Draußen vor seinen Fenstern war der Himmel von grauen Regenwolken überzogen und Demyx stellte sich vor, diese Wolkendecke könnte für einen winzigen Augenblick aufbrechen, um einem vereinzelten Sonnenstrahl zu erlauben, in sein Zimmer zu fallen.

Demyx durchquerte langsam den Raum. Er hatte vorgehabt, an sein Fenster zu treten und hinaus in die Ferne zu sehen, doch sein Blick blieb an einem Zettel hängen, der auf seinem Sofa lag. 

Demyx fand das sehr seltsam. Er konnte sich nicht auf Anhieb an diesen Zettel erinnern, und auch wenn sein Bewusstsein das Geschehene noch immer einigermaßen erfolgreich zu verdrängen vermochte, so wurde sein Unterbewusstsein sofort mit der wilden, absurden Hoffnung erfüllt, dass Axel ihm eine Nachricht geschrieben und diese hierher gebracht hatte, bevor Demyx hier angekommen war. Eine Nachricht, in welcher er sich für alles entschuldigte, was er gesagt hatte, in der er gar das Gegenteil behauptete und Demyx erklärte, dass er dieselbe Sympathie für ihn hegte wie dieser für ihn und „lass uns von hier fortgehen und für immer glücklich sein.“

Mit zitternden Händen hob Demyx den Zettel auf und faltete ihn auseinander. Er erkannte ihn sofort.

Auf den Zettel geschrieben stand der Text eines Liedes. Ein Liedtext, welchen Demyx selbst gedichtet hatte, irgendwann im Laufe der vorangegangenen Woche. Vor scheinbar so unendlich langer Zeit, als er noch so naiv gewesen war zu glauben, dass Axel ihn mögen und alles besser werden würde, als er noch so ein verdammter optimistischer Narr gewesen war, der an das Gute glaubte und - und… Axel, warum, WARUM - 

Demyx` Knie gaben nach und er brach in sich zusammen. Die Realität brach wie eine Flutwelle über ihn herein, so plötzlich und unvorbereitet, dass es ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. 

Keuchend hockte er auf dem Boden, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf seine Hand starrend, die sich um den Zettel verkrampft hatte. Sein Atem ging unregelmäßig, seine Augäpfel zuckten in ihren Höhlen. Er befand sich an der Schwelle einer Panikattacke.

Ist es nicht oftmals so... Irgendetwas Schreckliches widerfährt dir und alles, was du tun kannst ist stumm dastehen und es über dich ergehen lassen, so als wärest du selbst nur ein Gefangener in deinem Körper, ein Außenstehender. Deine Haut wird bleich, du fängst an zu zittern und dein seltsam passives Ich fragt sich, warum dein Körper auf diese Weise reagiert. Warum er von äußerlichen Einflüssen derart mitgenommen wird. Ist es menschlich, so zu reagieren? Aber wieso fühlst du dann nichts? Warum fühlt sich dein Inneres an wie betäubt? Lässt dich diese Situation völlig... kalt?

Erst hinterher beginnst du zu fühlen. Wenn der Schock aus deinen Gliedern gewichen ist, und all diese schrecklichen äußerlichen Einflüsse bis in dein Inneres vorgedrungen sind. Und dann wünschst du dir, du hättest nie gewollt, so zu fühlen. Du wünschst dir, du wärest aus Stein und alles ginge einfach gleichgültig an dir vorüber. Ist es die Menschlichkeit wirklich wert, so viel Leid für sie zu ertragen? Nein, denkst du dir. Und in diesem Augenblick glaubst du all das.

Demyx glaubte es. Jetzt, hier, in diesem Augenblick glaubte er all das, was Axel ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, all diese harten und brutalen Worte, die alleine dem Zweck dienten, Demyx und sich selbst zu verletzten und zu vernichten, er glaubte sie. In diesem Moment bildeten sie für ihn das Evangelium der unumstößlichen, einzigen Wahrheit. 

Demyx fing an zu weinen.

Er glaubte ihm nicht nur, es ging sogar so weit, dass er regelrecht wusste, dass Axel recht hatte. Er wusste, dass er selbst ein nichtsnutziger Schwächling war, eine erbärmliche Witzfigur, die sich einredete mit seinen verdrehten Moralvorstellungen diesem Schicksal entfliehen zu können. 

Demyx` Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, sein gesamter Körper verkrampfte sich zu heftigen Schluchzern. Er begann zu würgen, doch sein Magen war völlig leer.

Ha! Wie lächerlich er war, wie erbärmlich. Oh, endlich konnte Demyx sie deutlich sehen, die Lüge, die er für eine Wahrheit hielt. Nichts war ihm jemals klarer erschienen.

Demyx zerriss den Zettel, den er noch immer in seinen geballten Fäusten hielt, und ließ die Fetzen achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er ließ seinen Oberkörper zurücksinken, bis sein Körper vollständig auf dem Boden ausgestreckt dalag. 

Er fühlte sich erschöpft, einfach durch den Tumult und die Intensität seiner Gefühle und Gedanken. 

Er weinte noch immer, doch es waren stumme Tränen, die er kaum bemerkte, während er schweigend hinauf zur Decke blickte. Und nach einiger Zeit wusste er nicht einmal mehr, warum er weinte, und eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit später hatte er gar keine Tränen mehr übrig um all das zu beweinen, was ihm beweinenswert erschien.

Er fühlte sich erneut leer gebrannt und kraftlos. Betäubt. Nicht mehr ganz lebendig aber auch noch nicht tot. So als wäre er gar nicht mehr hier, sondern schon so weit fort... So weit fort...

Es klopfte an der Tür. 

Demyx` Körper war viel zu ausgelaugt, um noch zusammenzucken zu können. Jedoch schien es ihm, als würde ein herzähnliches Etwas in seiner Brust für einen kurzen Moment aufhören zu schlagen.

Sofort machte sich eine verzweifelte Hoffnung in Demyx breit. Eine Hoffnung jener Art, die er empfunden hatte, als er den Zettel auf seinem Sofa erblickt hatte, nur noch tausendmal intensiver. Denn diese Hoffnung umfing nun jede Faser seines ganzen Seins. 

Axel...

Es war Axel, es war ganz sicher Axel. Axel, der sich bei ihm entschuldigen, Axel, der ihn um Verzeihung bitten würde. Axel, der ihm sagen würde, dass alles gut wird, Demyx würde schon sehen. Es war Axel, es musste Axel sein. Denn wenn es nicht Axel war, dann würde Demyx an dieser Hoffnung ersticken, dann würde mit der Hoffnung auch ein wesentlicher Teil seiner Selbst zugrunde gehen, und das wollte er nicht. Das wollte er nicht...

Es klopfte erneut. Demyx richtete sich auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür. Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und strich seinen Mantel glatt. Er hoffte, dass man ihm nicht anmerkte, dass er geweint hatte.

Er atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür.

„Hallo Demyx.“, meinte Saix gut gelaunt und in seinen Augen blitzte es spöttisch auf. „Wie ich sehe... geht es dir nicht gut?“ 

Irgendetwas in Demyx` Innerem schien zusammen mit der Hoffnung zu sterben.

„Saix.“, stellte er monoton fest, sich seinem Schicksal fügend. 

„Oh, bloß nicht so enthusiastisch, Wasserjunge.“, kam es zurück, und Demyx rollte resigniert mit den Augen.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er knapp. 

Prompt folgte die klägliche Parodie eines schockierten Augenaufreißens. Saix schüttelte den Kopf. „Demyx, du solltest doch besser schweigen! Wenn du mit unserem Vorgesetzten so umspringen würdest-“

„Spuck es einfach aus und verschwinde wieder.“, unterbrach Demyx ihn, immer noch ruhig, jedoch in einer Stimmlage, die erkennen ließ, wie sehr er mit seinen Nerven am Ende war.

Saix schenkte ihm ein dünnes Lächeln. „Ganz wie du willst.“, meinte er trocken. „Xemnas hat einen Auftrag für dich und mir gebührt die Ehre, ihn dir zu überbringen.“ Es lag eine seltsam verdrehte Art des Hochmutes in seiner Stimme, welcher in Demyx` Eingeweiden schmerzte.

„Ah.“, sagte er und runzelte die Stirn. „Hat Xemnas dir also endlich erlaubt, seinen persönlichen Sekretär zu spielen? Gratuliere, heute muss dein Glückstag sein.“

Saix schnaubte missbilligend, doch sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich genugtuend. „Xemnas weiß meine Bemühungen zu schätzen.“, erklärte er nachdrücklich. Demyx schüttelte den Kopf. Saix war in mancher Beziehung einfach nur widerwärtig. Immer darauf bedacht, einen guten Eindruck bei seinem Vorgesetzten zu erwecken, ganz egal auf welche Weise, und wenn er die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation auf diesem Wege ans Messer liefern konnte, war dies umso besser. Saix war eine Kreatur, der nichts und niemand heilig war.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung zog Saix eine Schriftrolle aus seiner Manteltasche hervor und überreichte sie Demyx. „Hier, dein Auftrag.“

Ohne eine weitere Bemerkung entrollte Demyx das Dokument und begann zu lesen. Nur um wenige Sekunden später erschrocken wieder aufzublicken. „Das... Das kann doch nicht-“

„Nun, Xemnas denkt das sehr wohl.“, unterbrach Saix ihn mit Nachdruck. „Was ist? Nimmst du diesen Auftrag an oder nicht?“ 

„Aber...“ Demyx Hände begannen zu zittern. „Es hieß doch... Ich meine... Wir brauchen ihn doch noch. Er hat das Schlüsselschwert und... und...“

„Demyx, ich warne dich. Wenn du dich nun auch noch anmaßt, Xemnas` Entscheidungsfähigkeit infrage zu stellen-“

„Nein!“, erwiderte Demyx schnell. „Nein, das... Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich habe mich lediglich gewundert, warum auf einmal so plötzlich-“

„Demyx, bitte.“, fiel ihm Saix gereizt ins Wort und seufzte theatralisch. Langsam fuhr er fort, jedes seiner Worte genauestens berechnend. „Niemand verlangt irgendetwas von dir, weißt du... Wenn du dich nicht in der Lage dazu siehst, ein einfaches Menschenleben zu beenden, dann wird sich auch jemand anders finden, der diesen Auftrag ausführen kann.“

Demyx senkte seinen Blick und starrte erneut auf das Dokument. Saix` Worte hatten ihre Intention nicht verfehlt und Demyx hasste ihn dafür umso mehr. Warum mussten sie alle nur immer so recht haben? Warum konnten sie ihn so leicht durchschauen... Warum hatte gerade er diesen verdammten Auftrag erhalten? Roxas zu töten... Sora, verbesserte er sich sofort, aber was für einen Unterschied machte das überhaupt? Und warum gerade er?

„Demyx, was ist jetzt? Nimmst du den Auftrag an oder tust du es nicht?“ Saix` Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr.

Höchstwahrscheinlich taten sie das nur, um ihn loszuwerden. Welche Chance hatte er schon gegen Sora und seine kleinen Gehilfen. Sie konnten Saix schicken, Xigbar... Sie hatten all diese großen Kämpfer zur Verfügung und doch schickten sie ihn, das sinnbildlich schwächste Glied in der Kette.

Natürlich wollten sie ihn loswerden. Wenn selbst Xaldin gegen Sora verloren hatte, wie konnte dann jemand wie er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben? Also warum hatte er den Auftrag nicht schon längst abgelehnt? 

> Weil du ihm beweisen könntest, dass du mehr bist als nur ein Schwächling. <, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren. 

Demyx schüttelte den Kopf. Er könnte sterben. Es war sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er auf dieser Mission starb, und wem würde er dann letztendlich etwas beweisen?

Niemandem. Aber wieso erfüllte ihn der Gedanke an seinen Tod nicht mit blankem Entsetzen? Warum wirkte er beinahe tröstlich? Und warum fühlte sich sein Inneres erneut so leer und gleichgültig an?

Axel... 

Axel war der Einzige, der seinem Leben einen Sinn gegeben hatte. Axel und die symbolische Bedeutung, die ihre Freundschaft für ihn gehabt hatte. Axel war die Zukunft gewesen. Die Zukunft für seinen Traum. 

„Demyx! Hör auf, Löcher in den Boden zu starren und antworte endlich! Nimmst du den Auftrag jetzt an?!“

Der Traum war aus. Das Kristall war zerbrochen und lag in Scherben vor ihm.

Demyx hob seinen Blick und schaute Saix aus seltsam unempfindsamen Augen an. 

„Ja.“, sagte er. „Ja, das tue ich.“ 

Saix grinste diabolisch. „Na bitte, es geht doch!“

-  
-  
-

Axel schreckte aus seinem Traum hoch. 

Nass geschwitzt und keuchend in seinem Bett sitzend war er für einen Augenblick tatsächlich der Überzeugung, dass sein Traum der Realität entsprach. Das fühlte sich furchtbar an. Absolut grässlich.

Demyx war in seinem Traum gestorben und hatte ihn selbst zurückgelassen, vollkommen allein und im Dunkeln. Es war fürchterlich gewesen, das hilflose Gefühl, nichts tun zu können, nicht helfen zu können, und die quälende Überzeugung, ganz alleine für Demyx` Tod verantwortlich zu sein. 

Demyx... Demyx war tot. Und Axel hatte all diese schrecklichen Dinge zu ihm gesagt…

Ein nagendes Schuldgefühl machte sich in seinem Körper breit, und es verging auch nicht, nachdem die Überreste des Traumes schon längst verblasst waren.

Demyx war nicht tot. Natürlich nicht. Es war nur ein dummer Traum gewesen, kein Grund zur Panik... Aber das alles änderte nichts daran, dass Axel diese Worte gesagt hatte, diese Worte, die Demyx unglaublich verletzen sollten und ihr Ziel gewiss nicht verfehlt hatten.

Axel vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnte gequält auf. 

Warum? Warum konnte er sich nie beherrschen? Seine selbstzerstörerische Art, all seine Launen bis zu ihrem Maximum auszuleben, hatte ihn mal wieder in eine ganz gehörige Schieflage gebracht. Und dabei war er so schlecht darin, sich zu entschuldigen. Aber das musste er. Ja... Er war vielleicht ein wenig zu hart zu Demyx gewesen...

Axel gähnte herzzerreißend und ließ seinen Oberkörper erneut nach hinten sinken.

Er würde sich bei Demyx entschuldigen... Nachdem er sich noch ein paar Stündchen Schlaf gegönnt hatte.

-  
-  
-

Und hier stand Demyx nun, am sprichwörtlichen Ende der Welt. Auf einem Platz am Rande Hollow Bastions.

Der Platz war groß, und die dunkelblauen Pflastersteine glänzten im Schein der Sonne mit einer nahezu surreal wirkenden Intensität. Ein schöner Platz zum Sterben, fand Demyx.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Schneller als ihm vielleicht lieb war drangen ihre Stimmen an sein Ohr, und wenige Augenblicke später rannte das goldene Trio hinaus auf den Platz.

Demyx atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann herum, gerade rechtzeitig, um Sora, Donald und Goofy ihre Waffen ziehen zu sehen. Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit blickten sie ihm entgegen, und für einen Augenblick wünschte sich Demyx, die Rollen wären vertauscht. 

Wenn er nur wirklich der Überzeugung wäre, dass er auf der richtigen Seite stand, wäre alles so viel einfacher. Dann hätte er kämpfen können. Dann hätte er etwas gehabt, wofür er kämpfen konnte. Doch er hatte nichts dergleichen. Ihm fehlte all das, was diese drei Kämpfer der Gerechtigkeit als selbstverständlich betrachteten, und das... Das machte ihn wütend.

„Hey, dich kenn ich doch!“, brach Sora das Schweigen und richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf Demyx. „Dich haben wir in der Unterwelt getroffen! Wie hat es so ein Schwächling wie du eigentlich in die Organisation XIII geschafft?“

Demyx schnaubte. Er blickte Sora mit harten Augen an, und dieser blickte mit ebenbürtiger Härte zurück. Wie konnte dieser Junge es wagen... Für ihn war Demyx nur ein Hindernis, das überwunden werden musste, nicht mehr... Nicht mehr, nein... Roxas schien keinerlei Macht über diesen Körper zu besitzen.

„Ich wette, du kannst nicht mal kämpfen!“, fuhr Sora fort. 

Demyx ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Was sollte das? Wollte Sora ihn provozieren? Oder einfach nur verletzen? Hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen, heimlich zu einer Tasse Tee getroffen und beschlossen, heute mal ganz ausgesprochen gemein zu Demyx zu sein? 

„Ja, aber wir können es!“, schloss Donald an Soras vorangegangenen Kommentar an und fuchtelte wild mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herum. 

Das reichte. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung beschwor Demyx seine Sitar. 

„Ihr solltet niemanden nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen!“, rief er, und zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen klang seine Stimme trotzig. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Warum er? Warum nicht Saix oder Xigbar, oder gar Luxord?

„Wer ist dieser Verrückte?“, wollte Sora von seinen Freunden wissen und Demyx schoss die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. 

„Sei still, du verdammter Verräter!“, rief er, während er einen Akkord auf seiner Sitar anstimmte und eine riesige Wasserwelle erschuf. 

Mit all der Kraft, die in ihm steckte, ließ er sie auf Sora und seine Mitstreiter niedersausen, doch Donald konnte mit einem schnell gesprochenen Feuerzauber parieren. Demyx wurde von einer Druckwelle erfasst und einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert.

Sofort fing er sich wieder und stimmte eine andere Melodie an. Bitte, sie wollten es nicht anders! 

„Tanz Wasser, tanz!“, rief er mit schriller Stimme und erschuf einige Wasserklone, die sich sofort auf seine Feinde stürzten. Mit fliegenden Fingern bediente Demyx die Saiten seiner Sitar, seine Klone mit unsichtbaren Fäden lenkend.

Sie hatten es so gewollt! So und nicht anders! Ha, er würde seiner Organisation beweisen, was er wert war, was in ihm steckte! Sora hatte ja keine Ahnung! Sora, der Goldjunge. Sora, der alles hatte, was Demyx sich immer gewünscht hatte und niemals bekommen würde. Er hatte ein Herz, er lebte im Licht, er stand nicht wie Demyx alleine da. Sora wusste doch gar nicht, was es bedeutete, alleine zu sein!

„Tanz Wasser, TANZ!“ Mehr als die Hälfte seiner Klone waren besiegt und Sora schien nicht einmal einen Kratzer zu haben. Verbissen verstärkte Demyx den Griff seiner Sitar. 

War er wirklich so schwach, wie sie alle behaupteten? 

Höchstwahrscheinlich war er das. Aber wie konnte er es auch schaffen, stark zu sein, wenn er nichts zu beschützen hatte? Wie stellten sie sich das alle vor, was erwarteten sie von ihm? Sora hatte das Schlüsselschwert, Sora war frei. Demyx hatte niemals die Chance gehabt, sein Schicksal selbst zu bestimmen!

Der letzte Klon war besiegt und sofort warf sich Sora auf Demyx, sein Schwert in einem gefährlichen Winkel auf ihn herunter schwingend. Das Schwert prallte an einer Wand von Wasser ab, und Demyx erschuf schnell ein paar weitere Klone, die er Donald und Goofy auf den Hals hetzte.

Auch die nächste Attacke Soras konnte Demyx parieren. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung gelang es ihm, hinter Soras Rücken zu gelangen, und mit einem triumphalen Aufschrei rammte er ihm seine Sitar zwischen die Schulterblätter. 

Soras Körper taumelte nach vorne... Und löste sich in einer Wolke weißen Dampfes auf. Demyx keuchte überrascht. Was...?! Er hatte gegen ein Abbild Soras gekämpft?! Aber wo war-

Das stumpfe Ende des Schlüsselschwertes erwischte ihn an der Schläfe. Der Schwung des Aufschlags riss Demyx von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn quer über den Platz. Er kam unglücklich auf dem Rücken auf und die Härte des Aufschlages ließ ihn für einen Augenblick Sterne sehen. 

Keuchend und stöhnend rappelte er sich wieder auf. Ein metallener Geschmack füllte seinen Mund aus, und Demyx verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Er spuckte Blut.

Er schaffte es erneut, Soras Angriff auszuweichen, doch sein Rücken protestierte schmerzhaft bei jeder Bewegung. Demyx hustete, seine Lungen fühlten sich an wie Feuer.

Erneut erschuf er eine Wand aus Wasser, die er auf Sora zurasen ließ. Doch sie war zu langsam, Sora hatte keine Schwierigkeiten, zu parieren. Auch Donald und Goofy hatten sich ihrer Gegner entledigt und machten Anstalten, ihrem Freund erneut zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Demyx wich zurück. Es sah nicht gut für ihn aus. Überhaupt nicht gut. Es mangelte ihm an Kampfesgeist, sein Gegner war zu stark, er war ganz eindeutig in der Unterzahl und sein Körper schmerzte wie verrückt. 

Mit großen Augen blickte er Sora entgegen, welcher unbeweglich dastand, das Schlüsselschwert bedrohlich auf ihn gerichtet. 

„Gibst du etwa schon auf?“, fragte er spöttisch.

Zornestränen stiegen in Demyx Augen auf und vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Es war gemein, es war so gemein! Und zu allem Überfluss zitterten seine Hände wie Espenlaub und sein Puls pochte wie wild in seinem Kopf. 

Eine eiskalte Hand legte sich um das herzähnliche Etwas in seiner Brust. Er hatte Angst. Eine Form der Angst, die er niemals zuvor gespürt hatte, und die ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Todesangst. Doch noch gab Demyx sich nicht geschlagen. 

Mit ungeschickten Fingern strich er über die Saiten seiner Sitar und stürzte sich wie blind auf seine Gegner. Wasserfontänen schossen an ihm vorüber und umschlangen schützend seinen Körper. 

„Tanz Wasser, tanz!“ Oh wie er es hasste. Wie er sie alle hasste. Wie er sich wünschte, sie hassen zu können. 

Eine Wasserwelle ergriff Goofy und schwemmte ihn fort. Wenn er sie doch hassen könnte! Wenn er doch aufhören könnte, sie zu beneiden!

Ein Wasserwirbel erfasste Donald und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Sein Zauberstab glitt ihm aus seinen Händen und blieb harmlos auf dem Boden liegen. 

Ja, ja, JA! Immer schneller und schneller, solange er nur schnell genug kämpfte, konnte er seinen inneren Dämonen entkommen. Vielleicht konnte er ja zusammen mit seinen Feinden sein schlechtes Gewissen und all seine Selbstzweifel besiegen! Wenn er sich nur oft genug einredete, dass seine Seite die richtige war, würde es ihm bestimmt irgendwann gelingen, es zu glauben, und dann würde Axel ihn gernhaben und alles würde besser werden und-

Soras Schlüsselschwert erfasste ihn frontal, und haltlos flog Demyx über den Platz. 

Verdammt, er hatte nicht aufgepasst...

Hart wurde sein Körper gegen eine Felswand geschmettert und alle Luft entwich seinen Lungen. Für einen Augenblick sah er rot.

Wie ein Stein fiel er zu Boden und der wilde Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzuckte, flimmerte in seinem Kopf wie ein gleißendes Licht. 

\--------------------  
„Was machst du denn so den ganzen Tag lang?“  
„... Nichts Besonderes. Ich vertreibe mir die Zeit...  
Natürlich kämpfe ich auch ab und zu, wider Erwarten!“  
„Tatsächlich? Du erstaunst mich, Demyx. Das sind ja ganz neue Seiten an dir.“  
\--------------------

Demyx blieb zusammen gekrümmt liegen, verzweifelt darum kämpfend, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan. Die Ohnmacht lockte mit ihrer wohltuenden Leere, und Demyx war beinahe geneigt ihr nachzugeben, sich einfach fallen zu lassen... 

Vergessen...

Sich selbst vergessen...

Einfach... aufhören zu existieren. Das war leicht.

So leicht...

…

(…Ich bin froh, dass wir uns so gut verstehen…)

…

Nein.

Demyx, nein.

Er konnte nicht einschlafen... 

So verlockend der Gedanke auch war, er durfte es nicht tun... 

Denn wenn er jetzt einschlief, würde er wahrscheinlich niemals wiedererwachen. Und das wollte er nicht. Oh Himmel nein... nein...

Alles nur das nicht... 

Demyx wollte nicht sterben, er wollte es nicht. Er kämpfte verbissen gegen die Ohnmacht an und drängte sie aus seinem Bewusstsein zurück. Die Furcht vor seinem nahenden Tod gab ihm eine schier unermessliche Willenskraft.

Oh bitte... Bitte... Sie sollten ihn am Leben lassen, sie sollten ihn laufen lassen, er würde ihnen auch niemals wieder in die Quere kommen, er würde alles tun, was sie von ihm verlangten...

Demyx war ein Feigling... Ja, ein Feigling wie er im Buche stand, doch es war ihm egal. Er stand dazu. Wenn er ein Feigling sein musste um zu überleben, dann wollte er für den Rest seines Lebens ein Feigling sein. Er wollte sie anflehen, ihn am Leben zu lassen, erbarmungswürdig würde er vor ihren Füßen kriechen, es machte ihm nichts aus...

Doch kein Wort entwich seinen Lippen. Alles, was Demyx tun konnte, war keuchen und würgen und husten und darum kämpfen, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. 

Aus halb geöffneten Augen blickte er Sora entgegen, der mit erhobenem Schlüsselschwert langsam auf ihn zukam.

-  
-  
-

TBC


	9. Kapitel 9

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel IX  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Das Messer war lang. 

Beinahe schon zu lang, um noch als Messer bezeichnet zu werden. Es ähnelte viel mehr einem Dolch, einem goldenen und mit Smaragden besetzten Dolch aus längst vergessenen Sagen. Eigentlich gehörte dieses Messer zu der Kategorie Gebrauchsgegenstände, die Axel gerne als brauchbaren Kitsch bezeichnete, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.

Das Messer war scharf, und das Blut sah auf seiner Klinge wie Rost aus. Wie flüssiger Rost, der im Schein des Feuers einen betörenden Glanz ausstrahlte. Doch Axel ließ sich nicht in seinen Bann ziehen. Er verstärkte den Griff um das Messer in seiner rechten und die Fackel in seiner linken Hand, und warf einen letzten Blick über seine Schulter zurück auf den zusammen gekrümmten Leichnam am Boden. 

Er rannte weiter durch die Dunkelheit. Allein die Fackel schaffte es, die leeren Flure in ein gespenstig flackerndes Zwielicht zu tauchen. Axel vernahm ein dumpfes Geräusch in der Ferne, welches die Luft um ihn herum zum Pulsieren brachte. Das weit entfernte Schlagen einer Trommel. Axels Inneres verkrampfte sich, und er blickte sich gehetzt um. 

Sie kamen.

Er wusste nicht, woher er das wusste und er wusste auch nicht, wer sie waren, doch er wusste, dass sie kamen und dass wenn sie ihn einholten, alles verloren war. Er musste die Tür erreichen. Die Tür, die sich genau in diesem Augenblick als strahlende Pforte der Rettung am Ende des langen Ganges materialisierte. Viel zu weit weg.

Viel zu weit weg. 

Viel zu weit entfernt, und sie kamen. Sie kamen. Axel rannte schneller, und beinahe hätte er es nicht geschafft.

Er hastete durch die Pforte und schlug sie hinter sich zu, keine Sekunde bevor die geballte Dunkelheit hinter ihm gegen sie krachte und die hölzerne Tür gefährlich in ihren Angeln knarren ließ. Dann Stille. Eine seltsam künstliche Stille, die Axel noch viel mehr beunruhigte als das Schlagen der Trommeln zuvor. Er blickte nach vorne… und erstarrte.

Er befand sich in einer Gruft. In einer engen, steinernen Gruft, durch deren Decke ein vereinzelter Lichtstrahl auf den Sarg in ihrer Mitte fiel. 

Eine eisige Hand legte sich um das herzähnliche Etwas in Axels Brust und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit aussetzte zu schlagen, bevor es in seinem Hals mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter pulsierte. 

Obwohl sich alles in seinem Inneren dagegen sträubte, näherte sich Axel wie von unsichtbaren Fäden gelenkt dem Sarg. Sowie er sich ihm näherte, begann sich der Deckstein wie von unsichtbaren Händen gezogen von ihm herunter zu bewegen und die Sicht in das Sarginnere frei zu geben. 

Mit weichen Knien und nur noch von dieser unsichtbaren Macht, die ihn mit sich zog, aufrecht gehalten, warf Axel einen Blick in den Sarg. 

Er keuchte, und taumelte einen Schritt zurück. 

Das Messer und die Fackel fielen scheppernd zu Boden. Das Licht erlosch.

"Das ist allein deine Schuld.", flüsterte eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.

Axel schrie.

-  
-  
-

Axel schrie.

Der Schrei löste seinen Geist aus den Fängen des Schlafes, der ihn umschlungen hatte. 

Er schreckte hoch, sprang aus seinem Bett als wäre es eine Grube voll giftiger Schlangen, rutschte aus und fiel hart zu Boden.

Erst mit dem Aufprall fand Axel vollständig in die Realität zurück. Er blinzelte einige Male benommen und brach dann in ein völlig irres Gelächter aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf angesichts dieser absolut peinlichen Aktion.

> Nur ein Traum <, dachte er sich. > Nichts weiter als einer deiner Scheiß-Träume. Himmel, wenn das jemand gesehen hätte… <

Doch die Erleichterung, die sich sonst nach solchen Nächten des Leidens einstellte, und die Axel signalisierte, dass wirklich alles nur ein Traum gewesen war und es keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung gab, blieb dieses Mal aus.

Im Gegenteil - Je wacher Axel wurde, desto klarer erschienen ihm die Geschehnisse des vergangenen Tages und desto größer wurde das nagende Schuldbewusstsein in seinem Inneren. 

Und da war noch etwas - Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl machte sich in Axels Körper breit, welches ihm vorzugaukeln versuchte, dass die Zeit gegen ihn lief. 

Axels Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Wild blickte er sich um. Die Stille in seiner Wohnung brüllte in seinen Ohren. Oh, phantastisch! 

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Nein, irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht, und Axel hatte die seltsame Eingebung, dass er sich sofort daran machen musste, Demyx zu finden. Jetzt gleich, auf der Stelle, am besten schon gestern. Er musste ihn finden, bevor…

Axel stand auf. Er näherte sich seiner Badezimmertür, seinen Körper dazu zwingend langsam zu gehen, so wie er es sonst immer tat. Nicht zu hastig, denn das würde bedeuten, den Stimmen in seinem Inneren Gehör zu verschaffen. Das war lachhaft. 

Demyx zu suchen hatte Zeit. Zumindest solange Zeit, bis Axel sich geduscht hatte, die Haare gewaschen und geföhnt, die Zähne geputzt, die Zehnägel geschnitten, die Augenbrauen -

Axel fuhr herum und eilte auf seine Wohnungstür zu, sich in der Bewegung seinen Umhang überstreifend. 

Er hastete durch die Flure, Treppen hinauf und hinunter bis hin zu dem ihm so vertraut gewordenen Gang mit den großen Panoramafenstern, auf welchem sich Demyx` Wohnung befand. Er lief wie in Trance, ohne dabei an etwas zu denken oder irgendetwas anderes zu empfinden als diese dumpfen Alarmglocken in seinem Inneren.

Er klopfte Sturm an Demyx` Wohnungstür. “Demyx!”, rief er. “Demyx, mach die Tür auf! Demyx, ich bin es, Axel! Komm schon, mach auf!”

Nichts rührte sich. Nichts als Schweigen drang an Axels Ohr, und diese gräberne Stille ließ seine Panik noch weiter anschwellen. Er klopfte erneut, er rief Demyx` Namen, er rüttelte fluchend an der Türklinke- 

Und die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

Verblüfft starrte Axel in Demyx` Wohnzimmer, mitten in der Bewegung erstarrt. Er blinzelte einige Male, sein Mund öffnete sich leicht. Alles in allem, dachte er sich später, musste er wohl ein ziemlich lustiges Bild abgegeben haben, wie er da so sprachlos vor der offenen Türe gestanden hatte. Jedoch war Axel in jenem Moment überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. 

Zögerlich betrat er Demyx` Wohnung. 

“Demyx?”, fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein und kam sich dabei unglaublich bescheuert vor. Die Tatsache, dass Demyx seine Wohnung ohne abzuschließen verlassen hatte, erschreckte ihn.

“Demyx…?” 

Unwillkürlich musste Axel an ein Kinderbuch denken, das er einmal gelesen hatte. Der verzweifelte Hauptcharakter läuft auf der Suche nach seinem Vater ziellos durch eine staubige Schlucht. “Hallo? Hallo, ist da jemand?”, ruft er, doch nur sein eigenes Echo ist bereit, ihm zu antworten. “Irgendjemand…”

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wie lächerlich das doch war.

Er durchstreifte die Wohnung des jüngeren Niemands, unwillkürlich darauf achtend, keine lauten Geräusche zu machen, seinen Atem flach haltend, beinahe auf Zehenspitzen gehend, schuldbewusst wie ein nächtlicher Einbrecher. 

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick in die Küche. Sie war leer. Er blickte um die Ecke in Demyx` Schlafzimmer. Ebenfalls leer. Auf alles gefasst öffnete er die Tür zum Badezimmer, in seinem Kopf die tollkühnsten Horrorszenarien zusammen spinnend. 

Leer.

Ratlos kehrte Axel ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er wollte sich gerade wieder der Eingangstür zuwenden, als etwas auf dem Boden seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 

Dort lagen verstreut einzelne Fetzen, die wohl vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit einmal ein einzelnes Blatt Papier gebildet hatten.

Axel näherte sich zögerlich den Papierstücken und ging vor ihnen in die Hocke. Er erkannte Demyx` kunstvoll geschwungene Handschrift auf ihnen, die einen solchen Kontrast zu seiner eigenen unordentlichen bildete.

Axels Neugierde war entfacht. Er drehte alle Papierstücke auf die richtige Seite, strich sie glatt und legte sie ähnlich einem Puzzlespiel aneinander. Zusammengesetzt ergaben sie den Text eines Liedes. Axel begann zu lesen.

\--------------------  
Ich hab geträumt, der Winter wär vorbei.   
Du warst hier und wir waren frei.   
Und die Morgensonne schien. 

Alle Türen waren offen, die Gefängnisse leer.   
Es gab keine Waffen und keine Kriege mehr.   
Das war das Paradies.  
\--------------------

Gebannt starrte der Pyromane auf die Papierfetzen. Es schien ihm, als höre er Demyx` Stimme zu ihm sprechen, irgendwo in weiter Ferne, sodass er sie eher spürte als richtig vernahm. 

Der Text klang gut, fand Axel. Er gab auch sicherlich ein ziemlich nettes Lied ab und er war typisch Demyx. Typisch Demyx mit seiner naiven, weltverbessernden Einstellung... 

\--------------------  
Der Traum ist aus! Der Traum ist aus!   
Aber ich werde alles geben, dass er Wirklichkeit wird.   
Aber ich werde alles geben, dass er Wirklichkeit wird.   
\--------------------

Irgendetwas in diesen Zeilen schaffte es, Axel die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben und sein schlechtes Gewissen bis ins Bodenlose zu vertiefen. 

Er sah den jüngeren Niemand deutlich vor sich, mit diesem enttäuschten und tief verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, zitternd, blass, jedoch seltsam gefasst, sich schweigend von ihm abwendend. 

„Scheiße…“, murmelte Axel, während er auch noch die letzten Zeilen überflog. „Verdammte Scheiße, was habe ich nur getan… Was habe ich nur getan…“ 

„Das frage ich mich allerdings auch, Axel.“, entgegnete eine Stimme hinter seinem Rücken. „Was hast du nur wieder angestellt?!“

Axel fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Er sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Als er erkannte, wer dort an der Tür stand, verdunkelte sich seine Miene schlagartig. Falls eine düsterere Miene überhaupt noch möglich war. 

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte er grob.

„Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen.“, erwiderte Saix spöttisch. „So etwas tut man doch nicht, Axel. Einfach in die Wohnung anderer Leute eindringen…“

„Oh, erspar mir deinen Sarkasmus, Saix. Bitte!“, stöhnte Axel auf und massierte seine Schläfen. „Ich fühle mich beim besten Willen nicht in der Stimmung dafür.“

„Ah…“, meinte Saix und ein Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. „Da kann wohl jemand die Wahrheit nicht vertragen, was? Aber was ist denn nur los, Axel? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen.“

„Ja.“, erwiderte Axel trocken. „Eine sehr große sogar.“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Da waren sie wieder, diese Stimmen, die ihn warnten, nicht zu viel Zeit zu vertrödeln. Nein, dies war wirklich nicht die geeignete Gelegenheit, sich auf eine niveaulose Diskussion mit Saix einzulassen.

„Hast du Demyx gesehen?“, fuhr Axel fort, darum bemüht, einen neutralen Tonfall in seine Stimme zu legen.

Saix` Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe. „Demyx?“, fragte er lauernd. „Aber was willst du denn schon wieder von dem? Das ist seltsam… Ihr verbringt momentan überaus viel Zeit miteinander, kann das sein?“

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!“, entgegnete Axel schnell. „Hast du ihn nun gesehen oder nicht?“

„Schon möglich.“, sprach Saix provokant langsam, sich nachdenklich am Kinn kratzend. „Ja, es könnte sogar durchaus sein, dass ich vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit mit ihm gesprochen habe.“

Genüsslich beobachtete er, wie Axel mühsam mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte. Er lächelte. „Aber, aber, Axel. Nur nicht so ungeduldig… Demyx ist sowieso nicht hier. Ihm ist kurzfristig eine überaus wichtige Mission übertragen worden.“

Die Alarmglocken in Axels Innerem verstummten. Er ahnte schreckliches. „Eine Mission?“, fragte er misstrauisch, während er sich dem anderen Niemand langsam näherte. „Was denn für eine?“

„Ach, naja…“, begann Saix achselzuckend. „Das Übliche halt. Du siehst, nachdem Xaldin auf seiner Mission so fürchterlich gescheitert ist, haben wir uns gedacht, dass vielleicht Demyx-“

Weiter kam er nicht. Axels Hände schossen hervor und stießen ihn hart nach hinten. Haltlos taumelte Saix gegen den Türrahmen. Er versuchte sich wieder zu fangen, doch Axel war schon herbei und nagelte ihn dort fest. 

„Willst du etwa behaupten, dass ihr Demyx befohlen habt, gegen Sora zu kämpfen?“, zischte Axel drohend, doch seine Stimme zitterte. „Ist es das, was du mir sagen möchtest?!“

Saix versuchte beschwichtigend, seine Hände zu heben, doch Axel verstärkte nur seinen Griff um dessen Oberarme. 

„Axel!“, meinte Saix lächelnd, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht, seine Nervosität angesichts Axels überraschendem Ausbruch zu unterdrücken. „Axel, beruhige dich! Er hat es absolut freiwillig getan, niemand hat ihn dazu gezwungen!“

Irgendetwas in Axels Innerem gefror. Er lockerte für einen Augenblick seinen Griff um Saix und dieser nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich zu befreien. Er trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite und massierte theatralisch seine Schultern. 

„Ganz recht, Axel.“, wiederholte er und musterte den unbeweglich dastehenden Niemand mit scharfem Blick. „Niemand hat ihn dazu gezwungen, ich habe Demyx sogar angeboten, den Auftrag an jemand anderen weiterzuleiten. Doch er… war nur allzu gewillt, diese Mission anzunehmen.“ 

Er machte eine berechnende Pause. „Ich frage mich… warum. Hattest du etwa deine Hände im Spiel, Axel? Wenn ja, dann sollte ich dir vielleicht dankbar-“

„Erspar mir deine Heucheleien, Saix!“, fiel ihm Axel schroff ins Wort. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Erspar sie mir einfach! Ich durchschaue dich, ich kann durch dich hindurchsehen und was ich sehe, lässt mich erschaudern! Du bist abstoßend!“ Er spie diese Worte beinahe aus. 

„Du bist ein Kraken, du bist ein Sumpf, und ich will nicht in deinen Worten versacken! Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich anekelst? Und nicht nur du! Ihr alle seid widerlich, ihr wisst genau, dass Demyx niemals eine Chance gegen Sora hätte, nicht wenn sogar Xaldin versagt hat, und trotzdem schickt ihr ihn! Das ist das reinste Himmelfahrtskommando und das wisst ihr, und es ist euch egal! Es ist euch egal und in gewisser Weise freut es euch sogar noch!“

Axel war wütend. Axel war so wütend, dass er beinahe Rot sah, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Angst. Eine Art von Angst, wie er sie niemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Wild überschlugen sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Wie lange war Demyx schon fort? War er bereits mit Sora zusammengetroffen und wenn ja, war er etwa bereits… 

> Das ist ganz allein deine Schuld! <

Seinetwegen, nur seinetwegen! Demyx hatte den Auftrag seinetwegen angenommen! Betäubt durch all die grausamen Dinge, die Axel ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, weil er die Wahrheit nicht hatte hören können! Axel verstand jetzt, er verstand. Er verstand, dass, wenn ihre Seite tatsächlich aus solch gefühllosen und unbarmherzigen Wesen bestand, ihre Seite einfach die falsche sein musste. Und selbst wenn diese Seite Axel die Möglichkeit bot, sein Herz wiederzuerlangen, so war es dennoch definitiv der falsche Weg! Und der Preis war viel zu hoch.

Ja, Axel begriff. Axel begriff und er hatte Angst.

„Ihr seid wirklich herzlos!“, brüllte er Saix entgegen, absolut aufgebracht. „Und das nicht nur, weil ihr kein Herz habt! Oh wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich euch-“

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Axel!“, unterbrach ihn Saix mit drohender Stimme. „Du schaufelst dir gerade dein eigenes Grab, falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, und wenn du nicht aufpasst, liegst du schneller darin als dir lieb ist!“

Axel lachte freudlos auf. „Natürlich, Saix, natürlich.“, erwiderte er kalt. „Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass du mir nicht den Rücken kehrst, denn du hast es dir verdammt noch mal mit mir verspielt! Und noch etwas!“

Axel überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden so schnell, dass Saix nicht fähig war, zu reagieren. Er umfasste Saix` Hände mit eisernem Griff und beugte sich zu dessen Gesicht herunter. 

Für einen irrwitzigen Moment dachte Saix, Axel wolle ihn küssen. Doch dieser maß ihn nur mit einem Blick so voller Kälte und Abscheu und noch etwas anderem, undefinierbarem und so tiefem, dass es Saix kalt den Rücken herunterlief. 

„Wenn ich Demyx jetzt suchen gehe…“, raunte der Rothaarige ihm ins Ohr, leise und ruhig, jedoch in einer unmissverständlichen Drohung. 

„Wenn ich ihn suchen gehe und herausfinde, dass er tot ist, dann schwöre ich dir… Ich schwöre dir, dass du der Erste sein wirst, der stirbt.“

Mit diesen Worten ließ Axel von seinem Gegenüber ab und verließ das Zimmer, Saix keines weiteren Blickes würdigend. 

Doch selbst nachdem er gegangen war und seine schnellen Schritte auf den marmorierten Gängen längst verklungen waren, so blieb seine Drohung dennoch präsent. Sie erfüllte den Raum, die Luft war derartig von ihr geschwängert worden, dass es Saix das Atmen schwer machte.

Beinahe fluchtartig verließ der Niemand das Zimmer. 

Er wusste… Er wusste, dass Axel seine Drohung wahr machen würde, und er hoffte… seltsamerweise hoffte er mit allem, was in ihm steckte, dass Demyx noch am Leben war.

-  
-  
-

Axel rannte. 

Er rannte, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben gerannt war, das herzähnliche Etwas pochte wie wild in seiner Brust. Und sein Verstand kreiste, er umzirkelte das eigentliche Thema ohne es wirklich zu berühren, und Axel hielt für einen Augenblick an der tröstlichen Illusion fest, dass er nur schnell genug rennen musste um all seine Sorgen und Probleme für immer hinter sich zurückzulassen. 

Doch diese Illusion war kurzlebig. Sobald Axel sein Tempo vermindern musste, um das große Eingangsportal des Schlosses aufzudrücken, holten ihn seine Sorgen wieder ein.

> Hier sind wir wieder. <, riefen sie ihm zu. >Hast du uns vermisst? Wir haben uns solch eine Mühe gemacht, mit dir mitzuhalten, nun nimm uns wieder in dir auf. Auf dass wir uns ausbreiten, uns an dir festklammern und uns in dir vermehren können… <

Axel bemühte sich krampfhaft, an nichts zu denken. Zumindest so lange, bis seine Befürchtungen sich als falsch herausstellten…

(..oder sich bestätigten…)

Und während er die Treppen herunter in die Stadt, die niemals war, lief, um dort ein dunkles Portal nach Hollow Bastion zu öffnen, kreisten Axels Gedanken um die letzten Zeilen aus Demyx` Liedtext, und er spürte ihre Wahrheit mit jeder Faser seines Seins. 

Er hatte das Gefühl, sein bisheriges Leben für immer hinter sich gelassen zu haben. 

\--------------------  
Gibt es ein Land auf der Erde,   
wo der Traum Wirklichkeit ist?   
Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. 

Ich weiß nur eins und da bin ich sicher,   
dieses Land ist es nicht.   
Dieses Land ist es nicht. 

Dieses Land ist es nicht…  
\--------------------

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Der Liedtext stammt von Rio Reiser, aus dem Lied „Der Traum ist aus“. Ich finde, das Lied passt sehr gut zur Thematik meiner Fanfic.


	10. Kapitel 10

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel X  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Axel erreichte den blau gefliesten Platz mit brennenden Lungen. 

Gerannt war er, quer durch das Schloss des Entfallens, durch den strömenden Regen der Schattenwelt, bis er endlich den Punkt erreicht hatte, an dem er in die Welt des Lichts gelangen konnte. Von dort aus hatte er ein dunkles Portal nach Hollow Bastion geöffnet und war durch die Stadt geirrt, ohne zu wissen, wo er nach Demyx zu suchen hatte. Nur sein Gefühl hatte ihn immer tiefer in die Stadt geführt, bis hin zu diesem Platz.

Der Platz war verwüstet. Tiefe Risse zogen sich durch die Fliesen, an einigen Stellen waren sie gänzlich zerbrochen und die Erde darunter kam zum Vorschein. Inmitten dieser ganzen Verwüstung… lag Demyx.

Axel wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Er drohte, in ein tiefes Loch zu fallen. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als wären sie aus Gummi, und er glaubte für einen Moment, sie müssten jede Sekunde unter ihm nachgeben.

> Er ist tot. <, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er sich mit zitternden Knien dem Körper des jüngeren Niemands näherte, welcher regungslos auf dem Rücken ausgestreckt in der Mitte des Platzes lag. > Ich bin zu spät gekommen. <

Dann richtete sich der vermeintliche Leichnam auf.

Es geschah so unerwartet und abrupt, dass Axel mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrte und, aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, einen Schritt zurücktaumelte.

Demyx wandte sich ihm zu und maß ihn mit einem irgendwie abwesenden und nachdenklichen Blick, und erst jetzt begriff Axel, dass er weder unter Halluzinationen litt noch eine Leiche vor seinen Augen auferstanden war. 

Demyx lebte. Irgendwie hatte das Schicksal Axels Gebete erhört und Demyx verschont.

Eine tiefe Erleichterung breitete sich in Axels Körper aus und er entließ den Atem, von dem er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er ihn angehalten hatte. Und die Erkenntnis, dass Demyx nun genauso gut hätte tot sein können, traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

“Demyx!”, rief Axel, nun vollständig aus seiner Erstarrung befreit. Er lief auf den am Boden Sitzenden zu und ging vor ihm auf die Knie. 

“Demyx, du lebst!”, sprudelte es aus ihm hervor. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du…“

Erst jetzt bemerkte Axel, in welchem Zustand sich der blonde Niemand befand. Sein Mantel war zerrissen, tiefe Schrammen zogen sich über seine Haut. Er blutete. Und er blickte Axel aus müden Augen heraus an, als wüsste er nicht, was um ihn herum geschah. 

“Demyx…”, brachte Axel hervor, beinahe sprachlos. “Demyx, was… was ist passiert?”

Axel wusste ganz genau, was geschehen war. Demyx war auf Sora und seine Gefährten gestoßen und hatte mit ihnen gekämpft, genauso wie Saix es ihm erzählt hatte. Natürlich war Demyx ihnen weit unterlegen gewesen. Und Axel war nicht da gewesen, um es zu verhindern. Wie schlecht er sich nun fühlte, was für Gewissensbisse Demyx` geschundenes Äußeres ihm bereitete. Und Axel wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er in einer solchen Situation zu reagieren hatte. Und Demyx reagierte nicht, Demyx war wie weg getreten, er war verletzt, und Axel mit der Situation völlig überfordert.

>Ich fühle so viel, aber ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was ich machen soll…<

„Demyx, was ist los mit dir?! Sag doch was!“ Axel griff nach Demyx` Händen, beinahe flehend drückte er sie. Und Demyx erwiderte den Händedruck schwach. 

„Sora…“, murmelte Demyx mit brüchiger Stimme. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, er schien etwas zu sehen, das nur ihm selbst vorbehalten war. Und sein Druck um Axels Hand verstärkte sich noch. 

„Sora?“, hakte Axel nach. Er war erleichtert, dass Demyx anfing, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Sora, er…“ Demyx` Worte wurden von einem heftigen Hustenanfall unterbrochen, was Axels Sorge um den körperlichen Zustand seines Freundes ins Unermessliche steigen ließ. Er zog den geschundenen Körper seines Gegenübers vorsichtig in seine Arme und streichelte sacht über seinen Rücken. „Hey Demyx…“, flüsterte er. „Demyx, beruhige dich bitte. Du musst… deine Energie sparen…“

„Er…“, fuhr Demyx fort, als hätte er Axels Worte nicht gehört. „…hat mich nicht getötet…“ 

Er klang so verwirrt, so traumatisiert, und Axel vermutete, wenn er in diesem Moment ein Herz besessen hätte, wäre es einfach zersprungen.

„Er hat mich… leben lassen…“

Ein weiterer Hustenanfall schüttelte den Körper des blonden Sitarspielers und Axel spürte den Schmerz seines Freundes als seinen eigenen. „D- Demyx…“ 

Demyx` Augen waren unfokussiert, sein Zustand verschlechterte sich. Angst umschloss Axels Herz, eine Angst welche er vorher nicht gekannt hatte. Angst um Demyx. Angst, dass Demyx sterben könnte. Hier, vor seinen Augen. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. 

„Demyx, es wird alles gut.“, wisperte Axel. „Du wirst schon sehen…“ Er überlegte fieberhaft, was er nun tun konnte. „Demyx, denkst du, du kannst… dich an mir festhalten? Ich kann ein Tor öffnen und dich ins Schloss bringen-“

„Nicht!“ Demyx schüttelte wild den Kopf und klammerte sich an Axels Körper. „Nicht ins Schloss… Ich… ich kann nicht zurück.“ Er blickte Axel in die Augen und für einen Moment hatte Axel das Gefühl, Demyx würde ihn erkennen. „Bitte…“ Demyx` Stimme klang flehend, und das herzähnliche Etwas in Axels Brust verkrampfte sich. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können. 

Natürlich hatte Demyx recht. Natürlich konnte er nicht zurück in die Welt der Schatten. Axel hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewusst, doch seine Sorge um Demyx` Gesundheitszustand hatte seinen gesunden Menschenverstand getrübt. Er wusste, was mit denen geschah, die sich Xemnas` Befehlen widersetzten, und mit denen, die einfach nur versagten. Demyx hatte versagt. In den Augen der anderen Niemande hatte er versagt. Und das bedeutete, dass ihm die Rückkehr in die Welt der Schatten versperrt war.

Aber irgendetwas würde Axel doch für Demyx tun können… Axels Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Wenn sie das Schloss nur kurz besuchten. Wenn sie es schafften, heimlich die Welt der Schatten zu betreten, und niemand sie sah. Demyx war verletzt, es würde länger dauern, sie würden sich nur langsam fortbewegen können, aber hier zu bleiben war viel zu gefährlich, Demyx brauchte Ruhe, er brauchte Medizin, er musste es einfach versuchen – 

„Brauchst du Hilfe?“ 

Axel schreckte hoch. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sich ihm jemand von der Stadt her genähert hatte.

Ein hagerer junger Mann, etwa in Axels körperlichem Alter, mit kastanienbraunem Haar und einer nach Axels Meinung viel zu knapp sitzenden Lederjacke, kam auf ihn zu. Er trug ein gefährlich blitzendes Schwert in der Hand. In geringem Abstand folgten ihm zwei junge Frauen, eine mit langen, braunen Zöpfen in einem hellroten Kleid, die andere mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren, die Taschen ihrer kurzen Hose voll mit Wurfsternen.

>Bewohner des Lichts…<, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf. >Noch dazu bewaffnet… Und ich bin ganz allein, und Demyx ist verwundet…<

„Bitte, ich… Demyx ist schwer verwundet!“, stammelte Axel, den blonden Niemand weiterhin in seinen Armen haltend. „Er braucht medizinische Versorgung!“ Er blickte den braunhaarigen Mann beinahe flehend an.

Axel wusste um seine Chancen. Sollten diese drei Fremden einen Kampf mit ihm suchen, stand es schlecht um ihn. Und noch schlechter um Demyx. Aber wie realistisch war es, dass ausgerechnet ein Bewohner des Lichts einem Niemand half, den selbst seine eigenen Leute hatten tot sehen wollen…

„Leon, ist das der Niemand, von dem Sora gesprochen hat?“, fragte die Frau mit den braunen Zöpfen den jungen Schwerträger.

Dieser nickte zur Bestätigung. „Er muss es sein.“, antwortete er knapp, bevor er sich Axel zuwandte. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du bist.“, sagte er, „Aber ich rate dir, keinen Ärger zu machen. Wir kümmern uns um ihn.“ Er deutete auf Demyx. „Aerith.“

Die brünette Frau trat heran und ließ sich neben Axel auf die Knie nieder. „Würdest du ihn mir geben?“, fragte sie Axel in einem Tonfall, der die Frage mehr nach einem Befehl klingen ließ als nach irgendetwas anderem. Axel gehorchte bedingungslos, zu überrumpelt von den Geschehnissen um ihn herum. „Tu ihm ja nicht weh!“, sagte er nur, während er Demyx` Körper vorsichtig anhob und in die Arme der Frau gleiten ließ. Demyx` Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ging flach. Es schien, als wäre er eingeschlafen. Axel hoffte, dass es so war.

Die Frau schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz bestimmt nicht.“, sagte sie ernst. „Ich bin Heilerin.“ 

Das beruhigte Axel ein wenig. Wenn sie Heilerin war, dann war sie doch dazu verpflichtet, Verletzten zu helfen, oder? Sie würde Demyx nichts tun, auch wenn er ein Niemand war… Axel hoffte das inständig. 

Aerith ließ Demyx` Körper vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten, seinen Kopf positionierte sie auf ihrem Schoß. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen über Kopf und Oberkörper des Niemands gleiten. Ihre beiden Gefährten, der Schwerträger, welchen Aerith mit dem Namen Leon angesprochen hatte, und die schwarzhaarige Frau, waren nähergekommen und blickten von oben auf Demyx herab. Axel verfolgte das Ganze mit kritischem Blick, er wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder sonst irgendwie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Schließlich ließ Aerith von Demyx ab und öffnete ihre Augen. „Sein Zustand ist stabil, aber er muss umgehend versorgt werden.“, sagte sie an Leon gewandt. 

Dieser nickte. „Bring ihn zu Merlins Haus. Dort ist er sicher verwahrt.“

Irgendetwas an den Worten >sicher verwahrt< gefiel Axel ganz und gar nicht. Er wusste, was Xemnas mit genau denselben Worten auszudrücken pflegte. 

Aerith legte ihre Hand auf Demyx` Stirn und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Dann legte sie die Arme des bewusstlosen Niemands um ihre Schulter, umschloss seinen Rücken mit der einen Hand und seine Beine mit der anderen – Und stand mit Demyx in ihren Armen auf als würde er nichts wiegen.

>Erstaunlich<, dachte ein Teil von Axel. >Sie muss eine Art Zauber über ihn gesprochen haben.<

Aerith nickte Leon zu und machte alle Anstalten, mit Demyx in ihren Armen in Richtung Stadt aufzubrechen. 

Das löste Axel aus seiner Erstarrung. „H- hey, jetzt macht doch mal Halblang!“, rief er. Er richtete sich auf und ging ein paar Schritte auf Aerith zu. „Was habt ihr mit ihm vor?!“ 

Aerith blickte sich verwundert um. Sie schien den rothaarigen Niemand gänzlich vergessen zu haben.

„Ist Demyx dein Freund?“, fragte sie Axel ruhig.

Diese Frage verwirrte Axel. Warum interessierte es diese Frau, ob er mit Demyx befreundet war? Und was ging es sie überhaupt an? Im Normalfall hätte Axel nun in seiner großspurigen Art geantwortet, dass die Frau doch zur Hölle fahren sollte, zur H-Ö-L-L-E, kann sie sich das merken? Doch die Situation, in der Axel sich befand, konnte alles sein – bloß nicht normal. Und die Frau, die ihm die seltsame Frage gestellt hatte, trug eine kostbare Fracht in ihren Händen.

„…Ja.“, gab Axel zögerlich zurück. „Demyx ist mein Freund.“ 

Wie seltsam diese Worte aus seinem Munde klangen. Demyx ist mein Freund… Seltsam und doch gleichzeitig so herrlich neu, beinahe erfrischend. Und erst als Axel diese Worte aussprach, realisierte er ein für alle Male, dass sie wahr waren. Demyx war sein Freund. Sein einziger und richtiger Freund…

„Dann vertrau mir einfach.“, meinte die Frau und wandte sich erneut zum Gehen.

„Hey, Moment mal –“, wollte Axel protestieren, doch in diesem Augenblick begann der Boden unter seinen Füßen zu beben und brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Leon und den beiden Frauen erging es nicht anders. Die Risse in den blauen Fliesen des Bodens vergrößerten sich, Gesteinsbrocken lösten sich von den umstehenden Felsen und polterten zu Boden, dicke Staubwolken hochwirbelnd, welche die Sichtweite auf wenige Meter reduzierten. Axel war überwältigt. Was – 

„Leon, wir müssen weiter!“, rief die schwarzhaarige Frau dem Schwertträger zu, den Lärm nur mit Mühe übertönend. 

„Ich weiß!“, rief dieser zurück. „Aerith, beeil dich, ins Hautquartier zu kommen! Die Verstärkung müsste jede Sekunde eintreffen!“

„Alles klar!“, antwortete diese und verschwand außer Sichtweite, Demyx noch immer in den Armen haltend. 

„Moment mal!“, beschwerte sich Axel, noch immer um sein Gleichgewicht ringend. „Was ist mit mir?! Demyx!“ 

Der Staub brannte in den Augen des Pyromanen, orientierungslos irrte er in die Richtung, in welche Aerith verschwunden war. Er musste die Frau einholen, er durfte Demyx nicht schon wieder alleine lassen. Er wusste nicht, wo sie ihn hinbrachte. Merlins Haus, das Hauptquartier. Das hörte sich alles andere als gut an und wer wusste schon, was sie dort mit ihm machten. Vertrauen, hatte sie ihm gesagt, er solle ihr vertrauen. Aber wie konnte er schon einem dahergelaufenen Jemand vertrauen, der sich als Heilerin ausgab und einfach mit seinem Freund verschwand – 

So abrupt wie das Beben begonnen hatte, endete es wieder. Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Der Staub in der Luft lichtete sich, Axel konnte Aerith erkennen, wie sie Demyx die steinerne Treppe zur Stadt hinauftrug. Die Stille jedoch, die auf die Erschütterung und dem Lärm folgte, zog eine düstere Vorahnung mit sich. Gefahr war im Verzug.

Eine Hand legte sich fest um seine Schulter und zerrte ihn herum. Leon stand ihm gegenüber, sein Schwert blitzte gefährlich durch den Staub hindurch. 

„Du kannst ihr folgen, wenn du willst.“, teilte er Axel mit. „Merlins Haus ist leicht zu finden.“

„Was geschieht hier?“, fragte Axel, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es wohl besser für ihn war, Leons Angebot einfach anzunehmen und der aufziehenden Bedrohung den Rücken zu kehren. 

„Das müsstest du wissen.“ Leon schüttelte seinen Kopf, ein grimmiges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Deine Leute bereiten uns in letzter Zeit ziemlichen Ärger. Dort hinten –“ Er deutete hinter sich zum Pfad durch die Felsen. „Dort hinten bei den Klippen tobt ein Kampf. Yuffie und ich-“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die junge schwarzhaarige Frau, die sich zunehmend nervös umblickte, „wir patrouillieren die Umgebung und achten darauf, dass den Stadtbewohnern nichts zustößt. Was du machst, ist mir ziemlich egal. Ich möchte nur, dass dir eines klar ist.“ 

Er blickte Axel eindringlich in die Augen und ließ seine Worte wie eine Mahnung klingen, beinahe schon wie eine Drohung. „Aerith wird alles tun, um deinem Freund zu helfen. Und sie muss das nicht tun, das weißt du. Wenn dir Demyx auch nur ein bisschen was bedeutet… Solltest du uns vielleicht dankbar sein.“

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von Axel ab und verschwand mit Yuffie im Schlepptau vom Platz, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

Axel blieb alleine auf dem Platz zurück. Er fühlte sich seltsam entzweigerissen. 

Zum einen wollte er nichts sehnlichster tun als Aerith zu folgen, noch befand sich die Frau in Sichtweite, er konnte ihr zu Merlins Haus folgen und sich vergewissern, dass sie Demyx nichts antat. Sein Inneres schrie danach und auch sein Kopf sagte ihm, dass es hirnrissig war, seinen Freund blindlings einem Jemand anzuvertrauen.

Doch Aerith` Augen hatten nicht gelogen. >Vertrau mir einfach<, hatte sie gesagt. Sie war Heilerin und würde sich um Demyx kümmern. Sie hatte sich niedergekniet und seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß gelegt. Und das, obwohl Demyx noch kurz zuvor gegen ihre Verbündete gekämpft und verloren hatte. 

Sora hatte Demyx verschont, während die Organisation XIII ihn nur dazu benutzt hatte, das goldene Trio aufzuhalten. Das war Axel nun völlig klar. Xemnas hatte gewusst, dass Demyx nichts gegen Sora auszurichten vermochte, wo schon so viele andere, fähigere Krieger versagt hatten. Er hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, seelenruhig seinen Angriff auf Hollow Bastion vorzubereiten und Demyx vorauszuschicken, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen. Xemnas hatte es genau gewusst. Und Saix ebenso. Für sie war Demyx nichts als ein Werkzeug gewesen. Etwas, das weggeworfen werden konnte. Kein großer Verlust. Ein austauschbares… Ding. 

Axel ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Das war einfach nicht fair. Es konnte doch nicht angehen, dass sich ihre vermeintlichen Feinde, die Seite des Lichts und die glorreiche Heldentruppe, mehr um Demyx sorgten als seine eigenen Leute?! Dass sein Freund von seinen Gegnern verschont worden war und nun von einer Heilerin versorgt wurde, während Xemnas sein offensichtlicher Tod gänzlich egal war – Nein, dass es sogar soweit ging, dass ihr glorreicher Anführer Demyx für sein Überleben bestrafen würde, und das vielleicht sogar noch mit dem Tod. 

Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht fair. Hätte Axel in diesem Augenblick einen Spiegel besessen, hätte er sein Spiegelbild wahrscheinlich nicht wiedererkannt. Er hätte einen völlig Fremden vor sich gesehen. Und trotzdem wäre das Bild niemals zuvor so klar gewesen.

(…Wenn dir Demyx auch nur ein bisschen was bedeutet… Solltest du uns vielleicht dankbar sein…)

Axel schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Leon recht hatte. Und dass Aerith ihn nicht belogen hatte. In seinem tiefsten Inneren wusste er all dies, doch es war schwer für ihn zu akzeptieren. Denn es zu akzeptieren hieß ein für alle Mal einzusehen, dass er bisher auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatte. Und dass Demyx mit allem recht gehabt hatte. Mit seinen Zweifeln und seiner Vermutung, dass dieser Preis für ein Herz zu hoch war. Was für ein Herz würde er denn am Ende besitzen, wenn er so skrupellos handelte um eines zu erhalten… Moment... Skrupellos?

(…Du handelst aber nicht wie ein…)

Ja, verdammt skrupellos sogar. Und Axel hatte es ein für alle Mal satt. 

Ein leichter Ruck ging durch den Boden unter seinen Füßen. Die Erde vibrierte. Etwa noch ein Beben? Axel stellte sich darauf ein, erneut um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen zu müssen, doch die Erschütterung blieb aus. Stattdessen begannen sich die Risse im Boden von innen heraus mit einer schwarzen, zähen Flüssigkeit zu füllen. Sie quoll über die Ränder der zerbrochenen Fliesen und floss ungehindert hinaus auf den Platz. Axel beobachtete das Schauspiel mit grausiger Faszination. Er wich vor der klebrigen Masse zurück bis er den Rand des Platzes erreicht hatte und hinaus auf den Bergpfad trat. 

Die schwarze Flüssigkeit begann, Wellen zu schlagen, sie wirkte nun mehr wie ein dunkler Abgrund, wie ein See ohne Boden, in dessen Tiefen man sich verlieren konnte. Axel wusste, was nun geschehen würde, doch trotzdem lief ein eiskalter Schauer über seinen Rücken, als sich die ersten Herzlosen ihren Weg durch die Oberfläche hindurch in die Welt des Lichts bahnten. Mit leeren, gelben Augen blickten sie hinauf zum Himmel. Mit tapsigen, unbeholfenen Bewegungen krochen sie ihrer Vernichtung entgegen. Wie die Motten das Licht, so suchten sie sich den Weg zu den Herzen, nach denen es ihnen verlangte. 

Sie bahnten sich ihren Weg an Axel vorbei den Bergpfad entlang, dem Niemand in ihrer Mitte keine Beachtung schenkend, der ihnen folgte, von einer seltsamen Kraft zu den Klippen gezogen, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er dankbar sein sollte… wenn Demyx ihm etwas bedeutete.

-  
-  
-

TBC


	11. Kapitel 11

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XI  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„XEHANORT!“, rief der König aus voller, mit Zorn gefüllter Stimme. Zu hassen war er nicht fähig, er, der von Schloss Disney aus die Welten im Gleichgewicht zu halten versucht hatte, wie könnte er dazu fähig sein, Hass zu empfinden. Doch in diesem Augenblick kam er dieser Empfindung näher als jemals zuvor. 

Xehanort war es gewesen, der sich Ansems Anweisungen widersetzt, der seinen Befehlen nicht gehorcht hatte und im Laufe eines schrecklichen Experimentes zu dem geworden war, was der König nun vor sich erblickte. Ein Narr war Xehanort gewesen, sein Herz der Wissenschaft zu verkaufen, und ein Narr waren der Meister und sein König gewesen, die Zeichen nicht früh genug zu erkennen.

„Ich habe diesen Namen vor langer Zeit abgelegt.“, sprach der Anführer der Organisation XIII, und eine Drohung schwang in seiner Stimme mit. …Nicht länger Xehanort…, hallte die Stimme im Kopf des Königs nach. …Xehanort starb, als sein Körper das Herz verlor. Xemnas ist nun mein Name, und ihr tätet gut daran, dies nicht zu vergessen…

Bastard…, dachte der König bei sich, und seine Gedanken schienen ihm fremd und jemandem seines Ranges nicht würdig. Doch dieser Niemand hatte mit allem gebrochen, das für den König von Bedeutung war, er hatte es gewagt, sein Schloss anzugreifen und in seine Vergangenheit einzudringen, und, was das Schlimmste war, er hatte das Ansehen seines Freundes beschmutzt, SEINES Lehrmeisters. Xehanort war nicht mehr als ein ungehorsamer Student, der seinem Professor abtrünnig geworden war und versuchte, ihm von hinten ein Messer in den Rücken zu rammen. Aber er war ein starker Student, und das Messer, das er besaß, war lang und scharf.

„Raus damit, du NIEMAND!“, durchbrach Soras wutentbrannte Stimme des Königs düstere Gedankengänge. „Wo ist Kairi? Und wo ist Riku?!“

Keuchend trat der Schlüsselschwertträger neben den König, das Schwert erhoben, bereit, für seine Liebsten zu kämpfen, für sie zu sterben, wenn es nicht anders ging, bereit, alles zu geben um nicht wie der König enden zu müssen, dessen Inneres von Selbstvorwürfen zerrissen wurde. 

Natürlich dachte Sora das nicht, Sora würde niemals etwas Schlechtes denken von seinem Mentor, und so war es Mickey selbst, der für den Jungen hoffte, dass er seinen Pfaden immer treu blieb und stets sein Bestes gab. 

„Ich weiß nichts von einer Kairi.“, antwortete Xehanort – nein, sein Niemand, Xemnas – mit kalter Stimme. „Und was Riku betrifft… Warum fragst du nicht deinen König?“

Das saß.

Fragende Blicke richteten sich auf Mickey – Hatte er ihnen etwas verschwiegen? Hatte er vielleicht nicht immer die Wahrheit gesagt? – während Xemnas ein Tor in die Welt der Schatten öffnete und darin verschwand.

„HALT!“, rief der König. Ohne ein erklärendes Wort an Sora und seine Gefährten eilte er dem sich bereits wieder schließenden Tor entgegen und sprang hindurch. Keine Zeit für Erklärungen, nicht jetzt, vielleicht später. Er durfte Xemnas` Spur nicht verlieren und nicht die Gelegenheit versäumen, vielleicht seinen Freund wiederzusehen. Oder vielleicht, flüsterte eine leise, jedoch hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Kopf, fliehst du auch nur vor der Wahrheit.

-  
-  
-

So blieben Sora und seine zwei Gefährten alleine auf der riesigen Fläche zurück, welche vor wenigen Minuten noch Schauplatz eines gewaltigen Kampfes gewesen war. Kein einziger Niemand, keine der seltsamen weißen Kreaturen, und auch kein Herzloser, war übriggeblieben. Die drei Helden hatten sie alle vernichtet. Und wofür?

Sora sank auf die Knie herab und verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. 

„Er ist fort…“, murmelte er. Er fühlte sich seltsam verloren. Er hatte geglaubt, durch den Anführer der Organisation XIII Informationen zu erhalten. Aber er hatte ja auch geglaubt, der König würde ihnen weiterhelfen. Nun waren beide weg. Und Sora wieder alleine. 

„Ihr spielt ihm genau in die Hände.“, meldete sich eine nicht unbekannte Stimme von hinten.

Sora sprang auf und fuhr herum, gerade rechtzeitig um, Axel aus den Schatten eines Felsen heraustreten zu sehen. 

Er hatte alles gesehen. Axel war den Herzlosen gefolgt, wie in Trance versetzt hatte er den schmalen Pfad durch die Felsen beschritten. Kampfgeräusche waren an sein Ohr gedrungen, die Herzlosen an seiner Seite hatten ihren Schritt beschleunigt, und Axel hatte bei sich gedacht, seltsam benommen, dass sie ihrem eigenen Untergang entgegenkrochen und sich dabei sogar noch freuten. 

Dann plötzlich war er Xemnas` Anwesenheit gewahr geworden, die dunkle Aura seines Vorgesetzten nahm ihm beinahe die Luft zum Atmen, und schnell war er in Deckung gegangen. Er hatte im Schutz der Schatten ausgeharrt während Sora und sein Team einer ganzen Armee von Gegnern den Garaus machten, bis der große Rasen leergefegt und der Weg zu Xemnas frei war.

Zwei Dinge waren es, die Axel nicht verstand. Zum einen, warum die große schwarze Maus, pardon, der König von Schloss Disney, seinen Vorgesetzten mit dem Namen Xehanort angesprochen hatte, und zum anderen, warum er selbst die ganze Zeit, während er in seinem Versteck gehockt hatte, das Gefühl nicht los geworden war, er sollte hinausspringen und Sora bei seinem Kampf unterstützen.

Die zweite Frage erübrigte sich wohl. Er war Sora und seinen Leuten etwas schuldig. Und nun, wo Xemnas fort und auch sonst kein Organisationsmitglied in Sicht war, würde er zumindest versuchen, sich nützlich zu machen.

Doch dazu musste er aussprechen, was er für lange Zeit für sich behalten hatte. Er wusste mehr über Xemnas` Pläne, als er Demyx je hatte wissen lassen oder als Xemnas und die anderen ahnten. Und das hatte auch so bleiben sollen. Ein zufällig belauschtes Gespräch zwischen Xemnas und seiner rechten Hand konnte unangenehme Folgen mit sich bringen.

„Was meinst du damit, wie war dein Name noch gleich?“ Sora verstärkte den Griff um sein Schlüsselschwert und blickte ihm grimmig entgegen. „Axel, wenn ich mich recht entsinne?“

>Oh bitte, Sora… Mach mir keine Hoffnungen, du könntest dich doch noch an alles erinnern. Ich habe mit dem Niemand in dir abgeschlossen… Aber helfen werde ich dir nichtsdestotrotz. Weil du mir… geholfen hast.<

„Es läuft alles so, wie er es geplant hat.“, platzte es aus Axel heraus. Wenn er es jetzt nicht schaffte, zu tun, was getan werden musste, dann war ihm wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. „Xemnas lässt dich in dem Glauben, du würdest eine Gefahr für ihn darstellen, die vernichtet werden muss, aber in Wirklichkeit benutzt er dich nur, um die Herzlosen zu vernichten. Das ist sein großer Plan!“

Sora und seine Gefährten blickten ihn verwirrt an. „Wer ist Xemnas?“, verlangte Donald zu wissen.

„Der Kerl, den ihr eben gesehen habt!“, erklärte Axel schnell. „Der Anführer der Organisation XIII. Sein Name ist Xemnas, X-E-M-N-A-S, könnt ihr euch das merken?“ Axel wurde zunehmend nervös. Er merkte es daran, dass er in seine alten Gewohnheiten verfallen war. 

„Die Organisation XIII will die Herzlosen los werden?“, hakte nun Goofy nach.

„Mann, bist du schnell.“ Axel hatte niemals verstehen können, warum sich Sora mit solchen Gestalten umgab. Doch das war nun nicht von Belang. Er musste sich beeilen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht…

„Jeder mit dem Schlüsselschwert vernichtete Herzlose gibt ein gefangenes Herz frei.“, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Das ist es, wonach es Xemnas verlangt.“

Axel war fertig mit seiner Erklärung und mit seinen Nerven, und irgendetwas war gehörig schief gelaufen, das wusste er. 

„Und was will er mit den Herzen?“, wollte Donald wissen. 

„Das verrate ich euch nicht.“ 

Es lag doch wohl auf der Hand, wozu die Organisation XIII die Herzen brauchte. Xemnas hatte ihnen versprochen… Er hatte ihnen versprochen, ihnen ihr Herz zurück zu geben. Er wollte Axel sein Herz zurück geben - (nein, das will er doch gar nicht) - und Axel hinterging ihn, indem er dem Feind sein Geheimnis anvertraute - (er will die Herzen für sich und du gehst leer aus) -

„Wo ist Kairi?!“, fragte nun Sora, und in seiner Stimme lag eine solche Dringlichkeit… Axel kratzte sich am Kopf. Er war verwirrt und er wusste, dass ihm nicht viel Zeit blieb.

„Jetzt sag schon!“, rief Sora. „Bitte!“

„Das mit Kairi… tut mir leid.“, sagte Axel, und er musste betroffen feststellen, dass es die Wahrheit war. 

(…Du handelst aber nicht wie ein…)

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wo sie ist. Ich habe sie ins Schloss gebracht und Xemnas übergeben. Er kann sie überall hingebracht haben-“

„DU hast Kairi entführt?!“

Entsetzte Stimmen, wütende Beschuldigungen, Axel saß auf der Anklagebank und blickte in Demyx` enttäuschte Augen. …Und das war es für dich, ja?..., drang seine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne an sein Ohr. …Du entführst ein unschuldiges Mädchen, das überhaupt nichts mit unserer Sache zu tun hat, überlässt dieses Mädchen Xemnas, der wer weiß was mit ihm anstellen könnte, und dann gehst du einfach fort und machst dir keine Gedanken mehr darüber…

„Ich… es war ein Fehler, es tut mir leid…“, stammelte Axel. Er kam sich schäbig vor. >Sora verschont meinen Freund und ich entführe als Gegenleistung seine Freundin.< „Wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann-“

„Axel!“

Axel hatte das Prickeln der Energie, die beim Öffnen eines dunklen Portals freigesetzt wurde, zu spät bemerkt. Er fuhr herum und wurde von einem besonders hässlichen Lächeln begrüßt. Ein Lächeln das sagte, es würde Ärger geben, und vielleicht, wenn die Götter wohlgesonnen waren…, sogar Blut fließen.

Saix!

>Oh nein<, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf, und die möglichen Konsequenzen machten ihm in diesem Augenblick nicht so sehr zu schaffen wie das schreckliche Gefühl, auf frischer Tat ertappt worden zu sein.

Er erinnerte sich an König Mickey, der Xemnas ohne ein Abschiedswort an seine Verbündeten in ein dunkles Portal gefolgt war. Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück und öffnete dabei hinter sich ein Tor in die Dunkelheit. Er sprang hinein, den Blick auf Sora gerichtet, bis die Finsternis ihn verschlungen hatte.

„Keine Angst…“, drangen Saix` Worte noch an seine Ohren, klar und deutlich. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er die Höchststrafe erhält.“

Axel hastete durch das Schwarz der Zwischenwelt in die Richtung, in der er Hollow Bastion vermutete. Er hatte genug. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, warum er Sora geholfen hatte oder was mit ihm passieren würde, wenn Saix ihm folgen oder Xemnas ihn ausfindig machen würde. Er hatte getan, was zu tun er für richtig gehalten hatte, und es war gehörig danebengegangen. Er hoffte, dass Sora wenigstens etwas anfangen konnte mit den Informationen, die er ihm gegeben hatte, und noch mehr hoffte er, dass Sora ihm die Entführung Kairis nicht allzu übelnehmen würde. >Ach Axel… Hör dich mal reden! Du bist sowas von erbärmlich!<

Axel trat aus dem Portal und stellte erstaunt fest, dass er sich erneut auf dem blau gefliesten Platz befand. 

Ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, überquerte er ihn, erklomm die Stufen hinauf zur Stadt und eilte durch die menschenleeren Straßen. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Bewohner sich angesichts der Invasion der Herzlosen und Niemande in ihren Häusern verschanzt. 

Merlins Haus…, dachte Axel bei sich. Das Hauptquartier von Soras Verbündeten. Hoffentlich trug es diesen Namen nur aus purem Zufall. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was ein böswilliger Zauberer mit einem Niemand wie ihm anzustellen vermochte.

Komischerweise musste Axel gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, in welche Richtung er lief. Er ließ sich ziehen, es schien ihm, als wäre er den Weg, den er ging, schon etliche Male gelaufen. Und es verwunderte ihn kaum, dass er, als er um die nächste Ecke bog, geradewegs auf ein großes, altes, leuchtend blau gestrichenes Fachwerkhaus blickte, von dem er wusste, dass es sich um sein Ziel handelte. Seltsam.

Das war doch Wahnsinn. Er war ein Niemand, er war alleine, und das Haus, auf welches er sich zubewegte, stellte den Stützpunkt von Soras Leuten dar. Er saß auf verlorenem Posten. Er ritt auf einem toten Pferd. 

Aber Demyx brauchte ihn. Er hatte Demyx in diese Situation hineingebracht und er würde ihn auch wieder aus ihr herausholen. 

Axel erklomm die Stufen zur Haustür und betätigte den Türklopfer in Form eines Rabenkopfes, der einen Ring in seinem Schnabel hielt. Dann wartete er, und er fühlte sich dabei so nervös wie damals, als er vor Demyx` Wohnungstür gestanden und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sich die Tür von innen öffnete. Damals hatte Demyx ihn von hinten überrascht und sie hatten die halbe Nacht lang geredet. Axel erinnerte sich gut an diesen Abend, an dem alles begonnen hatte. Wie lange lag das nun zurück? Die Zeit mit Demyx erschien Axel eine halbe Ewigkeit angedauert zu haben. 

Und nun schien es Axel wie ein Déjà-vu. In gewissem Sinne klopfte er wie damals an Demyx` Tür. Weil er Hilfe brauchte. Weil er alleine nicht mehr weiterwusste. Und weil er sich mittlerweile so an Demyx` Anwesenheit gewöhnt hatte, dass er ohne ihn nicht mehr fähig war, auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Demyx würde Klarheit bringen in Axels konfuses Inneres. 

Die Tür schwang auf. 

Sie wurde nicht etwa von innen geöffnet, nein, sie schwang einfach auf, wie von Geisterhand betätigt. Und durch die offene Tür hindurch blickte Axel in einen freundlich eingerichteten Wohnraum. Einen Raum, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ein Wohnzimmer mit einem großen, offenen Kamin, einladenden, bunten Sesseln, Zimmerpflanzen und unzähligen Büchern in den die Wände einnehmenden Regalen. Das Zimmer strahlte eine Wärme…, eine Persönlichkeit aus, die Axel völlig fremd war.

Staunend trat er in den Raum hinein, für einen Augenblick vergessend, dass man ihn für einen Eindringling halten könnte. Es war nicht so, als würde er den Gedanken daran verdrängen, es war tatsächlich so, dass er vergaß, dass dieses Haus nicht das seine war, und dass man es ihm garantiert übelnehmen würde, würde er sich nun in einen dieser kuscheligen Sessel werfen und die Füße hoch legen… 

Ein Poltern aus einem der anliegenden Zimmer schreckte Axel aus seinen Tagträumen. Alarmiert blickte er sich um und überlegte, ob er unbemerkt durch die Tür wieder hinaus gelangen konnte, doch da öffnete sich bereits die Tür neben dem großen Kamin und ein Mann mittleren Alters, mit graublondem Haar, Dreitagebart und Gemütlichkeitsklamotten betrat wild fluchend das Zimmer, eine Tasse Kaffee in der rechten Hand haltend. 

„-mieser Drecksack, sich meinen Anweisungen zu widersetzten, dem werd ich noch zeigen, wo der Hammer hängt, so eine verdammte Scheiße, jetzt kann ich ganz von vorne anfangen, verfluchter Mist-“

Der Mann wurde sich Axels Anwesenheit gewahr und verstummte mitten im Wort. Verblüfft blickte er dem Niemand entgegen, für einen Augenblick nicht fähig ein Wort heraus zu bringen oder sonst irgendetwas zu tun. Auch Axel hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Stumm blickte er dem Mann entgegen. Doch er war der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. 

„Ähm…“, begann er, unbeholfen. „Hallo…“

„VERDAMMT NOCH MAL, das GIBT es doch nicht!“ Endlich hatte auch der Mann seine Stimme zurückgewonnen und eine ungesunde Zornesröte legte sich über seine Gesichtszüge. „Was macht denn einer von EUCH hier in unserem Haus?! AERITH!“, brüllte er. „Unser Versteck ist doch nicht so sicher, wie der alte Geisteskranke uns versichert hat! Verfluchte SCHEISSE!“

Er fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher und verteilte dabei den Inhalt seiner Kaffeetasse auf dem weißen Langhaarteppich unter ihm. Das genügte, um den Mann noch mehr in Rage zu bringen. 

„OH jetzt SCHAU was du getan hast! Wegen dir klebt jetzt der beschissene Kaffee auf dem BESCHISSENEN –“

„Was gibt es, Cid?“, meldete sich eine weibliche Stimme aus Richtung Tür. „Ich hörte dich brüllen…“

Aerith verstummte, als sie Axel erblickte. Für einen Augenblick spiegelte sich Verwirrung in ihrem Gesicht wider, doch dann schien sie den Niemand zu erkennen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte schwach. 

„Beruhige dich, Cid.“, sagte sie zu dem Mann, der noch immer leise fluchend Axel mit Blicken durchbohrte. „Er stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar.“

„Keine Gefahr?“ Cid wandte sich von Axel ab und maß Aerith mit einem kritischen Blick. „In diesem Haus wird der Kerl uns wohl kaum etwas anhaben können. Wobei, wenn ich bedenke, dass er überhaupt hier rein gekommen ist…“

„Er hat es geschafft, hierher zu finden, weil er das Haus gesucht hat, und weil er keine bösen Absichten hegt.“ Aerith seufzte. „Ich selbst habe ihm den Weg gewiesen.“

„Du hast WA-“

„Er ist hier, um nach seinem Freund zu sehen. Du erinnerst dich sicher vage an den Verletzten, den ich vor etwa zwei Stunden hierhergebracht habe und wegen dem du dich auch so sehr aufgeregt hast…“

Cid schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht doch einfach, was ihr wollt.“, murmelte er und wandte sich der Haustür zu. „Macht doch ein Hotel auf für verirrte Niemande! Ich geh mal kurz raus frische Luft schnappen und wenn ich noch einen von denen finde, schick ich ihn natürlich auf dem schnellsten Wege hierher!“

Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Axel geriet deutlich in Verlegenheit. Die Diskussion zwischen Aerith und diesem cholerischen Mann mit dem Namen Cid hatte ihn deutlich verwirrt, und er fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein ungebetener Gast und sichtlich unwohl in seiner Haut. 

Aerith, von Cids Ausbruch sichtlich unbeeindruckt, lächelte Axel entschuldigend an. „Beachte ihn einfach nicht.“, sagte sie. „Er meint es nicht böse, im Grunde ist er ein sehr umgänglicher Mensch.“

Das bezweifelte Axel irgendwie, und er hatte kein Verlangen danach, Cid näher kennen zu lernen um es heraus zu finden. „Es tut mir leid.“, sagte er leise. „Ich wollte keine Umstände bereiten.“ Er kam sich dumm vor und unverschämt, einfach so in das Haus einzudringen. Aber er wollte Demyx so dringend wiedersehen, und Aerith schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Du bereitest keine Umstände.“, meinte sie schulterzuckend. „Das Haus hat dir den Eintritt gewährt, von daher kann deine Anwesenheit gar nicht zu unserem Nachteil sein. Aber jetzt komm, du möchtest sicher zu deinem Freund.“

Axel folgte Aerith durch die Tür, durch welche sie und vor ihr Cid das Zimmer betreten hatten, und hinaus auf einen hellen Korridor, der sich an einigen Türen vorbeizog. Schweigend gingen sie eine Zeit lang nebeneinander her, bis Aerith vor einer Tür stehen blieb und sie öffnete. Sie deutete Axel, leise zu sein bevor sie vor dem Niemand den Raum betrat.

Mit weichen Knien folgte Axel der Frau in das Zimmer. Es war durch wenige Kerzen schwach beleuchtet, die Rollladen der großen, fast die ganze gegenüberliegende Wand einnehmenden Fensterfront waren heruntergezogen. Die Kerzen warfen ihren flackernden Schein auf einen großen Wandschrank in der Ecke links von der Tür, auf den roten Teppichboden und auf das Bett, an der Wand rechts neben dem Fenster.

Axels Blick blieb dort hängen. Langsam, mit zitternden Schritten, ging er an Aerith vorbei auf das Bett zu. Ihm wurde kalt, trotz der molligen Wärme des Zimmers.

Wie er Demyx so da liegen sah, blass im flimmernden Licht der Kerzen, Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, die sich langsam ihren Weg über die Wangen hinunter zu seinem Kinn bahnten, sich schwach in Fieberträumen windend mit rasselndem Atem, der es scheinen ließ als hielte ihn kaum noch etwas hier in der Welt der Lebenden, kurz davor, mit dem Verlöschen der Kerzen in der Dunkelheit zu ertrinken, da schien es Axel, als wäre er selbst ein Verlorener, und nur Demyx allein bildete den dünnen Schutzfilm zwischen ihm und dem Feuerrad. 

„Demyx…“ 

Seine Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Betroffen sank er auf die Bettkante herab und berührte mit zittrigen Fingern Demyx` rechte Hand, die sich um den Rand des Bettes verkrampft hatte. Die Hand war kalt, auch wenn sie Axels Meinung nach hätte glühen müssen. Hilfesuchend blickte er sich zu Aerith um. „Was ist mit ihm?“

„Keine Angst.“, antwortete die Frau schnell. „Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist. Er schläft. Das Fieber hilft ihm dabei, sich zu kurieren. In wenigen Tagen wird er wieder völlig gesund sein.“

Axel hörte Aerith` Worte, er verstand sie, doch sie konnten ihn nicht beruhigen. Erneut fand sein Blick Demyx` schwache, ans Bett gefesselte Form. Sie hatten ihm den Mantel ausgezogen und ihn in ein weißes Hemd gehüllt. Verloren sah er aus, eingehüllt in die bunten Bettbezüge, welche rote Mohnblumen auf einem blau-grünen Untergrund zeigten, so unglaublich fehl am Platz.

>Sie haben doch gar nichts mit uns zu tun. <, schoss es Axel erneut durch den Kopf. >Warum helfen sie uns, obwohl wir ihnen nichts als Ärger bereitet haben?< Er wollte aufspringen und Aerith schütteln, ihr ins Gesicht brüllen, dass es kompletter Wahnsinn war, seinen Feinden zu helfen und ihnen auch noch Eintritt ins eigene Haus zu gewähren, und gleichzeitig wollte er sie umarmen, sie küssen, vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und ihr dafür danken, dass sie Demyx half. Denn ohne sie und ohne Leon, und ohne Sora und seine Gefährten wäre Demyx schon längst tot. 

Er wandte sich zu der Frau um, nur um zu erkennen, dass diese das Zimmer bereits lautlos verlassen und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. 

Er stand auf, ging zur Tür und zog die Klinke herunter. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen. Das wunderte ihn. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, Aerith würde ihn einschließen. Axel wusste nicht, ob es Vertrauen war, das Aerith dazu verleitete, so zu handeln wie sie es tat, oder eher Leichtsinn, oder ob das Haus durch derartige Zauber geschützt war, dass es ihm unmöglich sein würde, Schaden anzurichten, sollte er irgendetwas in der Richtung versuchen. 

Er vermutete letzteres, doch es war ihm egal. Demyx befand sich laut Aerith` Aussage auf dem Weg der Besserung und fürs Erste war dies das Einzige, das für Axel zählte. Er bemerkte einen Stuhl, der neben dem Schrank in einer Ecke stand, zog ihn vors Bett und setzte sich. 

Ihre Vergangenheit lag in Scherben, ihre Zukunft im Ungewissen, doch sie waren am Leben und vorerst in Sicherheit, und Axel hatte das Gefühl, sich an einer Weggabelung zu befinden. Der bis dorthin geradlinig verlaufende Weg mündete von hier aus in unzählige Pfade und jeder von ihnen verbarg sein Ziel hinter einer Kurve. Ihre Zukunft war zwar ungewiss, doch sie würden selbst darüber entscheiden, in welche Richtung sie sich bewegen würden, selbst wenn sie die Konsequenzen nicht kannten. Von nun an würden sie selbst darüber entscheiden können, was richtig war und was falsch. 

-  
-  
-

TBC


	12. Kapitel 12

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Hollow Bastion war keine schöne Stadt. 

Soviel konnte Axel nach seinem kurzen Aufenthalt bereits sagen. Er folgte Yuffie graue Steinstufen empor, welche in enge, verwinkelte Gassen mündeten, vorbei an verwilderten Gärten, deren Schlingpflanzen sich an baufälligen Gebäuden emporrankten. Eingeschlagene Fensterscheiben und zerstörte Dächer waren in diesem Teil der Stadt keine Seltenheit und der Gehweg war von Schlaglöchern gespickt, sodass Axel genau aufpassen musste, wo er hintrat.

Yuffie redete ununterbrochen. Sie lief ihm voraus und deutete mal hierhin und mal dorthin, um dabei zu erklären, dass in diesem Haus einmal der und der gewohnt hatte und sie in jenem Garten als Kind mit der und der gespielt hatte. Geboren war sie nicht in Hollow Bastion, doch ihre Welt war eine der ersten gewesen, die auseinandergebrochen waren. Hier war sie damals untergekommen und seitdem auch dortgeblieben. 

Sie führte Axel über eine Brücke, welche einen Kanal überquerte und von der aus man den blau gefliesten Platz erkennen konnte, den Bergpfad und die weite Ebene dahinter, und in der dunstigen Ferne das riesige Schloss. „Einst war dieses Schloss der Machtsitz unserer Welt, als hier noch Könige herrschten.“, erklärte Yuffie im Vorbeigehen. „Das ist aber schon ewig her. Mittlerweile sind nur noch die Wasserstraßen und Pumpenanlagen unterhalb des Schlosses in Betrieb, die Bibliothek ist in die Stadt verlegt worden, um sie vor Verfall zu schützen. Und vor Missbrauch, manche der Bücher sollten wirklich nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Sie enthalten das gebündelte Wissen aller Wissenschaftler, die in dieser Stadt ihre Forschungen betrieben haben…“ 

Vermutlich hatte Leon ihr aufgetragen, ihm das alles zu erzählen. Er war es gewesen, der beschlossen hatte, Axel die Stadt zu zeigen, und Axel hatte sich angesichts dieses Zeichens von Vertrauen geehrt gefühlt. 

Die erste Nacht in Merlins Haus, das tatsächlich aufgrund seines Besitzers diesen Namen trug, welcher allerdings seit einiger Zeit außerhalb der Stadt verweilte, hatte Axel an Demyx` Seite verbracht. Er hatte weder gegessen noch geschlafen, auch wenn Aerith ihn mehrfach auf die Vorteile desselbigen hingewiesen hatte. Am späten Nachmittag des zweiten Tages war Demyx erwacht, und auch wenn er sehr schwach gewesen war, so hatte er Axel doch erkannt und ihn gefragt, was passiert sei. Axel war so aufgeregt gewesen angesichts Demyx` Erwachens, dass alles Geschehene aus ihm herausgesprudelt war, und erst als er zu Ende erzählt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass Demyx bereits wieder eingeschlafen war. 

Axel war aufgestanden, hatte sich von Aerith in ein anliegendes Zimmer führen lassen und hatte zwei volle Tage lang durchgeschlafen. Als er das Wohnzimmer das nächste Mal betreten hatte, fühlte er sich so frisch und ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Leon und Yuffie hatten auf dem Sofa gesessen und gefrühstückt, und nachdem auch Axel eine riesige Portion Rührei mit Speck vertilgt hatte (und es schien ihm, als hätte er nie zuvor etwas so Gutes gegessen), schlug Leon vor, Yuffie könne Axel die Stadt zeigen. In dem Moment hatte Cid den Raum betreten und es war eine riesige Diskussion darüber entstanden, ob man den Feind denn einfach die Stadt ausspionieren lassen könne.

„Schlimm genug, dass er unser Hauptquartier gesehen hat! Wollt ihr Xemnas denn noch mehr Brocken hinwerfen?!“

„Der Niemand konnte unser Hauptquartier finden und sogar betreten.“, hatte Leon ruhig erwidert. „Und Merlins Schutzzauber haben noch nie einen Fehler gemacht!“

Cid hatte darauf beharrt, dass selbst wenn der Niemand keine bösen Absichten hegte - und das „selbst wenn“ hatte wenig überzeugt geklungen -, er dennoch von den anderen gefangen und verhört werden könnte. Leon hatte ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass der Niemand die Stadt bereits durchquert und auch zuvor eine riesige Anzahl Niemande bereits die Verteidigung durchbrochen hatte, welche offen gesagt auch nicht mehr das war, was sie einmal gewesen sein mochte. 

Letztendlich hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, dass Yuffie dem Niemand die Stadt zeigen und auch erklären, jedoch nicht von Dingen mit besonderer Wichtigkeit sprechen oder mit ihm besonders wichtige Orte aufsuchen durfte. Axel hatte sich während dieser Diskussion äußerst unwohl gefühlt. 

Yuffie ließ die Brücke hinter sich und durchquerte einen überdachten Wehrgang mit kleinen Fensterschlitzen, der einmal, wie Yuffie erklärte, zur äußeren Verteidigungsmauer der Stadt gehört hatte. Mittlerweile war diese Mauer jedoch an vielen Stellen zerbrochen und das Haupttor gespalten, und ehe dies alles nicht wieder in Stand gesetzt war, besaß die Stadt keinen nennenswerten Schutz.

„Das ist nichts, was ich dir nicht erzählen darf.“, fügte sie hinzu. „Sora hat die Stadt schon einige Male vor Angriffen bewahren müssen, deine Leute wissen, dass die Stadt leichte Beute ist…“   
Axel mochte die Bezeichnung „deine Leute“ nicht besonders. Das hörte sich an, als wäre er selbst verantwortlich für die Kämpfe und die Verwahrlosung dieser Stadt, auch wenn Yuffie diesen Begriff unbewusst wählte und ihm damit nichts Böses wollte. >Aber sie hat recht<, dachte Axel bei sich. >Es sind meine Leute, bis vor kurzem hätte ich auch auf einen kurzen Befehl hin einen Angriff auf diese Stadt geleitet.<

„… Aber irgendwann wird die Stadt wieder so sein, wie sie einmal war, dafür werden wir schon sorgen. Früher war diese Stadt nämlich mal ein friedvolles Königreich namens Radiant Garden.“, redete Yuffie unbeirrt weiter, während sie einer Treppe zurück auf die Hauptstraße folgten. Einige wenige Menschen waren hier unterwegs, zu Fuß oder mit Pferdekarren, und sie alle waren ärmlich gekleidet und musterten Axel misstrauischen Blickes. Axel fühlte sich unwohl unter diesen Blicken, und halb befürchtete er, dass irgendjemand aufschreien und mit einer Mistgabel oder einem Messer auf ihn losgehen würde.

Doch keiner von ihnen wusste, dass er ein Niemand war und keiner von ihnen konnte es erkennen. Auf Aerith` Rat hin hatte er seinen schwarzen Mantel gegen eine schwarze Hose und ein weißes, vielleicht ein wenig zu enges Hemd getauscht, welches Leon ihm zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, bis seine eigenen Kleider gewaschen waren. Axel war dankbar dafür. Der Gedanke, den Mantel der Organisation XIII zu tragen, widerstrebte ihm plötzlich. 

„Und unser Herrscher… naja, ich würde ihn vielleicht nicht Herrscher nennen, eher so eine Art Oberhaupt, Bürgermeister vielleicht, war Ansem der Weise.“ 

Ansem… Er kannte den Namen. Er wusste, dass Xemnas` Herzloser sich diesen Namen gegeben und das Ziel verfolgt hatte, Kingdom Hearts zu erreichen. Doch Sora und seine Truppe hatte sich diesem Problem angenommen, sodass die Organisation XIII gar nicht erst hatte einschreiten müssen. Das hatte ihnen Zeit verschafft, ihre eigenen Pläne vorzubereiten, und dennoch schien Xemnas nach Soras Sieg nicht gerade glücklich gewesen zu sein.

„Ansem war ein begnadeter Wissenschaftler, der sich der Erforschung menschlicher Herzen verschrieben hatte, und der Dunkelheit in ihnen.“, fuhr Yuffie fort, während sie der Straße bergauf folgten. Moment mal, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf. War das denn möglich…

„Er war süchtig nach Wissen wie Cid nach seinem Kaffee, aber irgendwann hat er seine Arbeit eingestellt, weil sie ihm zu gefährlich wurde. Aber seine Gehilfen haben seine Experimente weitergeführt ohne dass Ansem es wusste, und am Ende ist alles schief gegangen, Ansem ging in die Verbannung, Radiant Garden wurde zerstört und Xehanort hat sich in zwei Teile gespalten, genau wie der Rest von Ansems Gehilfen.“

Axel horchte auf. „Xehanort?“, fragte er nach. So hatte König Mickey doch Xemnas gerufen!

„Ja, das war ihr Anführer. Wie die anderen hießen, weiß ich nicht mehr so genau, ich glaube Dilan hieß einer, Even, Craig oder so ähnlich...“

Axel fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Hammer ins Gesicht geschlagen, und damit die Schuppen vor seinen Augen zertrümmert. Er folgte Yuffie mit weichen Knien den Hang hinauf, aber er hörte nicht länger, was sie sagte. 

Wie hatte er nur all die Zeit so ahnungslos sein können? Ansem hatte fünf Gehilfen gehabt, die durch die dunklen Experimente in zwei Teile gespalten wurden - in einen Herzlosen und einen Niemand. Die Organisation XIII hatte sechs Ursprungsmitglieder, die sich alle an ihr früheres Leben erinnern konnten, bloß sprachen sie nie darüber. Xemnas war Xehanorts Niemand, und sein Herzloser, der sich selbst den Namen Ansem gegeben hatte, war von Sora vernichtet worden. 

Axel schüttelte den Kopf. Plötzlich war ihm vieles klar.

-  
-  
-

Die Farben verschwammen vor seinen Augen und bildeten neue Konturen. Ein grauer Turm ragte vor ihm empor. Er stand in Flammen. Leute kamen ihm auf der Straße entgegen. Sie kannten ihn, aber er erinnerte sich nicht an sie. Sie maßen ihn mit feindseligen Blicken. 

Er gab seinem Pferd die Sporen und es preschte den Bergpfad hinauf zum Turm. Nur Verwüstung war geblieben. Eine Leiche hatte sich in einem der Dornenbüsche verfangen. Ein Gedanke – Das hätte ich sein können… Er schloss seine Augen wieder. Er wollte das nicht sehen.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, sah er die Sterne, und er wusste, er war geflohen und meilenweit geritten. Sein Pferd lag tot neben ihm im Gras. Demyx schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte sie fort und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch sofort wurde sein Körper von heftigen Schmerzen erfasst und ein gequälter Aufschrei entfuhr seinen Lippen. Er fiel hart zurück ins Gras und spürte wie heißes Blut über seine Wangen floss. Er wollte sprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. 

Ich falle, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Am Ende sterbe ich trotzdem.

Eine Frau beugte sich über ihn, ihr Haar floss in kastanienbraunen Locken über ihre Schultern. Sie lächelte ihn an, und ihre zarten Fingerspitzen liebkosten seinen Körper und nahmen ihm den Schmerz. 

Er spürte, wie er in die Dunkelheit zurücksank, und er hieß sie mit Freuden willkommen. Hier finde ich Frieden, dachte er bei sich, und das war das letzte, das er für eine lange Zeit wahrnehmen würde. 

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, brannte das Licht einer halb herunter gebrannten Kerze in seinen Augen. Er erkannte Axel, der auf einem Stuhl neben ihm saß, und seine Augen wurden groß, als sein Blick auf Demyx fiel. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte Demyx seinen Freund, weil dieser so erschüttert und müde aussah, bevor seine Augen ihren Fokus verloren und er zurück in die angenehme Leere sank. 

Ihm war heiß, dann war ihm kalt, und die braunhaarige Frau kam herein und zwang ihn dazu, einen Schluck Wasser zu sich zu nehmen, oder ab und zu auch eine Tasse starken Kräutertees. Er wollte ihr erklären, dass er nicht durstig war, doch sobald er anfing zu trinken merkte er, wie trocken seine Kehle war und schlang gierig hinunter, was auch immer man ihm darbot. 

Der gebrochene Blick des Pferdes war in die Ferne gerichtet und weißer Schaum klebte an seinem Maul. In seinem Todeskampf hatte es wild um sich gebissen. Demyx wusste nicht, woher dieser Traum rührte, doch die meiste Zeit träumte er von der Frau, oder auch mal von Axel, und das beruhigte ihn und ließ ihn entspannen. 

Am vierten Tag, den Demyx in Merlins Haus verbrachte, erwachte er wie aus einem langen Schlaf nach einem harten Tag. Er streckte sich ausgiebig, richtete sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er fragte sich, was Xemnas wohl heute für eine Aufgabe für ihn hätte und wunderte sich darüber, dass das altvertraute Prasseln des Regens vor seinen Fenstern verstummt war…

Dann riss er die Augen auf und blickte sich verunsichert im Zimmer um. Die Kerzen des gestrigen Abends waren heruntergebrannt und die Vorhänge zur Seite gezogen. Sonnenlicht fiel auf den Teppich und die wenigen Einrichtungsgegenstände des Raumes, und draußen vor dem Fenster erkannte Demyx die Fassaden steinerner Häuser. Ein Vogel zwitscherte. Demyx schüttelte seinen Kopf. 

Er blickte an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass er in nichts als ein großes weißes Hemd gehüllt war, welches an seinem verschwitzen Oberkörper klebte. Verlegen suchte er das Zimmer nach etwas Brauchbarem ab und tatsächlich lagen dort eine schwarze Hose und ein blaues Hemd ordentlich zusammen gefaltet auf einer Ablage am Fuß seines Bettes, und er erkannte sie als die Kleider, die er zuvor unter seinem Mantel getragen hatte. Auch diesen hatte man zusammengefaltet und unter die anderen Kleider gelegt, doch Demyx verspürte nicht den Drang, ihn anzuziehen. Stattdessen zog er sich aus und hüllte sich in die frische Kleidung, dazu zog er seine Stiefel an, die man unter der Ablage an die Wand gestellt hatte.

Kurz blieb er unschlüssig im Zimmer stehen, da er nicht wusste, was er nun tun sollte. Nach kurzem Überlegen wandte er sich der Tür zu, und als er hinaus in den Korridor trat, stieß er beinahe mit einem hageren jungen Mann mit braunem Haar zusammen. 

„E -Entschuldigung!“, stammelte Demyx sofort und wünschte sich für einen Moment, er hätte das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Doch der junge Mann lächelte schwach und streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Leon.“, sprach er, während Demyx seine Hand schüttelte. „Es ist schön, dass du endlich wach bist. Komm mit mir – Du könntest bestimmt etwas zu essen vertragen… Und ein heißes Bad ganz gewiss.“

-  
-  
-

„Oh, ich könnte dir Bilder zeigen, wie Radiant Garden früher ausgesehen hat!“, schwärmte Yuffie, ganz in ihrem Element. „Aber die sind alle in der Bibliothek und ich glaube, da lassen sie dich nicht rein.“ Sie schien für einen Moment zu überlegen. „Stell dir einfach ein riesiges Blumenbeet vor, mit ein paar Häusern dazwischen… Und mit mehr Menschen, besonders jungen Menschen. Die meisten Jungen sind fort gegangen um in anderen Welten glücklich zu werden, aber wer könnte es ihnen denn verübeln…“ 

Sie seufzte und schwieg für eine Weile, wofür Axel sehr dankbar war. Es war nicht so, als würden ihn all diese Informationen und Geschichten nicht interessieren, im Gegenteil hätte er dies alles wie ein großer Schwamm in sich aufgesaugt, hätte Yuffie diese Sache mit Ansem und seinen Gehilfen nicht erwähnt. Jetzt war das Einzige, was Axel wollte, mehr Details darüber und einen Blick in Ansems Forschungslabor, doch mit Details konnte Yuffie nicht dienen und den Zutritt zum Labor nicht gewähren. So war das Einzige, was Axel übrigblieb, Geduld zu bewahren und zu warten, bis sich vielleicht ein Gespräch mit Leon darüber ergab. 

Es dauerte gewiss noch eine Stunde oder länger bis Yuffie beschloss, dass Axel genug von der Stadt zu sehen bekommen hatte und sie sich wieder in Richtung des Hauptquartieres aufmachte. Axels Füße taten weh und sein Kopf schwirrte von all den Informationen, mit denen das energetische Mädchen ihn übergossen hatte. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Die Aussicht auf ein spätes Mittagessen und eine heiße Dusche wirkten verführerisch auf ihn, und er wollte sich gerade diesen Gedanken hingeben, als eine junge Frau mit dunkelbraunen langen Haaren und rotbraunen Augen um die Ecke bog und auf sie zulief. „Niemande!“, rief sie ihnen entgegen, kurz bevor die milchigen Wesen der Zwischenwelt aus den Schatten der Häuser gekrochen kamen und sie umzingelten. 

Einer der Niemande machte einen Satz auf die Frau zu, doch sie parierte den Angriff und schleuderte das Wesen mit stahlbesetzten Handschuhen von sich. „Komm mit!“, wies sie Yuffie an und hastete den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war. Yuffie und Axel folgten ihr eine schmale Gasse entlang auf den großen Platz, an welchen die Straße zu Merlins Haus mündete. Die Niemande sammelten sich hier in großer Zahl. Schwarze Augen blickten Axel leeren Blickes entgegen und das Einzige, was er selbst tun konnte, war dastehen und zuschauen, wie Yuffie und die andere Frau auf die milchigen Wesen einschlugen. Ein hochgewachsener junger Mann mit stacheligen blonden Haaren gesellte sich zu ihnen, mit einem riesigen Breitschwert fegte er die Niemande in seiner Nähe beiseite. 

„Vorsicht!“, rief Yuffie ihm plötzlich zu und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen. „Hinter dir!“ Axel fuhr herum und hatte gerade noch Zeit, einem Niemand auszuweichen, der mit der deutlichen Intention, ihm Schaden zuzufügen, auf ihn zugesprungen kam. 

Axel war schockiert. Erkannten sie ihn nicht? Wie konnte einer dieser niederen Kreaturen es wagen, auf ihn loszugehen, IHN, den Schauer tanzender Flammen, ein Mitglied der Organisation XIII, welche diese erbärmlichen Wesen befehligte… 

Oh… 

So schnell schon? Sie erkannten ihn nicht mehr als der, der er einmal gewesen war? Alles, was sie sahen… war ein Feind?

Wütend ballte Axel seine Hände zu Fäusten und beschwor seine Chakrams, die mit der Macht des Feuers pulsierten. Er schleuderte sie auf die Niemande und die jämmerlichen Wesen brannten wie trockenes Stroh. Er hörte nicht auf mit seiner Zerstörungswut, bis die verbliebenen Niemande sich in die Zwischenwelt zurückzogen und Yuffie ihm sagte, dass er aufhören konnte. 

„Du hast gut gekämpft!“, meinte sie anerkennend und Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie haben mich angegriffen!“, rechtfertigte er sich, und die braunhaarige Frau und der blonde Mann wechselten im Hintergrund vielsagende Blicke. 

„Ja, das haben diese Dinger so an sich.“, sagte Yuffie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das war allerdings ein kurzer Angriff, wahrscheinlich haben sie sich lediglich verirrt.“ 

>Oder sie wurden geschickt um mich ausfindig zu machen…<, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf, und der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn. Er sprach ihn nicht aus. 

„Das hier sind übrigens Tifa und Cloud.“, stellte Yuffie die beiden Unbekannten vor. „Diese Woche sind sie mit dem Wachdienst an der Reihe. Wir wechseln uns immer ab, damit diese Monster uns nicht überraschen können!“ Die Frau namens Tifa trat auf Axel zu und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Er schüttelte sie. Cloud nickte nur knapp und maß Axel mit einem eigenartigen Blick.

„Die Stadtführung ist hiermit beendet.“, erklärte Yuffie und deutete Axel, sie zurück zu Merlins Haus zu begleiten. Leon würde gewiss von dieser Angelegenheit erfahren wollen. Cloud und Tifa folgten ihnen. Als sie das Hauptquartier erreichten, stand Leon bereits an der Tür, den Griff seines Schwertes fest in der Hand. 

„Was ist da draußen geschehen?“, wollte er wissen. „Haben sie wieder angegriffen? Ist irgendjemand verletzt?“

„Diese verdammten Drecksviecher!“, fluchte Cid von drinnen. 

„Es war nicht der Rede wert.“, erklärte Yuffie und deutete auf Axel. „Er hier war uns eine große Hilfe!“ Axel blickte eher unglücklich drein.

„Axel?!“ 

Eine Stimme von drinnen ließ den rothaarigen Niemand aufhorchen. Er kannte sie wie keine andere. Demyx erschien hinter Leon an der Türschwelle und lächelte Axel zögerlich an. 

„Demyx…“, hauchte Axel, und seine Stimme zitterte dabei. „Wie geht es dir… Bist du wieder gesund, ich bin so froh, dass du –“

Demyx lief die Treppe herunter und zog Axel in eine Umarmung. Und Axel merkte plötzlich, wie sehr er den anderen vermisst hatte. „Es tut mir so leid.“, brach es aus ihm hervor, während er Demyx an sich drückte. „Ich hätte es niemals dazu kommen lassen sollen, dass du-“

„Sprich nie mehr darüber!“, unterbrach Demyx ihn. „Hörst du? Wir sind beide am Leben und in Sicherheit, und das ist alles, was zählt!“

Und er hatte Recht - Es war das Einzige, was zählte. Es zählte nicht, was geschehen war, es zählte nicht, was sein würde. Die Organisation XIII zählte nicht, die Leute um sie herum zählten nicht. Sie trennten sich wieder voneinander und lasen genau das in den Augen des jeweils anderen. Sie waren Freunde. Und nichts konnte das ändern.

„Kommt rein.“, sagte Leon in die Runde. „Es gibt viel zu tun.“

-  
-  
-

TBC


	13. Kapitel 13

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XIII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„Sie haben dich tatsächlich angegriffen?“ Demyx blickte Axel verwundert an, nachdem dieser seinen Kampf gegen die Niemande geschildert hatte. 

„Nun… ja…“ Axel blickte ein wenig verlegen drein.

„Aber wieso?“, hakte Demyx nach. „Woher kann Xemnas wissen, dass du nicht mehr auf seiner Seite stehst? Hast du etwa … Du hast doch nicht –“

„Ich habe mit Sora gesprochen und Saix hat mich auf frischer Tat ertappt.“ Axel seufzte. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Xemnas davon erfährt. Jetzt haben wir die Gewissheit.“

„Ich wusste doch, dass wir euch vertrauen können!“, meinte Yuffie und sie warf Cid einen bösen Blick zu. 

Dieser schnaubte. „Mag sein, dass ich mich in ihnen getäuscht habe.“, entgegnete er. „Trotzdem können sie nicht hierbleiben!“

„Aber du hast doch gerade-“

„Sie haben gerade eben zugegeben, dass ihr Verrat bekannt geworden ist, und nach dem letzten Angriff werden die Niemande wissen, wo sie sich aufhalten. Sie sind hier nicht sicher, und wir auch nicht, solange sie hier sind!“

Die Worte waren hart, aber Axel wusste, dass sie wahr waren. Cid sagte sie nicht aus bösem Willen. Er hatte schlichtweg recht, und Angst um die Sicherheit der Stadt. >Gerade habe ich einen Ort gefunden, an dem ich mich wohl fühlen könnte…<, dachte er bei sich. >Werde ich jemals irgendwo willkommen sein?<

„Du hast recht.“, gab Axel zu und blickte die anderen nacheinander an. Cid, Yuffie, Aerith und Demyx. Tifa und Cloud waren auf Streife in der Stadt. Als letztes blieb sein Blick auf Leon haften. „Die Niemande haben mich gesehen. Mittlerweile wird Xemnas wissen, wo ich mich aufhalte. Ich kann die Stadt verlassen und Xemnas` Blicke von mir ablenken. Aber…“ Er blickte Leon fest in die Augen. „Von Demyx wissen sie nichts, sie denken, er ist tot. Ich werde gehen, aber… Bitte lasst ihn hierbleiben.“

„Ich komme mit dir!“ Demyx` Protest kam sofort, so wie Axel es erwartet hatte. Demyx wollte ihm folgen, er wollte Axel nicht alleine lassen. Aber das musste er tun, alleine war das Risiko entdeckt zu werden geringer, und außerdem wollte er seinen Freund in Sicherheit wissen. „Du bleibst.“, sagte Axel bestimmt.

„Sag mir… Was hast du Sora erzählt?“, unterbrach Leon die Diskussion. Der plötzliche Themenwechsel brachte Axel aus dem Konzept. Er warf Demyx einen langen Blick zu und wand sich dann an den Schwertkämpfer. Er fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet, zu antworten. 

„Xemnas benutzt ihn dazu, die Herzlosen zu bekämpfen.“, sprach er und beobachtete Leons Gesicht dabei genauestens. „Wenn sie durch das Schlüsselschwert sterben, wird ein Herz freigesetzt, und all diese Herzen stärken Kingdom Hearts, das Herz aller Welten, welches Xemnas sich zu Eigen gemacht hat.“

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Axel, wie Demyx` Augen sich weiteten. Er wusste es nicht, dachte er bei sich. Ich habe es ihm die ganze Zeit über verschwiegen. 

Leon blickte grimmig drein. „Sora hat keine Wahl.“, sagte er schließlich. „Dieses Wissen wird ihm kaum helfen können. Die Organisation XIII zwingt ihn dazu, die Herzlosen zu bekämpfen. Und dann ist da noch diese Närrin Malefiz…“

„Sie versucht, die Herzlosen zu kontrollieren und vergisst dabei, dass diese Kreaturen sich kaum befehligen lassen.“, erklärte Axel. „Aber von ihr geht die geringste Gefahr aus, selbst Xemnas war dieser Ansicht. Ihre Ziele und die seinen liegen weit auseinander.“

„Malefiz hat sich bereits zuvor mit der Dunkelheit eingelassen. Damals war sie es, die diesem selbst ernannten Ansem den Weg zu Kingdom Hearts bereitet hat. Sie hat rein gar nichts aus der Sache gelernt.“

„Das Einzige, was Sora übrigbleibt, ist das Übel an seiner Wurzel zu bekämpfen!“, wandte Cid ein. „Und das schnellstmöglich. Während wir hier sitzen und reden, kommt die Organisation XIII ihrem Ziel immer näher, und Sora verwendet seine Kraft darauf, andere Welten zu retten.“

Leon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Der rechte Zeitpunkt ist noch nicht gekommen. Sora wird der Organisation noch früh genug entgegentreten, und wenn er das tut, sollte er gut vorbereitet sein. Wir konnten uns bisher immer auf ihn verlassen und er wird auch dieses Mal sein Bestes geben. Wir müssen nur alles tun, um ihn zu unterstützen.“

Es wurde noch einige Zeit hin und her diskutiert, jedoch ohne nennenswertes Ergebnis. Fakt war, dass niemand genau wusste, wo Sora sich momentan aufhielt, und auch die Pläne der Organisation XIII lagen weiterhin im Dunkeln. 

Axel und Demyx berichteten Leon alles, was sie wussten, und das war dafür, dass sie selbst Mitglieder der Organisation gewesen waren, wenig genug. Xemnas hatte sie glauben lassen, dass es ihr Ziel sei, ihre Herzen zurückzuerlangen, doch Yuffie hatte Axel mit ihrer unschuldigen Art, Geschichten zu erzählen, vom Gegenteil überzeugt. 

Er konfrontierte Demyx damit am späten Abend, nachdem die Versammlung ein Ende genommen hatte. Sie hatten ein schnelles Abendessen zu sich genommen, in gespannter Stimmung, da Cid und Leon für sich keine Einigung getroffen hatten und das Thema von Axels und Demyx` Verlassen der Stadt nicht wieder aufgegriffen worden war. Axel hatte sich nicht getraut, es selbst erneut anzusprechen, sich aber vorgenommen, Leon zum nächstmöglichen Zeitpunkt selbst aufzusuchen.

Cid war zu seiner Arbeit am Computerterminal zurückgekehrt, von welcher Axel nur am Rande erfahren hatte, Aerith hatte Demyx Medikamente verabreicht und war dann mit Yuffie und Leon zusammen in anderen Räumen des Hauses verschwunden. Axel hatte geduscht und lange Zeit in seinem Zimmer verbracht, während er seine Theorien prüfte und das Für und Wider abwäge, Demyx von ihnen zu erzählen. 

Schließlich hatte Demyx ihm diese Entscheidung abgenommen, indem er auf einmal vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. „Du machst so ein betrübtes Gesicht.“, hatte er gesagt, und Axel hatte ihn gebeten, sich zu setzen, und dann waren die Worte einfach aus ihm herausgesprudelt. 

Ein Mann namens Xehanort war einst der Gehilfe eines großen Wissenschaftlers und Herrschers über eine kleine Welt mit einer Stadt namens Radiant Garden gewesen, Ansem der Weise. Dieser hatte, getrieben von Wissensdurst und morbider Faszination, Experimente zur Dunkelheit in den Herzen der Menschen und zu den Herzlosen angefangen. Das Risiko, sein eigenes Herz an die Dunkelheit zu verlieren war irgendwann so groß gewesen, dass er die Experimente stoppen ließ, doch ohne sein Wissen hatten Xehanort und die anderen Mitarbeiter die Experimente weitergeführt, getrieben von einem unglaublichen Hunger nach Wissen und Macht. 

Xehanort gab sich der Dunkelheit hin, und das von ihr besessene Herz verwandelte sich in einen Herzlosen, und der zurückgebliebene Körper und die Seele in einen Niemand. So entstand Xehanorts Herzloser, der sich selbst den Namen Ansem gab und das Ziel hatte, das Herz aller Welten zu finden und zu öffnen. Und so entstand auch sein Niemand, der sich selbst den Namen Xemnas gab, ein Anagramm des Namen Ansem mit beigefügtem x. Er und die Niemande der anderen fünf ehemaligen Wissenschaftler - Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion - schufen eine Organisation, für welche sie noch weitere Mitglieder rekrutierten. 

„Mhm, so weit, so gut.“, meinte Demyx, nachdem Axel ihm dies alles erzählt hatte. „Jetzt wissen wir, wie unsere Organisation entstanden ist und was für eine Verbindung zwischen dem vermeintlichen Ansem und Xemnas bestand. Die Experimente zu den Herzen und den Erinnerungen der Menschen, die wir in unserem Schloss durchgeführt haben, bestätigen nur, dass die Ursprungsmitglieder unserer Organisation wissenschaftlich orientiert waren. Ich hatte mir bereits so etwas in der Art gedacht. Aber was genau ist es, das dich so bedrückt?“

Demyx hatte recht, er redete um den heißen Brei herum. Die Vorgeschichte der Organisation XIII war interessant, jedoch durchaus nicht verblüffend. Darum ging es gar nicht, es ging um etwas ganz anderes, viel Wichtigeres…

„Hast du dich niemals gefragt, warum Xemnas und die fünf anderen sich so gut an ihre Vergangenheit erinnern können? Selbst Xemnas` Herzloser hat sich erinnert... Warum wir nicht? Warum keiner von denen, die neu dazu kamen?“

Demyx runzelte die Stirn. „Naja, ich denke mal…“ Er überlegte. „Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es einfach so, dass sich manche erinnern können, und andere eben nicht. Oder was meinst du? Sag mir, was du denkst.“

Axel seufzte. „Die Experimente, die wir durchgeführt haben! Du hast sie eben selbst erwähnt! Ist dir da nicht einmal der Gedanke gekommen…“

Es war eine blöde Theorie. Absurd. Wie hatte er jemals auf so etwas Verdrehtes kommen können...

„Was für ein Gedanke?“ Verwirrung lag in Demyx` Stimme. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst…“ Er verstummte plötzlich, und seine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht… Das ist doch lächerlich!“

Es war lächerlich. Es war absurd. Und es war genauso möglich und genauso wahrscheinlich und plausibel, und Axel wusste es, und auch Demyx begriff es in diesem Augenblick.

„Du denkst also, dass Xemnas uns unsere Erinnerungen gestohlen hat?“, vergewisserte Demyx sich nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens.

„In den gleichen Räumen, in welchen wir die Experimente später weitergeführt haben, ja.“, bestätigte Axel. 

Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah das Schloss des Entfallens vor sich, mit seinen kalten Steinkorridoren und weiten Hallen, er konnte den Regen riechen, der draußen in den Ruinen der Welt, die niemals war, niederging, niemals enden wollend. Und der gelbe Mond von Kingdom Hearts leuchtete über dem dunklen Schloss und der dunklen Welt, verheißungsvoll pulsierend in gleißendem Licht… Axel blinzelte, und es hingen wieder trübe Sterne über den hell erleuchteten Wohnhäusern von Hollow Bastion. 

Demyx runzelte seine Stirn. „Wenn das wirklich stimmen sollte… Ach, das ist doch verrückt.“ Doch seine Stimme klang nicht überzeugt.

„Nun…“, sagte Axel und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.“

Demyx öffnete seinen Mund, wollte etwas sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und verfiel in Schweigen. Axel blickte erneut aus dem Fenster und fragte sich, an welchem Punkt sie wohl angelangt waren. Er hatte geglaubt, bereits eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, doch falscher hätte er damit nicht liegen können. Wir können nicht mehr zurück in unser früheres Leben, dachte er bei sich. Die Entscheidungen, die wir in Zukunft treffen, entscheiden über unser weiteres Leben.

„Ich komme mit dir!“, platzte es auf einmal aus Demyx heraus, und Axel zuckte merklich zusammen. Verwirrt blickte er seinen Freund an. „Wohin kommst du mit?“, fragte er.

„Na, wenn du gehst.“, erklärte Demyx. „Um deine Theorie zu prüfen!“

„Demyx…“ Wider Willen musste Axel grinsen. Wie Demyx ihn so anblickte, entschlossen, ihm zu folgen und trotzdem erfüllt von Unsicherheit, da fühlte er Stolz in sich aufsteigen und Freude, einen solchen Freund gefunden zu haben. Das muss wahre Freundschaft sein, wenn man all seine Ängste zur Seite schiebt, um einer anderen Person zu helfen. „Demyx, ich habe bereits gesagt, dass ich alleine fort gehe.“

„Und ich hatte bereits erwähnt, dass ich mit dir komme!“, erwiderte Demyx hart.

„Du verstehst das nicht, es ist viel zu-“

„Gefährlich?“, unterbrach Demyx ihn. „Wenn es nach Xemnas gegangen wäre, dann wäre ich längst tot, ich verdanke Sora mein Leben! Kann ich mit diesem Leben nicht tun und lassen, was ich will?“

Axel rollte mit den Augen. Das war typisch Demyx, wirklich absolut typisch. Er verstand einfach nicht. Nein, er wollte es gar nicht erst verstehen. Aber was konnte Axel schon gegen eine solch geballte Ladung Entschlossenheit ausrichten?

„Gut, du hast gewonnen.“, meinte Axel. „Wir werden meine Theorie prüfen, und du kommst mit.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Aber nicht jetzt.“

Demyx blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Wann denn dann?“

Axel lachte. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich morgen früh ein Portal in die Dunkelheit öffne und Xemnas direkt in die Arme laufe. Die werden uns aufgespürt haben, bevor wir auch nur einen Fuß in die Stadt, die niemals war, gesetzt haben. Geschweige denn das Schloss erreicht!“

Er beobachtete, wie Demyx die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. „Naja… Ich dachte, wenn man einen Entschluss fasst, sollte man ihn auch durchführen.“

„Ja sicher.“, sagte Axel. „Bloß sollte man auch nicht mir nichts dir nichts sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten.“

„Und was schlägst du vor?“

Axel zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich würde sagen, wir warten ab. Wenn ich in den letzten Tagen etwas gelernt habe, dann ganz gewiss eine Sache.“

„…Und das wäre?“

„Dass alles anders kommt, als man es plant.“ Axel lächelte seinen Freund an. 

Demyx lächelte zurück. Sie redeten noch eine Weile über belanglose Dinge, und als Demyx sich spät in der Nacht verabschiedete und in sein eigenes Zimmer zurückkehrte, fühlte Axel sich erleichtert, und seltsam befreit.

-  
-  
-

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Leon an Axels Tür und riss ihn dabei aus einem Traum, der verblasste, sobald er die Augen aufschlug. 

Axel öffnete ihm die Tür. Ein noch sehr verschlafen wirkender Demyx betrat hinter dem Schwertkämpfer das Zimmer und es ließ sich unschwer erahnen, dass er genau wie Axel von Leon aus dem Bett geworfen worden war. 

„Ich möchte deine ehrliche Meinung hören.“, begann Leon ohne Umschweife. „Wie hoch ist das Risiko, dass die Organisation XIII diese Stadt überrennt, um dich zurückzuholen?“

Axel musste einen Moment überlegen. Er hatte gehofft, dass Leon von sich aus dieses Thema ansprechen würde, jedoch hätte er nicht mit dieser… relativ brutalen Offenheit gerechnet. Was konnte er Leon erzählen? Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Demyx herüber, doch dieser wich seinem Blick aus. 

„Nun ja…“, sagte er schließlich. „Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Xemnas sich in nächster Zeit mit mir beschäftigen wird. Sein Ziel ist es, Kingdom Hearts zu entfesseln, darum wird er sein Hauptaugenmerk auf Sora richten. Solange ich ihm nicht in die Quere komme, wird er diese Angelegenheit aufschieben, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hat. Sowieso hat er schon einige Verluste hinnehmen müssen. Er kann es sich kaum leisten, seine Macht zu zerstreuen.“

Axel hatte ehrlich geantwortet, doch er wusste nicht, ob Leon seine Erklärung falsch auffassen würde. Hatte er die Gefahr zu gering eingeschätzt, um weiterhin in der Sicherheit dieses Hauses verweilen zu können?

Doch Leon nickte nur und wirkte zufrieden. „Genau das habe ich mir auch gedacht. Demyx habe ich eben die gleiche Frage gestellt, und auch seine Antwort lief darauf hinaus. Ich denke, ganz egal was Cid oder sonst irgendjemand auch sagt, es wäre klüger, euch hier zu behalten, jetzt wo ihr schon einmal hier seid. Und nützlich machen könnt ihr euch auch. Sobald Demyx wieder kräftig genug dafür ist, werde ich euch beide zum Wachdienst einteilen.“

-  
-  
-

„Und das dort hinten ist das Schloss… Das große Ding, das man dort in der Ferne sehen kann! Früher einmal war es wirklich prachtvoll, als hier noch Könige regierten. Mittlerweile ist es ziemlich heruntergekommen, aber irgendwann werden wir es wieder bewohnbar machen… Natürlich erst, wenn wir die Stadt wieder in Ordnung gebracht haben. Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass die Stadt früher einen anderen Namen hatte? Radiant Garden hieß sie, und sie war der schönste Ort, den man sich…“

>Dieses Mädchen treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn<, dachte Axel bei sich, während er einer unglaublich energetischen Yuffie über die Brücke folgte. Lustlos setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und schielte zu Demyx herüber. Der jüngere Niemand blickte hierhin und dorthin und schien das Wissen, das Yuffie ihm vermittelte, in sich aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm einen Eimer Wasser. 

Oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass Demyx zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit nach draußen kam, oder dass er sich nun frei in der Welt des Lichts bewegen konnte, die ihn so enthusiastisch werden ließ. Was auch immer die Ursache war, Axel fand es schön, seinen Freund wohlauf und glücklich zu sehen. 

Doch er wollte gerne alleine die Stadt erkunden, nur er und Demyx und so viel Zeit wie sie wollten, ihre neu erworbene Freiheit auszukosten.

„Demyx.“, raunte Axel seinem Freund zu, so leise, dass Yuffie sie nicht hören konnte. 

„Psst, sei leise!“, kam es prompt zurück, und Axel verdrehte seine Augen. Er selbst konnte Demyx doch alles über Hollow Bastion erzählen, er konnte seinem Freund eine ausführliche Privattour durch die Stadt bieten…

„Demyx…“

„Was gibt es denn, Axel?“, fragte Demyx kurz angebunden, während sie auf die Hauptstraße bogen und Yuffie ihnen die verschiedenen Läden am Wegesrand auflistete, den Item-Laden, den Rüstungs-Laden, den Eisverkauf irgendeines reichen Geschäftsmannes…

„Wollen wir nicht irgendwo anders hin gehen?“, versuchte Axel sein Glück und grinste Demyx unschuldig an. Dieser lächelte entnervt. „Jetzt lass mich doch!“, sagte er. „Es ist doch wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass du das alles schon gesehen hast.“

„Und wenn ich dir einfach alleine die Stadt zeige? Da hinten am Ufer des Kanals gibt es ein paar schöne Ecken, wo man-“

„Axel…!“

„Na gut, war ja nur ein Vorschlag!“ Resigniert beugte sich Axel seinem Schicksal. Sie folgten Yuffie auf den Marktplatz, wo diese ein paar Einkäufe für das Wiederaufbau-Komitee erledigen musste und sich nach dem Voranschreiten der Reparaturen der vorderen Stadtmauern erkundigte. Niemand schenkte Axel und Demyx besondere Beachtung. Für diese Leute war die Organisation XIII nicht mehr als ein paar dunkle Schemen in schwarzen Kapuzenmänteln, und Axel und Demyx nur ein paar fremde Gesichter aus fernen Welten. Axel gefiel es so. So fühlte er sich beinahe wie ein Jemand. 

Auf dem Rückweg zum Hauptquartier versuchte Axel gar, Yuffie ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu zollen. Doch seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er beobachtete, wie Yuffies kurze Haare vom seichten Wind zerzaust wurden, die weißen Wolkenberge, die sich am blauen Himmel auftürmten und drohten, die Sonne zu verdecken, und Demyx, ja, er sah Demyx, er folgte seinen Schritten mit den Augen, und dann…

(Hey du!)

…blickte er hinab zu seinen eigenen schwarzen Stiefeln auf dem grauen Steinboden und…

(Hey du da, hallo!)

...wunderte sich warum er so ein seltsames Rauschen im Ohr hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn und…

(Ich glaube, er kann uns nicht hören!)

(Ach, du bist wirklich eine ganz Schlaue, als hätte ich das nicht bemerkt!)

(Vielleicht schläft er ja. Aufwachen, du großer dummer mphmmhmph!)

(Sei doch still, willst du etwa, dass er sauer auf uns wird?!)

(Nein, natürlich-)

(Still jetzt! Ich glaube-)

„Demyx!“, raunte Axel seinem Freund zu.

Dieser drehte sich entnervt um. „Axel, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass-“

„Vergiss Yuffie!“, unterbrach Axel ihn und bedeutete Demyx, leise zu sein. Er deutete mit seinem Arm in Richtung einer schmalen Gasse, welche ein kleines Stück des Weges zurück in die Hauptstraße mündete. Er warf Demyx einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. Dieser schien nicht zu wissen, worauf Axel hinauswollte, doch er nickte knapp und folgte Axel langsam den Weg zurück und in die Gasse hinein. Nach kurzem Überlegen blickte er sich noch einmal um, doch die Straße war leer, Yuffie war bereits außer Sichtweite und hatte scheinbar noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass ihre beiden Begleiter nicht mehr hinter ihr waren. 

Demyx runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich zu Axel um, welcher die Gasse durchforstete, langsam einen Schritt vor den anderen setzend, beinahe schleichend, sich zu allen Seiten umblickend. 

„Axel, was soll das bitte werden?“, fragte er den anderen Niemand, doch dieser warf ihm nur einen bösen Blick zu und bedeutete ihm energisch, leise zu sein.

„Ich glaube, er sucht uns!“, ertönte auf einmal eine dünne, hohe Stimme. Demyx blickte erstaunt nach unten, während Axel wie vom Donner gerührt herumfuhr. 

Dort über dem Boden zu Demyx` Füßen schwebten die wohl merkwürdigsten Wesen, die Demyx jemals gesehen hatte, und während er sie noch bestaunte, flatterten sie bereits nach oben und befanden sich bald auf Augenhöhe mit den Niemanden. 

„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr?!“, brach es aus Axel heraus. Er näherte sich den Gestalten misstrauisch, umrundete sie und kam neben Demyx zum Stehen. „Oder besser gesagt, WAS seid ihr? So etwas wie… Insekten?“

Genauer gesehen sahen die drei Gestalten durchaus menschlich aus. Sie ähnelten jungen Frauen Anfang zwanzig, nur waren sie um einiges kleiner, richtig winzig, und sie schwebten in der Luft, die eine mithilfe eines flatternden roten Schals, den sie sich umgebunden hatte, die andere durch eine schwebende Haarspange, welche in ihrem braunen langen Zopf befestigt war, und die dritte besaß gar winzig kleine Fledermausflügel und einen dazu passenden Totenkopfgürtel. Demyx runzelte seine Stirn.

„Insekten?!“, entrüstete sich die Blonde mit dem fliegenden Schal lauthals und hob eine Miniaturfaust in die Höhe. „Dir zeige ich gleich, wer hier das Insekt mmmpph!“ 

Die mit den Fledermausschwingen presste ihrer Kollegin eine Hand auf den Mund. „Wirst du wohl still sein!“, donnerte sie. 

„Ihr müsst die beiden entschuldigen!“, sagte die mit der Haarspange in freundlichem Tonfall und schenkte den beiden Niemanden ein strahlendes Lächeln. Die beiden anderen ließen voneinander ab und fielen in das Lächeln mit ein. 

Kurios, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf. Äußerst kurios. „Wenn ihr keine Insekten seid…“, sagte er, „…was seid ihr dann?“

„Ähm…“ Die mit der Spange räusperte sich und verdreifachte ihr Lächeln. „Wir sind niemand… nur ein paar Schatzjäger auf der Durchreise…“

„Da wir gerade von Schätzen sprechen!“, klinkte sich die Blonde wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Habt ihr zufällig so etwas wie Schätze bei euch?“ Sie warf den beiden Niemanden einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu, welchen die anderen beiden Wesen aufgriffen.

Axel und Demyx blickten sich ratlos an. 

„Also… Ich habe nichts, was ich euch geben könnte.“, teilte Axel den dreien mit. >Und wenn ich etwas hätte, würde ich es euch ganz bestimmt nicht geben<, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und schenkte den kleinen Wesen ein freundlich-irritiertes Lächeln. 

„Ich kann euch etwas geben!“ 

Axel warf Demyx einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Wo nimmst du denn bitte einen Schatz her?!“, fragte er seinen Freund, während dieser in seiner Hosentasche wühlte und die Augen der drei… Insekten sehr unähnlichen Gestalten immer größer wurden. 

„Hier bitte!“, sagte Demyx schließlich und hielt den drei ein kleines Glasgefäß mit einer orange-gelben Flüssigkeit entgegen.

„Potion!“, rief die Blonde entzückt und maß das kleine Gefäß mit einem gierigen Blick.

„Sag mal wo hast du das denn her?!“, verlangte Axel zu wissen.

„Da war doch dieser Stand auf dem Marktplatz...“, sagte Demyx in einem Tonfall, der Axel schmerzhaft bewusst werden ließ, wie wenig er doch auf ihrem Trip durch die Stadt mitbekommen hatte.

„Das ist auch wirklich alles, was du hast?“, hakte die Blonde nach, während sie auf Demyx zu flatterte und ihm das Gefäß aus der Hand riss.

„Naja, wir wollen ja nicht kleinlich sein.“, meinte die mit der Haarspange gut gelaunt. „Zum Ausgleich für euren Schatz möchten wir auch gerne etwas für euch tun!“

„Ach ja…?“ Axel maß die drei fliegenden Frauen mit kritischem Blick und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Was könnt ihr drei denn schon groß für uns tun?“

„Oh…“ Die Blonde kicherte. „Wir können euch zu jemandem führen, der so einiges für euch tun könnte! Aua!“ Fledermausflügel rammte ihr ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. 

„Ihr müsst nur mit uns kommen, dann erfahrt ihr alles, was ihr wissen wollt!“ versprach die mit der Haarspange und verbeugte sich in der Luft. Die anderen beiden taten das Gleiche. 

Axel maß die drei mit einem misstrauischen Blick. Wer waren diese angeblichen Schatzjäger? Wohin wollten sie die beiden führen und zu welchem Zweck? Und warum lächelten die drei so breit und unschuldig, als wären sie die am meisten verschlagenen Wesen des Universums? „Was meinst du, Demyx?“, wandte Axel sich an seinen Freund. „Denkst du, wir sollten mit ihnen gehen?“

Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, es wäre ziemlich unvernünftig, ihnen zu folgen…“

„Da habt ihr es!“, teilte Axel den drei Gestalten mit. „Wir werden nicht-“

„…Aber es wäre äußerst dumm, sie aus den Augen zu lassen.“, schloss Demyx, und diese Worte klangen so entschieden, dass sie auch Axel einleuchteten. 

>Sie führen garantiert etwas im Schilde<, dachte er bei sich. >Aber Leon hat uns in den Wachdienst eingeteilt. Und was ist die Aufgabe einer Wache? Nur wachsam zu sein, oder auch zu bewachen?<

„Da habt ihr es.“, seufzte Axel. „Wir kommen mit euch.“

-  
-  
-

TBC


	14. Kapitel 14

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XIV  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„Du hast WAS?! Sag mal, bist du denn noch ganz bei Trost? Verflucht nochmal, was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?!“

Cid schnaubte missbilligend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Aerith blickte betreten zu Boden und sah aus, als würde sie sich weit fortwünschen. Zu wem sie hielt, wusste Leon nicht. Er hoffte, sie stand auf seiner Seite, so wie sie es sonst immer getan hatte.

„Beruhige dich, Cid.“, sprach er und seine Stimme klang müde. Wo ist Merlin nur, fragte er sich. Er hätte längst wieder hier sein müssen. All diese schweren Entscheidungen würden dann wieder dessen Sache sein, nicht die seine. „Du weißt selbst, dass von den beiden keine Gefahr ausgeht, und das Risiko, dass die Organisation XIII ihretwegen die Stadt angreift, ist sehr gering.“

„Wer sagt das?“, meinte Cid kritisch. „Die beiden etwa? Woher sollen die das bitte wissen, frage ich dich. Und hast du schon einmal an die Möglichkeit gedacht, die beiden könnten das Risiko absichtlich so gering einschätzen?“

Natürlich hatte Leon diese Möglichkeit bedacht. Doch er hatte sich dazu entschieden, den Niemanden zu vertrauen. „Ist es nicht besser, sie auf unserer Seite zu haben, Cid?“, warf er dem anderen entgegen. „Welchen Nutzen haben sie für uns, wenn wir sie hier einsperren oder sie fortschicken?“

„Also musst du sie gleich in unserer Mitte willkommen heißen?“ Cid schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wer weiß schon, was in deinem Kopf vor sich geht, Junge.“

Leon mochte es nicht, wenn Cid ihn so nannte. Er war der Anführer ihrer Gruppe, Cid hatte ihm mehr Respekt entgegenzubringen… Aber wozu, meldete sich diese kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, Cid hat doch Recht, Leon hätte nicht auf eigene Faust entscheiden dürfen. Und doch…

„Aerith, was sagst du dazu?“, wandte Cid sich an das Mädchen, welches widerwillig aufblickte. Ihr Blick glitt zwischen Cid und Leon umher. 

„Ich mag die beiden.“, antwortete sie schließlich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sie eine Gefahr für uns darstellen oder uns absichtlich in Gefahr bringen würden.“ 

>Oh Aerith.<, dachte Leon bei sich. >Ich hoffe wir behalten recht.<

Cid wollte gerade widersprechen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine keuchende und völlig verschwitzte Yuffie ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. „Sie sind weg!“, rief sie, beinahe panisch.

„Wer ist weg?“, wollte Leon wissen, obwohl er die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte. Seine Gesichtszüge verkrampften sich.

„Die beiden Niemande, Axel und Demyx, sie waren direkt hinter mir, ich habe ihnen die Stadt gezeigt und wir waren gerade auf dem Rückweg und ich bin um eine Ecke gebogen und habe von der Geschichte der Stadt erzählt und dann habe ich mich umgedreht und dann waren sie einfach nicht mehr da und ich habe sie gesucht aber-“

„Yuffie, beruhige dich erstmal!“, verlangte Leon, doch er wünschte, er könnte diesen Ratschlag selbst befolgen. Sollte Cid etwa Recht behalten? Aber nein, dieses Ereignis konnte alles und nichts gleichermaßen bedeuten.

„WAS?! Die Niemande sind fort?!“ Cid war außer sich. „Verdammt nochmal, das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein! Leon lässt die beiden mit Yuffie alleine und Yuffie verliert sie!“

„Ich habe sie nicht verloren!“, beschwerte Yuffie sich lauthals. „Sie waren einfach nicht mehr da!“

„Und warum waren sie nicht mehr da?! Weil du nicht auf sie aufgepasst hast!“

„Das habe ich wohl! Es war nur-“

„SEID STILL!“ Leon konnte es nicht länger ertragen. Er zwang sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und massierte seine Schläfen. Ruhe war im Zimmer eingekehrt, doch Leon spürte die Blicke der Anwesenden schwer auf ihm lasten. >Merlin, wo bleibst du nur…<

„Yuffie, bist du dir sicher, dass sie fort sind? Kann es nicht sein, dass sie einfach falsch abgebogen sind oder dich im Tumult der Hauptstraße oder auf dem Marktplatz verloren haben?“

Yuffie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie waren direkt hinter mir, in der Nähe der Brücke auf der langen Gasse. Die hätten sich schon ziemlich dumm anstellen müssen, um mich dort zu verlieren!“

„Aber auszuschließen ist es nicht. Was ist der schlimmste Fall, von dem wir ausgehen müssen?“

„Sie haben die Seiten gewechselt und uns an ihre Organisation verkauft.“, kam es prompt von Cids Seite. 

Leon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Dazu wird es nicht kommen. Cid und Aerith, ihr haltet hier die Stellung. Wer weiß, wenn die beiden sich verirrt haben, finden sie gewiss irgendwann den Weg zurück. Yuffie, wir beide durchsuchen die Stadt. Zeig mir zuerst die Stelle, an der du sie verloren hast.“

Yuffie nickte eifrig und Cid grummelte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. Leon wagte es nicht, Aerith anzuschauen, aus Furcht er könnte Zweifel in ihrem Blick erkennen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie an ihm und seinen Entscheidungen zweifelte. Soweit sollte es niemals kommen. Entschlossen öffnete Leon die Eingangstür und trat hinaus auf die Straße. 

-  
-  
-

„Und damals in der Donnersteppe haben wir ein riesiges Konzert veranstaltet. Wir standen auf dem Dach eines Flugschiffes, und um uns herum auf den Hügeln waren unglaublich viele Menschen um uns zu sehen. Das „Möwenpack“ hießen wir zu jener Zeit, und wir waren die größten Schatzjäger des ganzen Planeten.“

>Wow, erfolgreiche Sängerinnen UND erfolgreiche Schatzjäger, und noch dazu die besten des Planeten. Was ein Glück, vielleicht sollte ich um Autogramme bitten…< Axel runzelte die Stirn und warf Demyx einen langen und vielsagenden Blick zu. Ich glaube ihnen kein Wort, hieß dieser Blick. Und, was zur Hölle haben die drei mit uns vor. Doch in Demyx` Augen las er dieselbe Ahnungslosigkeit, von der auch er selbst befallen war.

Die drei kleinen Insekten, wie Axel die geflügelten Wesen in Gedanken nannte, schwirrten unbesorgt und redselig den Pass hinunter, und die Niemande folgten ihnen in einigem Sicherheitsabstand. Den Stadtrand und den blau gefliesten Platz hatten sie schon längst hinter sich gelassen und Axels anfängliche Neugierde hatte sich längst mit Unbehagen gemischt, und auch sein Misstrauen wuchs stetig. 

Wo zum Teufel bringen sie uns hin, fragte Axel sich zum wiederholten Male. Sie flattern dort so zielstrebig vor uns her, und ihr Gerede ist eine Spur zu unbeschwert um nicht erzwungen zu sein. Axel wusste, er musste sich irgendeine Möglichkeit einfallen lassen, das Weite zu suchen, sollte es hart auf hart kommen. Nur was? Sein Blick irrte zwischen den zerklüfteten Felswänden hin und her, ein verdammter Tunnel war dieser Weg, eine Falle, aus der man schwerlich entkommen konnte…, sollte man nicht zufällig das Glück haben, Flügel zu besitzen. 

An einer Stelle war der Pass so schmal, dass die Niemande sich nur hintereinander hindurchzwängen konnten. Schwarze Schatten lauerten auf den zerklüfteten Wänden und der Fels unter seinen Füßen schien Axel ein bodenloses Loch zu sein. Doch nur für einen Augenblick, denn hinter der nächsten Kurve endete der Pass abrupt, die Felswände wichen zurück und erstreckten sich zu Seiten eines großen, steinernen Platzes, an dessen Ende sich ein Bergpfad hinunter zu der großen Ebene schlängelte, auf welcher Sora damals… - nein, so lange war es gar nicht her, doch es schien Axel wie eine Ewigkeit - eine Armee voller Niemande besiegt hatte und er selbst sich den Weg zurück in die Organisation für immer verspielt hatte. Damals war ihm der Weg durch die Berge nicht weit genug erschienen.

Die kleinen Wesen hielten in der Mitte des Felsenplatzes an und flatterten in der Luft auf und ab. Axel blieb stehen. Auf der Ebene ragte in blauer Ferne das Schloss hinauf, umringt von einem mächtigen Wassergraben, doch Axel gefiel dieser Anblick nicht. Einst war dieses Schloss der Machtsitz unserer Welt, als hier noch Könige herrschten..., hörte er Yuffies Stimme in seinem Kopf und wunderte sich, ob ihre Abwesenheit bereits bemerkt worden war. Sicherlich, vermutete er, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie möglichst schnell zur Stadt zurückkehren sollten.

„Also, hier sind wir!“, meinte Axel ungeduldig, nachdem die kleinen Wesen sich nicht mehr bewegten und auch keine Anstalten machten, den Niemanden irgendetwas zu erklären. „Was ist es nun, dass ihr uns zeigen wollt?!“

„Das Schloss!“, piepste die mit der schwebenden Haarspange. Sie und die beiden anderen blickten sich nervös in der Gegend um. Noch ein Anblick, der Axel überhaupt nicht gefiel. 

„Das Schloss?!“, wiederholte Axel und fragte sich, was zur Hölle in diesen winzig kleinen Köpfen vor sich ging. 

"Ja, das Schloss.“, schnarrte eine herrische Stimme über den Platz und Axel zuckte zusammen. „MEIN Schloss!“

Ein gleißend grünes Licht erschien am Ende des Platzes und überdeckte das Schloss im Hintergrund, sodass es für einen Augenblick so aussah, als würde es in Flammen stehen. Dann zog sich das Licht zusammen und auf dem eben noch leeren Platz materialisierte sich eine hochgewachsene Frau mit blasser Haut und harten Gesichtszügen. Ihre schwarze Robe wallte lose um ihren schmalen Körper herum, eine schwarze, enganliegende Kapuze verfestigte sich auf dem Kopf zu zwei geschwungenen Hörnern. 

In ihrer rechten Hand trug Malefiz einen langen Zauberstab, welcher in einer Fassung auf der Spitze eine gläserne Kugel trug, deren Inneres in einem blassen, gelblichen Licht schimmerte. Als der Mund der schwarzen Hexe sich zu einem grotesken Lächeln verzog, wusste Axel, dass er verraten worden war. 

„M- M- Malefiz!“, rief die Blonde mit zitternder Stimme. „Wir haben sie h- hergebracht, ganz wie… du uns aufgetragen hast!“

"Sei doch still, du Null!“, zischte die mit den Fledermausflügeln und stieß der Blonden ihren Ellbogen zwischen die Rippen. „Das sieht sie doch selbst!“

„Aber sie hat uns Schätze versprochen!“, protestierte die Blonde.

„GENUG!“, herrschte die Hexe die drei Schatzjäger an. Die drei begannen unruhig hin und her zu flattern. >Recht so…<, dachte Axel grimmig. >Verrate sie, so wie sie uns verraten haben…<

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ihr unnützes Pack habt eine Belohnung verdient?!“ Malefiz schnaubte verächtlich. „Schwirrt mir aus den Augen, bevor ich mir noch etwas für euch einfallen lasse!“

„Rückzug!“, piepste die mit der Haarspange, und die drei ergriffen die Flucht. Sie huschten an den Niemanden vorbei, wilde Verwünschungen ausstoßend, und Axel widerstand der Versuchung, sich eines der drei Insekten zu schnappen und ihr jedes ihrer Gliedmaßen einzeln auszureißen. >An diesem Verrat werden sie keine Freude haben<, dachte er bei sich. Neben ihm zog Demyx scharf die Luft ein, und als er seinen Blick wieder Malefiz zuwandte, sah er, dass diese direkt auf sie zukam.

„Keinen Schritt weiter!“, rief Axel energisch, doch die schwarze Hexe lachte nur. 

„Seht euch das Schloss an!“ Die Hexe trat einen Schritt zur Seite und breitete ihre Hände aus. „Wusstet ihr, dass dieses Schloss einmal mir gehört hat?“

„Das stimmt nicht!“, meinte Demyx bestimmt. „Du hast das Schloss besetzt gehalten, aber Sora hat dich wieder vertrieben!“

Das schien die Hexe wütend zu machen. „Erwähne diesen Namen NIEMALS in meiner Gegenwart, hörst du?!“ Weniger scharf fügte sie hinzu, „Ich glaube, ihr seid kaum in der Position, mich auf meine Misserfolge hinzuweisen.“ Sie lächelte wieder. „Ich kenne euch genau. Ich weiß, dass die Organisation euch ausgestoßen hat, und dass ihr euch notgedrungen mit diesen Außenweltlern zusammengetan habt.“

>Da haben drei ganz kleine Wesen aber ganz große Arbeit geleistet!<, dachte Axel trocken. 

„Das war nicht notgedrungen!“, warf Demyx wieder ein. „Wir sind freiwillig bei ihnen geblieben!“

Das schien die Hexe zu amüsieren. „Nenne es wie du willst, bei diesem erfolglosen Wiederaufbau- Komitee seid ihr auf Dauer doch unterfordert. Ich weiß, dass es euch nach Rache dürstet und ich weiß, was es bedeutet, verstoßen zu werden…“ 

Sie machte eine Pause, die lang genug war, dass Axel sich fragen konnte, worauf sie wohl hinauswollte. 

„Seht, ich kann euch zu dieser Rache verhelfen. Die Organisation XIII ist unser gemeinsamer Feind und ich habe die Macht über die Herzlosen in meiner Hand!“

Axel hätte beinahe gelacht. >Sie glaubt doch wohl nicht…<

„Alles, was ihr tun müsst, ist mir eure Treue zu schwören, und gemeinsam werden wir unsere Feinde vernichten!“

Für einen Augenblick herrschte sprachloses Schweigen auf dem Platz. Dann platzte es aus Axel heraus. „Du glaubst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass wir uns mit dir verbünden! Wir haben die Niemande nicht verlassen, um uns danach den Herzlosen anzuschließen!“   
„Die Herzlosen können sowieso nicht kontrolliert werden!“, warf Demyx hinterher. „Sie haben ihren eigenen Willen, sie füllen die Herzen mit Dunkelheit… Ich glaube, du hast selbst schon erfahren, was es bedeutet, sein Herz der Dunkelheit hinzugeben!“

Die Hexe schnaubte und machte eine wütende Handbewegung. „Ich weiß, was damals passiert ist! Ich bin verraten und als Spielfigur missbraucht worden - Glaubt ja nicht, ich hätte nicht daraus gelernt, diesmal habe ich alles unter Kontrolle!“

„Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!“, rief Demyx. „Mag sein, dass die Herzlosen dir folgen, aber sie werden dich für jedes stärkere Herz einfach fallen lassen. Und wenn du wirklich vorhast, die Organisation XIII zu stürzen, werden dir die Herzlosen so nah am Reich der Dunkelheit überhaupt nicht mehr gehorchen!“

„STILL!“, bellte die Hexe und ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. „Ich habe dich nicht um deine Meinung gebeten! Ich werde die Organisation XIII bezwingen, ich werde diese lächerlichen Helden besiegen, ich werde mir DIESES SCHLOSS dort hinten zurückholen, vielleicht werde ich mich sogar zur Herrscherin über die GESAMTE ZWISCHENWELT krönen lassen. Und lasst euch eines gesagt sein… Ich werde Ungehorsam NICHT DULDEN!“

Der gelbliche Nebel in ihrer Glaskugel begann, sich langsam zu drehen, und ihre schwarze Robe flatterte in einem plötzlich aufkommenden Windstoß. Axel lief wider Willen ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Die schwarze Hexe streckte den beiden Niemanden ihre Hand entgegen. „Es ist noch nicht zu spät.“ sagte sie. „Noch habt ihr die Möglichkeit, euch mir anzuschließen… Ich kann vergessen, was ihr eben gesagt habt.“

Es lag eine Drohung in ihrer Stimme, das war kaum zu überhören. >Wir hätten die Stadt niemals verlassen sollen<, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf. 

„Was sagt ihr?!“, rief Malefiz ungeduldig. 

Axel rührte sich nicht, und auch Demyx neben ihm wagte es nicht, der Hexe zu antworten. >Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten, jetzt glaubt diese Wahnsinnige auch noch, sie könnte uns für ihre Sache gewinnen...< Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck.

„WAS SAGT IHR?!“

-  
-  
-

Niemande… Sie waren überall. Von allen Seiten taumelten die Kreaturen auf ihn zu, ihre milchig weiße Haut von innen heraus pulsierend. Leon fluchte leise und zog sein Schwert. Neben ihm griff Yuffie nach den Wurfsternen in ihrer Tasche. Wie hatten die Monster sich so plötzlich an sie heranschleichen können? Es war nicht fair. Wieso funktionierte das Sicherheitssystem der Stadt niemals dann, wenn man es brauchte?

„LEON!“ 

Yuffie`s Aufschrei riss ihn aus seiner Trance. Er fuhr herum und parierte den Angriff eines der Niemande mit einem Schwerthieb. Ein kreischendes Geräusch ertönte als krallenbesetzte Klauen über kalten Stahl fuhren. Leon zog sein Schwert zurück und griff von Neuem an. 

Es war nicht fair. Diese Kreaturen hatten kein Recht zu existieren. Woher kamen sie, und was wollten sie hier in der Stadt, und wo zum Teufel steckte Merlin? Leon duckte sich unter einem erneuten Angriff hinweg; messerscharfe Krallen verfehlten seinen Kopf nur um wenige Zentimeter. Es reicht, fand Leon. Er rollte zur Seite und kam hinter dem Niemand wieder zum Stehen. Dieser fuhr herum, doch nicht schnell genug. 

Leons Schwerthieb spaltete der Kreatur den Schädel, doch anstatt einfach zu Boden zu fallen und reglos liegen zu bleiben, erstarrte der Niemand. Winzige stechende Augen blickten Leon entgegen, die klaffende Wunde zwischen ihnen war von schwarzer Farbe. Dann flackerte das Wesen, als sei es eine Projektion auf einer Leinwand. Seine Konturen verschwammen, seine Farben verblassten, bunte Pixel durchzogen seine Oberfläche, und dann war es auf einmal verschwunden, einfach so nicht mehr da. 

Leon schüttelte seinen Kopf und maß die Spitze seines Schwertes mit einem kurzen Blick. Kein Blut… Leon hätte beinahe gelacht angesichts des schockierenden Gedankens, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Er blickte sich auf der Straße um. Yuffie atmete schwer und ihre Finger zitterten. Ihr verwirrter Blick zeigte Leon, dass sich ihr das gleiche Schauspiel geboten haben musste wie ihm. Die verbleibenden Niemande umzingelten sie in einem weitläufigen Kreis. Sie tänzelten rastlos von Fuß zu Fuß, doch sie griffen nicht an.

„Yuffie!“, rief Leon. „Lauf zurück zum Quartier und schicke Cid zum Computerterminal. Aerith am besten gleich mit. Sie sollen mal nachschauen, ob mit dem MCP alles in Ordnung ist!“

„Mit dem MCP, wieso das denn… Du glaubst doch wohl nicht-“ 

„Der MCP ist für das städtische Abwehrsystem zuständig und diese Niemande hier verhalten sich ziemlich merkwürdig. Ich vermute, dass irgendetwas mit Trons Welt nicht in Ordnung ist!“ Leon verstärkte seinen Halt um den Schwertgriff. „Wenn die beiden das Terminal erreicht haben, versuchst du, Cloud und Tifa zu kontaktieren und sicherst mit ihnen die Umgebung. Wenn ich hier fertig bin, komme ich euch zur Hilfe. Falls-“

„Leon, SIEH NUR!“

Yuffie starrte mit großen Augen hoch zum Himmel. Als Leon ihrem Blick folgte, bemerkte er, dass dieser in den Farben des Regenbogens zu leuchten begann. Es war nicht mehr als ein kaum wahrnehmbares Schimmern, welches jedoch schnell an Intensität gewann, bis das gesamte Firmament in prachtvolle Farben getaucht war, die sich wie ein Kreisel drehten, immer schneller und schneller, bis sich in ihrer Mitte ein Tor auftat, durch welches die blassen Sterne einer fernen Galaxie schimmerten. Elektrische Spannung lag in der Luft, als ein altvertrautes rotes Raumschiff aus dem Tor schoss, rapide abbremste und in großen Zirkeln über der Stadt kreiste. 

Niemals war Leon dieser Anblick so willkommen gewesen wie jetzt. „Mal wieder pünktlich auf die Sekunde.“, murmelte er, bevor er sich Yuffie zuwandte. „Na los, ich habe dir einen Auftrag erteilt!“

-  
-  
-

„Das ist Sora!“, rief Demyx, während er seine Augen mit den Händen abschirmte, um im grellen Licht der bunten Farben besser sehen zu können. Für einen Augenblick schien er Malefiz und die Gefahr, in der er und Axel sich befanden, völlig vergessen zu haben, und Axel hätte es ihm nicht übelnehmen können. „Das ist sein Schiff! Axel, wir müssen –“

„Ihr müsst GAR NICHTS!“, donnerte die Hexe. Wütend verkrampfte sie ihre Finger um den langen Zauberstab in ihren Händen, und der gelbliche Rauch in der gläsernen Kugel begann unruhig zu wabern. „Das Einzige, was ihr tun solltet, ist MIR ZU DIENEN!“

„Hast du vielleicht was an den Ohren?!“, schrie Axel. Sein Geduldsfaden war gerissen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten uns deutlich genug ausgedrückt! Wir haben die Organisation XIII gewiss nicht verlassen um mit DIR gemeinsame Sache zu machen!“

Axel wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als der gelbe Rauch sich zusammenzog und giftgrün leuchtende Flammen die Oberfläche der Glaskugel durchzogen. Die Luft begann gefährlich zu knistern. 

„Ach SO ist das!“, donnerte Malefiz, und ihre stechenden Augen bohrten sich in Axels Inneres. „Die beiden Ausgestoßenen sind sich zu GUT dafür, sich der alten Hexe anzuschließen!“

„So habe ich das doch überhaupt nicht-“

„Widersprich mir JA NICHT!“ Die grünen Flammen züngelten von der Oberfläche der Glaskugel in die Luft und die Temperatur auf dem großen Platz erhöhte sich mit einem Schlag um mehrere Grad. Axel wäre am liebsten zurückgetreten, doch sein Stolz verbot es ihm, vor der Hexe Schwäche zu zeigen. Er spürte, wie Demyx sich neben ihm verkrampfte. 

„Ich kenne euch Niemande, ihr seid alle dasselbe ARROGANTE und WIDERLICHE PACK!“ Angespannt beobachtete Axel die wilden grünen Flammen und begann, Energie in seinen Fingerspitzen zu sammeln. 

„Nur weil ihr diese kleinen, weißen Viecher befehligen könnt und in einem SCHLOSS wohnt, haltet ihr euch für etwas BESSERES!“ Die Temperatur stieg weiter und immer weiter an und die grünen Flammen stoben zornig hinauf gen Himmel, und Axel fragte sich, was er wohl falsch gemacht haben konnte, um die schwarze Hexe derart auf die Palme zu bringen. 

„Aber ich werde es euch ZEIGEN, wartet nur AB!“ Axel festigte seinen Stand auf dem Boden und verlagerte sein Gewicht in eine defensive Haltung. Die Energie in seinen Fingern begann beruhigend zu pulsieren und plötzlich machte ihm die Hitze gar nichts mehr aus. Er fühlte, dass Demyx neben ihm auf denselben Gedanken gekommen war, er spürte die bläuliche Aura des Wassers in der Nähe seines eigenen Feuers. 

„Ich habe euch die Chance gegeben, euch mir anzuschließen! Ich habe euch die Chance gegeben, Rache zu üben, und ihr habt mein Angebot MIT FÜSSEN GETRETEN! Die Herzlosen werden mir dabei helfen, zurückzugewinnen was rechtmäßig mir gehört, UND ICH WERDE NICHT ZULASSEN, DASS MIR IRGENDJEMAND IN DIE QUERE KOMMT!“

Die letzten Worte waren so schrill gewesen, dass ihr Echo auf den Felswänden widerhallte, doch das plötzliche Zischen grüner Flammen überdeckte jegliches andere Geräusch. Das Feuer explodierte in der Kugel und verwandelte die Luft in ein Inferno tödlicher Geschosse. 

Doch die Niemande waren vorbereitet. Axel rollte sich zur Seite und entließ die Energie in seinen Händen auf einen Schlag. Die Feuerräder schnitten durch die Luft und die grünen Flammen verdampften, wo auch immer ihre roten Verwandten sie berührten. Neben ihm erklang der hohe Ton einer Sitar, in der Luft schallend, schwingend, und eine Mauer aus Wasser schoss den grünen Geschossen entgegen. 

>Sie hat keine Chance gegen uns<, schoss es Axel durch den Kopf, und ein überlegenes Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. >Dieses erbärmlich schwache Feuer ist kein Gegner für unsere-<

Die Mauer aus Wasser ging mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Zischen in grüne Flammen auf. Plötzlich war die Luft erfüllt von kochend heißem Wasserdampf, der Axel ins Gesicht spritzte und seine Haut verbrannte. Die Chakrams fielen dem Pyromanen aus den Händen, als er versuchte, sein Gesicht zu schützen. Er taumelte und fiel hart zu Boden. Er meinte, Demyx` gequälten Aufschrei neben sich zu hören, als auch er von dem siedend heißen Wasser getroffen wurde. 

>Was… ist das…< Axels Gedankengänge wurden von beißendem Schmerz beeinträchtigt. Er öffnete seine Augen, doch unter Tränen erblickte er nur grünlichen, heißen Nebel. Die Luft war so dick, dass sie das Atmen zu einer einzigen Tortur werden ließ. Axel biss seine Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich aufzurichten, nur um erneut zu Boden zu sinken. Die Verbrennungen auf seinen Armen und seinem Gesicht schmerzten höllisch, und wo der heiße Dampf sie berührt hatte, verfärbte seine Haut sich in einem aggressiven Rotton. 

Ein hartes, spöttisches Lachen schallte durch die Luft. Axel konnte nicht einordnen, aus welcher Richtung es kam. „Hattet ihr geglaubt, mich so einfach besiegen zu können?!“, höhnte die schwarze Hexe. „Ihr NARREN! Ihr hättet besser daran getan, meinen Ratschlag zu befolgen! Jetzt ist es zu spät - Gegen mein Seefeuer sind eure kleinen Zaubertricks nutzlos!“ 

>S… Seefeuer…?< Axel hatte von dieser Substanz gehört. Eine künstlich zusammengesetzte Art eines Feuers von smaragdgrüner Farbe, das fähig war, Wasser zu verbrennen. >Woher… weiß sie davon… …Diese miesen kleinen Insekten… Ich hätte es… wissen müssen…<

Eine dünne Flamme grünen Feuers brannte auf dem feuchten Felsboden keinen halben Meter zu Axels Linken. Auf seiner Rechten kämpfte Demyx gerade damit, seine Sitar zu erreichen, die einige Meter von ihm fort geschlittert war. Ein weiteres Mal versuchte Axel, sich aufzurichten, doch irgendwie schien ihn jegliche Kraft verlassen zu haben. Die krebsroten Stellen auf seinen Armen bildeten Blasen. Er war noch nie verbrannt worden. Es war ein grässliches Gefühl. 

„Ihr ignoranten kleinen Würmer, ich werde euch VERNICHTEN!“ Axel löste seinen Blick von seinen Armen und sah, dass sich um die Glaskugel auf Malefiz` Zauberstab erneut Feuer sammelte. Die Luft vibrierte gefährlich, doch Axel nahm es kaum wahr. Er versuchte, auf die Beine zu kommen. Vergeblich. Er versuchte, seine Chakrams zu erreichen, nur um festzustellen, dass ihr Feuer auf dem feuchten Boden erloschen war. 

>Das war es dann wohl…<, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er hätte beinahe gelacht. >Gerade wo ich zu hoffen wagte, alles könnte sich zum Guten wenden.< Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, das heftige Protestieren seiner Lungen ignorierend. Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Malefiz entlud ihre Energie mit einem lauten Schrei, die grünen Flammen loderten hell auf und wirbelten um die Glaskugel herum, immer schneller und schneller. Demyx erreichte seine Sitar und schaffte es irgendwie, auf die Beine zu kommen und in Malefiz` Richtung zu wanken. Die richtete ihren Stab auf die Niemande und die grünen Flammen sammelten sich in dem Moment über der Spitze der Glaskugel, in der Demyx die Hexe erreichte und ihr das spitze Kopfende seiner Sitar in die Magengrube rammte. Das Instrument grub sich tief in den schwarzen Umhang.

Malefiz keuchte auf und die grünen Flammen erloschen mit einem Schlag. Weit aufgerissene Augen wanderten vom Hals der Sitar hoch zu Demyx` Gesicht, und von Demyx` Gesicht hinüber zu Axel. Die Hexe schien nicht fassen zu können, was gerade geschehen war. 

Und auch Axel konnte es nicht fassen. Hatte Demyx gerade wirklich… Plötzlich wagte er wieder zu hoffen. >Jetzt stirb, du verdammte Hexe!<, schrie er in Gedanken. >Stirb, stirb, STIRB!<

Doch Malefiz starb nicht. Stattdessen stahl sich ein monströses Lächeln auf das Gesicht der durchbohrten Hexe. Ihre Augen funkelten böse und Axel lief wider Willen ein Schauer über den Rücken. Das ist falsch, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Völlig falsch, sie sollte schreien, sie sollte sterben… Sie sollte nicht lächeln. 

Die Hexe blickte Demyx tief in die Augen. „Narr.“, hauchte sie, und dann bebte der Boden, und Steinbrocken stürzten von den Felsen herunter. Die Luft knisterte vor Energie und mit einem Ruck breitete Malefiz ihre Arme aus. Der plötzliche Impuls, der von ihr ausging, war in der Luft sichtbar, und er schleuderte Demyx von den Füßen, wobei der Kopf der Sitar aus Malefiz` Magengrube gerissen wurde. Die Hexe zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. 

Auch Axel wurde von dem plötzlichen Sog erfasst. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich an einem Riss im Boden festzukrallen, doch seine Hände rutschten ab, und haltlos schlitterte er nach hinten, immer schneller und schneller. Er machte sich darauf gefasst, an einem der Felsen zermalmt zu werden, er konnte das Geräusch schmetternder Knochen schon beinahe hören, doch plötzlich gab es vor seinen Augen keinen Boden mehr, keinen Himmel und keine Felsen. Nur noch gleißend grünes Licht und Wind, der in seinen Augen biss und dann auf einmal nicht mal mehr das. 

Axel schlitterte durch die Leere, und als er dann doch endlich mit dem Hinterkopf gegen etwas Hartes stieß, merkte er es kaum.

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Das Seefeuer habe ich mir an dieser Stelle einfach mal aus der Buchreihe „Das Lied von Eis und Feuer“ von George R.R. Martin ausgeliehen.


	15. Kapitel 15

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XV  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Ich falle. 

Immer tiefer und tiefer falle ich. 

Ich sehe nicht, wie tief ich falle. Meine Augen sind geschlossen, doch der Wind reißt an meinen Kleidern, meinen Haaren, …meiner Haut. 

Alles um mich herum ist weiß, als ich es doch endlich schaffe, die Augen zu öffnen. Weiß, weiß, nichts als Leere um mich herum, und doch… Ich weiß, dass es schlimmere Farben gibt, als das Weiß, das mich umschließt, während ich falle. Ich schließe die Augen wieder… Nur ein kurzer Augenblick der Ruhe.

“Wo bin ich…” 

Meine Lippen formen Worte, die meinen Mund nicht verlassen. Doch vielleicht schreie ich sie auch heraus und meine Ohren haben mir ihren Dienst versagt. So oder so, niemand antwortet mir… Ich falle wohl zu schnell.

Es beginnt zu wabern, das Weiß um mich herum. Ich spüre, wie es brüchig wird. Solange ich es aufrechterhalten kann, …solange ich nur weiterfalle…, kann nichts mich berühren… nichts kann mich erschüttern… 

Das Weiß ist kühler als… das Grün… das Grün… 

Das Grün ihrer Augen! …Diese Augen!

Die Erinnerung trifft mich mit einer Wucht, die das Weiß in Fetzen um mich herum explodieren lässt, und plötzlich…

-  
-  
-

„Aaah… mein Kopf…“

Die Schmerzen trafen ihn so heftig und unerwartet, dass er beinahe erneut in Ohnmacht gesunken wäre. Demyx umklammerte seinen Kopf, drückte seine Fingernägel in die dünne Hautschicht unter seinem Haar bis sie blutig waren, doch an die Quelle des Schmerzes vermochte er nicht durchzudringen. 

Und es war nicht nur der Kopf. Sein Gesicht brannte und juckte, und die sonst so elastische Haut wirkte unnachgiebig und brüsk. Für seine Arme galt das Gleiche, und als er an ihnen hinunterblickte, wusste er auch, warum. Wo das Feuer ihn berührt hatte, hatte es sich in seine Haut geätzt wie Säure, und aggressive rot-verbrannte Flecken hinterlassen. Er hatte immer geglaubt, das Wasser würde ihn beschützen.

Der Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches und die Hitze, die unglaubliche Hitze, die auf seinen Armen und seinem Gesicht brannte, ließen die Welt vor Demyx` Augen verschwimmen; sie reduzierte sich auf Kopfschmerzen und Atmen und Hitze, und Atmen und den felsigen Boden, auf dem er kauerte…

…bis ihm ein Gedanke in den Sinn kam, der noch viel dringlicher war als die Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Sein erster Gedanke war >Axel!<, und direkt darauf folgte >Malefiz! Verdammt, was ist geschehen?!<

Demyx stütze sich hart auf dem Boden ab und richtete sich auf. Sofort protestierten seine Muskeln und die Welt begann sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen, doch er kämpfte verbissen um sein Bewusstsein.

>Reiß dich zusammen!<, rief er sich selbst zu. >Na los, reiß dich zusammen, steh auf!<   
Und dann plötzlich stand er, auf wackligen Beinen und um sein Gleichgewicht ringend... und Axel lag keine fünf Meter von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden, regungslos.

„Axel!“, rief Demyx erschrocken, und seine Stimme klang heißer in seinen Ohren. Er taumelte in Axels Richtung, die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedmaßen für den Moment nicht beachtend, und sank in dem Moment vor seinem Freund auf die Knie, als dieser die Augen öffnete und sich auf seinen Ellbogen aufrichtete.

„Wenn du stillhältst, tut es nicht ganz so weh, weißt du…“, meinte Axel mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck und Demyx hätte ihn dafür schlagen können, ihm eine solche Angst einzujagen. Doch als er seinen Mund öffnete um etwas zu erwidern, verließ ihn seine Sprache, und alles was er tun konnte, war Axel mit offenem Mund und großen Augen anzustarren. 

Axel sah fürchterlich aus. Seine Arme zierten dieselben Verbrennungen, von denen auch Demyx` Arme befallen waren, und sein Gesicht… >Sehe ich auch so aus?<, dachte er erschrocken, und Axel schien seine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Da haben wir aber ganz schön was abgekriegt, was?“, meinte Axel, und ein trauriges Lächeln zog sich über seine Gesichtszüge. „Juckt deine Haut auch so sehr wie meine?“   
Demyx schüttelte den Kopf. >Das ist so falsch<, dachte er bei sich. >Axel beherrscht das Feuer, …er IST das Feuer… Er sollte nicht brennen dürfen… Und seit wann verbrennt Feuer Wasser?<

Es war zu viel für ihn. Demyx wandte sich von Axel ab und kam wieder auf die Beine. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war harter Fels, der sich unter einer tiefen Nachmittagssonne in drei Richtungen meilenweit erstreckte. Die Felsen, unter welchen der Kampf gegen Malefiz stattgefunden hatte, lagen in dunstiger Ferne direkt vor ihm. Und hinter ihm…

Der felsige Boden fiel nicht mal zwanzig Meter von ihm und Axel entfernt jäh ab und mündete in weiter Tiefe in einen See von beinahe schwarzer Farbe. Dieser umringte einen Felsen, der wie ein knorriger Finger aus nacktem Stein aus der Tiefe emporragte, und auf seiner Spitze kauerte ein monströs verformtes Gebäude, das nur aus dicken Mauern, krummen Türmen und verwinkelten Dachgiebeln zu bestehen schien. 

„Schön, was?“, meinte Axel von seinem Platz am Boden aus. Demyx ignorierte ihn. Das Schloss hatte aus der Ferne einen beeindruckenden Anblick geboten, aus nächster Nähe betrachtet wirkte es höchst beunruhigend, fast bedrohlich… und alles andere als schön. Malefiz konnte dieses Schloss gerne haben, fand Demyx. Was war überhaupt so besonders daran? Sie sollte es nehmen und ihn und Axel und die Stadt in Ruhe lassen.

„Wie sind wir eigentlich hierhergekommen?“, fragte Axel weiter. „Hast du eine Idee?“

>Wir sind fort gewirbelt worden<, dachte Demyx. >Aber in die falsche Richtung. Wir sollten nicht hier sein, wir sollten mit zerschmetterten Knochen unter einem dieser Felsen dort hinten liegen...< Er zuckte mit den Achseln und sagte nichts. Seine Haut brannte fürchterlich und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er könnte sein Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachten. Doch was würde er sehen?

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Schloss. Er hörte, wie Axel sich hinter ihm aufrichtete. „Ach du scheiße, das tut ja verdammt weh!“, fluchte er dabei. „Mir war es lieber, als das Feuer noch auf meiner Seite war…Was ist denn mit dir los, Demyx?“ 

Demyx starrte weiterhin das Schloss an. Seine Hände zitterten und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. >Reiß dich zusammen!<, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis zurück, aber es hatte keinen Zweck.

„Demyx, schau mich an!“, verlangte Axel, der hinter ihn getreten war. Seine Hand legte sich sanft, beinahe vorsichtig auf seine Schulter, und Demyx zuckte zusammen. Sofort zog Axel seine Hand zurück. „Tut mir leid!“, rief er. „Hat das weh getan?“

Demyx schüttelte den Kopf und drehte sich um. Er zwang sich dazu, Axel anzuschauen. Es waren nicht nur die Verbrennungen auf seinem Gesicht, fiel ihm auf. Auch seine Haare – diese langen roten Haare – waren an vielen Stellen versengt und gaben Axel ein zerrupftes Aussehen. Seine Knie und Ellbogen waren blutig geschürft und seine Kleidung war staubig und an vielen Stellen gerissen. Das war nichts, was sich nicht wieder hinbiegen ließ… Kleidung ließ sich ersetzen, Wunden konnten heilen und Haare wieder wachsen. Die Verbrennungen jedoch… 

„Demyx, warum schaffst du es nicht, mir in die Augen zu schauen? Bin ich ein solch grässlicher Anblick?!“ Axels Stimme bebte bei diesen Worten und erst jetzt realisierte Demyx, dass er seinen Blick erneut zu Boden gesenkt hatte. 

„Nein, es tut mir leid.“, beeilte er sich zu sagen und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein Gegenüber. 

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mein Gesicht ist doch gewiss noch ansehnlicher als Malefiz` Visage, oder? Zumindest musst du bei mir keine Angst haben, dass ich grünes Feuer speie!“ Axel wirkte gekränkt, schien es aber unterdrücken zu wollen. Doch diese Anspielung auf das Geschehene war mehr als Demyx vertragen konnte. Er versuchte sich erneut von Axel abzuwenden, doch dieser griff nach Demyx` Kinn und zwang ihn unnachgiebig, ihn anzublicken.

„SO schlimm also?“, fragte er enttäuscht und ein wenig wütend „Ich hatte noch keine Zeit, mein Gesicht im Spiegel zu bewundern, aber ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte ungefähr das Gleiche abgekriegt wie du. Rot steht dir, weißt du-“

„HÖR AUF!“, platzte es aus Demyx heraus. Er riss sich von Axel los. „Du verstehst es nicht! Es ist mir ganz egal, wie du aussiehst oder wie ich aussehe! Aber das alles ist MEINE Schuld! Es war meine Entscheidung, diesen Schatzjägern zu folgen – Ich hätte eine Falle riechen müssen! Und –“

„Jetzt mach mal halblang!“, unterbrach Axel seinen Wortfluss. „Diesen widerlichen Insekten zu folgen war meine Entscheidung genauso wie deine! Wir sind halt einfach zu voreilig gewesen.“

Demyx schnaubte frustriert. „Und was ist mit Malefiz?! Wenn ich sie nicht so erzürnt hätte-“

„Ich habe sie genauso erzürnt wie du, und sie hätte uns so oder so angegriffen!“, kam es prompt von Axel.

„Aber das Seefeuer!“, fuhr Demyx fort. „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es kein normales Feuer ist! Wenn ich nicht mit Wasser angegriffen hätte, hättest du die Hexe bestimmt besiegt!“

„Und wenn du der Hexe nicht deine Sitar in den Bauch gerammt hättest, wären wir bei lebendigem Leibe gegrillt worden!“, meinte Axel mit Nachdruck.

„Das war doch DANACH!“ Demyx` Stimme klang schrill in seinen Ohren. „Wenn ich von Anfang an kein Wasser benutzt hätte-“

„Und wenn ich von Anfang an auf dich gehört hätte, statt Kairi gefangen zu nehmen, wären wir vielleicht gar nicht erst in diese verzwickte Lage gekommen!“

„Aber wenn ich-“

„SPRICH NIE MEHR DARÜBER, HÖRST DU?!“, fuhr Axel seinen Freund an. 

Demyx öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn wieder, und Axel war für die kurze Stille dankbar. Er lächelte gequält um seine Worte ein wenig zu entschärfen. „Das hat mir ein guter Freund vor gar nicht mal so langer Zeit in einer ähnlichen Situation gesagt, weißt du? …Mein bester Freund, um genau zu sein. Sprich nie mehr darüber, hat er gesagt. Wir sind beide am Leben und in Sicherheit, und das ist alles, was zählt… Kommt dir das bekannt vor?“

Demyx wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Verdutzt blickte er seinen Freund an, und Axel war froh, dass er den Blickkontakt endlich aufrechterhielt. Dann schüttelte Demyx langsam seinen Kopf, und ein ratloses Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er hob seine Hände und ließ sie wieder fallen. „Jetzt hast du mich!“, sagte er. „Ich kann mich nicht mal an meine eigenen Worte halten!“

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht öfter mal machen.“, schlug Axel vor und zwinkerte seinem Freund zu. „Die Vergangenheit ist längst passiert. Das einzige, das wir beeinflussen können, ist unsere Zukunft.“

„Weise Worte.“ Demyx` Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Normalerweise brauchst du für so was einen langen Abend und zwei Flaschen Wein.“

Axel lachte laut auf, zuckte dann jedoch zusammen angesichts der Schmerzen, die ihm das bereitete. „Ich mache mich scheinbar. Das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken…“ Er wirkte für einen Moment nachdenklich. „Vielleicht spendiert Leon uns ja eine Flasche Wein, wenn wir wieder in der Stadt sind…“

„Glaub nicht zu fest daran.“, meinte Demyx. „Höchstwahrscheinlich lässt er uns bereits als Verräter suchen…“ Dieser Gedanke stimmte ihn traurig.

„Denk gar nicht erst dran!“, erwiderte Axel. „Wir erklären ihm einfach, was passiert ist und dann ist das schon in Ordnung. Wir müssen uns nur langsam mal auf den Weg machen, ich habe keine Lust, die Ebene im Dunkeln zu durchqueren… Und wenn wir uns beeilen, erwischen wir Sora vielleicht noch!“

Doch Axel glaubte selbst nicht daran. Sie beide mussten für eine lange Zeit ohnmächtig gewesen sein. Sie Sonne sank bereits, und es war so um die Mittagszeit gewesen, als sie auf die schwarze Hexe getroffen waren. In dieser Zeit konnte alles Mögliche geschehen sein und wofür auch immer Sora in die Stadt gekommen war, war gewiss längst erledigt. >Dämliche Malefiz mit ihrem grünen Feuer… Dämliche Insekten!<, dachte Axel bei sich, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Stattdessen machte er sich auf den Weg hinaus auf die große Ebene und wartete darauf, dass Demyx ihm folgte.

Er kam nur wenige Schritte weit, bevor ein leichtes Beben den Boden unter seinen Füßen erschütterte. Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und für einen Augenblick musste Axel um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Doch so schnell, wie die Erschütterung gekommen war, legte sie sich auch wieder, und als nach einigen Sekunden nichts Weiteres geschah, setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

Sie legten die Hälfte ihres Weges ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse zurück. 

Dann brach das Chaos aus.

Erneut begann der Boden zu beben und schwerer brauner Staub stieg hinauf in die Luft. Doch diesmal dauerte die Erschütterung länger an, und sie bezog sich nicht länger nur auf einen kleinen Bereich des Bodens. Die ganze verdammte Ebene war in Bewegung. 

Die flachen, übereinander geschichteten Massen aus Erde und Gesteinsbrocken hoben und senkten sich, sodass Axel Mühe hatte, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Doch als Demyx hinter ihm aufschrie und Axel seinen Blick zu Boden senkte, sah er, dass das Erdbeben bei weitem nicht das einzige Problem war, das sie hatten. Der Boden sank ab! Und was noch viel schlimmer war als die Tatsache, dass die gesamte Ebene vom Schloss bis zu den Bergen nach unten sackte war, dass gleichzeitig eine tiefschwarze Flüssigkeit aus den Rissen im Boden schoss und die Erde überzog bis sie aussah wie ein dunkles, tosendes Meer.

„Schnell, Axel!“, rief Demyx seinem Freund zu, welcher damit beschäftigt war, sich fassungslos in der Gegend umzuschauen. „Auf den Felsen!“

Tatsächlich befand sich nur wenige Meter von den Niemanden entfernt ein großer Gesteinsbrocken, der von der sonst flachen Erde emporragte wie eine Rettungsinsel, und Axel ließ sich Demyx` Rat nicht zweimal geben. Zähe schwarze Fluten umspülten ihre Waden, als sie sich ihren Weg zu dem Stein erkämpften, und sie erreichten ihn keine Sekunde zu früh.

Sobald Axel und Demyx sich an dem harten Felsen emporzogen und auf einem Vorsprung niederließen, ging ein Ruck durch die Erde, der die beiden Niemande beinahe wieder zu Boden geworfen hätte – Und die schwarze Flüssigkeit erstarrte. Sie zog sich zusammen und wurde zäh wie Gummi und überdeckte den Boden soweit das Auge blicken konnte wie ein schwarzer Teppich.

Dann wurde es still. Sehr, sehr still.

„Was war das gerade?!“, platzte es aus Axel heraus. „Was verdammt noch mal zur Hölle WAR das?“

„Das wüsste ich auch gerne!“, erwiderte Demyx und atmete tief durch, um sein pochendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen. „Ich weiß nur, dass wir richtiges Glück hatten, diesen Felsen in der Nähe zu haben.“

Axel blickte hinab zu Boden und schluckte. Er stellte sich vor, jetzt dort unten zu stehen, gefangen von diesem zähen Was-auch-immer. „Reicht es nicht langsam mal für einen Tag?!“, beschwerte er sich. „Hätte ich gewusst, was alles auf mich zukommt, wäre ich wohl heute Morgen im Bett geblieben!“

Axels Wut amüsierte Demyx auf eine Weise, die er selbst nicht ganz verstehen konnte, und wider Willen musste er lächeln. 

„Was soll das?!“, regte Axel sich auf, als er Demyx` Lächeln bemerkte. „Findest du das alles etwa WITZIG?!“

„Nein.“, gab Demyx zurück. „Kein bisschen.“ 

Axel schnaubte und wandte sich ab, und so blieben Demyx` nächste Worte unausgesprochen. >Vielleicht…<, dachte er bei sich, >ist es nur die Tatsache, dass ich das alles nicht alleine durchstehen muss, die mich irgendwie glücklich macht...<

„Wir müssen hier weg.“, sagte Axel schließlich und machte sich daran, den Felsen wieder hinab zu klettern. Er berührte den Boden zunächst zögerlich mit der Fußspitze und ließ sich dann gänzlich darauf hinab, als er nichts Verdächtiges feststellen konnte. „Na los, komm schon!“

Demyx folgte Axel hinab auf den Boden, doch auf der erstarrten Flüssigkeit zu laufen erwies sich als anstrengend und unangenehm. Es war dasselbe Gefühl, das die Menschen manchmal auf Friedhöfen ergreift, oder auf sehr hohen Gebäuden. Das Gefühl, weiche Knie zu bekommen und ein seltsames Prickeln in den Zehen zu spüren. So als besäße der Untergrund eine starke Aura, die pulsiert und dich dazu auffordert, den Ort schnellstmöglich wieder zu verlassen. 

„Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass uns das Schlimmste erst noch bevorsteht.“, meinte Demyx, und blickte sich besorgt auf der Ebene um.

„Ach tatsächlich?“, erwiderte Axel. „Und ich dachte, schlimmer als Malefiz könnte es gar nicht mehr kommen! Habe ich ein Glück…“

Doch Axel ahnte genau wie sein Freund, was ihnen beiden bevorstand. Er machte sich nichts vor, was das Beben und die aufkeimende Dunkelheit angingen. Schien nicht der Himmel schon dunkler zu werden? Ein klein wenig zu dunkel für diese Zeit des Tages? Axel war kein Narr. Ebenso wenig wie Demyx. 

„Wir müssen uns beeilen!“, rief Axel dem blonden Niemand zu. „Wenn wir den Pass hinauf zur Stadt erreichen, müssten wir in Sicherheit sein!“

Demyx schüttelte hinter ihm den Kopf, beschleunigte jedoch nichtsdestotrotz seinen Schritt. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir so einfach davonkommen!“, rief er zurück und als sich kurz darauf die ersten gelben Augen aus dem Schwarz um sie herum auf sie richteten, verfluchte Demyx sich dafür, recht zu behalten. 

Die Herzlosen zogen und wanden sich aus dem Boden heraus, der sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde zu einem Portal in die Zwischenwelt gewandelt hatte. Diese kleinen, stets tollpatschig erscheinenden Wesen waren in der großen Zahl, in der sie meistens auftraten, ebenso tödlich wie Malefiz oder gar Xemnas es sein konnten. Nur wenige von ihnen blockierten den Niemanden zu diesem Zeitpunkt den Weg, doch dabei würde es nicht bleiben, das wussten sie beide genau.

Axel sammelte Energie in seinen Fingern und seine Feuerräder materialisierten sich in seinen Händen wie altbekannte Vertraute. Doch statt das gewohnte, angenehme Prickeln und die wohltuende Wärme zu spüren, die ihn sonst immer befielen, wenn er sein Element heraufbeschwor, hätte er die Räder beinahe wieder fallen gelassen angesichts der brennenden Hitze und des Schmerzes, die seine Haut durchfuhren. 

„Argh…“, stöhnte er auf, zwang sich jedoch dazu, seinen Griff um die Chakrams nicht zu lockern. „Was ist das, warum…“ 

„Axel!“, rief Demyx neben ihm alarmiert, als er die Qual im Gesicht seines Freundes las. Er selbst hatte es einfach - Seine Sitar lag fest in seinen Händen und die kühlende Nässe seines Elements war wie Balsam für seine geschundene Haut. 

„Es ist nichts! Konzentrier dich auf die Herzlosen!“, presste Axel zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er hatte Malefiz noch nie so verflucht wie in diesem Augenblick und er wollte weiß Gott nicht den besorgten oder mitleidigen oder auch schuldigen Blick seines Gefährten in seinem Nacken spüren! Die Schmerzen würde er ertragen, es waren bloß harmlose Verbrennungen, geboren aus Unachtsamkeit und jeder Menge Pech! Davon würde der Schauer tanzender Flammen sich doch wohl nicht unterkriegen lassen!

„Axel!“

Sie waren umzingelt worden, in den kostbaren Sekunden, die sie vertrödelt hatten. Sie hätten in Bewegung bleiben sollen… Vielleicht hätten sie die kleinen Biester einfach abhängen können… Aber genauer betrachtet war die gesamte Ebene voll mit ihnen. Ein Meer aus Schwarz… und kleinen gelben Augen…

„AXEL!“

Ein Aufschrei, fast schon ein Kreischen, wie aus weiter Ferne, und erst spät merkte Axel, dass es nicht die Herzlosen waren, die angriffen - Warum griffen die Biester denn auch an, Niemande haben kein Herz! -, sondern sein eigener Körper, der in sich zusammensank und hart auf dem schwarzen, harten Boden aufschlug. Die Feuerräder erloschen, als seine Konzentration zusammenbrach, als schlagartig alle Energie aus ihm hinaus floss, als er sich nur noch fragte, wie Feuer so heiß sein konnte und Wasser so kalt… Das kühle Wasser, das ihn umschlang und die liebliche Melodie, die all seine Gedanken hinwegfegte, als Demyx die Herzlosen mit Flutwellen in Schach hielt…

Axel wollte ihm helfen. Er hob seine Arme, er konnte sich wieder bewegen, und jetzt, wo die Kälte der Hitze gewichen war, fand er langsam wieder zu sich selbst und zu ihrer momentanen Situation zurück, doch er schreckte davor zurück, das Feuer herauf zu beschwören, wie ein ängstliches Kind, das verbrannt worden war. 

Wütend über sich selbst vermochte er nichts anderes zu tun, als da zu sitzen und dem Tosen des Wassers zu lauschen, und den Klängen der Sitar, die Demyx einschlug um ihre Feinde zu vernichten. Doch hinter seiner schützenden Mauer aus Wasser sah Axel verschwommen die Ebene dahinter, und in dem Moment realisierte er, wie aussichtslos ihre Lage war.

>Sora hat den kompletten großen Rasen von Niemanden gesäubert… Wieso schaffen wir es nicht, einfach unsere Haut zu retten?< Die Antwort war ganz klar, dass Sora nicht alleine gewesen war, und nicht so ausgelaugt wie sie es waren… Demyx stand alleine gegen ein Heer voller Herzlosen und es gab nichts, auch wirklich gar nichts, was Axel tun konnte, um ihm zu helfen. >Wir sind verloren…<, dachte er bei sich, und wie zur Bestätigung durchbrachen die Herzlosen das Wasser und drängten Demyx zurück, und im nächsten Augenblick war der Feind heran und Heerscharen von schwarzen, gelbäugigen Monstern stürmten auf Axel zu, auf Axel hinauf, und Axel konnte nicht schreien, sich nicht bewegen, er kniff nur die Augen zusammen und wartete auf das Ende, das unmittelbar bevorstand.

… 

Das Ende kam in Form eines gewaltigen Donnerschlages. 

Und auf den Donner folgte der Blitz.

Nicht nur ein Blitz, es waren… zehn… zwanzig… hundert, vielleicht tausende, und jeder von ihnen traf einen Herzlosen und raffte ihn dahin. Ungläubig öffnete Axel die Augen und blinzelte, als könne er nicht verstehen, was gerade geschah. Die Ebene hatte sich in einen Grill verwandelt, in ein Feld aus Donner und Blitz und Tod und geschmorter Dunkelheit. 

Keiner der Herzlosen schaffte es, den tödlichen Stromschlägen zu entkommen.   
Wahrscheinlich realisierte nicht einmal einer von ihnen, was über ihn kam. Sei es wie es war, nach wenigen Sekunden - und gefühlten Stunden - war die Ebene von Herzlosen gesäubert, der Boden dampfte und zischte, und Axel und Demyx saßen fassungslos da. 

„Sag mal…“, sprach Axel nach einer Weile und begann sich vorsichtig aufzurichten. Seine Glieder schmerzten ein wenig und sein Rücken war verspannt, doch dafür, dass er dem Tod gerade zum wiederholten Male knapp entronnen war, ging es ihm körperlich gar nicht so übel. „Was… war das?“

Demyx antwortete nicht. Er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, mit der Situation völlig überfordert.

„Nur ein einfacher Blitzzauber!“, meldete sich eine Stimme hinter ihnen zu Wort, und wie von Donner gerührt fuhr Axel herum. Demyx tat es ihm gleich, er versuchte gleichzeitig aufzuspringen und sich umzudrehen und wäre dabei beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Gemeinsam starrten sie aus weiten Augen den Fremden an, der auf eben jenem Gesteinsbrocken erschienen war, auf welchen sich die Niemande kurz zuvor noch gerettet hatten.

Es war ein alter Mann. Er trug einen weiten grauen Reisemantel, unter welchem eine dunkelblaue Robe zum Vorschein kam. Ein weißer, langer Bart verdeckte den Großteil seines Gesichts, und auch wenn dieses von Falten durchzogen und sein weißes kurzes Haar vom hohen Alter schüttern war, so funkelten doch seine meerblauen Augen unter den runden Brillengläsern ungetrübt und lebendig. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf einen langen, knorrigen Stab aus Holz.

„Blitzzauber?“, wiederholte Demyx die Worte des Mannes, während Axel gleichzeitig „Wer bist du?!“ rief.

Der alte Mann lachte auf, so als würde er sich über einen besonders guten Witz amüsieren, den nur er selbst verstehen konnte. Er schenkte den beiden Niemanden ein gutmütiges Lächeln. „Verzeiht mir bitte, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, euch einen Schrecken einzujagen!“, sagte er. „Mein Name ist Merlin, und es war mein Blitzzauber, der diese Herzlosen getötet hat.“

>Merlin….?<, hallte es durch Axels Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Kopf würde sich drehen. „Wir haben in deinem Haus gewohnt…“, war alles, was ihm darauf einfiel.

Das brachte den Mann - nein, den Zauberer! - wieder zum Lachen. „Da hast du völlig recht!“, war sein einziger Kommentar dazu. 

„Verzeihung…“, meldete sich Demyx zögerlich zu Wort. „Danke, dass Sie uns eben geholfen haben! Die Herzlosen haben uns umzingelt… Ich denke, Sie waren wirklich zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort!“

„Oder an dem Ort, an dem ich zu dieser Zeit gerne sein wollte, Demyx.“, gab der Zauberer ruhig zurück.

„Woher-“

„Ich kenne viele Namen.“, unterbrach Merlin und sprang mit einer Leichtfüßigkeit von dem Felsen hinunter zu Boden, die man von einem Mann seines Alters nicht erwartet hätte. „Zwei von ihnen gehören euch, Demyx… Axel. Ich habe mich über euch auf dem Laufenden gehalten.“

Axel hob eine Augenbraue. Es war erschreckend genug, dass dieser Zauberer ihre Namen kannte, doch noch weitaus beunruhigender war der Gedanke daran, was er noch alles über sie wissen könnte. „Was meinst du damit?!“, verlangte er zu wissen. „Spionierst du uns nach?“

„Keineswegs.“, erwiderte Merlin. „Ich recherchiere. Allerdings nur soweit, wie es unbedingt nötig ist. Es gibt sicher einiges, das ihr wissen wollt. Einiges, das einer Erklärung bedarf, doch lasst uns dies bitte auf unserem Weg zurück in die Stadt tun. Dieser Ort ist in letzter Zeit sehr gefährlich geworden, wie ihr bemerkt haben dürftet…“ 

-  
-  
-

TBC


	16. Kapitel 16

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XVI  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Man muss viele Entscheidungen treffen im Leben. Die meisten von ihnen sind nicht der Rede wert, man trifft sie, ohne groß über sie nachzudenken. Andere sind schwerwiegender, sie erfordern eine gewisse Zeit des Nachdenkens und meist einen guten Rat. Doch sie bestimmen nicht unser Leben. Sie... geben einem immer noch die Chance, einfach umzukehren und die Entscheidung rückgängig zu machen. Doch dann gibt es noch die Art der Entscheidung..., die einmal gefällt nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen ist. Die das Leben verändern kann. Für immer. 

Axel und Demyx hatten in letzter Zeit viele solcher Entscheidungen zu treffen gehabt. Doch hatten sie sich bewusst entschieden? Oder hatte eine höhere Bestimmung oder gar blanker Zufall sie von Wegkreuzung zu Wegkreuzung schlittern lassen? Axel war sich nun gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass er all seine Entscheidungen bewusst gefällt hatte. 

Hatte er nicht getrieben von Sorge um Demyx das Schloss verlassen? Hatte er denn eine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, als seinen Freund der Obhut von Aerith und Leon zu überlassen? Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte ihn dazu verleitet, mit Sora zu reden, er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dass Saix ihn dabei ertappte, und Demyx... Hätte er Xemnas` Auftrag angenommen, wenn ihr Streit nicht gewesen wäre? Was wäre passiert...

Wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn einer von ihnen anders gehandelt hätte? 

Es war ermüdend und frustrierend, darüber nachzudenken, doch das Schweigen, in welches ihre kleine Truppe verfallen war, seit Merlin mit seiner Erklärung geendet hatte, ließ Axel leicht in solche Gedankengänge verfallen. 

Er blickte hinüber zu Demyx, welcher unablässig auf seiner Unterlippe herum kaute. Er dachte nach. Er machte sich Gedanken. Und Axel musste sich nicht einmal fragen, worüber. 

Der Zauberer hatte Hollow Bastion nicht verlassen wollen. Nicht in dieser schwierigen Zeit, nicht ohne die äußeren Verteidigungsanlagen gestärkt zu haben. Im günstigsten Fall nicht bevor wieder Ruhe in den Welten eingekehrt war. Doch als ein guter Freund von ihm, ein Zauberer namens Yen Sid, spurlos verschwand und sein Wohnsitz von der schwarzen Hexe eingenommen wurde, fürchtete er das Schlimmste.

„Yen Sid ist ein mächtiger Zauberer.“, hatte er ihnen erklärt. „Er war der Lehrmeister des Königs selbst und ich wollte nicht glauben, dass die Hexe ihn so einfach bezwingen konnte. Ich ließ also mein Haus und die Stadt in der Obhut meiner Verbündeten zurück und machte mich auf die Suche nach meinem Freund.“ Er seufzte. „Malefiz hielt seinen Turm besetzt, doch der Zauberer selbst hatte ihn längst verlassen. Ein Glück – die Hexe verfolgt das Ziel, ihre Gegner in mächtige Herzlose zu verwandeln, die ihr Gehorsam zeigen.“

„Das ist völliger Schwachsinn.“, protestierte Demyx. „Ich habe selbst versucht, es ihr zu erklären, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören!“

„Und das wird ihr noch teuer zu stehen kommen, da bin ich mir sicher!“, erwiderte Merlin und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Ich traf auf eine der Feen, die in Yen Sid's Turm gedient hatten. Sie gab mir einen Anhaltspunkt für die langwierige Suche nach meinem Freund.“

„Warum haben Sie nach ihm gesucht?“, wollte Demyx wissen. „Ich meine... Als Sie erfuhren, dass Yen Sid der Hexe entkommen war. Warum sind Sie nicht nach Hollow Bastion zurückgekehrt? Leon hat auf Ihre Rückkehr gehofft.“

Axel fragte sich, wann Demyx so gesprächig geworden war. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der allein die Anwesenheit des Zauberers ihn verunsichert hätte. Und er selbst... Er war viel ruhiger geworden, in letzter Zeit. Er hatte gelernt, zuzuhören.

„Zugegebenermaßen war das nicht ganz richtig von mir.“, sagte Merlin und machte dabei ein unglückliches Gesicht. „Doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, die Suche nach meinem Freund würde sich als... lohnend erweisen. Und tatsächlich fand ich Yen Sid schließlich fernab der bekannten Welten in der Ebene zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit wieder. In einem leerstehenden Schloss. “

Ein leerstehendes Schloss... in der Zwischenwelt...?

Axel und Demyx blickten sich an.

„Ähm... Merlin...“, begann Axel. „Kannst du uns beschreiben, wie das Schloss ungefähr aussah?“

„Oh, es war ein großes Schloss.“, sagte Merlin. „Ein bräunlicher Steinbau mit spitzen Türmen und verwinkelten Dächern. Es schien in der Dunkelheit zu schweben, nur ein schmaler Pfad schlängelte sich zu seinen Toren...“ Er zögerte kurz. „Eine Figur war in den Stein oberhalb des Tores gemeißelt, sie zeigte ein etwas eigentümliches Gesicht mit spitzen Hörnern... Es ist dasselbe Schloss, in welchem Sora damals seiner Erinnerungen beraubt wurde.“

Hatte er es durch Merlins Beschreibung hindurch mehr und mehr geahnt, so trafen Axel diese letzten Worte wie ein Peitschenhieb. „Woher-“

„-ich das weiß?“, fiel ihm der Zauberer ins Wort. „Yen Sid hat es mir erzählt. Er hat seinen Turm seit Längerem verlassen wollen, um sich den Studien Ansem des Weisen zu widmen, und im Idealfall den Wissenschaftler selbst ausfindig zu machen. Soras Rehabilitation und Malefiz` scheinbare Wiederauferstehung waren ausschlaggebend für seinen raschen Aufbruch. Ansem selbst hat er nicht finden können, doch er stieß auf seiner Reise auf besagtes Schloss und auf die Forschungen, die in ihm betrieben wurden. Auch gab es eine alte Verbindung zwischen dem leeren Schloss und der Welt, die niemals war. Selbst an diesen Ort zu reisen, hätte ein zu hohes Risiko mit sich gebracht, doch diese Verbindung gab ihm die einzigartige Möglichkeit, einige der Geschehnisse im Hauptsitz der Organisation XIII mitzuverfolgen.“

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf, fassungslos, vielleicht gar ein klein wenig verärgert. Waren die Aufzeichnungen des Schlosses bei der Stilllegung nicht vollständig gelöscht worden? Und wie stand es mit dieser Verbindung? Schlampige Arbeit oder das Werk eines genialen Zauberers? 

„Und was für Geschehnisse waren das?!“, verlangte er zu wissen, und als Antwort zwinkerte Merlin ihm nur verschwörerisch zu. 

„Aber das müsstet ihr doch am besten wissen!“

Und damit war alles klar gewesen. „Du hast doch nicht etwa -“ Aber Merlins Blick zeigte Axel, dass er genau das getan hatte. 

„Wie konntest du nur -“ Axels Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wie viel wusste Merlin? Was hatte er gesehen? Was hatte er mit angehört? Und wie lange schon?

„Beruhige dich!“, verlangte der Zauberer. „Ich weiß weniger, als du vielleicht annimmst! Unser Hauptaugenmerk richtete sich auf die Pläne der Organisation XIII. So konnten wir im Voraus wissen, in welcher Welt die Niemande als nächstes zuschlagen würden und Sora rechtzeitig darüber in Kenntnis setzen!“

Axel schnaubte. „Das erklärt zumindest, wieso Sora in letzter Zeit immer zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein scheint. Aber ich frage mich…“ Er blickte Merlin scharf an. „Wie kommt es, dass ihr nicht immer noch gemütlich in eurem magischen Schloss hockt und die Niemande ausspioniert?“

Merlin hatte zumindest den Anstand zu erröten. „Unsere Verbindung wurde entdeckt.“, sagte er, jedoch nicht ohne Bedauern. „Früher oder später musste es soweit kommen. Wir mussten die Zwischenwelt verlassen und sind in die Welt des Lichts zurück gekehrt… Das hätten wir so oder so demnächst tun müssen.“, fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. „Zauberern des Lichts ist es nicht möglich, so nahe der Schatten auf Dauer zu existieren. Wir vertrieben Malefiz aus dem Turm meines Freundes und ich kehrte nach Hollow Bastion zurück. Und wie es scheint, kam ich genau rechtzeitig, um euch beiden das Leben zu retten.“

Wie passend, dachte Axel bei sich. Nun erklärte sich sogar, warum Malefiz so überaus reizbar war bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen. Sie hatte erst kurze Zeit zuvor eine Niederlage einstecken müssen. Von Zauberern aus deren rechtmäßigem Turm vertrieben… Dreist… 

Doch Axel sagte nichts davon. Sein Geist war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, das eben Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Und Demyx erging es wohl genauso.

So kam es, dass die kleine Truppe den Rest des Weges bis zu den Stadtmauern Hollow Bastions in Schweigen verbrachte. Dort angekommen jedoch blieb Merlin stehen und wandte sich den Niemanden zu. Sein Blick wurde sehr ernst.

„Die Wissenschaft lebte lange Zeit in der Annahme, kein Herz zu besitzen bedeute gleichzeitig, nicht fähig zu Gefühlen zu sein, welche über reine Selbsterhaltung und triebgesteuerte Instinkte hinaus gehen. Demut, Rücksichtnahme, Nächstenliebe gar… Keine Gefühle, die Wesen wie euch ein Begriff sein sollten. Sollten sie alle sich getäuscht haben…? Die Freundschaft, die euch beide verbindet, scheint ein Beweis dafür zu sein. Und dennoch… sind uns bei euch beiden gewisse Unstimmigkeiten aufgefallen.“

Unstimmigkeiten… Axel verstand nicht. Doch bevor er danach fragen konnte, wechselte Merlin bereits das Thema. Er blickte die beiden Niemande scharf an und Axel fühlte sich nackt unter diesem Blick. 

„Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie viel Kopfzerbrechen mir der Gedanke daran bereitet, euch in dieser Stadt zu wissen. Meine Leute scheinen euch ihr Vertrauen geschenkt zu haben und ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass es unbegründet ist. Dennoch…“ Er stockte kurz. „Dennoch bedeutet euer Hiersein ein großes Risiko. Fakt ist - Sollte die Organisation XIII auf euch aufmerksam werden, sich vielleicht gar in den Kopf setzen, euch zurückzuholen, so könnte es leicht zu einer weiteren Schlacht kommen, hier, in den Straßen Hollow Bastions. Die Verteidigungsanlagen sind noch nicht wieder soweit intakt, als dass sie einem gezielten Angriff der Niemande lange standhalten könnten. Fakt ist außerdem - Sollte die Organisation XIII euch beide in die Finger bekommen, und, sagen wir einmal…, beschließen, euch Informationen bezüglich unserer Stadt zu entlocken…“

Er seufzte, und es klang beinahe verzweifelt. „Versteht ihr, vor was ein Problem ihr beide uns stellt? Bleibt ihr hier, könnte unsere Stadt zur Zielscheibe erneuter Angriffe werden. Geht ihr fort, könnte die Organisation XIII leicht an Informationen über Hollow Bastion und natürlich das Wiederaufbau-Komitee kommen. Was, frage ich mich, soll ich nur mit euch anfangen?!“ 

Axel biss sich auf die Lippe. So war das also… Er verstand das Problem, auch wenn er es nicht akzeptieren wollte. >Wir sind wirklich Niemande<, dachte er bei sich. >Nirgendwo gehören wir hin, niemand will uns bei sich haben.< Er nickte kurz und gefasst. So war das halt. Das konnte man nicht ändern, aber… 

Demyx räusperte sich. „Ich verstehe das…“, meinte er. „Ich verstehe, dass wir die Stadt in eine unschöne Situation gebracht haben. Das tut mir leid, doch ich kann es nicht ändern… Aber… Ich will helfen!“ Er blickte Merlin beinahe flehend an. „Bitte… Leon und die anderen haben so viel für uns getan… Ich käme mir schäbig vor, wenn ich nicht im Gegenzug etwas für sie tun könnte! Ich weiß, dass wir nicht hierbleiben können, aber… Merlin, wenn ich verspreche, mich nicht erwischen zu lassen…?! Ich… Ich würde Xemnas nie im Leben irgendetwas sagen… Ich habe mich geändert!“

Axel blickte seinen Freund mit großen Augen an. Er musste sich wohl verhört haben?! Hatte Demyx da gerade wirklich dem Zauberer seine Hilfe angeboten?! Einfach so?! Was konnten sie beide denn schon tun, und außerdem würde Merlin ihrem Verlassen der Stadt gewiss niemals zustimmen, eher würde er sie beide einsperren und- und-

„Ja, genau!“, hörte Axel sich selbst sagen. „Wie könnte ich jemals wieder ruhig schlafen, wenn ich nicht versuchen würde, meine Fehler von früher wieder gut zu machen!“

… Moment… Was hatte er da gerade gesagt?! 

Demyx warf Axel einen dankbaren Blick zu und der entschädigte Axel für… alles, irgendwie. Auf irgendeine seltsame Art und Weise entschädigte dieser Blick für alles, was bisher geschehen war… und vielleicht sogar für das, was da noch kommen mochte. Auf einmal wandelte sich die Unsicherheit in Axels Innerem in Entschlossenheit und er blickte Merlin fest an. „Was sagst du dazu?!“, fragte er den Zauberer.

Und Merlin lachte. Weder aus Spott noch aus Heiterkeit. Er lachte aus Wohlwollen, und den Niemanden wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass Merlin einen Test mit ihnen vollzogen hatte. Einen Test, den sie bestanden hatten. 

„Ich würde sagen, ihr habt mich überzeugt!“, sagte Merlin lächelnd. „Hier in der Stadt gibt es für euch beide nicht viel zu tun. Doch Sora kann jede Unterstützung gebrauchen, die er bekommen kann! Aber das ist nicht ungefährlich, meine Freunde. Seid ihr bereit, in die Welt der Schatten zurückzukehren, um der Welt des Lichts zu helfen? Antwortet nicht jetzt!“, fügte er schnell hinzu, als Axel etwas erwidern wollte. „Wir kehren zunächst in unser Hauptquartier zurück. Dort habt ihr Gelegenheit, eure Entscheidung zu treffen.“

Merlin setzte seinen Weg fort und die Niemande folgten ihm. Demyx` Blick traf Axels, und außer Dankbarkeit lag noch etwas anderes darin. Eine Frage. „Bist du dir sicher?“ 

Axel war sich nicht sicher… Aber sicherer würde er sich kaum werden. Er folgte Merlin durch die Straßen Hollow Bastions mit gemischten Gefühlen. Und nach viel zu kurzer Zeit stand er ein weiteres Mal vor den Türen des blau gestrichenen Fachwerkhauses und hatte keinerlei Vorstellungen, wie es von nun an weitergehen würde.

Das Chaos brach los, sobald Merlin durch die Tür trat. Das gesamte Wiederaufbaukomitee war im Wohnzimmer versammelt, und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sogleich zahlreiche Stimmen das Wiederauftauchen des Zauberers bejubelten.

„MERLIN!“, rief Yuffie in die Runde, während Cid sich an seinem Kaffee verschluckte und einen wilden Hustenanfall erlitt. „DA BIST DU JA WIEDER!“ Aerith strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Ich habe doch gewusst, dass er uns nicht im Stich lässt!“, rief sie. „Wo hast du nur gesteckt? Hast du Hunger?! Durst?!“ „Merlin, wie schön, dich zu sehen!“, freute sich auch Tifa, und in diesem Augenblick kam Leon durch die Tür getreten, und als er Merlin erblickte, lächelte er nur und nickte. „Endlich…“, murmelte er. 

Dann erblickte er die beiden Niemande, die zögernd hinter Merlin durch die Tür traten, und seine Augen wurden groß. „Mein Gott!“, rief er. „Was ist denn mit euch geschehen?“ 

Nun wurden auch die anderen der Anwesenheit der beiden gewahr. Während Cid einen weiteren Hustenanfall erlitt, eilte Aerith sofort auf die beiden zu. „Oh je, das sieht überhaupt nicht gut aus!“, sagte sie besorgt und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das muss sofort behandelt werden, wenn keine Narben entstehen sollen!“ 

Ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens folgte und die beiden Niemande tauschten einen Blick. Seit ihrer Rettung durch Merlin hatten sie kaum einen Gedanken an ihre Verbrennungen verloren, und auch die Schmerzen hatten zunehmend nachgelassen… Erst jetzt wurden sie daran erinnert..., und ihre Haut begann erneut zu jucken. Fragend blickten sie Merlin an und der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bitte euch!“, sagte er. „Für irgendetwas muss so ein Zauberer doch auch gut sein! Aber mehr kann ich leider auch nicht für euch tun. Das Feuer der schwarzen Hexe hält leider so manchem Zauberspruch stand…“

„Ihr habt Malefiz getroffen?“, fragte Leon und nickte dann grimmig. „Das erklärt einiges. Wir hatten schon befürchtet, wir hätten uns in euch getäuscht…“ Er wirkte erleichtert.

„Wer sagt denn, dass wir uns nicht in ihnen getäuscht haben?“, meldete sich nun Cid zu Wort. „Woher willst du wissen, dass sie Malefiz nicht nur als Ausrede benutzt haben, um sich mit ihrer Organisation in Verbindung zu setzen?!“

Leon blickte Cid ernst an. „Ich glaube, Merlins Anwesenheit ist Beweis genug dafür.“, sagte er trocken, und Cid blickte grimmig drein. „Ich meine doch nur!“, nuschelte er und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. 

„Jetzt kommt schon, ich muss eure Verbrennungen versorgen!“, sagte Aerith an Axel und Demyx gewandt. „Ihr seht wirklich mitgenommen aus, ich denke, etwas Schlaf kann euch auch nicht schaden! Na los!“ 

Alles in Axel schrie danach, Aerith` Rat zu befolgen. Er blickte an sich hinab und wusste, dass „mitgenommen“ wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts sein musste. Axel wunderte sich, wie er und Demyx es überhaupt schafften, sich noch auf den Beinen zu halten… Doch dann fiel ihm der Zauberer wieder ein. Und er verstand. Er verstand Merlins Worte, und auch die Aufforderung hinter der gutgemeinten Geste, den Niemanden einen Teil ihrer Müdigkeit und ihrer Schmerzen zu nehmen. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke Aerith.“, sagte er aufrichtig. „Du und die anderen, ihr habt unglaublich viel für uns getan. Mehr, als wir jemals hätten verlangen können. Das werden wir niemals vergessen.“

Aerith runzelte die Stirn. „Das klingt nach Abschied.“, sagte sie. 

„Wir… Wir können nicht hierbleiben.“, sagte Axel fest. „Wir haben mit Merlin darüber geredet. Wir waren schon viel zu lange hier.“ …Und die Zeit ging viel zu schnell vorbei… „Wir wollen gehen und Sora helfen.“

Aerith nickte, als hätte sie das erwartet. „Also schön. Dann lasst mich euch wenigstens eine Salbe mitgeben. Ich kann nicht versprechen, dass sich dadurch keine Narben bilden, aber zumindest wirkt sie kühlend auf eurer Haut.“ Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer.

Leon seufzte. „Sora und seine Begleiter haben uns schon in vielen Notlagen geholfen. Während eurer Abwesenheit haben sie uns geholfen, unsere Verteidigungssysteme vor einer Sabotage der Organisation XIII zu schützen. Sie sind noch gar nicht lange wieder fort. Ihren jetzigen Aufenthaltsort kenne ich nicht, jedoch haben sie uns mitgeteilt, an welchen Ort sie schon bald reisen werden. Kommt mit.“

Axel und Demyx folgten Leon hinaus in den Korridor, auf welchem auch die Türen zu ihren ehemaligen Quartieren lagen. Sie folgten dem Korridor bis an sein Ende und gingen von dort eine Treppe hinunter in den Keller des Gebäudes. Bis auf ein riesiges Computerterminal an der gegenüberliegenden Wand war dieser leer. Leon schritt zielsicher auf einen der Bildschirme zu und drückte ein paar Tasten auf der Tastatur darunter. Der Bildschirm veränderte sich. Er zeigte eine Karte voller kleiner Kreise, und Linien, welche die Kreise miteinander verbanden.

„Das ist eine Karte des Weltraums.“, erklärte Leon. „Die Kreise symbolisieren die Welten, diese dort zum Beispiel“, er deutete auf einen Kreis relativ im Zentrum der Karte, „ist die unsere. Die Linien, die zwischen den Welten verlaufen, symbolisieren die Reiserouten, welche Sora und seine Freunde mit ihrem Raumschiff benutzen. Im Augenblick müssten die drei auf dem Weg zu einer dieser Welten hier sein.“ Leon zog mit dem Finger einen vagen Kreis um die Welten links seiner eigenen. 

„Er hat kurz vor seinem Aufbruch einen Hilferuf erhalten und meinte, diese Welt würde auf direktem Wege zu seinem eigentlichen Zielort liegen - Dieser Welt hier.“ Leon zeigte auf den äußersten Kreis des linken Kartenrandes. „Twilight Town.“

Twilight Town…

Axels Inneres verkrampfte sich.

Er hatte diesen Namen schon einmal gehört… Damals, kurz nachdem Roxas fortgegangen war. 

Man hatte Roxas` Spuren bis zu dieser Stadt verfolgt und Axel hatte den Auftrag bekommen, ihn ausfindig zu machen und zu töten…, sollte er es nicht schaffen, ihn von einer Rückkehr in die Organisation zu überzeugen. 

\--------------------  
„Einfach erstaunlich, Roxas!“  
„Axel!“  
„Du erinnerst dich also diesmal wirklich an mich? Ich bin SO ENTZÜCKT!“  
\--------------------

Er hatte sich nicht an ihn erinnert… Nicht wirklich… Diese wenigen vertrauten Erinnerungen… ließen doch nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Roxas, der Niemand, aufgehört hatte zu existieren. 

\--------------------  
„Schau nur, wie weit es mit uns schon gekommen ist, Roxas! Ich habe diesen verzwickten Befehl bekommen, dich zu vernichten…, solltest du dich weigern, mit mir zurück zu kommen!“  
„Aber… Ich dachte, wir wären beste Freunde…“  
„Sicher, aber ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht in einen Dämmerling verwandeln, nur weil… - Moment mal… Du erinnerst dich?!“  
„…J- ja.“  
„Das… Das ist großartig! Aber ich muss ganz sicher gehen. …Wie lautet der Name unseres Anführers?“  
„…“  
„Ich kann es nicht fassen!“  
\--------------------

In diesem Augenblick war jegliche Hoffnung in Axel geschwunden, Roxas jemals wieder zu sehen. Es schmerzte, seinen Freund auf so eine endgültige Art und Weise zu verlieren… Er war geopfert worden, damit Sora frühzeitig aus seinem Schlaf erwachen konnte! Und er hatte es nicht kommen sehen! Und jetzt war er drauf und dran, Sora zu helfen… Twilight Town wieder zu sehen…

„Axel, stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?“

Demyx` Stimme riss Axel zurück in die Realität. „Doch, doch, es ist alles in Ordnung.“, nuschelte er. „Wenn ihr mich kurz entschuldigt…“

Axel wandte sich um und lief die Treppe hinauf auf den Korridor. Dann tat er etwas, wie man meinen könnte, für ihn sehr Untypisches. Er schloss sich im Badezimmer ein. Er taumelte auf das Waschbecken zu, wie in Trance, und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über die Hände laufen. Er fing das Wasser in seinen Händen auf und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Das hatte er auch damals immer gemacht, im Schloss des Entfallens. Wenn er aus einem seiner Alpträume erwacht war. Die Kälte tat gut. Sie machte den Kopf frei. Doch sie schaffte es nicht, die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Ihnen war er schutzlos ausgeliefert. 

Er blickte in den Spiegel. 

Es hatte sich rein gar nichts verändert. 

Bis auf die unschönen roten Striemen in seinem Gesicht vielleicht. Sie würden Narben hinterlassen, daran würde auch Aerith` Salbe nichts ändern können. Doch was machte das schon? 

Axel blickte sich suchend in seinem Gesicht um. Er blickte sich selbst in die Augen. 

>Wer bist du denn eigentlich?<, fragte er sein Spiegelbild. >Und was willst du denn überhaupt? Du bist ein Niemand. Was macht es da schon, wenn dein Gesicht verbrannt ist? Und deine Haare versengt? Und dein Leben kaputt? Und-<

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Axel, bist du da drin?“, ertönte eine Stimme von draußen, durch die Wand gedämpft. 

Demyx… Was wollte er nur von ihm? Was wollte überhaupt irgendjemand von ihm? Warum konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen, sie alle, die Leute, die etwas von ihm erwarteten… Und auch die anderen, die sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnern konnten. Von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie überwunden zu haben. Sie alle sollten zur Hölle fahren.

„Axel, ich weiß, dass du da drin bist!“, erklang die Stimme erneut, diesmal energischer. „Mach die verdammte Tür auf oder ich trete sie ein!“

Wider Willen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Axels Mundwinkel. „Das schaffst du nicht!“

„Worum willst du wetten?!“, meinte Demyx herausfordernd.

Axel schüttelte den Kopf. Er warf einen letzten Blick in seinen Spiegel. Wie viel oder wie wenig von dem alten Axel steckte noch in diesem Körper? Wie sehr lässt sich doch das Wesen eines Menschen (oder Niemands, oder sonst irgendwem) durch äußere Einflüsse verändern. 

Er seufzte und öffnete die Tür. 

„Ich wusste, du bist vernünftig!“, sagte Demyx lächelnd. „Es wäre doch zu schade gewesen um die Tür.“ Er betrat das Badezimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „Ich weiß, was damals in Twilight Town passiert ist.“, sagte er dann. Anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, direkt auf den Punkt zu kommen. Er trat an Axel heran und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir leid, Axel.“

Die unvorhergesehene Berührung, die einfach gewählten Worte… Axel fragte sich, wie Demyx es immer wieder schaffte, ihn zu trösten. Ihn zu ermutigen. Ihn anzutreiben.

„Erinnerst du dich an unser erstes richtiges Treffen?“, fragte er Demyx unvermittelt. „Als wir den Wein zusammen getrunken haben?“

„Ziemlich viel Wein, allerdings!“, meinte Demyx und grinste. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen?“ 

Axel lehnte sich tiefer in Demyx` Berührung hinein. Gleichzeitig war er aber nicht in der Lage, seinem Freund in die Augen zu blicken. „Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich es alleine nicht ausgehalten habe. Deine Anwesenheit hat mich meine Träume für einige Zeit vergessen lassen. Trotzdem...“

„Trotzdem hast du es nicht geschafft, IHN zu vergessen.“, unterbrach Demyx ihn sanft. „Ich weiß.“ 

„Du hast mir gesagt, er sei es nicht wert, ihm nachzutrauern.“, fuhr Axel fort. „Du hast gesagt, er erinnert sich an nichts, und er hat uns freiwillig verlassen. Ich weiß das alles, ich weiß, dass du recht hast, und ich habe lange nicht mehr über all das nachgedacht, eigentlich seit wir hier sind nicht mehr. Seit unserem Streit damals nicht mehr. Warum…“ Er seufzte frustriert, und endlich schaffte er es, Demyx in die Augen zu schauen. „Warum jetzt? Warum muss mich meine Vergangenheit ausgerechnet jetzt wieder einholen, und warum… Warum tut es so weh? Nur wegen diesem dämlichen Namen dieser bescheuerten Stadt! Ich will das alles nicht!“

„Axel…“ Demyx sah die Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Freundes. Den Schmerz. Die Unsicherheit. Den Überdruss... 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog Axel in seine Arme, weil er spürte, dass genau das es war, das Axel jetzt am meisten brauchte. Nähe. Verständnis. Keine Worte, die ihm einredeten, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte - Das wusste er selbst, doch Gedanken kann man nicht steuern. Kein heuchlerisches Gesülze von wegen er wüsste genau, wie Axel sich jetzt fühlte, aber der Schmerz würde mit der Zeit nachlassen - Beides wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem Worte überhaupt nichts nützten, und Demyx war es seinem Freund schuldig, dass er aufrichtig zu ihm war. Demyx umarmte Axel und Axel erwiderte die Umarmung. Er umklammerte Demyx, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen, und Demyx war froh darüber. 

Er war froh, dass Axel trotz seiner neu geweckten Trauer um Roxas seine Nähe suchte. Er schloss die Augen und spürte, dass Axel dasselbe tat. Da standen sie nun, eingeschlossen im Badezimmer ihrer ehemaligen Feinde, aneinandergeklammert als gäbe es kein Morgen, zwei Niemande, dreckig, verbrannt, in zerrissenen Kleidern, die Augen geschlossen… Darum bemüht, für einen winzigen Augenblick zu vergessen, wer sie waren oder darüber nachzudenken, was da noch kommen mochte – morgen, übermorgen, in einer Stunde oder jetzt gleich. Wie dumm es doch ist, sich über Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen, die in der Zukunft liegen. Das Morgen kommt doch früh genug… Oder vielleicht auch überhaupt nicht. Es gibt keine Garantie für das Morgen. Und das Gestern? Verdammt, das ist Geschichte, das ist aus und vorbei! Das zählt nicht mehr! Das Einzige, das wirklich zählt, ist das Hier und Jetzt…

…Doch warum fällt es uns so verdammt schwer, daran zu glauben…?

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sich die beiden Niemande wieder voneinander. 

„Das hat gutgetan.“, sagte Axel. „Danke, Demyx.“

„Hör zu, Axel...“, meinte Demyx. „Was ich damals gesagt habe… Dass Roxas es nicht wert ist, um ihn zu trauern… Das war falsch.“ Er blickte Axel eindringlich an. „Ich war es einfach leid, dich leiden zu sehen, ich…“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass ich dir das geben kann, was er nicht konnte. Dass ich an seine Stelle treten kann. Ich wollte, dass er aus deinem Leben tritt, damit ich dich für mich allein haben kann…“

„Demyx -“

„Aber das war falsch von mir. Das war egoistisch. Ich habe begriffen, dass man seine Trauer nicht durch Vernunft steuern kann und dass man sie nicht einfach abstellen kann, auch wenn man es gerne will. Und das wäre auch falsch! Weil es schön ist, jemanden zu haben, bei dem es sich lohnt…, um ihn zu trauern. Das ist das Wichtigste überhaupt. Jemanden zu haben, der einem so wichtig ist, dass man… glaubt, verrückt zu werden, wenn er nicht mehr da ist. Das habe ich damals nicht verstanden. Nicht verstehen können.“ Er lächelte leicht. „Aber heute kann ich das.“

„Demyx…“ 

Axel schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Demyx` Geständnis hatte ihn gerührt. Doch er brauchte sich darüber keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Axel konnte das verstehen, er hatte Demyx so vieles zu verdanken. „Demyx, ich-“

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach, was auch immer Axel im Begriff war zu sagen. „Hey ihr beiden!“, erklang Yuffies Stimme. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was ihr da drin treibt, aber könnt ihr euch bitte beeilen – Ich muss aufs Klo!“

Axel schnaubte frustriert. „Einen kurzen Moment noch, Yuffie!“, rief er. Dann blickte er Demyx an und versuchte verzweifelt, sich zu erinnern, was er gerade noch sagen wollte. Verdammt, Yuffie hatte ihn komplett aus dem Konzept gebracht. Verbissen dachte er nach. „Ich… ähm…“

Demyx musste lachen. „Es ist gut, Axel.“, sagte er. „Du musst nichts erwidern. Ich wollte mir all das nur von der Seele reden… Und ich wollte, dass du es weißt.“

„Ich weiß es.“, sagte Axel. „Ich danke dir, Demyx. Und… Du wirst Roxas niemals ersetzen können. Weil Freunde nicht zu ersetzen sind. Genauso wenig wie du zu ersetzen wärst. Demyx. Du bist der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte. Ich wollte nur…, dass du das weißt.“ 

Er lächelte, und Demyx lächelte zurück. Dankbar. Erleichtert. Mit strahlenden Augen. Es tat einfach nur gut. 

„Hey ihr beiden, seid ihr da drin eingeschlafen oder was?!“, ertönte erneut Yuffies Stimme. „Jetzt macht schon auf, oder wollt ihr, dass ich die Tür eintrete?!“

Axel musste grinsen. „Das schaffst du nicht!“, erwiderte er.

„Ach ja?!“, rief Yuffie sofort. „Worum willst du wetten?!“

„Erinnert dich das nicht an irgendetwas?“, fragte Axel seinen Freund. 

„Mhm, nein, an was denn bitte?“, entgegnete dieser, wissend grinsend.

Axel öffnete die Tür und sofort stürmte Yuffie das Bad. „Gut für euch!“, meinte sie. „Es wäre doch zu schade gewesen um die Tür!“ Die beiden Niemande verließen den Raum und Yuffie knallte die Tür hinter ihnen zu.

Die beiden kehrten zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie bereits von Aerith, Leon und Merlin erwartet wurden. Aerith eilte sogleich auf sie zu und überreichte ihnen die Salbe, zusammen mit einer Hand voll Potions, welche Demyx in seiner Hosentasche verstaute. Sie empfahl, die Paste dreimal täglich auf die wunden Stellen aufzutragen. Die Niemande bedankten sich freundlich dafür, auch wenn ihre Verbrennungen im Augenblick ziemlich weit unten auf ihrer Prioritätenliste standen. Zum Glück hatte Merlin dafür gesorgt, dass es nicht allzu sehr brannte.

„Geht es dir wieder besser, Axel?“, erkundigte sich der Zauberer und Axel bejahte. Merlins Augen zeigten dem Niemand, dass dieser genau wusste, was Axels Reaktion im Keller ausgelöst hatte. 

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer für euch werden könnte.“, sagte er. „Ich möchte nichts beschönigen. Euer Weg wird euch vermutlich früher als erhofft ins Reich der Dunkelheit zurückführen. Twilight Town liegt, wie der Name schon vermuten lässt, der Dunkelheit näher als dem Licht. Ich möchte nicht…“ Er legte eine Pause ein, die dazu diente, den kommenden Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „…, dass ihr euch dazu gezwungen fühlt, diesen Weg zu beschreiten. Ihr seid eigenständige Individuen. Ich kann nicht darüber bestimmen, was ihr zu tun oder zu lassen habt. Tut das, was ihr für richtig erachtet. Viel Glück.“

Das war es gewesen. Merlin hatte seine Abschiedsrede gehalten. Leon und Tifa verabschiedeten sich freundlich und schienen sogar ein wenig traurig angesichts ihrer Abreise. Yuffie, die gerade rechtzeitig wieder den Raum betrat, schloss die Niemande in die Arme und nahm ihnen das Versprechen ab, bald wieder zu Besuch zu kommen…

Doch Axel wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese Stadt niemals wiedersehen würde. Dass er Merlins Haus nie wieder betreten würde. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht, diese seltsame Vorahnung. 

Erst auf halbem Weg aus der Stadt hinaus fiel ihm auf, dass seine Kleider nicht länger zerrissen waren. Auch Demyx blickte verwundert an sich herab. Das Blut war aus ihren Gesichtern verschwunden, die Haare nicht mehr verdreckt. Alles in allem sahen die beiden fast wieder ansehnlich aus. Merlin hatte es gut mit ihnen gemeint. Und vielleicht fühlte er sich wirklich ein klein wenig schuldig für seine frühere Spionageaktion. 

Und noch etwas fiel Axel auf. Er blieb stehen. „Demyx, wie sollen wir überhaupt nach Twilight Town kommen?!“ 

Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, danach zu fragen. Dabei war das doch bei weitem das größte Problem! Sollten sie etwa jetzt schon ein Portal in die Dunkelheit öffnen?! Nein, das war ein viel zu großes Risiko.

„Oh verdammt, da habe ich gar nicht mehr dran gedacht!“, meinte Demyx und schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Da wird jemand sehr, sehr wütend sein…“

„Sag mal, wovon redest du eigentlich?“, wollte Axel wissen, doch bevor Demyx antworten konnte, erübrigte sich seine Frage bereits.

„VERFLUCHT NOCH MAL, ihr Niemande habt ja wirklich keinerlei Anstand! Warten hättet ihr doch wenigstens können, ODER?!“, rief eine Stimme von hinten, und niemand anderer als Cid kam ihnen entgegen gehastet. „Wie wollt ihr denn ohne mich den Vogel in die Luft bringen?!“ 

„Den… was bitte?!“

„Ach, kommt einfach mit!“, meinte Cid und er führte die beiden Niemande die Straße entlang, hinaus aus der Stadt, durch ein kurzes Waldstück, das auf eine riesengroße Wiese mündete. Und auf dieser Wiese stand ein Raumschiff, ähnlich dem, das Sora benutzte um zwischen den Welten zu reisen, nur etwas kleiner und in grauer Farbe.

„Diesen Vogel meine ich!“, verkündete Cid, und Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Das ist die Highwind! Ich habe sie selbst entworfen. Nicht ganz so groß wie Soras Schiff, aber schnell wie der Wind und vollkommen zuverlässig!“

Seine Stimme klang verträumt, als er hinzufügte, „…Ich habe schon lange nach einer Gelegenheit gesucht, sie zu testen…“

-  
-  
-

TBC


	17. Kapitel 17

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XVII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„So ihr beiden, dann macht es euch mal bequem!“, rief Cid voller Enthusiasmus und machte sich sogleich an den vielen blinkenden Knöpfen des Armaturenbretts zu schaffen, welches die gesamte Vorderseite des Raumschiffes unterhalb der Frontscheibe einnahm.

Axel, der noch nie zuvor ein solches Gefährt betreten hatte, musste zweifellos anerkennen, dass Cid ein bemerkenswerter Techniker zu sein schien. Wie hatte er es wohl geschafft, dieses Ding völlig alleine zu konstruieren? Doch gerade das war der Punkt. Man merkte, dass Cid dieses Schiff nicht nur alleine konstruiert, sondern wohl auch weitestgehend im Alleingang zusammengeschraubt hatte. Hier fehlte eine Kabeldichtung, dort saß eine Schraube nicht richtig fest… Cid hämmerte auf den Armaturen herum, als versuchte er, einen defekten Kassettenrekorder wieder zum Laufen zu bringen.

„Cid...?“, fragte Axel zögerlich, mit leichter Besorgnis in der Stimme. „…Weißt du auch wirklich, …was du da tust?“

Das hätte er vielleicht nicht sagen sollen. Sofort fuhr Cid herum. „Willst du damit etwa andeuten, dass du an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifelst, Flugschiffe zu konstruieren?! Sieh zu und staune, wie ich diesem stählernen Vogel das Fliegen beibringe!“ Sofort wandte er sich wieder ab und setzte seine Arbeit fort, verbissener denn je.

Axel zog eine Grimasse. Man merkte schon, dass dieser Mann sein ganzes Herzblut in die Konstruktion dieses Raumschiffes gesteckt hatte, und wie viel ihm daran lag, es zum fliegen zu bringen. Aber Axel fand trotzdem, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte, seine Zweifel kundzutun. Immerhin saß Cid nicht alleine in diesem Schiff!

Er riss sich von Cids Anblick los und begutachtete den Rest des Innenraums. Er war nicht groß. Außer dem Pilotensitz ganz vorne befanden sich noch fünf weitere Sitze etwas weiter hinten. Axel bemerkte die Anschnallgurte, die jeder von ihnen besaß, und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er diese schon bald bitter nötig haben würde.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und befolgte Cids vorige Anweisung, es sich bequem zu machen. Er wählte den Sitz in der Mitte und schnallte sich an. Demyx ließ sich links von ihm nieder.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache.“, raunte Axel seinem Freund zu.

„Wieso?“, wollte dieser wissen. „Ich finde die Sache ziemlich aufregend!“

Axel blickte Demyx an, als hätte dieser gerade verkündet, er wolle Xemnas eine Postkarte schicken. Er blickte erneut zu Cid und schüttelte den Kopf. „Naja, noch ist ja überhaupt nicht geklärt, ob Cid diese Klapperkiste überhaupt zum fliegen kri-IIIIEGT-"

Das Raumschiff machte einen Satz nach vorne und Axel wurde mit einem heftigen Ruck in seinen Anschnallgurt gedrückt. Er keuchte auf. Dann auf einmal schoss das Schiff nach oben, kerzengerade, immer schneller und schneller werdend.

„ES LÄÄÄÄUFT!“, rief Cid triumphal auf. „MEIN BABY IST GESTARTET! WHOOOHOOO---“

Axel fühlte sich seekrank. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Armlehnen seines Sitzes. „Hilfe.“, brachte er hervor.

Cid hämmerte weiterhin auf den Armaturen herum und zog einen langen Hebel, der wohl als Steuerknüppel für dieses Höllengerät diente, nach vorne. Das Raumschiff drehte sich leicht und schoss nun in einem wesentlich angenehmeren Winkel nach oben. Schräg aufwärts, immer weiter und weiter, bis sie die Wolkendecke durchstoßen hatten und nichts als endlos helles Blau sie umhüllte. Doch selbst das genügte nicht.

Axel wurde der Druck auf seinen Ohren zu viel. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Trommelfell müsse jeden Augenblick explodieren, und auch Demyx neben ihm erweckte nicht gerade den gesündesten Eindruck. „Cid...“, keuchte Axel. „Wie lange dauert das noch?!“

Cid, von der Höhenkrankheit der Niemande gänzlich unbeeindruckt, warf einen Blick auf seine Instrumente. „Nicht mehr lange!“, rief er aufgeregt. „Gleich durchstoßen wir die Atmosphäre!“

Und tatsächlich, kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, wurde es Nacht um sie herum. Das alles umfassende Blau des Himmels wich dem Dunkel des Weltraumes und der Druck auf Axels Ohren ließ plötzlich nach. Das Raumschiff bremste ab, und stand still.

„Meine Herren – Willkommen in der Galaxis.“, flüsterte Cid. Man sah ihm an, dass gerade ein großer Traum für ihn in Erfüllung ging. „Ihr könnt die Sicherheitsgurte nun öffnen.“

Auch Axel war beeindruckt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. „Wahnsinn.“, hauchte Demyx neben ihm. Sie öffneten ihre Gurte und traten nach vorne zu Cid an die Frontscheibe. Der Weltraum erstreckte sich in all seiner Unendlichkeit vor ihnen und Axel fand gar, dass dieses Bild für den holprigen Start voll und ganz entschädigte. Das All war genauso, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, dunkel und unendlich weit, gesprenkelt mit winzigen, leuchtenden Sternen. Doch es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, war etwas völlig anderes.

Cid seufzte. „Dann wollen wir mal.“, meinte er. Er drückte zwei Knöpfe und zog den Steuerknüppel nach vorne. Das Raumschiff setzte sich in Bewegung, schoss mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit geradeaus, doch keiner der Insassen konnte Geschwindigkeit oder Druck bewusst wahrnehmen. Im Weltraum war alles anders.

Sie glitten vorbei an Planeten, die zunächst als kleiner dunkler Punkt zwischen all den Sternen kaum zu erkennen waren, wenig später jedoch zu einem gigantischen runden Ball heranwuchsen, in dessen Umlaufbahn nicht selten ein Meer von Steintrümmern seine Kreise zog. Cid konnte ihnen den Namen jedes einzelnen Planeten nennen, und Axel war jedes Mal erstaunt, wenn er einen Namen von seiner Zeit als Mitglied der Organisation XIII wiedererkannte.

„Das ist Griechenland!“, rief Cid beispielsweise und deutete auf einen kleinen, blauen Planeten rechts von ihnen. Und Demyx drückte sich die Nase an der Frontscheibe platt um ihn besser sehen zu können. „Da war ich schon!“, verkündete er. „Allerdings tief unter der Erdoberfläche. Ich hätte nie gedacht...“ Er verstummte mitten im Satz und starrte weiterhin auf die blaue Kugel herab.

Und Axel... Axel begann zu träumen. Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut zu der Frage, auf welcher dieser vielen Planeten wohl seine Heimat lag. Und die von Demyx. Würden sie es jemals erfahren? Und falls sie es tatsächlich erfahren sollten, würden sie jemals die Gelegenheit haben, ihren Heimatplaneten zu besuchen? Und – Würden sie ihre Heimat überhaupt erkennen? Nach allem was er wusste, konnte selbst Hollow Bastion, beziehungsweise das frühere Radiant Garden, seine Heimat sein. Und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihm nicht einmal so schlecht, da er positive Erinnerungen mit dieser Stadt verband... Spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle, wo seine Heimat lag, wenn er sich doch selbst den Ort wählen konnte, an dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbrachte? Oder war es nicht so, dass-

„Was zur Hölle...“, keuchte Cid atemlos, und Axel wurde mit einem Ruck zurück in die Realität gerissen. „Was ist los?!“, verlangte er zu wissen, doch ein Blick durch die Scheibe war ihm Antwort genug.

Sie waren nicht alleine im Weltraum. Vor ihnen schwebte ein weiteres Raumschiff. Es war kleiner als das ihre, mehr schon ein Raumgleiter, auch wenn Axel sich nicht so gut mit Raumschiffen auskannte, als dass er den Typ des Raumgefährtes genau hätte bestimmen können. Es war von nachtschwarzer Farbe, was der Grund dafür war, dass sie es zuvor nicht bemerkt hatten. 

Cid reagierte sofort. „Hier spricht Cid Highwind, Pilot der Highwind.“, sprach er in sein Funkgerät. Er klang sehr aufgeregt, verständlicherweise. Halb hatte er sich wohl bereits darauf eingestellt, mit dem Raumpiloten eines fremden Planeten Kontakt aufzunehmen. 

Doch der unbekannte Flieger antwortete nicht. Stattdessen eröffnete er das Feuer.

Cid reagierte sofort, indem er den Steuerknüppel zur Seite riss. Die Niemande wurden von den Füßen gerissen und schlitterten haltlos nach hinten. Einer der Passagiersitze fing Axels Sturz auf. Er drohte, einfach über den Sitz hinüber zu rollen, doch er schaffte es noch, sich an der Lehne festzuklammern.

Demyx hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er schlitterte quer durch den Innenraum und prallte unsanft gegen die hintere Wand des Schiffes. Die Potions fielen ihm dabei aus der Tasche und die Glasphiolen zerbrachen, sobald sie den Boden berührten. Demyx stöhnte auf und sank in sich zusammen.

„Demyx!“, rief Axel alarmiert. „Bist du verletzt?“

„Nein, alles in Ordnung.“, erwiderte Demyx gequält, rührte sich jedoch nicht von der Stelle. Axel wollte sich gerade hochrappeln und seinem Freund zur Hilfe kommen, als das Schiff von einem der Geschosse getroffen wurde. Ein hässliches Ächzen ging durch die Stahlkonstruktion und eine Warnsirene ertönte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!“, rief Cid außer sich. Zornesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. „Zur Hölle, ihr glaubt wohl, ihr hättet leichtes Spiel mit mir! Aber dieser alte Pilot hier ist nicht so leicht zu bezwingen! Du da, übernimm mal kurz das Steuer!“

In der darauffolgenden Stille begriff Axel nur sehr langsam den Inhalt der letzten Worte. Und als er schließlich mit einem Ruck seinen Blick hob, blickte Cid ihn bereits ungeduldig an. 

„I-ICH?!“, brachte Axel entsetzt hervor und klammerte sich an die geringe Möglichkeit, Cid hätte bloß einen besonders schlechten Zeitpunkt für einen besonders schlechten Witz gewählt.

„Nun MACH schon!“, herrschte Cid ihn an. „Oder willst du, dass wir hier alle drauf gehen? Ist es DAS, was du willst?! Deine Leute da draußen haben jedenfalls den festen Entschluss, uns noch heute ins Jenseits zu pusten!“ Mit diesen Worten ließ Cid den Steuerknüppel los und hastete in den hinteren Bereich des Schiffes, wo er eine Luke im Boden öffnete und Axels Blick entschwand. Er schien sich voll und ganz darauf zu verlassen, dass Axel nun irgendetwas machte, das ihnen ein paar weitere wertvolle Momente in diesem Leben verschaffte. Und was hatte er denn für eine Wahl?

Er eilte also nach vorne und griff nach dem Steuerknüppel. „Ähm… okay.“, murmelte er, während er aus der Frontscheibe hinaus dem feindlichen Raumgleiter entgegen starrte. „Also… Ich mache nichts, solange du auch nichts tut, ja?“ Diesen Moment nutzte der Gleiter, um erneut auf sie zu schießen. Axel keuchte auf und riss den Steuerknüppel hoch. Sofort machte das Schiff einen Satz nach oben, ähnlich wie beim Start ihrer Reise, und Axel musste sich an den Armaturen festhalten, um nicht nach hinten geschleudert zu werden.

„GEHT DAS NICHT EIN BISSCHEN SANFTER?!“, ertönte es prompt aus der unteren Etage und Axel dachte sich gerade, dass Cid ja leicht reden hatte, als er ein weiteres Mal zum Ausweichen gezwungen wurde. Er drückte den Steuerknüppel bis zum Anschlag nach vorne, doch egal wie schnell oder langsam er flog, der Gleiter passte sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. An eine Flucht war überhaupt nicht zu denken.

„Cid, egal was du da unten machst, mach es schnell!“, murmelte Axel vor sich hin. „Das mit dem Fliegen war eine dumme, eine wirklich, wirklich dumme Idee! Eine wirklich, wirklich –“

„Wir haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden.“, meldete sich eine Stimme an Axels Ohr, und Axel zuckte heftig zusammen. Sein Kopf fuhr mit einem Ruck zu Demyx herum, welcher unbemerkt neben ihn getreten war. 

„Tu das bitte NIE wieder, hörst du!“, brach es aus Axel hervor. „Und wir haben gewiss noch nichts Schlimmeres–“

„Vorsicht!“, rief Demyx alarmiert und Axel sah, dass erneut gefeuert wurde. Er wollte gerade den Steuerknüppel nach links schwenken, da kam Demyx ihm schon zuvor. Er wich den Schüssen mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit aus, als hätte er nie in seinem Leben etwas anderes getan. Axel wäre begeistert gewesen, wenn sie sich nicht in einer solch ausweglosen Lage befunden hätten. Zumindest die Warnsirene verstummte irgendwann.

Die nächsten Minuten erschienen Axel wie eine Ewigkeit. Er kam sich auf einmal sehr nutzlos vor, während er sich neben Demyx an das Armaturenbrett klammerte. Er sah ihm dabei zu, wie er dem feindlichen Gleiter konzentriert entgegenblickte und den Steuerknüppel mit ruhiger Hand führte. Axel konnte nicht umhin, so etwas wie Bewunderung für seinen Freund zu empfinden. Wie stark Demyx doch geworden war in letzter Zeit. Wie mutig. Seit er seine Entscheidungen gefällt und sein Schicksal als solches akzeptiert hatte, schien er sich vor nichts mehr zu fürchten. Und er selbst… Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Und er merkte erst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, als Cid endlich aus der Bodenluke herauskletterte. Erleichtert atmete er auf.

„Das habt ihr gut hingekriegt!“, meinte er. „Zumindest sind wir noch am Leben! Und jetzt lasst uns diesem verfluchten Mistkerl endlich zeigen, mit wem er es hier zu tun hat!“

Axel fragte sich, was Cid damit meinte. Objektiv betrachtet hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance, egal, wie oft sie den Schüssen auswichen. Sie verzögerten lediglich das Ende. Und das Ende musste erfolgen, unweigerlich.

Cid übernahm wieder das Steuer und auch wenn er seine Sache großartig gemacht hatte, sah Demyx erleichtert aus, als er dem Piloten erneut Platz machte. „Schnallt euch lieber wieder an!“, sagte Cid mit einem Seitenblick auf die Niemande. „Das könnte jetzt ein wenig holprig werden!“

Trotz der kritischen Lage, in der sie sich befanden, fiel Axel doch auf, dass Cid zu Beginn ihrer Reise keinerlei Warnhinweise hatte verlauten lassen, obwohl diese, in Anbetracht des abenteuerlichen Starts, durchaus angebracht gewesen wären. Schweigend befolgte er Cids Anweisung. Er setzte sich auf seinen alten Sitz und Demyx nahm neben ihm Platz. In der Stille, die nun folgte, nahm Axels Nervosität sichtlich zu. Demyx saß reglos neben ihm, Cid drückte irgendwelche Knöpfe auf seinem Armaturenbrett und das schwarze Raumschiff hing wie ein böses Omen in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen. 

Etwas Kaltes berührte seine Hand. Er zuckte zusammen und wollte seine Hand schon zurückziehen, als er bemerkte, dass es nur Demyx war, der seine eigene Hand auf die seine gelegt hatte. Axel drehte seine Handfläche zur Seite und verschränkte seine Finger mit denen seines Freundes. Der leichte Händedruck beruhigte Axel ein wenig. Er ließ die Sekunden, die sich in seiner Zeitempfindung zu Stunden ausdehnten, ein wenig schneller vergehen. Und Demyx` Präsenz neben ihm war seltsam tröstend. 

Sein Blick war noch immer auf den feindlichen Gleiter vor ihnen fixiert. Wie in Trance starrte er dem schwarzen Flugobjekt entgegen und rechnete in jeder Sekunde damit, dass dieses erneut das Feuer eröffnen würde. Die Geschosse würden das Raumschiff frontal treffen und die Scheibe zerstören. Der Druck würde zunächst Cid erfassen und in die Schwerelosigkeit des Alls hinausziehen, und dann würde es auch ihn und seinen Freund erwischen, falls der feindliche Flieger nicht erneut feuern würde – Die Schüsse würden ungehindert durch die zerstörte Frontscheibe dringen und– 

Demyx verstärkte seinen Druck auf Axels Hand. >Denk nicht so viel<, schien er ihm sagen zu wollen. >Gleich ist es vorbei.<

Und auf einmal war es das wirklich. Cid drückte einen einzigen, unscheinbar wirkenden Knopf auf seiner Armatur, und die Wirkung war verheerend. Ein Beben durchlief das gesamte Schiff und ließ den Boden erzittern. Die Stahlträger ächzten und die Warnleuchte blinkte auf. Axel wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte – Aber ganz bestimmt nicht so etwas. Was war es, das Cid hier gerade ausgelöst hatte? Der Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus? Doch genauso abrupt, wie das Beben gekommen war, endete es auch wieder.

„Jetzt schaut genau hin!“, rief Cid und seine Stimme hatte einen grimmigen Unterton. Er legte einen Schalter ganz links auf dem Armaturenbrett um. Ein Ruck ging durch das Schiff, und es machte einen Satz nach hinten. 

Und der schwarze Gleiter explodierte.

Axels Augen weiteten sich. „WAS ZUM-!“, rief er und sprang auf. Der Sicherheitsgurt drückte ihn zurück in den Sitz, doch er löste ihn voll Ungeduld und eilte nach vorne zur Scheibe. 

Von dem feindlichen Schiff war nichts übrig. Die Trümmerteile stoben in Form von leuchtenden Funken auseinander. „Wie hast du das gemacht?!“, verlangte Axel zu wissen und löste seinen Blick von der Scheibe, um Cid anzublicken. 

Dieser grinste triumphierend. „Bei dem Bau dieses Schiffes habe ich großen Wert darauf gelegt, auf alles vorbereitet zu sein! Sora hatte uns davon berichtet, dass er auf seinen Reisen durch den Weltraum des Öfteren auf Widerstand gestoßen ist. Ich hatte zufällig noch eine Rakete übrig und dachte mir, es kann nicht schaden, sie vorsichtshalber mit an Bord zu nehmen. Ich musste sie lediglich manuell aktivieren.“

„Das muss aber eine mächtige Rakete gewesen sein.“, meinte Axel und blickte erneut zu der Stelle im All, an der sich vor wenigen Augenblicken noch ein schwarzer Raumgleiter befunden hatte.

Cids Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter. „Zugegebenermaßen habe ich die Rakete ein wenig... zweckentfremdet. Ich bin mehr als überrascht, dass sie sich für den Einsatz im Weltraum so blendend eignet!“

Wirklich beruhigend zu wissen, dass Cid so genau wusste, was er tat, dachte Axel bissig. Auf einmal hatte er genug vom Weltraum. Er wandte Cid den Rücken zu und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz neben Demyx. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr gebannt war, meldeten sich die Schmerzen in seinem Körper. Gewiss hatte er einige blaue Flecken abbekommen. Demyx musste es sogar noch schlimmer erwischt haben… 

Axel blickte zu seinem Freund hinüber und stellte fest, dass dieser völlig reglos auf seinem Sitz saß. Auch vorhin, während Axels Gespräch mit Cid, hatte er sich nicht einmal zu Wort gemeldet. 

„Demyx…?“, fragte Axel vorsichtig. „Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?“

Was eine Frage! Demyx hatte allen Grund, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten, angesichts der jüngsten Ereignisse. Doch Axel wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass noch etwas anderes an Demyx nagte.

„Cid?“, sagte Demyx unvermittelt. Er beachtete Axel gar nicht. „Du meintest eben…“ Er schluckte. „Deine Leute da draußen. Ist es möglich, dass…“ Er verstummte und blickte Cid beinahe ängstlich entgegen. 

Cid erwiderte den Blick und nickte grimmig. „Ich würde dir gerne etwas anderes sagen. Aber soweit wir informiert sind, sind das da draußen tatsächlich die Niemande.“ 

Die…! Axel traute seinen Ohren nicht. Er warf Demyx einen erschrockenen Blick zu, doch dieser saß einfach nur da. Seine Hände lagen in seinem Schoß und er starrte auf sie hinab. „Das hatte ich vermutet.“, sagte er niedergeschlagen. Dann ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und fügte leise hinzu, „Es wird Zeit, dass wir dem ein Ende bereiten.“

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf. Xemnas hatte entweder Raumschiffe bauen lassen, ohne dass Axel es in seiner Zeit bei der Organisation XIII mitbekommen hatte, oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, die Organisation hatte sich einer Welt bemächtigt, auf der solche bereits vorhanden waren. 

„Du hast recht.“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst. „Es wird wirklich Zeit.“

Cid nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr eure Chance bekommt.“

Der Rest des Fluges verlief ohne weitere Komplikationen. Er wurde in Schweigen zurückgelegt. Axel blickte durch die Frontscheibe hinaus in die Schwärze des Weltraumes, doch der Anblick hatte seine Faszination verloren. 

Er war erleichtert, als der kleine Planet, der das Ziel ihrer Reise darstellte, endlich in Sicht kam. Er war von einem orangefarbenen Nebel umschlossen, welcher den Bewohnern des Planeten einen ewigen Sonnenuntergang vortäuschte. Twilight Town. Ihre Reise hatte ein Ende.

Die Landung war nicht weniger holprig als der Start, doch Axel empfand keine Furcht mehr. Er dachte daran, was für eine Ironie es doch wäre, wenn sie den Angriff des feindlichen Flugobjekts überlebt haben sollten, nur um dann bei der Landung zu sterben.

Doch Cid landete das Schiff zuverlässig am Stadtrand von Twilight Town. Als die Triebwerke verstummten, drehte Cid sich zu den Niemanden um. „Und, was sagt ihr?!“, rief er. „Mein Baby kann fliegen!“ Er klopfte mit seiner Handfläche gegen die Seite des Schiffs, und eine Schraube löste sich und fiel zu Boden. Cid maß die Schraube mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Nun, vielleicht…“, begann er. „Vielleicht sind vor der Rückreise noch ein paar Reparaturen fällig, aber sonst…“

In diesem Moment war Axel froh, dass es für ihn keinen Rückweg geben würde. 

„Wartet schon mal draußen auf mich, ich komme gleich nach!“, sagte Cid. Er öffnete die Tür und die beiden Niemande schritten mit zittrigen Knien die kleine Rampe hinunter, die sie zurück auf festen Boden führte. Sie befanden sich auf einer von Dämmerlicht umfluteten Wiese. Wenige Meter zu ihrer Rechten schlängelte sich eine Straße in Richtung Twilight Town. Noch lag die Stadt hinter einer Kette von Bäumen verborgen.

Axel ließ sich hinunter ins Gras sinken. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die Halme und schwor sich, niemals wieder ein Raumschiff zu besteigen. Oder sonst irgendein fliegendes Gefährt. Seine Haut begann wieder zu jucken – Jetzt, wo die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich, spürte er seine Verbrennungen wieder ganz deutlich. Doch ein leichter Wind wehte über die Wiese und die kühle Brise war angenehm auf seiner Haut. 

Demyx stand ein paar Meter weiter, er trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte immer wieder in Richtung der Bäume, hinter denen die Stadt lag. Axel war nicht nervös. Vielleicht hätte er es sein sollen, angesichts dessen, was vor ihnen lag. Oder angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gar nicht wusste, was sie erwartete. Er blickte hinauf zum Himmel. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten Punkt bereits erreicht und wanderte langsam in Richtung Westen. Doch die orangene Färbung verließ den Himmel hier niemals. 

Wie viele Stunden waren sie unterwegs gelesen? Wann waren sie aufgebrochen? Axel wusste es nicht mehr. Die Reise durch den Weltraum war ihm endlos erschienen. Er dachte gerade darüber nach, ob er Demyx fragen sollte, wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen waren, als Cid die Rampe herunterkam und das Raumschiff von außen verschloss. „Auf geht`s!“, rief er voller Enthusiasmus. Er ging voran in Richtung der Straße und Demyx folgte ihm. Axel wäre am liebsten einfach sitzen geblieben, nur ein paar Minuten, oder ein paar wenige Stunden, bis es Nacht wurde über dem kleinen Planeten, doch als Demyx ihm einen fragenden Blick über die Schulter zuwarf, erhob sich auch er.

„Was willst du eigentlich in der Stadt machen?!“, fragte Axel, nachdem er Cid eingeholt hatte. „Du hast doch sicher nicht vor, mit uns auf Sora zu warten?“

Cid schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher einmal hat es mich bei dem Gedanken an einen Kampf in den Fingern gejuckt. Damals, als ich noch in meiner eigenen Welt war. Mittlerweile überlasse ich das Kämpfen den anderen. Cloud zum Beispiel. Er versteht etwas von der Kampfkunst! Ich persönlich habe mich auf die Technik spezialisiert. Ich muss in der Stadt ein paar Besorgungen machen… Ich habe auf unserem Hinflug gelernt, dass es nicht schaden kann, ein paar Raketen auf Reserve zu haben.“

Da hatte Cid wahrscheinlich recht, dachte Axel bei sich. Man konnte nicht wissen, wie vieler Raumschiffe Xemnas sich bemächtigt hatte… Der Gedanke an seinen ehemaligen Meister beunruhigte ihn nun doch. 

Und das Gefühl verstärkte sich nur noch, als sie Twilight Town erreichten. Sie folgten der gepflasterten Hauptstraße bis hin zu einem großen Marktplatz. Die Häuser der Stadt waren alt und teilweise zur Seite geneigt. Und allesamt waren sie in ein orangefarbenes Licht getaucht. Diverse Leuchtreklametafeln wiesen auf die unterschiedlichen Geschäfte auf dem Platz hin. Auch sie schimmerten orange. 

Axel war bereits früher einmal in dieser Stadt gewesen, um Roxas dazu zu bewegen, sich der Organisation XIII wieder anzuschließen. Doch damals hatte er die Umgebung nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Jetzt merkte er, was für einen Reiz diese Stadt hatte. Ein ewiger Sonnenuntergang. Diese Vorstellung übte eine gewisse Faszination auf den Niemand aus. Doch er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, längere Zeit in dieser Stadt zu verweilen. Ewiges Zwielicht stellte er sich auf Dauer ziemlich eintönig und deprimierend vor. 

Und Axel hatte auch Angst. Angst davor, dass die Erinnerung an Roxas ihn in dieser Stadt einholen könnte. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an seinen letzten Zusammenbruch in Merlins Haus, und damals war es nur der bloße Name der Stadt gewesen, der diesen Wirrwarr in seinem Inneren ausgelöst hatte. Noch fühlte er sich ganz gut… Doch sie hatten die Stadt ja gerade erst betreten.

„Hier trennen sich unsere Wege.“, verkündete Cid, als sie die Mitte des Platzes erreicht hatten. Ein Brunnen stand hier. Sein Wasser leuchtete in einem orangenen Schimmer, so wie der Rest. „Ich suche nach einem Schrotthändler, mit dessen Kram ich mir ein paar schöne Spielzeuge zusammen basteln kann. Hoffentlich erwische ich auf dem Rückweg noch ein paar von diesen Bastarden… Nehmt das jetzt bloß nicht persönlich!“ 

Die Niemande nahmen es nicht persönlich. Sie sahen sich nicht länger als Teil von Xemnas` Organisation. Das waren die Bösen, die bekämpft werden mussten. Was sie selbst waren… Das wussten sie selbst nicht zu sagen. Als die Guten würden sie sich gewiss nicht bezeichnen. 

„Natürlich nicht.“, versicherte Demyx. „Trotzdem wünsche ich dir, dass du keinem von diesen… Dingern… mehr begegnest.“

Cid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da hast du vermutlich Recht.“, stimmte er zu. „Wir haben verdammtes Glück gehabt. Das sollten wir besser nicht auf die Probe stellen. Hier, nehmt das!“ Er kramte in seiner Hosentasche herum und zog eine Geldbörse hervor, welcher er mehrere Scheine entnahm. Er hielt den Niemanden das Geld entgegen. „Davon könnt ihr euch etwas zu essen kaufen und euch ein Zimmer für die Nacht nehmen. Es wird gewiss noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis Sora diesen Planeten erreicht, und ich denke, ihr habt etwas Erholung bitter nötig!“ 

Axel fühlte sich, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Er fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht müde, doch er wusste insgeheim, dass er einschlafen würde, sobald er ein Kissen unter seinem Kopf spürte… Oder auch nur allzu lange die Augen schloss. Demyx schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Seine Augen waren klein, und seine Haut blasser als sonst, insofern Axel dies durch das ungewöhnliche Licht auf diesem Planeten beurteilen konnte. Doch das Licht hatte auch seine Vorteile. Die Verbrennungen auf ihrer Haut stachen nicht ganz so aggressiv hervor. 

„Ich denke, ein bisschen Ruhe könnten wir schon gebrauchen.“, meinte Demyx und nahm das Geld an sich. „Danke. Was meinst du, Axel?“

Wie zur Antwort begann Axels Magen zu knurren. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie hungrig er eigentlich war. „Ich glaube, ich brauche dringend was zu essen!“, sagte er nachdenklich. „Danke für das Geld, Cid.“ In der Organisation XIII hatten sie selten Geld gebraucht. Zu essen gab es reichlich und auf einer Mission in einer anderen Welt nahmen sie sich das was sie brauchten meist einfach ohne zu fragen. „Wir geben es dir bei Gelegenheit wieder!“

Cid winkte ab. „Kein Ding. Ihr seid hier, um Sora zu helfen, unsere Welten zu retten. Das hier ist das Mindeste, das ich für euch tun kann! Ich, ähm…“ Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, beinahe verlegen. „Ich wünsche euch viel Glück, denke ich.“ Bedauern schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

Axel konnte kaum glauben, dass Cid, welcher den Niemanden am Anfang so sehr misstraut hatte, plötzlich bedauern könnte, dass ihre Wege sich trennten. Doch auch Axel fand es traurig, dass ihr Zusammensein mit dem Wiederaufbau-Komitee Hollow Bastions nun endgültig ein Ende hatte. „Mach es gut, Cid!“, sagte er. „Komm gut wieder heim, und grüß die anderen von uns!“

„Und ihr grüßt Sora von mir!“, erwiderte Cid, während er sich abwandte. „Viel Glück, Jungs.“

Und dann waren Axel und Demyx wieder alleine. Die beiden blieben auf dem Platz stehen und blickten Cid nach, bis er hinter einer Ecke verschwunden war. Dann gingen auch sie. Sie stillten ihren Hunger an einem Nudelstand und durchstreiften die Stadt auf der Suche nach einem Hotel. "Wir müssen neue Potions kaufen.", meinte Demyx. "Unsere sind unterwegs kaputt gegangen." Axel erinnerte sich an Demyx` Sturz, als der feindliche Raumgleiter ihr Schiff attackiert hatte. "Lass uns das morgen machen.", entschied er. "Direkt morgen früh, wenn wir aufstehen." Demyx nickte, und sie gingen eine Weile in Schweigen nebeneinander her. „Was meinst du, was passiert, wenn Sora hier ankommt?“, fragte Demyx dann, als sie der Straße einen steilen Berg hinauf folgten. „Denkst du, wir kämpfen gemeinsam gegen…“ Er zögerte kurz. „Gegen Xemnas?“

Axel runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht.“, sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, was sein wird. Ich habe überhaupt keine Ahnung. Wer weiß, ob Sora unsere Hilfe überhaupt annimmt.“ Das letzte Mal hatte er Sora nach dessen Kampf gegen Demyx gesehen. Er war dabei von Saix auf frischer Tat ertappt worden und daher gezwungen gewesen, der Organisation XIII den Rücken zu kehren. Er wusste nicht, wie Sora auf die Anwesenheit der Niemande reagieren würde. Höchstwahrscheinlich hegte er noch immer einen Groll gegen sie, da Demyx ihn angegriffen und Axel Kairi entführt hatte. Er hoffte einfach, dass Sora ihnen verzieh.

„Ich weiß nur eins, und das ist das Wichtigste, denke ich. Egal, was auch passiert, wir stehen das zusammen durch!“

Daraufhin lächelte Demyx. „Da hast du recht!“, stimmte er zu. „Ich… bin froh, dass du bei mir bist.“, fügte er dann noch hinzu, leise.

Auch Axel musste nun lächeln. „Lass uns bloß nicht sentimental werden.“, erwiderte er. Doch auch er war verdammt froh, nicht alleine zu sein.

Der steile Berg mündete auf einen Platz. Er war bei weitem nicht so groß wie der Marktplatz im unteren Teil der Stadt, doch dafür so hoch gelegen, dass man von seinen zwei unbebauten Seiten aus die gesamte Stadt überblicken konnte. „Schau dir das an, Axel!“, sagte Demyx. Er überquerte den Platz und blieb am gegenüberliegenden Geländer stehen. Er lehnte sich darüber und blickte in die Ferne. „Man kann sogar das Meer sehen!“, rief er begeistert. 

Axel sah, dass die Sonne schon tief stand. Das Meer lag westlich der Stadt, sodass es jeden Abend einen wunderschönen Sonnenuntergang zu bestaunen gab. Axel sah jedoch noch etwas anderes. Ein großes Gebäude, welches die gesamte linke Seite des Platzes einnahm. Mächtige weiße Marmorsäulen umrahmten das Eingangstor, über welchem ein riesiger Glockenturm ragte.

Das Bahnhofsgebäude. Es war für Axel wie ein Déjà-vu. Hier auf eben diesem Platz hatte er Roxas damals konfrontiert. Er hatte gegen ihn gekämpft, mit der Intention seinen ehemaligen Freund umzubringen, sollte dieser sich nicht wieder seiner Seite anschließen. Die Erinnerung an damals kam ihm an diesem Ort ziemlich real vor. Sie überwältigte ihn so sehr, dass er bewegungslos am Rande des Platzes verharrte. 

„Axel, was ist denn?“ Demyx hatte sich gewundert, warum der andere ihm nicht gefolgt war, und sich umgedreht, nur um festzustellen, dass dieser sich keinen Meter von der Stelle gerührt hatte. Er wandte der Stadt und dem dahinter liegenden Meer den Rücken zu und lief zurück zu Axel. Dieser sah aus wie weggetreten. Und Demyx konnte sich denken, welchen Grund es dafür gab. „Es war hier, oder?“, fragte er. „Hier hast du ihn damals zur Rede gestellt. Habe ich recht?“ 

Axel schwieg, scheinbar vollends gefangen in seinen alten Erinnerungen. Und hatte Demyx letztens in Merlins Haus noch mit Verständnis auf Axels Niedergeschlagenheit reagiert, so stieg nun die Wut in ihm empor. Er verstand Axel. Das tat er wirklich. Das hatte er ihm in Merlins Haus sogar gesagt, doch er wollte Axel nicht länger leiden sehen.

„Das ist alles vorbei, weißt du?!“, erklärte er. Seine Stimme war beherrscht, jedoch schwang Schärfe in ihr mit. „Das ist alles vergangen und nicht mehr zu ändern! Roxas ist fort und kann sich nicht mehr an dich erinnern, und ich werde nicht weiterzusehen, wie du dich von dem bloßen Schatten einer vergangenen Zeit kaputt machen lässt! Hörst du mich?!“

Irgendetwas in Demyx` Tonfall ließ Axel aufhorchen. Es zog ihn aus seiner Erinnerung heraus und brachte ihn dazu, Demyx` Worten zu lauschen. 

„Das ist einfach nicht fair!“, fuhr dieser fort. „Wir beide haben das Recht dazu, unser Leben zu genießen, solange wir es nur können! Wir wissen doch nicht einmal, ob wir den morgigen Tag überhaupt erleben! Aber wenn man die ganze Zeit über in der Vergangenheit lebt, stellt man irgendwann fest, dass das Leben einfach so an einem vorbeigezogen ist, ohne dass man irgendetwas davon mitbekommen hat!“ Demyx` Stimme bebte, während er sprach. „Die Aussicht da hinten ist fantastisch - Die Stadt ist hell erleuchtet und das Meer funkelt in der Sonne, man kann es sogar riechen, wenn der Wind richtig steht. Aber du kommst an diesen Ort und siehst nichts als die Vergangenheit. Das ist… wirklich traurig.“

Demyx seufzte niedergeschlagen. Er warf einen letzten Blick zurück in die Richtung, in der das Meer lag. „Lass uns jetzt ein Hotel finden, in Ordnung? Ich werde langsam müde.“ Er folgte der steilen Gasse den Berg hinunter, ohne sich umzublicken, und Axel folgte ihm. Natürlich. 

Sie fanden ein Hotel in einer Seitenstraße am Fuße des Berges und nahmen sich ein Zimmer. Sie sprachen nicht mehr viel an diesem Abend. Demyx glaubte, dass er bereits alles Nötige gesagt hatte und es an Axel war, das Schweigen zu brechen. Axel dagegen hatte durch Demyx` Worte ein schlechtes Gewissen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hätte nicht so überreagieren sollen auf dem Bahnhofsplatz, das wusste er. Das war ungerecht, Demyx gegenüber. Demyx verletzten seine übertriebenen Reaktionen auf alles, was mit Roxas zusammenhing. 

Axel beschloss, dass es nicht schaden konnte, eine Nacht über all das zu schlafen. Sie wussten nicht, wann Sora den Planeten erreichte. Vielleicht hatte Axel die Möglichkeit, am nächsten Tag alles gerade zu biegen. Er konnte vorschlagen, die Stadt zu erkunden, oder ans Meer hinunter zu gehen. Das würde Demyx bestimmt freuen. 

Voller guter Vorsätze schlief Axel ein…

…

…

Er erwachte mit einem Ruck, mitten in der Nacht. Hellwach saß er in seinem Bett und wunderte sich, wovon er aufgewacht war. Die Dunkelheit in dem kleinen Zimmer war allumfassend, Axel konnte seine eigene Hand nicht vor Augen sehen. 

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes schlief Demyx tief und fest. Sein Atem ging langsam und gleichmäßig. Axel drehte sich um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er war viel zu wach, obwohl er nur ein paar wenige Stunden geschlafen haben konnte, und da war eine Anspannung in seinem Inneren, die er sich nicht erklären konnte; eine Unruhe, die ihn rastlos machte. 

Mit jeder Sekunde, die er im Bett verbrachte, wuchs diese Unruhe; verwandelte sich zunächst in Nervosität und schließlich in richtige Verstörung. Axel erhob sich und tastete nach seinen Kleidern. Seine Augen gewöhnten sich in jener Nacht nur langsam an die Dunkelheit. Er zog sich an und versuchte dabei so leise wie möglich zu sein. Er wollte Demyx nicht wecken. Wenn er selbst schon nicht schlafen konnte, so sollte wenigstens sein Freund die Gelegenheit erhalten, sich zu erholen. Er zog die Zimmertür lautlos hinter sich zu und folgte dem schmalen Gang bis zum Eingangsbereich des Hotels. Dabei musste er sich an den Wänden entlang tasten - Den Lichtschalter konnte er im Dunkeln nicht finden. 

Draußen auf der Straße war es heller. Weder Mond noch Sterne waren durch den orangefarbenen Schleier zu erkennen, welcher den Planeten umschloss, doch der Schleier selbst gab ein blasses Licht von sich, welches selbst die Nacht auf diesem Planeten in Zwielicht tauchte.

Axel hatte angenommen, dass die frische Nachtluft sein Inneres zur Ruhe bringen würde, doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Das herzähnliche Etwas pochte wie wild in seiner Brust und seine Atmung beschleunigte sich. Er hatte das Gefühl, kaum Luft zu bekommen, obwohl er sich darum bemühte, tief durchzuatmen. Eine seltsame Kraft zog ihn in Richtung Stadteingang, ähnlich einem Sog. Seine Füße setzten sich langsam in Bewegung, beinahe ohne sein Zutun. 

Was zog ihn da an? Was nur? Axel ging schneller. Vorbei an dunklen Häusern und Bäumen, durch verlassene Straßen und Gassen, über den Marktplatz. Er blickte sich wachsam um, suchend. Doch was suchte er? Was nur? Er wusste nicht, was er…

Im Vorbeigehen bemerkte er einen Durchgang in der Stadtmauer. Es war eher ein Riss, welcher zu einem Durchgang erweitert worden war. Er führte in einen Wald… Das war der Weg, den er nehmen musste, das wusste Axel.

Er schritt durch die Mauer hinein in die Schatten der Bäume, welche hier dicht an dicht standen. Er lief geradeaus, immer weiter und weiter, bis er die Mauer nicht mehr sehen konnte und von Bäumen umringt war. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einfach umzukehren, sich zurück in sein Bett zu legen und ein paar Stunden zu schlafen… Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken, als er irgendwo hinter den Bäumen vor ihm etwas aufblitzen sah. 

Er hastete in diese Richtung, Zweige aus dem Weg streifend und über Wurzeln stolpernd, und stand plötzlich auf einem gepflasterten Weg, wenige Meter vor einem eisernen Tor. Hinter dem Tor führte der Weg weiter, durch einen verwilderten Garten hinauf zu einem großen, weiß verputzten Anwesen, welches aussah, als sei es seit Jahren nicht bewohnt worden. 

Doch etwas regte sich hinter den Mauern, Axel spürte es genau. 

Das Tor war nicht verschlossen. Es öffnete sich mit einem quietschenden Geräusch, als Axel gegen die eisernen Stangen drückte. Auf seinem Weg durch den Garten bemerkte Axel die dunklen Flecken, die das Gras bedeckten. Er trat an einen der Flecken heran und bemerkte, dass es sich um eine schwarze, zähe Flüssigkeit handelte, die aus dem Boden hervor zu sickern schien und sich langsam ausbreitete. Sie schlug Wellen…

Axel rannte die letzten Meter bis zur Eingangstür und riss an der Klinke. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war. Er hastete durch die Eingangshalle, eine Treppe hinauf, durch einen Korridor. Auf seinem Weg riss er Türen auf und schlug sie wieder zu. Er suchte, horchte immer wieder auf den Sog in seinem Inneren, welcher ihn zu dem dunklen Portal in die Zwischenwelt führen würde, welches sich im Keller dieses Anwesens geöffnet haben musste. 

Axel hatte es gewusst, nachdem er die fleckenähnlichen Pforten zur Dunkelheit gesehen hatte, durch welche die Herzlosen die Welt des Lichts betreten konnten. 

Sora war hier. 

Nur deshalb war er erwacht. 

Nur deshalb war er hierhergekommen. 

Er würde sich bei Sora für seine Gnade gegenüber Demyx revanchieren, während er jenen in Sicherheit wusste.

Die nächste Tür, die er öffnete, führte zum Keller.

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Ich habe die Originalschauplätze aus dem Spiel etwas verändert und ich kenne mich kein Stück mit Raumschiffen aus (Na gut, ich bin Star Wars Fan, aber das heißt ja noch lange nichts) - Also nehmt mir eventuelle Fehler bitte nicht übel.


	18. Kapitel 18

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XVIII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Sora hatte es geschafft. Er hatte das Portal in die Dunkelheit in Roxas` Twilight-Town gefunden, im Keller des alten Herrenhauses. 

Er war so kurz davor, sein Ziel zu erreichen und dem verbliebenen Rest der Organisation XIII entgegenzutreten. Er war so kurz davor, Kairi wiederzusehen. Er musste zu ihr, koste es, was es wolle. Er musste sie retten. Und Riku… Er hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Das Portal war ein waberndes Gebilde von schwarzer Farbe an seinen Enden, und von innen heraus in einem unheilvollen Grünton leuchtend. Alles in Sora sträubte sich davor, dieses Tor zu durchschreiten. Er wusste nicht, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete. Er wusste nicht, ob er bereits stark genug war, das nun Kommende zu überstehen. Doch ihm lief die Zeit davon. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Er musste Kairi finden und dem Schrecken endlich ein Ende bereiten. Und er stand nicht alleine da. Donald und Goofy standen direkt hinter ihm, gaben ihm die nötige Kraft. Entschlossen schritt er auf das Portal zu und ging hindurch, festen Schrittes.

Auf der anderen Seite erwartete ihn die Zwischenwelt. Der Boden, der Himmel und das ganze Drumherum, alles leuchtete in orange-blauem Nebel. Er konnte nichts sehen, die Welt erschien ihm, als könne er tausende Meilen weit laufen und sich trotzdem nicht einmal von der Stelle bewegen. Er sah kein weiteres Portal, keine Öffnung in die Welt, die niemals war. War dies hier der richtige Weg?

„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte er, mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem.

„Nun, welchen Weg sollen wir nehmen?!“, verlangte Donald hinter ihm zu wissen. Auch er schien ratlos zu sein. Suchend blickte sich Sora nach allen Seiten um. Er lief ein paar Schritte nach vorne und rief nach seinen Freunden. „Kairi!“, rief er, und „Riku!“ Seine Stimme hallte nicht weit, der wabernde Nebel schien jedes Geräusch zu schlucken, ließ seine eigene Stimme in seinen Ohren dumpf und fremd erscheinen. Er lief weiter, rief erneut nach den beiden, die er suchte. 

Die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, war das erschrockene Keuchen seiner Gefährten hinter ihm, und nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später bemerkte auch er die Niemande, welche sich lautlos im dichten Nebel materialisierten. Die weißen Kreaturen krochen ihm entgegen, versperrten ihm den Weg, kreisten ihn ein. Sie kamen von vorne, von links und von rechts, und als er einen kurzen Blick nach hinten warf, sah er sie auch von dieser Seite auf ihn zu taumeln. Und der Weg zurück war ihnen verwehrt, das Portal zurück nach Twilight Town war verschwunden, ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatten.

Sora zog sein Schlüsselschwert, es vibrierte in seinen Händen wie der alte Vertraute, der es war. Die Waffe gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Macht über diese Kreaturen. Wild entschlossen griff er an, den erstbesten Niemand, der ihm den Weg versperrte, einfach in zwei Teile spaltend.

Hinter sich hörte er auch Donald und Goofy ihre Waffen ziehen. Donner grollte, als Donald ein künstliches Gewitter heraufbeschwor und gleich drei ihrer Feinde auf einmal mit Blitzen erschlug. Sora griff erneut an, er schwang sein Schlüsselschwert und schlug auf seine Feinde ein, wich ihren Angriffen aus oder parierte sie. Wurde er doch einmal getroffen, hatte er sofort eine Potion griffbereit, um seine Wunden zu heilen.

Doch mit jedem Niemand, den er und seine Gefährten besiegten, kamen drei weitere aus dem Nichts heran, um sie anzugreifen. Die Zahl ihrer Feinde wuchs beständig und bald schon fand sich Sora erneut hilfesuchend nach einem Ausweg umblickend, den es nicht gab. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. 

„Das bringt nichts!“, rief er. Leichte Panik schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Sollte er so weit gekommen sein, nur um hier, irgendwo in der Zwischenwelt, von einer nicht enden wollenden Schar von Niemanden bezwungen zu werden? Sora ließ sein Schlüsselschwert sinken und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Nur eine Sekunde lang durchatmen, bevor er sich erneut in den Kampf stürzte. Nur eine Sekunde…

„Bleibt in Bewegung!“, drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr. „Sonst hat die Dunkelheit leichtes Spiel mit euch!“

Das nächste, das Sora sah, war die Gestalt eines hochgewachsenen Mannes mit leuchtend rotem Haar, der in sein Sichtfeld wirbelte und gleich zwei seiner Feinde mit großen Rädern aus messerscharfem Metall die Kehlen durchtrennte. Die Kreaturen zuckten, brachen in sich zusammen und waren tot, bevor sie den Boden berührten. Ihre Artgenossen stoppten ihren Angriff, sie verweilten dort wo sie standen und maßen den Neuankömmling mit lauerndem Blick. Der Mann drehte sich in einer fließenden Bewegung zu Sora um.

„Geht weiter!“, rief Axel. 

Sora erkannte ihn sofort. Das ehemalige Mitglied der Organisation XIII hatte Kairi entführt und Sora im Nachhinein seine Reue bekundet. Dabei war er von einem Organisationsmitglied auf frischer Tat ertappt worden und musste fliehen. Das Wiederaufbau-Komitee hatte Sora später erzählt, dass Axel und sein Freund Demyx, den Sora kurz zuvor im Kampf besiegt hatte, sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatten, doch plötzlich verschwunden waren. Nun war Axel für Sora ein willkommener Anblick. Doch er verstand nicht, warum Axel sie zum Weitergehen drängte.

„Warum?“, fragte er.

„Frag nicht! Macht einfach!“, war Axels knappe Antwort. Er blickte Sora entschlossen in die Augen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte eine der Kreaturen, sich auf Axel zu stürzen. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und riss ihn zu Boden, sie hob ihre Klauen und hieb auf Axels Gesicht ein, doch schon waren Sora und seine Gefährten zur Stelle und schlugen sie in die Flucht. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, erkundigte sich Sora. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass der Rothaarige seinen Umhang nicht trug, sondern in normale Kleidung gehüllt war, und auch die Verbrennungen in seinem Gesicht und auf seinen Armen blieben ihm nicht verborgen. >Wie ist das passiert?!<, fragte er sich, doch er sprach es nicht aus. Axel rappelte sich wieder auf und blickte Sora direkt in die Augen.

„Du hast meinen Freund verschont, obwohl du die Möglichkeit hattest, ihn zu töten!“, sagte er, Soras Frage nach seinem Wohlbefinden ignorierend. „Und im Gegenzug dazu habe ich Kairi entführt. Ich will das wieder gut machen! Also geht sie jetzt retten!“

Einige Sekunden lang blickten Sora und Axel sich bloß in die Augen. Sora erkannte die Dringlichkeit in den Augen seines Gegenübers, er spürte, dass Axel seine Worte ernst meinte und alles daran setzen wollte, seine Schuld zu begleichen.

Dann griffen die Niemande erneut an.

-  
-  
-

Demyx erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Er spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er sprang aus dem Bett und betätigte den Lichtschalter, doch bereits in den wenigen Augenblicken, welche die Lampe brauchte, um in Funktion zu treten, wusste Demyx, dass Axels Bett leer war. 

Unruhe überkam den blonden Sitarspieler. Wo konnte Axel sein? Hatte er nicht schlafen können und war nach draußen gegangen, um sich die Beine zu vertreten? Doch Demyx glaubte nicht daran. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und schnell zog er sich an und eilte hinaus auf die Straße, lief sie hinauf und hinunter, obwohl sein Gefühl ihm sagte, dass er Axel hier nicht finden würde. „Axel!“, rief er wohin er auch kam, und „Axel, wo bist du? Hörst du mich?!“, doch er erhielt keine Antwort. Er lief und lief, seine Beine trugen ihn fast ohne sein Zutun erneut auf den großen Marktplatz, auf welchem sich Cids und ihre Wege am gestrigen Tage getrennt hatten. 

Mehr von einem Gefühl geleitet als aus eigenem Willen überquerte er den Platz. Er suchte nach einem Anhaltspunkt. Nach irgendetwas, das auf Axels Verbleiben hinweisen könnte. Und seine innere Unruhe wuchs und wuchs. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. 

Er war kurz davor, aufzugeben und sein Glück in einem anderen Teil der Stadt zu versuchen, als er im Vorbeigehen einen Durchgang in der Stadtmauer entdeckte. Es war eher ein Riss, welcher zu einem Durchgang erweitert worden war. Er führte in einen Wald… Und Demyx spürte, dass dies der Weg war, den er nehmen musste.

-  
-  
-

Axel und Sora kämpften Seite an Seite, doch die Zahl der Niemande ließ einfach nicht nach. Immer wenn sie glaubten, nun hätten sie es fast geschafft, materialisierten sich weitere der weißen Kreaturen und sie wurden erneut in einen verbitterten Kampf verwickelt.

Axel war verzweifelt. Er wollte Sora um jeden Preis helfen. Er wollte sein Gewissen entlasten und Sora zu seinem Sieg verhelfen, während er Demyx in Sicherheit wusste, doch mehr und mehr beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass dieser Kampf kein gutes Ende nehmen würde, und der Gedanke daran, Demyx vielleicht niemals wieder zu sehen, trieb ihm Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Er kämpfte verbissen. Sie alle kämpften verbissen, doch sie waren der schieren Zahl ihrer Feinde einfach nicht gewachsen.

Schon vor einiger Zeit waren Sora und seinen Gefährten die letzten Potions ausgegangen, auch ihm hatten sie einige abgegeben. Axel bereute seine Entscheidung, nicht direkt Ersatz für seine eigenen zerbrochenen Phiolen besorgt zu haben. Sora blutete aus einer Schnittverletzung an der Stirn und auch er selbst hatte sich Arme und Beine blutig geschürft. Er war müde, so müde. Er hätte Demyx wecken sollen, sie hätten Sora gemeinsam aufsuchen sollen. Demyx hätte die Feinde mit seinem Wasser besiegen können, vielleicht hätten sie dann eine Chance gehabt, denn Axel selbst war noch immer nicht in der Lage dazu, seinen Chakrams das Element des Feuers zu verleihen.

Er hatte es versucht, zu Beginn seines Kampfes, doch die Verbrennungen auf seiner Haut hatten ihm sein eigenes Element unerträglich gemacht. Er hatte aufgeschrien und seine Waffen waren zu Boden gefallen und Sora hatte ihn sofort mit einer Potion wieder stabilisieren müssen. Es war nicht fair, so sollte es nicht sein. Er verfluchte Malefiz für ihr Seefeuer und die Verbrennungen und die Schwäche, welcher er nun ausgesetzt war. 

Mit einem Feuerzauber hätte er den Feinden Einhalt gebieten können, er hätte sie alle niederstrecken können mit einem Wall aus Feuer, sie wären jämmerlich in den Flammen umgekommen. Er hätte ihnen gezeigt, dass er selbst ein viel stärkeres Herz besaß als sie alle zusammen, niedere Kreaturen die sie waren! Diese kleinen Monster, Schattenwesen, die keinen Sinn in ihrer Existenz kannten und sich stärkere Niemande suchen mussten, deren Befehle sie befolgten und für die sie kämpften und starben und aufhörten zu existieren. Er war stärker! Er war stärker! Tausende hätten sich ihm in den Weg stellen können und er hätte sie alle vernichtet, alle auf einmal, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Kratzer zu erleiden, wäre er nur bei vollen Kräften! Würde ihm sein eigenes Element nicht denselben Schmerz zufügen, den er anderen erteilte! Wie ungerecht es doch war! Wie ungerecht! Doch Jammern half nichts. Er musste sich zusammenreißen! Er musste durchhalten! Er musste kämpfen und daran glauben, dass sie noch eine Chance hatten, zu gewinnen. Sonst war alles verloren.

„Mir war es lieber, als sie noch auf meiner Seite waren!“, brachte er aus zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor und drehte sich zu Sora um.

„Bereust du es etwa bereits?“, fragte dieser und blickte Axel direkt in die Augen.

Axel konnte Sora ansehen, dass dieser genauso erschöpft war, wie er selbst. Er hatte keinerlei Kraftreserven mehr übrig, doch trotz allem kämpfte er weiter, mit allem, was da noch in ihm war, für Kairi und für seine Freunde. Und für alle Menschen in all den Welten, die es zu beschützen galt. So lange schon führte Sora seinen Kampf für das Gute. Völlig selbstlos, er hielt all dem Druck, der auf ihm lastete, stand, all den Erwartungen, ohne dafür eine Gegenleistung zu erhalten und ohne ein egoistisches Ziel wie Ruhm oder Macht dabei zu verfolgen. 

Ob Axel es bereute, wollte Sora wissen. Und wie er es bereute. Er bereute zutiefst, die richtige Entscheidung nicht bereits viel früher getroffen zu haben, und aus völlig freien Stücken. Er hatte den richtigen Weg erst für sich entdeckt, nachdem ihm der Weg in die Dunkelheit für immer versperrt war. Er hatte bloß Roxas hinterher getrauert. All die Zeit hatte er sich denjenigen zurückgewünscht, der ihm das erste Mal in seinem Dasein das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein Herz zu besitzen. Dabei konnte er dieses Gefühl immer haben, wenn er das wollte. Er konnte selbst stark sein. Er konnte etwas bewirken und aus den Schatten heraustreten. All die Zeit schon hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, sein Schicksal selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. 

Demyx hatte ihn verändert. Demyx hatte ihn auf den richtigen Weg geführt. Er hatte sich immer alles so einfach gemacht, immer nur das gemacht, das am einfachsten für ihn war, am bequemsten. Er war in Selbstmitleid versunken ohne den Versuch zu starten, etwas an seiner Situation zu verändern. Demyx war zu ihm gekommen und hatte um ihn gekämpft. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, auch wenn er zu Anfang immer wieder zurückgewiesen worden war. Er hatte jede Veränderung mit offenen Armen angenommen und immer das Beste aus allem gemacht. Er war stark gewesen, wo Axel schwach war. Er war sich sicher gewesen, wo Axel gezweifelt hatte. Er hatte Axel geprägt und einen besseren Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Selbstlos war er gewesen. So wie Sora auch selbstlos war. 

Und auch Axel wollte selbstlos sein. Er wollte etwas verändern, wenn er es konnte. Und in genau diesem Augenblick konnte er etwas bewegen. Er konnte Sora dazu verhelfen, seinen Weg fortzusetzen und gegen das Böse anzukämpfen. Und vielleicht… Vielleicht würde das für seine früheren Taten aufkommen.

>Vergib mir, Demyx.<, dachte er und schloss seine Augen, für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sein Entschluss stand fest.

„Nein.“, sagte er mit fester Stimme und schenkte Sora ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich bereue viele Dinge. Aber das nicht.“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie ich euch helfen kann.“

Mit diesen Worten verstärkte Axel den Griff um seine Chakrams und fühlte sie mit der altvertrauten Energie seines Elementes pulsieren. Er zwang sich dazu, nicht zurück zu schrecken. Er zwang sich dazu, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren. Er sammelte seine gesamte innere Energie in seinen Chakrams, dann ließ er sie los, und sie schwebten von ganz alleine in der Luft um ihn herum, sie umkreisten seinen Körper, immer schneller und schneller werdend. Flammen begannen auf ihrer Oberfläche zu züngeln, und auch Axel selbst wurde von ihnen erfasst, bis sein gesamter Körper in Flammen stand. Es brannte. Es brannte höllisch. Doch das Adrenalin, das sein Inneres durchströmte, war so viel stärker als die Schmerzen es waren, es stieg und stieg bis die Schmerzen nebensächlich wurden und er sie kaum noch bewusst spürte. 

Ein Lächeln umspielte Axels Mundwinkel, zu lange war es her, dass er seinem Element freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Er beherrschte das Feuer. Er WAR das Feuer. Das Feuer war auf seiner Seite, und auch wenn es ihn im Nachhinein zerstören würde, so entschädigte ihn dieser Augenblick der Euphorie doch für alle Konsequenzen im Vorhinein. Die Chakrams wirbelten um ihn herum, durchschnitten die Luft mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit, dass sie die Flammen in Kreisen hinter sich herzogen. >Jetzt.<, sagte ihm sein Gefühl, und auf einmal fühlte sich Axel ganz ruhig.

Er lief auf die Niemande zu, begab sich in deren Mitte, dann breitete er seine Arme aus und ließ mit einem Schlag all seine Energie nach außen frei. 

-  
-  
-

Die Welt um Sora herum wurde in ein gleißendes Licht getaucht. Er war dazu gezwungen, seine Augen zu schließen, er ging auf die Knie und er spürte die Hitze wie einen Wall, der ihn mit einem Mal erfasste. Er kauerte mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden und konnte nichts machen. Er hörte Axel schreien, und dann, ganz schnell, war alles vorbei.

Die Hitze und das gleißende Licht erstarben. Nur der Schrei… Der Schrei hielt an und wurde zu einem Jaulen, zu einem Gebrüll, das kaum noch menschlich klang. Dann brach auch das ab, und die Stille, die folgte, war allgegenwärtig. Sora rappelte sich auf und blickte sich suchend um. Hinter ihm taten Donald und Goofy dasselbe. 

Wo die Niemande vorher gestanden hatten, bedeckte Asche den Boden, soweit Sora nur blicken konnte. Rauch stieg vom Boden empor und machte das Atmen zur Last. Und in der Mitte von all dem lag Axel. Sora lief zu ihm, so schnell er nur konnte. Er ging vor ihm auf die Knie und sein Magen verkrampfte sich angesichts des Anblicks, der sich ihm bot.

Axel wand sich von einer Seite zur anderen. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, und seine Augen fest zusammengekniffen. Die Verbrennungen auf seiner Haut schlugen Blasen, die an einigen Stellen bereits aufgeplatzt waren. Flüssigkeit sickerte aus den offenen Wunden hervor und als Sora vorsichtig seine Haut berührte, zuckte seine Hand sofort wieder zurück. Axel glühte. 

„Eine Potion! Hat einer von euch noch eine Potion?!“, fragte Sora an Donald und Goofy gewandt. Die beiden schüttelten betreten ihren Kopf. Sora blickte sich hilfesuchend um. Kein Portal zurück nach Twilight Town. Keine Potions. Gab es denn nichts, was er tun konnte? 

„Es spielt keine Rolle.“, brachte Axel hervor, aus zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Gequält öffnete er seine Augen und blickte Sora an. „Ich wusste, dass das passiert.“ Der Schmerz trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte sie fort. „Geht jetzt! Sucht Kairi! Sagt ihr, dass es mir leidtut!“

Sora schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das kannst du ihr selbst sagen, wenn wir sie finden!“, sagte er bestimmt. Und Axel lächelte gequält.

„Besser nicht.“, murmelte er. „Das käme nicht von Herzen, versteht ihr… Ich hab ja keins…“ Mit diesen Worten bewegte er seine Hand, und direkt neben ihm öffnete sich ein Portal in die Dunkelheit. „Die Welt, die niemals war.“, erklärte Axel. Seine Augen glänzten fiebrig. Sora hatte das Gefühl, dass er der Ohnmacht sehr nahe war. „Seid vorsichtig. Macht dem… ein Ende.“

„Wir kommen wieder!“, brach es aus Sora hervor. „Wir… wir finden etwas, das dir hilft und dann kommen wir wieder!“

„Mach dich… nicht lächerlich.“, meinte Axel. „Sobald ihr die Dunkelheit betretet, gibt es… kein Zurück mehr für euch. Geht jetzt endlich… Macht schon.“

Sora wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Er wusste, dass er seinen Weg fortsetzen musste. Er drückte Axels Hand, die Hitze, die von ihr ausging, ignorierend. „Danke, Axel.“, flüsterte er, dann stand er auf und bedeutete seinen Gefährten, durch das Portal zu gehen.

Und Axel blieb alleine zurück.

Die Welt um ihn herum reduzierte sich auf die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass solche Schmerzen überhaupt existierten. Doch er hatte es nicht anders gewollt. Und trotz der Qualen fühlte er sich seltsam befreit. „Demyx…“, hauchte er, bevor er erneut seine Augen schloss. Er fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. „Demyx, es tut mir leid.“

(…Axel…)

Er hörte diese Worte wie aus weiter Ferne. Er wollte seine Augen öffnen, ein letztes Mal die Welt sehen, bevor ihn die Dunkelheit für immer umfing. 

Zu schwach... Er war zu schwach, um seine Augen zu öffnen. Er sah sich umgeben von alles umfassender Dunkelheit. Er spürte die Kälte in seine Glieder fahren, langsam, schleichend. Sie ersetzte die Hitze, umschlang sein ganzes Wesen, umklammerte sein Herz… 

Nein, korrigierte er sich mit dem letzten Rest seines Bewusstseins, nicht sein Herz. Er hatte ja keins... Trotzdem spürte er die Kälte in seiner Brust. Er spürte sich auseinanderfließen. Das ist es, was passiert, wenn man... wenn man... 

(…Axel, nein! Nein! Wag es ja nicht...)

Wieder diese Stimme. Sie klang seltsam vertraut. Er spürte, wie sein Körper angehoben wurde, wie Arme ihn umschlangen, wie etwas Nasses seine Haut benetzte. Es schmerzte, doch gleichzeitig hatte er noch niemals zuvor etwas so Schönes empfunden.

>So kann ich sterben.<, dachte Axel. 

Und dann dachte er gar nichts mehr.

-  
-  
-

„Axel, nein! Wag es ja nicht! Hörst du!“

Mittlerweile weinte Demyx offen. Die Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter, sammelten sich an seinem Kinn und tropften hinab auf Axel, dessen Körper reglos in seinen Armen lag. Er umklammerte ihn, er streichelte über sein Gesicht, über seine Haare, und er weinte und fühlte sich so hilflos, wie er es noch nie in seinem Leben getan hatte.

Demyx war zu spät gekommen. Er wusste, was sich hier abgespielt haben musste, wusste es in dem Augenblick, in dem er Axel auf dem Boden hatte liegen sehen. Er musste Sora geholfen haben. Er musste das Feuer eingesetzt haben. Die Wunden waren die Bestätigung dafür. Axel brauchte Hilfe. Warum hatte Sora ihm nicht geholfen? Wo war Sora, wenn man ihn brauchte? Wo war irgendjemand? Warum war niemand hier, um zu helfen?! Axel STARB hier! Er konnte doch nicht einfach so zusehen, wie sein Freund STARB!

„Du darfst nicht sterben!“, wimmerte er und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Tu mir das nicht an! Was soll ich denn machen ohne dich?!“ 

Er wusste, dass Axel ihn nicht hören konnte. Doch er musste reden, er musste irgendetwas sagen, damit die Verzweiflung nicht überhandnahm. Axel war sein Freund. Axel war der Einzige, den er hatte. „Du hättest mich wecken sollen!“, rief er und verstärkte den Griff um Axels Körper. „Du hättest nicht alleine weg gehen sollen! Warum hast du das nur getan?! Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?! So hast du dir das nicht vorgestellt, oder?! Ich dachte, wir machen alles zusammen! Wir hätten das zusammen machen sollen! Axel! Axel…“ 

(Sollen wir sie ihm geben?)

(Ja wofür sind wir denn wohl hierhergekommen?!)

(Aber er wird uns sicher umbringen, wenn er uns sieht!)

(Nein, er wird nur DICH umbringen, weil du sicher dämlich genug bist, um nicht einfach weg zu fliegen, sollte er uns umbringen wollen!)

(Nein, das bin ich nicht! Ich werde die Erste sein, die wegfliegt!)

(Ich wusste, dass du ein Feigling bist!)

(Hey, das habe ich doch gar nicht-)

(Jetzt hört endlich auf, euch zu streiten, sonst hört er uns noch!)

„Wer ist da?!“

(Na großartig, ich habe es euch ja gesagt!)

Demyx sprang auf und blickte sich suchend um. „Antwortet mir! Wer seid ihr?!“ Er hatte Stimmen gehört, leise, in seinem Hinterkopf, und war sofort alarmiert. Sollte die Organisation XIII sie hier gefunden haben, war alles verloren. „Ich weiß, dass ihr hier seid!“

„Ähm… wir sind hier!“

Demyx fuhr herum und sofort erkannte er die drei kleinen, fliegenden Gestalten als die Schatzjäger, welche ihm und Axel in Hollow Bastion begegnet waren. Sofort stieg Hass in Demyx empor.

„IHR!“, rief er und seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Was wollt IHR denn hier?! Ihr wagt es hier aufzukreuzen, nach allem, was ihr uns angetan habt?!“

„Moment mal!“, rief die Braunhaarige mit der Haarspange. „Wir haben dir-“

„Wenn ihr uns nicht an Malefiz verraten hättet, wäre all das hier gar nicht passiert!“, fiel ihr Demyx ins Wort, und er deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Axel. „Axel STIRBT und das ist EURE Schuld! Hätte Malefiz ihn nicht mit dem Seefeuer verbrannt, hätte er seine Kräfte einsetzen können, ohne dabei draufzugehen!“ Wütend ballte Demyx seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich- Ich sollte euch-“

„HEY!“, rief die Blonde mit dem schwebenden Schal und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Wir wussten nicht, was Malefiz mit euch vorhatte! Wir sind bloß einfache Schatzjäger! Du hast kein Recht dazu mhmmph-“

Die mit den Fledermausflügeln presste der Blonden ihre Hand auf den Mund. „Was Rikku damit sagen will ist, dass uns das Ganze furchtbar leidtut! Und wir wollen uns dafür revanchieren. Hiermit!“ Sie warf der Braunhaarigen einen auffordernden Blick zu, und die zog eine Glasphiole hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. Demyx erkannte sie sofort, und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung.

„Die hast du uns damals geschenkt.“, meinte die Braunhaarige. „Aber… Wir finden, du hast sie zurück verdient…“

-  
-  
-

TBC


	19. Kapitel 19

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XIX  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Axel öffnete seine Augen und das Erste, das er erblickte, war der Himmel direkt über ihm. Er bestand aus nichts als blauem Nebel, durchzogen von einem orangenen Schimmer. 

>Wo bin ich…<, dachte er. Er wusste es wirklich nicht. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und seltsamerweise klappte das auf Anhieb. Er hätte geglaubt, alle Knochen müssten ihm weh tun. Doch warum…

Da erblickte er Demyx. Er saß direkt neben ihm, doch er bemerkte ihn nicht. Er war in sich zusammengesunken, seine Arme hatte er um seinen Körper geschlungen und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er war blass und sah sehr müde aus. 

Axel betrachtete ihn eine Weile und runzelte seine Stirn. Was war passiert? Und wo waren sie hier? Irgendwo in der Zwischenwelt? Es sah ganz danach aus. Asche bedeckte den Boden und es roch nach verkohltem Fleisch. Axel fand das sehr merkwürdig. 

Er versuchte, seine Erinnerung systematisch zu rekonstruieren. Er hatte geschlafen, das wusste er. Nicht so wie eben, nicht so… weggetreten, sondern richtig, in einem Bett, in einem Zimmer… Ja. Aber das war nicht in Hollow Bastion gewesen, nein. Nicht in seinem Zimmer in Merlins Haus. Es musste eine Art Hotel gewesen sein. Er erinnerte sich an Sterne und an das Geräusch von Glas, das auf dem Boden zerbricht. Er hatte Angst gehabt und er hatte sich geschworen, niemals wieder zu… fliegen! Sie waren geflogen, durch den Weltraum. In einem Raumschiff. Und zwar nach… nach… Bilder flogen durch seinen Kopf, blitzten auf und verschwanden wieder. Dämmerung… Ja. Ein Glockenturm… Ja, genau. Er hatte geschlafen, aber er musste zwischendurch aufgewacht sein. Er hatte nicht mehr schlafen können, er war nach draußen gegangen, ein bisschen frische Luft konnte nicht schaden, aber… Er war weitergegangen, immer weiter, auf den Marktplatz. Ein Gefühl… Einem Gefühl folgend. Und durch den Wald, ja! JA! Durch den Wald! Der WALD! 

Das Haus! Der Keller! Sie waren nach Dimmerstadt geflogen um Sora zu helfen und er hatte-!

Er keuchte auf, als seine Erinnerung mit einem Schlag zurückkehrte. Demyx schreckte auf und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er Axel erblickte. „Axel, du…“ Seine Stimme versagte ihm seinen Dienst und er musste sich räuspern. „Du bist wach!“ Demyx ` Augen waren glasig und rot. Er hatte eindeutig geweint.

„Was ist passiert, Demyx?“, fragte Axel. Seine Stimme klang heißer. „Wieso… wieso bist du hier? Und warum lebe ich noch?!“

Es war eine ernstgemeinte Frage. Er war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass er sterben würde. Er hatte all seine Energie in seinen Angriff gesetzt. Er hatte so starke Schmerzen gehabt und keine Kraft mehr in seinem Körper gespürt. 

Demyx lachte laut auf, doch es war kein freudiges Lachen. Es klang halb wahnsinnig. Mit einem Ruck sprang er auf, ließ sich vor Axel nieder und packte diesen fest an den Schultern. „Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine ANGST du mir gemacht hast?!“, rief er, und für einen Augenblick dachte Axel, er würde erneut anfangen zu weinen. Doch Demyx hatte sich im Griff. „Nur zu deiner Information - Du hast echt verdammtes Glück gehabt! Hätten die Schatzjäger kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen und mir meine Potion zurückgegeben, wärst du jetzt garantiert tot!“

Axel runzelte seine Stirn. „Die Schatzjäger…?“ Dann verdunkelte sich seine Miene. „Diese miesen Insekten! Wenn DIE nicht gewesen wären, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen!“

Demyx rollte mit den Augen. „Ich denke, sie haben sich revanchiert. Kannst du mir erklären, was du hier eigentlich zu suchen hattest? Und was hat sich hier abgespielt? Als ich hier ankam war kein Mensch hier, nur du lagst da inmitten von Asche, und du hast dich nicht bewegt und ich dachte… Ich dachte…“ Er löste seinen Griff um Axels Schultern, stand auf und wand sich ab. Er atmete tief ein und aus, und Axel sah, dass er zitterte. Er seufzte und erhob sich ebenfalls. Sofort wurde ihm schwindelig. Er taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne und sank dann erneut auf die Knie, benommen.

„Eine Potion ist nicht viel.“, meinte Demyx. Er drehte sich erneut zu Axel herum und maß diesen mit einem harten Blick. „Sie hat dein Leben gerettet, aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass du einfach aufspringst und alles ist super!“ Er seufzte frustriert und starrte Axel weiterhin an, gereizt und auffordernd. Axel wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Es tut mir leid…“, sagte er schlicht.

Das war scheinbar die falsche Reaktion gewesen. „Es tut dir LEID?“, fuhr Demyx ihn an. „Du bringst dich fast um und es tut dir LEID?! Ist das alles, Axel? Ist das alles, was dir dazu einfällt? Dass es dir LEID TUT?! Weißt du eigentlich…“ Er schluckte. Seine Stimme bebte, als er weitersprach. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie ich mich dabei fühle? Was du mir für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast? Ich dachte du stirbst, ich dachte, ich hätte dich für immer verloren! Ich…“ Er brach ab und runzelte die Stirn. Er maß Axel für einen Moment schweigend, mit undefinierbarem Blick. „So hast du dich gefühlt, als du mich in Hollow Bastion gefunden hast, oder?“, fragte er Axel, mit sanfterer Stimme als zuvor. 

Axel musste hart schlucken, als er sich seine Gefühle von damals ins Gedächtnis zurückrief. Das Entsetzen, das er empfunden hatte, als er Demyx reglos auf dem Platz hatte liegen sehen. Die tiefe Erleichterung, als Demyx sich aufrichtete. Und die Verzweiflung, die ohnmächtige Hilflosigkeit als er seinen Freund in die Obhut von Aerith übergeben musste. Die Sorgen, die er sich gemacht hatte… 

Ein kalter Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter bei der Vorstellung, Demyx könnte sterben. Er wusste genau, wie sein Freund sich fühlen musste und augenblicklich überkam ihn ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Es tut mir leid, Demyx. “, sagte er leise. Und diesmal meinte er es aufrichtig. Schuldbewusst blickte er Demyx in die Augen. „Ich hätte nicht auf eigene Faust handeln sollen.“

„Nein, das hättest du nicht.“, erwiderte Demyx. Seine Stimme klang rau und sie war so leise, dass Axel sich anstrengen musste, um die Worte zu verstehen.

„Ich hätte dich wecken sollen… Ich hätte nicht versuchen sollen, Sora alleine zu helfen. Das… war egoistisch von mir, das sehe ich nun…“ Seine Stimme klang beinahe flehend, als er weitersprach. „Kannst du mir verzeihen?“

Demyx sagte eine Weile nichts. Es schien, als müsse er lange über seine Entscheidung nachdenken. Dann seufzte er und blickte Axel ernst an. „Wir sind ein Team, oder?“, fragte er, und Axel brachte kein Wort heraus. Er konnte bloß dasitzen und nicken. Natürlich waren sie ein Team… Er wollte, dass sie eines waren. Jetzt mehr als jemals zuvor. 

„Dann versprich mir, dass wir von nun an auch wie ein Team handeln, in Ordnung? Ich möchte nicht mehr solche Angst haben müssen. Um dich… Ich will nie wieder Angst haben müssen. Ich möchte dass wir von jetzt an alles zusammen machen. Egal wie gefährlich es auch ist. Wir stehen das zusammen durch, ja? Zum Guten… oder zum Schlechten. Zusammen. Kannst du mir das versprechen, Axel?“

Axel würde es gar nicht anders wollen. „Ich verspreche es dir, Demyx.“, sagte er ernst. „Wie es auch ausgehen mag - Ich verspreche dir, dass wir es gemeinsam zu Ende bringen.“

„Gut.“, sagte Demyx schlicht, und zum ersten Mal, seit Axel erwacht war, lächelte er. „Dann verzeihe ich dir.“ Er kniete vor Axel nieder und zog seinen Gefährten in eine feste Umarmung, die dieser nur zu gern erwiderte. 

„Wie geht es nun weiter?“, fragte Axel nach einer Weile. Er löste sich sanft aus der Umarmung und blickte Demyx fragend an.

Demyx erhob sich und streckte Axel eine Hand entgegen. „Kannst du aufstehen?“

Axel ergriff die Hand und zog sich an ihr nach oben, sich mit der anderen Hand am Boden abstützend. Sofort wurde ihm erneut schwindlig, doch Demyx schlang ihm behutsam einen Arm um die Schulter und stützte ihn.

„Bleib einen Moment stehen.“, sagte er. „Atme tief durch. Das Schwindelgefühl wird sich sicher gleich legen.“

Axel befolgte die Anweisung. Er atmete mehrere Male tief ein und aus, und tatsächlich hörte die Welt nach wenigen Minuten auf, sich um ihn zu drehen. Er streifte Demyx` Hand von seiner Schulter und ging vorsichtig ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Das funktionierte ganz gut. Besser, als er erwartet hatte. Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu Demyx, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich denke, ich bin wieder einsatzbereit.“, sagte er. Es war als Scherz gemeint, doch Demyx` Gesichtszüge verdunkelten sich augenblicklich.

„Sag das nicht zu laut.“, meinte er. „Du kannst geradeaus gehen, ohne dabei umzukippen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du schon wieder voll auf der Höhe bist. Du brauchst Medizin, und das dringend.“

„Und wie sieht dein Plan aus?“, wollte Axel wissen. „Sollen wir zurück nach Twilight Town gehen und Potions kaufen?“

Demyx schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das ist nicht nötig. Und ohnehin denke ich nicht, dass wir dorthin zurückfinden. Unser Weg führt von hier aus nur noch in eine Richtung. Ich habe Medizin in meinen Räumen.“

„In deinen Räumen…?“ Axel benötigte ein paar Augenblicke, um Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Vielleicht hatte Demyx Recht und er war tatsächlich noch nicht voll auf der Höhe. „Wir gehen also ins Schloss.“

„Es sei denn, du hast eine bessere Idee.“, erwiderte Demyx und er blickte Axel auffordernd an. Dieser schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf. 

„Wir gehen also zum Schloss.“, sagte Demyx. „Ich vermute, dass Sora schon dort ist?“ 

„Müsste er.“, entgegnete Axel. „Er ist nach dem Kampf dorthin aufgebrochen. Mittlerweile müsste er das Schloss längst erreicht haben.“

„Gut.“, sagte Demyx. „Dann sollten wir nicht auf allzu viel Widerstand treffen. Xemnas` Augen werden auf Sora gerichtet sein, und solange wir uns im Hintergrund halten, wird er uns keine Beachtung schenken…“ …Zumindest hoffe ich das… Diese Worte blieben unausgesprochen, doch Axel konnte die Unsicherheit in Demyx` Augen lesen. 

Er ging nicht darauf ein. „Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.“, sagte er stattdessen und bemühte sich um ein zuversichtliches Lächeln, wofür er einen dankbaren Blick von Demyx erhielt. „Wir schleichen uns ins Schloss, wobei wir versuchen werden, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen, holen die Medizin, und dann… dann treten Xemnas mal so richtig in den Arsch!“

Das brachte Demyx zum Lachen und für Axel war es das wunderbarste Geräusch, das er seit langem gehört hatte. „So machen wir das!“, stimmte Demyx ihm zu. Er lächelte Axel an und Axel lächelte zurück, und ohne den Blick von seinem Begleiter zu lösen erschuf Demyx ein Portal, welches sie in die Welt der Dunkelheit zurückbringen würde. 

Gemeinsam traten sie hinein, und sobald sie auf der anderen Seite heraustraten wurden sie von einem heftigen Windstoß erfasst, der an ihrer Kleidung zerrte und ihr Haar zerzauste. Regen peitschte ihnen ins Gesicht und durchnässte sie innerhalb weniger Sekunden bis auf die Knochen. Ein lautes Donnergrollen erschall, und keinen Herzschlag später durchzog ein greller Blitz den mit dunklen Wolken bedeckten Himmel über ihnen mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, und für einen Augenblick wurden die sonst in Schatten gehüllten Gebäude zu beiden Seiten der schmalen Straße in gleißendes Licht getaucht.

„Willkommen daheim…“, meinte Axel trocken. Er blickte sich zu allen Seiten nach möglichen   
Feinden um, doch die Straße war leer. Und das blieb sie. Auf ihrem gesamten Weg durch die Stadt der zertrümmerten Welten begegneten sie niemandem. Keinem Mitglied der Organisation, keinem Herzlosen, keinem der niederen Niemande. Sie sahen niemanden und hörten nichts, außer dem beständigen Plätschern des Regens auf dem harten Steinboden um sie herum und auf ihrer Haut - ein unglaublich wohltuendes Gefühl auf den Verbrennungen -, dem heulenden Wind und den Geräuschen des Gewitters - Eine stetige Folge aus Donnergrollen und anschließenden Blitzen, die den Himmel für einen Herzschlag wie ein Netz aus grellen Adern durchzogen. 

Sie erreichten die Eingangspforte des Schlosses unbehelligt. Es war unbewacht und stand offen. Axel wäre wohler dabei gewesen, es bewacht und verschlossen vorzufinden. Das alles schrie nach einer Falle, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl als Demyx zu folgen, welcher zielsicher durch die Pforte trat und auf die breite Treppe zusteuerte, welche sie nach oben zu Demyx` Korridor führen würde. 

Sie sprachen kein Wort. Nicht auf ihrem Weg durch die Welt, die niemals war, und auch nicht jetzt, während sie die Stufen erklommen. Die Geräusche der Außenwelt wurden auf ihrem Weg durch das Schloss stetig leiser, bis Donnergrollen und Blitzschlag zu einem dumpfen Laut geworden waren, der von dem Schlagen des herzähnlichen Etwas in Axels Brust übertönt wurde. Und dieses pochte wie wild. Axel war aufgeregt, und mit jedem Schritt wurde ihm mulmiger zumute. >Falle<, dachte er wieder. >Das hier muss eine Falle sein. Warum sonst ist niemand hier?< Er war sich sicher, dass jeden Augenblick die Hölle um sie herum losbrechen würde, doch nichts geschah. 

Auf einem Treppenabsatz blieb Axel keuchend stehen und musste sich am Geländer festhalten. Seine Hände zitterten und Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn, vermischt mit dem Regen, der von seinen Haaren aus über sein Gesicht lief. Der Schwächeanfall war ganz plötzlich gekommen – Das Herzpochen und die Atemlosigkeit hatte er als Symptom seiner Aufregung abgetan, doch anscheinend steckte noch mehr dahinter. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Demyx besorgt. Er legte Axel eine Hand auf die Schulter und blickte ihn fragend an. 

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf und trat von dem Geländer zurück. „Alles in Ordnung.“ sagte er. Er atmete tief durch und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich brauchte nur eine kurze Pause, das ist alles. Wir können weitergehen.“

Demyx nickte und ließ seine Hand wieder sinken. „Wir sind bald da.“, sagte er. „Dann bekommst du deine Medizin.“

Die Niemande erreichten Demyx` Korridor ohne Zwischenfälle. Durch die breite Fensterfront konnten sie die Stadt der zertrümmerten Welten überblicken. Düster und verlassen erstreckte sie sich vor ihren Augen, bis sie sich in weiter Ferne in Dunkelheit verlor. Das Unwetter tobte so heftig wie zuvor, und für eine Zeit blieb Axel stehen und sah dem Regen zu, wie er auf die Scheibe prallte und dann in dünnen Strömen daran herunterfloss. 

„Die Tür ist offen.“, sagte Demyx hinter ihm und Axel löste sich aus seiner Starre. Er folgte Demyx durch die Tür in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Auf einen Schlag fiel die vorige Nervosität von ihm ab und er konnte befreit durchatmen. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er so reagierte. In Demyx` Räumen waren sie nicht sicherer als draußen auf dem Flur oder im Freien. Wenn überhaupt saßen sie hier eindeutig noch mehr in der Falle als sonst wo. Doch vielleicht war es die Vertrautheit dieses Ortes, die ihn beruhigte. Die schönen Erinnerungen, die er mit diesem Ort verband. 

Demyx verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer und Axel hörte das Geräusch einer Schranktür, die geöffnet wurde, ein Rascheln und das Klirren von Glas, das aufeinandertrifft. Dann war Demyx wieder da, und in seinen Händen befand sich eine Tasche, die er auf sein Sofa stellte. Er holte zwei Glasphiolen heraus, die er Axel auffordernd hinhielt. „Hi-Potions.“, sagte er knapp und als Axel sie nahm, verschwand Demyx erneut in einem angrenzenden Zimmer. 

Axel zuckte mit den Schultern und leerte die beiden Phiolen mit großen Schlucken. Sofort spürte er, wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Wie seine Erschöpfung verflog und neue Energie seinen Körper durchströmte. Wider Willen musste er grinsen. Er stellte die leeren Phiolen behutsam auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab und folgte Demyx in den angrenzenden Raum. Sein Gefährte hockte auf dem Boden und kramte in einer schweren Truhe. Alle möglichen Gebrauchsgegenstände, von Decken über Handtücher bis hin zu einem alten Schallplattenspieler lagen kreuz und quer auf dem Boden verstreut. 

„Was tust du?“, fragte Axel neugierig. Zur Antwort erhob sich Demyx und drückte Axel einen großen und sperrigen Beutel in die Hand. Dieser war so schwer, dass Axel ihn beinahe fallen gelassen hätte. „Was ist denn da drin?!“, fragte er verwundert.

„Schau doch selbst.“, meinte Demyx und schob sich an Axel vorbei durch die Tür und löschte das Licht. Zurück im Wohnzimmer stellte Axel den Beutel neben die Tasche auf das Sofa und blickte neugierig hinein.

Er erblickte ein Seil, mehrere Wurfsterne, zwei Messer und zwei der schwarzen Mäntel, welche die Mitglieder der Organisation XIII kennzeichneten. 

Axel blickte Demyx verblüfft an und hob eine Augenbraue. „Wo hast du das ganze Zeug her?“, fragte er verwundert.

Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte schon länger vor…“ Er brach ab und blickte zu Boden. Und auch wenn er seinen Satz nicht beendete, so wusste Axel doch sofort, worauf sein Freund hinauswollte. 

„Du hattest schon länger vor, die Organisation zu verlassen, ist es das?“, fragte Axel, doch es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine richtige Frage. Er nickte, wie um sich selbst zu bestätigen. „Du hast das alles gesammelt, um gut vorbereitet zu sein, solltest du dich endgültig entscheiden.“

„Ich habe nur auf den richtigen Moment gewartet.“, meinte Demyx leise. „Aber der… kam irgendwie nicht. Und als er dann auf einmal kam, gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr, hierher zurückzukehren.“ 

Axel wusste genau, worauf Demyx anspielte. Und er konnte auch zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Demyx hatte die Organisation nicht alleine verlassen wollen. Als er und Axel sich schließlich näherkamen, hatte Demyx auf seine Chance gehofft und er hatte Axel beschworen, die Augen zu öffnen und den Sinn in seinem Handeln zu hinterfragen, den Sinn in dem bedingungslosen Folgen von Xemnas` Anweisungen. Doch Axel hatte nicht hören wollen und er hatte Kairi entführt und Demyx beschimpft. Woraufhin Demyx gegen Sora gekämpft und verloren und sich selbst seinen Weg zurück in die Organisation für immer versperrt hatte. 

„Demyx…“, begann Axel, doch Demyx unterbrach ihn. „Sag nichts, Axel. Okay? Sag einfach nichts, es ist gut. Es ist alles gut. Wir sind jetzt hier und alles was vorher war, ist nicht wichtig. Was ist das hier?“

Der Themawechsel kam so abrupt, dass Axel ihn erst registrierte als Demyx sich vor seinem Wohnzimmertisch auf den Boden sinken ließ und Papierfetzen aufhob, die dort verstreut lagen. Demyx betrachtete sie für einen Moment stirnrunzelnd, bis die Erinnerung plötzlich zurückkam. „Ach ja…“, sagte er leise. 

„Das ist das Lied, das du geschrieben hast, nicht wahr?“, fragte Axel. „Warum hast du es zerrissen?“ 

Demyx` Kopf drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu Axel um. „Du hast es gelesen?!“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang beinahe entsetzt. „Wann? … Warum?!“

„Ich habe dich gesucht, bevor ich erfuhr, dass du gegen Sora kämpfst…“, gestand Axel. „Die Tür war offen und da bin ich… einfach reingekommen. Ich dachte, dir wäre irgendetwas passiert…“ Axel musste schlucken, als er daran zurückdachte. „Da habe ich die Papierfetzen gesehen und ich konnte einfach nicht anders…“ Er atmete tief durch und blickte Demyx direkt an. „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Demyx. Darum war ich hier. Die Dinge, die ich damals zu dir gesagt habe… Ich hätte niemals-“

„Hör auf!“, fuhr Demyx ihn an. Axel verstummte augenblicklich und er sah seinen Freund erstaunt an. Mit einer solchen Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet. 

„Ich habe es dir in Hollow Bastion gesagt und ich sage es dir jetzt – Sprich nie wieder darüber! Wir sind beide am Leben und das ist alles was zählt. Kein Wort mehr. Nie wieder. N-I-E. Kannst du dir das merken?!“

Ungläubig blickte Axel seinen Freund an und unwillkürlich musste er lachen. „Hast du mich da gerade nachgeäfft?“, fragte er. 

„Könnte sein.“, entgegnete Demyx trocken, doch die Schärfe war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „Also. Kannst du es dir merken oder nicht?“

„Kann ich.“, sagte Axel. Er lächelte leicht, wie zur Versöhnung. „Aber das Lied ist wirklich gut, weißt du?“

„Ach findest du?“ Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Papierfetzen achtlos zur Seite. „Das sind nur so Gedanken, die mir gekommen sind und die ich niederschreiben musste… Ich habe schon Besseres geschrieben.“

„Tatsächlich? Jetzt machst du mich aber neugierig. Du schuldest mir noch ein Lied, weißt du…“

„Tue ich das?“, meinte Demyx, aber nun lächelte auch er. „Wie kommt es, dass ich davon nichts weiß?“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und blickte Axel nun wieder ernst an. „Wir sollten uns beeilen, denke ich. Wir sind schon viel zu lange hier.“ Er ging hinüber zu seinem Sofa und zog einen der schwarzen Mäntel an. Dann füllte er seine Manteltaschen mit Wurfsternen und einem der Messer. Er holte das Seil hinaus und stopfte es in die Tasche, die er neben den Beutel gestellt hatte. „Ich habe hier jede Menge Medikamente drin, und sogar Verbandszeug. Und, ach ja.“ Er warf Axel eine kleine Dose zu. „Das ist die Salbe, die Aerith uns gegeben hat. Du solltest dich vielleicht damit einschmieren… Könnte dir helfen, falls du dazu gezwungen bist, Feuer einzusetzen. Und vielleicht hilft sie sogar noch gegen die Narben, wer weiß.“

„Das hatte ich ja beinahe vergessen...“, meinte Axel, während er die Dose öffnete und die Salbe auf seinen Brandwunden verteilte. Sie hatte eine kühlende Wirkung, die sofort einsetzte. Während er die Salbe in seine Wunden einmassierte, fiel ihm auf, wie viel tiefer und aggressiver diese waren als noch zuvor. Kein Wunder, dachte er bei sich. Er musste ja unbedingt mit dem Feuer spielen… Er verteilte die Salbe großflächig auf seinen Armen, bevor er sich seinem Gesicht zuwandte. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen. „Ich schaue besser nicht in den Spiegel, oder?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen an Demyx gewandt, hinter dem sich aber Unsicherheit verbarg. Wie schlimm es wohl sein wird, fragte er sich.

Demyx zuckte mit den Schultern. „So schlimm ist es nicht.“, sagte er ernst. „Nicht viel schlimmer als bei mir, wirklich. Deine Arme haben deutlich mehr abgekriegt als der Rest deines Körpers. Und…“, fügte er mit einem Zwinkern noch hinzu, „Nicht nur mir steht Rot, weißt du.“

Axel musste angesichts dieses offensichtlichen Zitats seiner früheren Worte lachen. „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.“, sagte er, sichtlich erleichtert, bevor er Demyx die Salbe zurückgab. „Danke…“

„Nichts zu danken.“, sagte Demyx mit einem sanften Lächeln, während er selbst seine eigenen leichteren Verbrennungen behandelte. Dann verstaute er die Dose wieder und warf sich die Tasche über seine Schulter. „Falls du auch noch zusätzliche Waffen gebrauchen kannst…“ Er deutete auf den Beutel und Axel entschied sich ebenfalls für ein Messer und eine Hand voll Wurfsterne. Der Mantel war ihm ein klein wenig zu eng, doch nichtsdestotrotz streifte er ihn über. Er gab ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, nun, da sie sich erneut in der Welt der Dunkelheit befanden.

„Also…“, sagte Axel unschlüssig, nachdem er seine Waffen in den Manteltaschen verstaut hatte. „Wie sollen wir jetzt vorgehen?“ Ihr Plan war es gewesen, sich in Demyx` Räumen aufzurüsten, bevor sie, wie er selbst so treffend formuliert hatte, Xemnas in den Arsch traten… Doch wie genau sollten sie das bewerkstelligen? Sie konnten sich auf die Suche nach Sora machen und ihn in seinem Kampf unterstützen. Oder sie konnten versuchen, Saix, Luxord oder Xigbar auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und im Alleingang kämpfen, während Sora Xemnas besiegte. Oder… 

Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, welches er in Merlins Haus mit Demyx geführt hatte. Über die Möglichkeit, dass Xemnas ihnen ihre Erinnerungen genommen hatte, bevor sie ein Mitglied der Organisation wurden. „Jetzt wäre doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, oder?“ Während die anderen mit Sora beschäftigt waren, würde gewiss niemand auf sie achten. Wenn sie nur unauffällig genug waren…

„Wozu wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt?“

Axel hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. „Du weißt schon. Unsere Erinnerungen, wir haben uns in Merlins Haus darüber unterhalten. Jetzt wäre der perfekte Zeitpunkt, nachzuforschen.“

Demyx schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee ist.“

Diese Reaktion überraschte Axel. „Wieso das denn? Damals warst du von der Idee sehr angetan.“

„Ich weiß.“, sagte Demyx. „Aber ich habe nachgedacht. Weißt du... Erstens können wir nicht sicher sein, ob die Erinnerungen – sofern sie denn existieren – überhaupt auf Korridor Dreizehn aufbewahrt werden. Das alles ist schon ziemlich lange her, die Unterlagen – falls es je welche gab – könnten längst vernichtet worden sein, oder sie wurden beim Umzug gar nicht erst mitgenommen. In diesem Falle würden wir nur Zeit verlieren, die wir sinnvoller nutzen könnten. Und zum zweiten…“ Er stockte kurz und blickte Axel ernst an. 

„Ich habe manchmal Träume, weißt du… Keine normalen Träume. Sie fühlen sich viel realer an, viel intensiver. Fast wie… Bruchstücke verblassender Erinnerungen an längst vergangene Tage.“ Er dachte an ein totes Pferd. An Menschen, die ihn mit feindseligen Blicken musterten. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken. „Ich habe diese Träume schon seit längerem. Seit meiner… Geburt als Niemand, könnte man sagen. Ich habe sie immer abgetan. Als normale Träume, Fantasien… Ich lese ja viel. Die Träume könnten alles bedeuten. Aber unser Gespräch hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Was, wenn… Was, wenn es keine normalen Träume sind, sondern die Erinnerung an mein vergangenes Leben als Jemand?“ Er schluckte. 

„Die Träume waren nie schön. Ich habe mich danach immer elend gefühlt. Ich muss ein böser Mensch gewesen sein. Wir alle müssen das gewesen sein… Immerhin haben wir unser Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren… Oder Xemnas hat uns rekrutiert und uns dann selbst zum Niemand gemacht. So oder so haben wir uns der Dunkelheit verschrieben. Welcher Mensch würde so etwas tun?“

Axel hatte selbst diese Träume gehabt. Träume, die eine Spur zu intensiv erschienen, eine Spur zu real, und die Axel mitten in der Nacht schweißnass aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Doch er hatte nie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese Träume könnten tatsächlich seiner Erinnerung an sein früheres Leben entspringen. Er erinnerte sich an eine Flucht durch die Dunkelheit. An Feinde, die ihn verfolgten. An Trommeln… Auch er erschauderte. Demyx` Worte gaben Sinn und er wusste, wieso er seine Meinung über ihren Plan geändert hatte. Aber er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, sie alle seien in ihrem früheren Leben schlechte Menschen gewesen. Gerade Demyx… Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Demyx sei ein schlechter Mensch gewesen. 

„Ein verzweifelter Mensch.“, antwortete er auf Demyx` Frage. „Ein Mensch, der keinen anderen Ausweg mehr weiß. Ein Mensch, der vielleicht nur das Beste wollte und dabei Fehler gemacht hat. Selbst Sora hat sein Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren, bei dem Versuch, die Menschen, die ihm wichtig waren, zu beschützen. Wieso soll es bei uns anders gewesen sein?“

„Und falls Xemnas uns vor die Wahl gestellt hat, und wir haben unser Leben freiwillig aufgegeben?“

Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, er wird uns keine allzu großen Wahlmöglichkeiten gelassen haben. Wenn ich die Entscheidung zwischen dem Tod und meinem früheren Leben zu treffen hätte, dann würde ich auf jeden Fall mein früheres Leben bevorzugen. Egal wie das jetzt klingt. Das würde fast jeder so machen, da bin ich mir sicher. Du warst kein schlechter Mensch.“

„Und wenn doch?“

Axel rollte mit den Augen, aber er lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Wir sollten es nicht riskieren, die Wahrheit über unser früheres Leben zu erfahren. Habe ich recht?“

Demyx nickte. „Mir wäre es lieber, es nicht zu wissen. Für den Fall, dass... ich wirklich schlimme Dinge gemacht habe. Ich glaube, das würde alles verändern. Ich werde dich begleiten, wenn du nach deinen Erinnerungen suchen möchtest. Aber meine werde ich mir nicht ansehen.“

„Dann werde ich auch nicht nach meinen suchen.“, sagte Axel leichthin.

„Du musst nicht wegen mir-“

„Ich tue, was ich tun will.“, unterbrach Axel Demyx` Einwand. „Was du gesagt hast, ergibt einen Sinn. Ich habe ohnehin schon genug zu bereuen. Da muss nicht noch die Erinnerung an ein früheres verkorkstes Leben dazukommen. Alles was zählt, ist das Hier und Jetzt, und das was noch vor uns liegt. Die Vergangenheit können wir sowieso nicht mehr ändern und bisher bin ich ziemlich gut ohne meine Erinnerung zurechtgekommen.“ Er lächelte Demyx aufmunternd zu. „Also – Vorschlag angenommen. Machen wir jetzt ein bisschen Lärm, damit die da draußen merken, dass es uns noch gibt?“

Demyx lächelte zurück. „Aber unbedingt!“

-  
-  
-

TBC


	20. Kapitel 20

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XX  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Sie waren bereits eine ganze Weile unterwegs. Sie waren zum Eingang des Schlosses zurückgekehrt und hatten von dort aus begonnen, das Schloss systematisch abzusuchen. Von den unteren Korridoren hatten sie sich Stück für Stück nach oben vorgearbeitet, bis sie sich beinahe wieder auf der Höhe von Demyx` Korridor befanden. 

Nichts hatte sich getan. Sie waren nicht gerade leise gewesen. Sie hatten sich auf ihrem Weg beinahe permanent miteinander unterhalten, während das Echo ihrer Worte von den nackten Wänden zurückhallte. Ab und an waren sie verstummt und hatten auf Geräusche gewartet. Kampfeslärm oder Wortfetzen oder auch nur das Geräusch von Schritten auf dem glatten Marmorboden. Doch nichts als Stille war an ihre Ohren gedrungen. Mehr denn je hatten die Niemande das Gefühl, sie wären die einzigen lebendigen Wesen auf dieser Welt. 

„Ist vielleicht schon alles vorbei?“, fragte Axel. „Hat Sora in der Zwischenzeit schon alle besiegt und ist in die Welt des Lichts zurückgekehrt?“

Demyx schüttelte den Kopf. „Das denke ich nicht. Dafür wäre keine Zeit gewesen und außerdem hätten wir davon bestimmt etwas mitbekommen.“

Sie befanden sich auf der von Kingdom Hearts abgewandten Seite des Schlosses. Sie mussten tiefer in das Schloss eindringen, um Fenster zu erreichen, von welchen aus sie das Herz aller Welten sehen konnten. Doch Demyx war sich sicher, dass die Vernichtung von Kingdom Hearts oder die Vernichtung von Xemnas nicht lautlos ablaufen würde.

„Das bringt doch nichts…“, sagte Axel nach einer Weile. Sie befanden sich am Ende eines langen Korridors, auf den ersten Stufen einer Wendeltreppe, die sich in weitläufigen Bögen vom Erdgeschoss bis in das oberste Stockwerk erstreckte. Die Stufen und Wände waren weiß marmoriert, so wie der Großteil des gesamten Schlosses. „Das ist wie die Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Das Schloss ist mir früher nie so riesig erschienen.“

„Es war schon immer so riesig.“, erwiderte Demyx. „Ich bin oft herumgelaufen, um mir die Zeit zu vertreiben. Wenn man feste Ziele hat, kommt einem der Weg bloß nie so lang vor.“

„Das mag sein.“, gab Axel zu. „Aber das hier ist… beinahe frustrierend. Ich hätte erwartet, dass wir in Kämpfe verwickelt werden, sobald wir einen Fuß in das Schloss setzen, oder sogar noch früher. Aber hier herrscht Totenstille.“ 

„Wie du schon sagtest, das Schloss ist sehr groß.“, sagte Demyx. „Die Augen der Organisation sind auf Sora gerichtet und der könnte sonst wo sein. Niemand rechnet mit uns. Seit deinem Kampf können nicht mehr als ein paar Stunden vergangen sein, obwohl es uns viel länger vorkommen mag. Und Sora wird sich nur langsam fortbewegt haben, da er gewiss auf einigen Widerstand getroffen ist, und das schon in der Stadt.“

„Du hast ja recht, aber trotzdem… … Warte, hörst du das?!“

Die letzten Worte hatte Axel geflüstert. Sein Kopf wandte sich in Richtung der Wendeltreppe. Er lauschte angestrengt, und tatsächlich… Das Geräusch von Schritten hallte auf dem Marmor wider, erst leise, dann immer lauter werdend. Es waren mindestens zwei Personen, welche sich von unten näherten, und das schnellen Schrittes. Es blieben nur noch wenige Sekunden, bevor sie hinter der letzten Biegung der Treppe hervorkommen und die beiden Niemande sehen würden. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie bereits gehört. Und das war doch Sinn und Zweck ihrer lauten Unterhaltung gewesen, oder? Dass der Feind auf sie aufmerksam wurde. 

Axel trat von der Treppe zurück, mehrere Schritte in den Korridor hinein, aus dem sie gekommen waren. Demyx tat es ihm gleich, und die beiden Niemande beschworen ihre Waffen herbei. Axel seine beiden Chakrams, deren Gewicht sich beruhigend in seinen Händen materialisierte, und Demyx seine Sitar. Sie verlagerten ihr Gewicht auf dem glatten Marmorboden und blickten erwartungsvoll auf die Treppe, bereit zum Angriff.

Als erstes erschien der Hund.

Der Anblick überraschte die Niemande so sehr, dass sie ihre Waffen sinken ließen.

Der Hund gab ein Bellen von sich und blieb stehen, und hinter ihm kamen die beiden Mädchen zum Vorschein. Als sie die Niemande erblickten, blieben auch sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

Eine zeitlang musterten sich die beiden Parteien schweigend. Furcht lag in den Augen des rothaarigen Mädchens. Der Blick des blonden Mädchens mit dem weißen Kleid war nicht zu deuten. Der braune Hund bellte ein weiteres Mal, doch er begann nicht zu knurren, wie bei Axels erster Begegnung mit ihm. Damals, bei der Entführung, war der Hund ihnen gefolgt. Er war dem Mädchen nicht von der Seite gewichen und Axel hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als auch ihn an Xemnas zu übergeben. 

„Du!“ 

Kairi war die Erste, die sich aus ihrer Starre löste. Die Furcht in ihrem Blick wich Missbilligung, als sie Axel erkannte. 

„Hallo Kairi…“, sagte Axel nur, und er zwang sich, ihrem Blick standzuhalten. Dann wandte er sich an das andere Mädchen. „Hallo, Hexe… oh Verzeihung. Naminé. Welch… angenehme Überraschung.“ 

„Naminé…?“, fragte Kairi und musterte das blonde Mädchen mit einem fragenden Blick.

Naminé rollte mit den Augen, Kairis Blick ignorierend. „Hallo Axel. Hallo Demyx.“, sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Seid ihr hier, um uns gefangen zu nehmen?“

Axel hatte Naminé nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen, in ihrer Zeit als Gefangene der Organisation. Er vermutete, dass Demyx sie noch seltener gesehen hatte. Sie hatte das Turmzimmer, das ihre Zelle war, fast nie verlassen. Axel war dann und wann damit beauftragt worden, ihr Anweisungen zu geben oder nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er hatte nie mehr als das Nötigste mit ihr gesprochen und auch sie selbst war nicht sehr gesprächig gewesen. Sie hatte das Talent besessen, Erinnerungen mit Leichtigkeit zu manipulieren und zu löschen, und diese Fähigkeit hatte sie für die Organisation wertvoll gemacht. Ihr war jedoch nach dem Zwischenfall mit Sora die Flucht gelungen und seitdem hatte Axel sie nicht mehr gesehen.

„Nein.“, antwortete Axel schlicht. „Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du Kairi scheinbar gerade erst zur Flucht verholfen hast, erschiene mir das seltsam unfair…“ Er wandte seinen Blick wieder Kairi zu. Es gab da etwas, das unbedingt gesagt werden musste. 

„Hör mal, Kairi…“ Er scharrte mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden, sich plötzlich seltsam unwohl fühlend. „Das mit dem Gefangennehmen… Das war nichts Persönliches.“ Er schluckte und blickte das Mädchen mit beinahe schmerzhaft verkrampftem Gesicht an. „Tut mir leid…“ 

Kairi hob eine Augenbraue. „Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte sie und Axel nickte. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Er hier hat mir von Anfang an gesagt, ich solle es sein lassen.“ Er deutete auf Demyx. „Aber ich wollte nicht hören. Es ist nicht so leicht, sich direkten Anweisungen zu widersetzen, weißt du…“

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“, entgegnete Kairi. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also seid ihr nicht hier, um mich erneut gefangen zu nehmen?“

„Nein.“, antwortete Axel. „Ehrlich gesagt sind wir auf der Suche nach Sora… Oder Xemnas. Oder irgendjemandem. Ihr seid die Ersten, die uns hier begegnen.“

„Und wollt ihr gegen Sora kämpfen, wenn ihr ihn findet?“

„Natürlich nicht!“ Axel seufzte. „Wir wollen ihm helfen. Wir haben… vor kurzem die Seiten gewechselt.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Kairi wirkte überrascht, doch falls Naminé diese Information neu war, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken. „Können wir ihnen vertrauen?“, fragte Kairi das blonde Mädchen.

Naminé musterte die beiden Niemande eine Zeit lang, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Ich denke, er spricht die Wahrheit. Irgendetwas an ihnen… scheint sich verändert zu haben.“

„Und was meinst du?“, fragte Kairi an den braunen Hund gewandt. Der Hund wandte sich Kairi zu, sprang an ihr hoch und leckte ihr enthusiastisch über die Wange. „Ahhh…“, rief Kairi, doch ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Der Hund bellte einmal. „Dann ist das ja beschlossen.“, sagte sie.

„Zumindest knurrt mich der Köter nicht mehr an.“, murmelte Axel. „Also gehen wir zusammen weiter?“ fragte er dann lauter. 

Kairi nickte. „Ich denke, …wenn ihr Sora wirklich helfen wollt, ergibt das Sinn. Wir suchen ihn nämlich auch.“

„Und habt ihr eine Ahnung, wo wir ihn finden?“, meldete sich nun auch Demyx zu Wort. 

„Ich habe da so ein Gefühl…“, sprach Naminé und deutete auf die Treppe. „Wir müssen noch weiter nach oben und dann tiefer ins Schloss.“

„Alles klar.“, sagte Axel und bedeutete Naminé, dass sie vorgehen solle.

„Axel.“, sagte Kairi. „Was ist eigentlich mit deiner Haut geschehen? Du hast… Also ihr habt…“ 

Sie sprach nicht weiter, doch Axel wusste, was sie meinte. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte, weißt du… Vielleicht erzähl ich sie dir irgendwann mal, wenn wir hier fertig sind.“

-  
-  
-

Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als sie auf ersten Widerstand trafen. Es waren Niemande von der niederen Sorte, mit weiß schimmernder Haut und rasiermesserscharfen Klauen. Axel war beinahe erleichtert, sie zu sehen. Die stillen und menschenleeren Treppen und Flure waren auf ihre eigene Art beunruhigend gewesen und Axel dürstete es danach, endlich zu kämpfen. 

Axel und Demyx hatten die Kapuzen ihrer Mäntel über ihr Gesicht gezogen, sobald sie die Präsenz der Niemande gespürt hatten, nur um zu sehen, ob man sie nicht als Verbündete ansehen würde. Doch die Kreaturen hatten sich keinen Augenblick lang täuschen lassen.

Die Tatsache, dass Axel und Demyx von den Kreaturen angegriffen wurden und sich auch selbst gegen sie zur Wehr setzten, zerstreute auch die letzten Zweifel, die Kairi bezüglich ihrer Aufrichtigkeit noch gehabt hatte. Die Nervosität und das ungute Gefühl in ihrem Inneren verflogen und zurück blieb Erleichterung, dass sie den Niemanden vertraut und ihre Hilfe angenommen hatte.

Demyx betätigte die Saiten seiner Sitar und hielt die Feindesschar mithilfe von Wasserwänden von den beiden Mädchen fern. Axel kämpfte mit seinen Chakrams. Die scharfen Klingen durchtrennten Arme und Beine und Kehlen der Kreaturen, woraufhin diese leblos zu Boden fielen. Es tat richtig gut, wieder zu kämpfen, fand Axel. Doch er achtete darauf, mit den bloßen Klingen zu kämpfen und kein Feuer zu beschwören. Die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen, die er beim letzten Mal empfunden hatte, als er Feuer einsetzte, war noch frisch, und er wollte nichts riskieren.

So oder so entledigten sie sich ihrer Gegner ohne größere Probleme. Sie befanden sich auf einer Treppe, die sich in flachem Winkel an der Außenseite des Schlosses empor schlängelte. Sie waren der Wendeltreppe eine Zeit lang nach oben gefolgt, hatten dann ein paar Korridore quer durch das Schloss genommen, um dann der Treppe auf der Außenseite bergab zu folgen. Axel kannte das Schloss in- und auswendig, natürlich, doch trotzdem wäre er ohne Naminé ziemlich aufgeschmissen gewesen. Das Mädchen schien genau zu wissen, was es tat und welche Wege sie nehmen mussten. 

Von der Treppe aus hatte man einen guten Blick über die Welt, die niemals war. Die Stadt lag hinter ihnen, verdeckt durch die Mauern des Schlosses, doch sie konnten das Ödland erkennen, welches sich hinter dieser Seite des Schlosses erstreckte, noch tief unter ihnen. Sie sahen die Felsen, die Klippen und das Meer, das hinter ihnen lag und sich zu allen Seiten bis zum Horizont erstreckte. Das Gewitter hatte aufgehört, war weitergezogen zusammen mit den Wolken und dem Regen. Weit entfernt am Horizont konnten sie es sehen. Den dunklen Regenschleier, die Blitze, die sich über dem Meer entluden, völlig lautlos, zu weit entfernt um gehört zu werden. Der Himmel über ihnen war wolkenlos und pechschwarz. Und als die Treppe einen Bogen um einen der Türme machte und dadurch ihre Richtung änderte, erblickten sie es endlich, sich grell von der Dunkelheit des Himmels abhebend. In einem hellen Licht strahlend, pulsierend.

Kingdom Hearts, das Herz aller Welten. Strahlend gelb, umgeben von einem bläulichen Schimmer. Man konnte sie körperlich spüren, die Macht, die von dem leuchtenden Herz ausging. Ein Prickeln lag in der Luft, welches stärker und stärker wurde, je näher sie ihm kamen. Axel war Kingdom Hearts schon oft nah gewesen. Oft hatte er das Herz angestarrt und sich dabei gefragt, ob er sein eigenes Herz tatsächlich wiedererlangen würde. Doch das Herz war in der Zwischenzeit gewachsen. Es war viel größer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, und das Prickeln, das dumpfe Pulsieren, das er in seinem Inneren spürte, war viel stärker geworden.

Die Gruppe wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen, Kingdom Hearts stumm betrachtend, jeder von ihnen in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken.

„Ein schöner Anblick, nicht wahr?“, ertönte eine kalte Stimme direkt hinter ihnen.

Axel fuhr herum und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Für einen Augenblick starrten sie ihr Gegenüber schweigend an. Der Hund begann zu knurren.

„Saix!“, rief Demyx, der als erstes seine Stimme wiederfand. 

Saix war lautlos auf der Treppe erschienen. Auf beiden Seiten wurde er flankiert von zwei Niemanden, von einer größeren und mächtigeren Art als die weißen Kreaturen, gegen die sie erst kürzlich gekämpft hatten. Hoch gebaute, breitschultrige Wesen, ausgestattet mit einem Zweihänder, den sie mühelos mit einer ihrer Hände führen konnten, doch nichtsdestotrotz minderen Geistes, welche die Anweisungen mächtigerer Niemande blindlings befolgten. 

„Sieh an, was für eine nette Truppe wir hier doch haben.“, meinte Saix mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Axel, Demyx. Wie schön, euch zu sehen. Ich muss zugeben, dass wir bereits euer Ableben betrauert haben. Wie gut, dass ihr noch am Leben seid! Wisst ihr, ich habe mich tatsächlich um die Gelegenheit betrogen gefühlt, euch selbst ins Jenseits zu befördern. Und Naminé…“ Er richtete seinen Blick nun auf das blonde Mädchen. „Schön, dass du uns auch noch einmal beehrst. Wenn du Xemnas ganz nett fragst, verschont er dich vielleicht und nimmt dich erneut in seine Dienste auf. Ich werde ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen, wenn du willst.“ Seine Stimme troff vor falscher Versöhnlichkeit. Naminé erwiderte nichts, blickte Saix bloß unverwandt an. Als letztes wandte Saix sich an Kairi. Er seufzte. „Kairi… Dir ist klar, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann, oder?“ Er streckte dem rothaarigen Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. „Komm. Ich bringe dich zu Sora.“

Kairi trat einen Schritt zurück, als würde sie vor der ihr dargebotenen Hand zurückschrecken.

„Du willst nicht zu ihm?“, fragte Saix.

„Oh doch…“, sagte Kairi, und Sehnsucht lag in ihrer Stimme. „Und wie ich das will. Aber nicht mit dir zusammen!“

Saix öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch in diesem Moment war das Geräusch einer Klinge zu hören, die durch Fleisch schnitt, und die Kreatur rechts neben Saix brach in sich zusammen. „Was zum-“, rief Saix und fuhr herum. Hinter der gefallenen Kreatur kam eine Gestalt zum Vorschein, welche in einen Mantel der Organisation XIII gehüllt war. Das Gesicht war von der Kapuze vollständig verdeckt und ein Schlüsselschwert lag in der ausgestreckten Hand. 

„Du!“, rief Saix. „Hat Roxas dich nicht erledigt?!“

Axel zog seine Augenbraue hoch. Auch Demyx neben ihm blickte verwundert und Kairi trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück. Naminé lächelte bloß leicht. „Wir zählen auf dich, Riku.“, sagte sie leise. Kairi stockte der Atem, als sie den Namen ihres Freundes hörte. „Riku?!“, fragte sie erstaunt, und sie blickte mit großen Augen zwischen Naminé und der verhüllten Gestalt hin und her. 

Die Gestalt erwiderte nichts. Das Schlüsselschwert verschwand und stattdessen materialisierte sich eine blaue Flamme in ihren Händen, welche sie in Richtung Saix schleuderte. Dieser schaffte es knapp auszuweichen, doch sofort war die Gestalt heran und stieß den Niemand nach hinten. 

Saix prallte hart gegen eine Wand und alle Luft entwich seinen Lungen. Die Finger der Gestalt gruben sich in den Stoff seines Mantels und pressten den Niemand gnadenlos gegen den harten Stein. Saix keuchte auf, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder. Er blickte die Gestalt für einen Moment stumm an, mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen und einem dünnen humorlosen Lächeln. Dann bewegte er seine Finger und verschwand beinahe augenblicklich in einem dunklen Portal, welches sich hinter ihm in der Wand öffnete. 

„Seit wann kann er denn das?!“, fragte Axel verwundert und Demyx zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Xemnas musste Saix wahrlich vertrauen oder mittlerweile wahrlich verzweifelt sein, um ihm zu erlauben, sich innerhalb des Schlosses teleportieren zu können. Vielleicht… Axel bewegte seine Hand und versuchte ebenfalls ein Portal zu erschaffen, doch nichts geschah. Natürlich nicht… 

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Gestalt Anstalten machte, durch das von Saix geschaffene Portal zu treten. „Riku!“, rief Kairi, und die Gestalt versteifte sich.

Der Hund setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief zielstrebig auf die Gestalt zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Der Blick der Gestalt wanderte von dem Hund zu Kairi, und Kairi trat zögerlich heran. „Riku…“, sagte sie sanft. „Du bist wirklich hier…“ Sie überwand die letzte Distanz und hob die Hände, um die Kapuze der Gestalt nach hinten zu ziehen. Die Gestalt wehrte sich nicht.

Ein Mann kam zum Vorschein. Ein Mann mit gebräunter Haut und harten Gesichtszügen. Langes, silbernes Haar floss in glatten Strömen über seine Schultern und bernsteinfarbene Augen blickten Kairi ausdruckslos entgegen, bevor sie sich beschämt abwandten.

Kairi umfasste das Kinn des Mannes und drehte es sanft zu ihr. Der Mann hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr erneut in die Augen zu blicken.

„Kairi…“, krächzte er, als hätte er seine Stimme lange nicht benutzt. Und Kairi lächelte. 

„Riku…“ Es war Riku. Sie erkannte ihn, auch wenn er völlig anders aussah. Es war ihr egal. Sie erkannte ihn an dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er war hier – Das war alles, was zählte. Und gemeinsam konnten sie Sora finden. „Ich habe dich vermisst.“, flüsterte sie und schloss Riku in eine feste Umarmung. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns erwiderte er die Umarmung, sagte jedoch nichts.

Axel hatte alles schweigend beobachtet. Nun wandte er sich an Demyx. „Weißt du, was das für ein Kerl ist?“

Demyx schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Irgendein Riku, scheinbar.“

„Ach tatsächlich? Danke für die Aufklärung.“, erwiderte Axel sarkastisch. Er hatte den Namen irgendwo schon einmal gehört, vielleicht bei einer Besprechung mit Xemnas. Er war sich nicht sicher. 

„Ein Freund von Kairi und Sora.“, erklärte Naminé mit ruhiger Stimme. „Seine Gestalt ist die von Xehanorts Herzlosem. Er hat sie angenommen, um die Kraft der Dunkelheit nutzen zu können.“

„Aha.“ So sah also Xemnas` Herzloser aus. Sah ihm sogar ein bisschen ähnlich. „Und folgen wir jetzt Saix durch dieses Portal, bevor es sich wieder schließt?“ Als Antwort löste sich der Riku-Kerl sanft aus Kairis Umarmung und deutete auffordernd auf das Portal, bevor er ohne ein Wort hindurchtrat. Kairi folgte ihm auf den Schritt und auch der Hund sprang sofort hinterher. Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Alles klar.“, sagte er, und auch er ging auf das Portal zu und trat hindurch, dicht gefolgt von Demyx.

Das Erste, das er vernahm, war der Kampfeslärm. Das Geräusch von Stahl auf Stahl, Donnergrollen und Blitzschlag, die nur von einem Zauber herrühren konnten, und zwischen all dem meinte er, Donald zornig fluchen zu hören. Das Zweite, das ihm auffiel, war ihre Umgebung. Sie befanden sich in einem engen Gang, der trotz der weiß marmorierten Wände in Dunkelheit getaucht war. Der Gang mündete auf eine Art Balkon, der auf eine hell erleuchtete Halle hinunterblickte. Dorthin waren Kairi und ihr Begleiter unterwegs. 

Erst als sich das Portal hinter den Niemanden schloss, fiel Axel auf, dass Naminé ihnen nicht gefolgt war. 

„Beeilen wir uns.“, meinte Demyx, und gemeinsam eilten sie den Gang entlang und betraten zusammen mit Kairi und Riku den Balkon. 

Unter ihnen war der Kampf in vollem Gange. Der Boden war in vollkommene Dunkelheit getaucht, aus welcher stetig Herzlose emporkrochen und sich auf Sora und seine Begleiter stürzten. Die drei wirkten vollkommen fehl am Platz, in ihrer farbenfrohen Kleidung zwischen all der Schwärze, vollkommen in der Unterzahl. Axel blickte nach oben und durch das gläserne Dach konnte er Kingdom Hearts erkennen. Es schien mit jedem Herzlosen, den Sora zur Strecke brachte, stärker zu leuchten. 

„Sora!“, rief Kairi, als sie ihren Freund erblickte und sie stürzte ans Geländer und beugte sich nach unten. „Sora, du bist es wirklich!“

Sora hielt im Kampf inne und blickte nach oben. Als er Kairi erblickte, strahlten seine Augen. „Kairi!“, rief er und ein Lächeln erhellte seine Gesichtszüge, doch diesen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nutzte eine Gruppe Herzloser, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen und zu Boden zu ziehen.

„Sora!“ Furcht lag in Kairis Stimme und ohne nachzudenken lief sie ein paar Schritte zurück und sprang mit Anlauf über das Geländer nach unten. Es war ein riskanter Sprung aus einer solchen Höhe. Sie kam hart auf, stolperte und ging zu Boden. Sofort wurde auch sie von Herzlosen attackiert und wurde unter einer Woge der schwarzen Kreaturen begraben. Riku verlor keine Zeit, folgte Kairi, indem er ein dunkles Portal öffnete und vernichtete die Herzlosen mit wenigen Schlägen seines Schlüsselschwertes. Dann half er Kairi auf die Beine und ein zweites Schlüsselschwert materialisierte sich in seiner Hand, welches er dem Mädchen reichte. „Nimm es.“, sagte er und Kairi zögerte keine Sekunde. „Ja…“, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Diesmal kämpfe ich. Du weißt ja, Riku – Sora ist ohne uns aufgeschmissen.“ Und mit diesen Worten stürzten sich die beiden in den Kampf, während die Niemande noch immer reglos auf dem Balkon verharrten. 

„Schlüsselschwerter scheinen momentan schwer im Trend zu sein, was?“, meinte Axel trocken. Er versuchte erneut, ein dunkles Portal zu erschaffen, doch ohne Erfolg. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...Er seufzte und blickte über den Rand des Balkons nach unten und wog seine Chancen ab, ohne größere Verletzungen hinunter zu gelangen. „Die Kleine hat wirklich Mumm, das muss man ihr lassen. Das ist wirklich ganz schön tief.“

„Das ist es.“, sagte Demyx, der neben ihn getreten war. „Wie gut, dass ich für solche Fälle vorgesorgt habe.“ Er zog das Seil aus seiner Tasche und hielt es Axel mit einem triumphalen Lächeln entgegen. 

„Tatsache!“ erwiderte Axel mit einem Grinsen. „Das hatte ich ja ganz vergessen! Sollen die anderen denken was sie wollen – Sicherheit geht vor!“ Er nahm das Seil, verknotete ein Ende um das Geländer und warf den Rest nach unten. Das Seil reichte fast bis auf den Boden. Er umfasste das Geländer mit beiden Händen und war gerade dabei, auf die andere Seite zu klettern, als ein Geräusch ihn herumfahren ließ.

„Ach nein, bitte nicht die noch…“, sagte er frustriert, als er erkannte, wer hinter ihnen den Balkon betreten hatte. Demyx beschwor seine Sitar mit einer fließenden Bewegung und Axel ließ das Geländer los und zog sein Messer. 

„Ihr schon wieder.“, sagte Malefiz, beinahe amüsiert. „Eure Wunden sind gut verheilt, das muss ich schon sagen.“

„Was willst du?“, fragte Demyx grob, den Griff um seine Sitar verstärkend. 

„Mach mal halblang!“, empörte sich Karlo, Malefiz` Gehilfe, und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Das ist nicht die richtige Art und Weise, die zukünftige Herrscherin dieses Schlosses zu empfangen!“

Axel hob eine Augenbraue. „Herrscherin?! Malefiz, ich dachte du hättest dir bereits ein Schloss ausgesucht! Gefällt es dir in Hollow Bastion etwa nicht mehr?“

Die Hexe stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus. „Diese heruntergekommene Baracke ist meiner nicht würdig. Dieses Schloss hier ist genau das, wonach ich gesucht habe!“

„Bist du dir sicher?“, entgegnete Axel. „Meiner Meinung nach herrscht hier äußerster Renovierungsbedarf. Und die Mitbewohner machen nichts als Ärger!“ Er deutete hinab auf das Meer aus Herzlosen und die fünf einzelnen Kämpfer in ihrer Mitte. 

Malefiz zuckte unbekümmert mit den Schultern. „Ich werde ihnen schon Manieren beibringen.“

„Die Herzlosen werden hier nicht auf dich hören, Malefiz!“, erwiderte Axel. 

„Du unterschätzt mich gewaltig.“ 

Axel rollte mit den Augen. „Meinetwegen kannst du das Schloss gerne haben, solange du uns in Ruhe lässt. Aber sag hinterher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt.“

Ein überlegenes Lächeln stahl sich auf Malefiz` Gesichtszüge. „Das ist zu gütig.“, sagte sie. „Auch wenn ich euer Einverständnis sicher nicht brauche. Komm, Karlo.“ 

Malefiz öffnete ein dunkles Portal und die beiden verschwanden ohne ein weiteres Wort. Axel schnaubte. „Liegt es an mir, oder hast du auch das Gefühl, dass hier jeder Idiot dazu fähig ist, ein Portal zu öffnen, nur wir nicht?!“

„Ja…“, bestätigte Demyx. „Ziemlich nervige Sache… Aber komm jetzt, ohne unsere Hilfe verliert Sora den Kampf am Ende noch.“

Die Niemande kletterten das Seil hinab und Demyx löste es mit einem Ruck aus seiner Verankerung am Geländer und verstaute es erneut in seiner Tasche. Dann stürzten sie sich Seite an Seite in den Kampf. Demyx bekämpfte die Herzlosen mit der Kraft seines Wassers, während Axel erneut auf den scharfen Stahl seiner Chakrams vertraute. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, da brachte der Kampf Axel Seite an Seite mit Sora. „Na wie geht`s?“, fragte Axel, sich um einen unbeschwerten Tonfall bemühend, während er einen Herzlosen nach dem anderen mit seinen Klingen zerteilte. Schweißperlen liefen über sein Gesicht und tropften von seinem Kinn hinab auf den in Dunkelheit getauchten Boden. 

„Ganz gut.“, entgegnete Sora zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Und selbst?“

„Läuft.“, sagte Axel. „Ein bisschen voll hier, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Auf jeden Fall.“ Er sah, wie Demyx mit seiner Sitar eine Welle beschwor, welche die Herzlosen in ihrer Umgebung erfasste und einfach davonspülte. Das verschaffte Axel und Sora eine kleine Atempause, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich weitere Kreaturen aus der Dunkelheit erhoben. 

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal bei dir bedanken.“, meinte Sora und blickte Axel direkt in die Augen. „Ohne dich hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft. Ich… bin froh, dass du überlebt hast.“

„Oh, das bin ich auch.“, erwiderte Axel. „Es war ziemlich knapp.“

„Er hat dich gerettet, oder?“ Sora deutete auf Demyx, der nun Seite an Seite mit Kairi und Riku kämpfte.

„Ja…“, sagte Axel sanft. „Er hat mich gerettet.“ Und Sora hatte das Gefühl, dass Axel nicht bloß die Rettung vor dem Tod in der Zwischenwelt meinte, sondern dass seine Antwort viel tiefer ging.

„Ich muss mich auch bei dir bedanken.“, sagte Axel. „Dafür, dass du Demyx nicht getötet hast, als du die Chance dazu hattest.“

Sora machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das ist nicht der Rede wert. Ich… töte nur, wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde. Und bei ihm hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht sein Wille war, gegen uns zu kämpfen.“

„Das war es auch nicht.“ Das war es nie gewesen…

Die Atempause war vorbei. Die Herzlosen waren erneut heran und verwickelten Sora und Axel in einen Kampf. Jedoch waren es weniger als zuvor und die gefallenen Kreaturen wurden nicht von neuen ersetzt. Die Dunkelheit auf dem Boden zog sich zusammen und begann zu verblassen.

„Wir haben es bald geschafft.“, sagte Axel. Ein Herzloser sprang ihn von hinten an und Axel drehte sich schnell herum, um ihn abzuschütteln. Als er die Kreatur mit seinen Klingen niederstreckte, nahm er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr. Er erblickte Saix, welcher an den Wänden entlangeilte, das Kampfgeschehen komplett ignorierend. Zielstrebig bog er in einen Korridor und entschwand Axels Gesichtsfeld. Axel beschlich das Gefühl, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Das war seine Chance, es dem Mistkerl heimzuzahlen. Und vielleicht würde Saix ihn sogar direkt zu Xemnas führen.

„Schafft ihr den Rest alleine?“, fragte er an Sora gewandt.

„Klar.“ Sora grinste zuversichtlich. „Ihr wart uns wirklich eine große Hilfe. Es sind kaum noch welche übrig.“

Axel nickte Sora zu. Er suchte Blickkontakt zu Demyx und bedeutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Demyx holte Axel auf Höhe des Korridors ein, gerade rechtzeitig, um Saix hinter einer Tür an dessen Ende verschwinden zu sehen.

„Saix.“, sagte Demyx und Axel nickte. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihm folgen.“ Gemeinsam eilten sie durch den Korridor und traten durch die Tür, durch welche Saix zuvor gegangen war. 

Die Tür führte hinaus ins Freie, auf einen schmalen Weg, der sich an der Schlosswand entlang- und um einen Turm herumschlängelte. Die Luft war frisch und ein kühler Wind wehte. Die Niemande folgten dem Weg, welcher hinter der Biegung auf einen großen, steinernen Platz mündete. 

In der Mitte des Platzes stand Saix. 

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen, und er war nicht allein. Vor ihm befanden sich zwei weitere Personen. Ein blonder Mann mittleren Alters, der in einen dunkelroten Umhang gehüllt war und eine seltsame Konstruktion mit sich trug. Eine Art Waffe, wie Axel vermutete. Die andere Person reichte dem Blonden gerade einmal bis zu den Knien. Eine schwarze Maus, welche Axel sofort als König Mickey erkannte. Die beiden blickten Saix feindselig entgegen, sie waren scheinbar von ihm überrascht worden. Mickey beschwor sein Schlüsselschwert, während Saix selbst sein mächtiges Claymore beschwor, welchem er durch die Macht des Mondes zusätzliche Kraft verleihen konnte. 

„Saix!“, rief Axel und der Niemand mit den blauen Haaren drehte sich um. Er wirkte überrascht. Er hatte offenbar nicht bemerkt, dass er verfolgt worden war. 

„Was wollt ihr denn hier?!“, herrschte er die beiden Neuankömmlinge an. „Seht ihr nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?“

„Ich denke, daraus wird nichts.“, entgegnete Axel ruhig. „Jetzt musst du dich erst einmal mit uns beschäftigen. Ihr da!“, rief er Mickey und dem blonden Mann zu. „Tut, was auch immer ihr vorhattet, bevor er hier aufgekreuzt ist.“ Er deutete auf Saix. „Wir kümmern uns um ihn.“

Mickey blickte Axel und Demyx überrascht an. Offenbar hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie gekommen waren, um Saix zu unterstützen, nicht um ihn aufzuhalten. Doch für große Erklärungen blieb keine Zeit und so nickte der König ihnen bloß knapp zu. „Wir danken euch!“, rief er, bevor er und der Blonde sich abwandten und davoneilten. 

Saix blickte ihnen über die Schulter hinterher, bis sie seinem Blickfeld entschwunden waren, fluchte dann leise und wandte sich Axel und Demyx zu, das Gesicht zu einer Fratze des Zorns verzerrt. 

-  
-  
-

TBC


	21. Kapitel 21

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XXI  
\---------------------------------------------------------

„Das habt ihr wirklich großartig gemacht, wisst ihr das?!“, knurrte Saix. „Habt ihr irgendeine Ahnung, was das für eine Konstruktion war, die sie bei sich trugen?!“

Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kein Plan… Irgendeine Art Waffe vielleicht?“ Auch Demyx schüttelte seinen Kopf.

Saix schnaubte. „Das ist ein Gerät, das dazu fähig ist, Kingdom Hearts seine Kraft zu rauben! Wenn sie es erfolgreich einsetzen, sind all unsere Anstrengungen zunichte und Xemnas wird seine Macht niemals erweitern können!“

Axel hob eine Augenbraue. „Macht erweitern?“, fragte er. „Ich dachte, das große Ziel sei es gewesen, unsere Herzen zurückzuerlangen!“

Saix biss sich auf die Zunge. Scheinbar hatte er zu viel gesagt, doch dies ließ sich nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich.“, sagte er grob. „Habt ihr ernsthaft geglaubt, Xemnas ginge es um sein Herz?“ Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Xemnas wird die Macht von Kingdom Hearts dazu benutzen, seine eigene Macht ins Unermessliche zu steigern. All diese Herzen… All diese geballte Dunkelheit. Das Herz aller Welten verleiht ihm eine schier unbegrenzte Macht!“

„Ach so ist das also!“, meinte Demyx trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Xemnas wollte die Kraft von Kingdom Hearts von Anfang an für sich alleine. Sag – Wussten die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation davon? Weil wir wurden scheinbar im Dunkeln über diese Pläne gelassen.“

„Die anderen Ursprungsmitglieder sollten diese Macht mit Xemnas teilen. Das zumindest hat er sie glauben lassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er je vorhatte, mit ihnen zu teilen. Den anderen wurden bloß ihre Herzen versprochen, die sie vermeintlich verloren hatten. Und mal ehrlich – Ihr hättet Xemnas wohl kaum Folge geleistet, wenn er euch über seine eigentlichen Ziele in Kenntnis gesetzt hätte, oder?“ Er lachte freudlos. „Jetzt ist es sowieso egal – Außer mir, Xigbar und Luxord ist sowieso niemand mehr übrig. Und um die beiden kümmert sich entweder Sora, oder Xemnas macht am Ende kurzen Prozess mit ihnen.“

„Und was hat er dir versprochen?“, wollte Axel wissen. „Du scheinst ja wirklich bis ins kleinste Detail über seine Pläne informiert worden zu sein. Hat er dir vielleicht versprochen, diese uneingeschränkte Macht brüderlich zu teilen? Wenn er uns alle belogen hat, dann belügt er ganz bestimmt auch dich, egal wie oft und wie tief du ihm in den Arsch kriechst!“

Saix blieb unbeeindruckt. „Er wird seine Macht nicht mit mir teilen. Was ich begehre ist etwas völlig anderes.“

„Und was genau?“, fragte Axel, doch Saix schwieg. 

Nach einer kurzen Pause erhob Demyx seine Stimme erneut. Sie war sehr leise und klang vorsichtig. „Du sagtest eben…“, meinte er an Saix gewandt. „…, dass er uns unsere Herzen versprochen hat, die wir… vermeintlich verloren haben. Was genau…“ Er schluckte. „Was genau meinst du damit?“

Saix stöhnte entnervt auf. „Du achtest wirklich auf jedes Detail, was?“, sagte er. „Aber da ihr dieses Schloss so oder so nicht lebend verlassen werdet, kann ich euch auch die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Es spielt wirklich keine Rolle mehr… Aber ich warne euch – Was ich euch jetzt erzähle, könnte euch… vielleicht ein wenig überraschen.“

„Ich denke, wir werden schon zurechtkommen.“, sagte Demyx schlicht. „Ich für meinen Teil liebe Überraschungen.“, fügte Axel trocken hinzu. 

„Also dann.“, sagte Saix und holte tief Luft, bevor er die beiden ernst anblickte. Jede Emotion war aus seinen Augen gewichen und diese Veränderung war so abrupt, dass Axel wider Erwarten ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Xemnas hat euch von Anfang an belogen.“, begann Saix. „Seit eurem ersten Tag in der Organisation XIII. Von dem Augenblick an, als er zum ersten Mal mit euch sprach. Ihr habt euch vielleicht schon einmal gefragt, warum ihr keinerlei Erinnerungen an euer früheres Leben besitzt, obwohl die Ursprungsmitglieder sich perfekt erinnern können.“

Über dieses Phänomen hatten Axel und Demyx vor Kurzem noch gesprochen. Axel nickte kurz und blickte Saix gespannt an.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass Xemnas eure Erinnerungen entfernt hat, bevor er euch in die Organisation aufgenommen hat. Er hat einen Eingriff vorgenommen, ähnlich dem, den er bei Sora durchführen ließ. Bloß, dass euch keine falschen Erinnerungen eingepflanzt wurden, sondern die Informationen vollständig gelöscht wurden.“

Axel nickte langsam, innerlich gefasst. Saix` Worte waren nur eine Bestätigung dessen, was Demyx und er selbst schon vermutet hatten. Er bedeutete Saix, fortzufahren.

„Es hat Vorteile, seine Vergangenheit nicht zu kennen. Vorteile, die sich mir erst kürzlich in ihrer vollen Bandbreite erschlossen. Und Xemnas kannte den Nutzen, den er daraus ziehen konnte. Wer sich nicht erinnern kann, ist ungebunden. Völlig frei von früheren Erinnerungen, früheren Verpflichtungen und früheren Emotionen. Er konnte auf die uneingeschränkte Loyalität seiner Untergebenen bauen, da diese von Anfang an keinen anderen Platz in der Welt hatten und Xemnas` Worten dadurch beinahe uneingeschränkt Folge leisteten. Aber das ist, so vorteilhaft es auch sein mag, Nebensache…“ 

Saix machte eine kurze Pause und Axel sah, dass er zitterte. Das kam ihm seltsam vor. Und mehr noch, es erschreckte ihn. Für einen Augenblick spiegelten sich Emotionen in Saix` Augen. Widersprüchliche Emotionen, die sich so schnell abwechselten, dass Axel sie nicht voneinander zu unterscheiden vermochte. Dann war der Moment vorbei und Saix` Blick war so kalt wie zuvor.

„Xemnas und die anderen Ursprungsmitglieder haben bei ihren Forschungen ihr Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren. Sie spalteten sich; das von Dunkelheit eingenommene Herz, ein Herzloser, und der zurückgebliebene Körper und die Seele, ein Niemand. Doch Herz und Seele sind nicht immer gleich stark. Xehanorts Herzloser und Xehanorts Niemand waren beide mächtige Individuen, die ihre Persönlichkeit genau wie ihr Aussehen behielten. Die Herzlosen der anderen Ursprungsmitglieder dagegen waren schwach und sie verloren ihre Gestalt und ihren Willen, doch nicht ihre Niemande. Versteht ihr?“ Er fuhr fort, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. 

„Es gibt starke Niemande, deren Herzlosen-Gegenstücke schwach sind, und anders herum. Genauso gibt es jene, die sich in einen schwachen Niemand und einen ebenso schwachen Herzlosen aufteilen. Jene gibt es wie Sand am Meer, bloße Kreaturen, welche niederen Instinkten folgen und selten direkte Befehle befolgen. Sie bekämpfen jene, die komplett sind, da es ihnen nach Herzen dürstet, doch sie sind nicht in der Lage, komplexe Aufgaben zu erfüllen oder sich in eine Rangordnung einzugliedern. Was Xemnas als Unterstützung für seine Pläne brauchte, waren Niemande von seiner eigenen Komplexität und der seiner Kollegen. Niemande, die seinen Befehlen exakt und uneingeschränkt Folge leisteten. Niemande mit Disziplin. Niemande, die klar und objektiv denken konnten. Und so führte er weitere Experimente durch, um solche Niemande zu erschaffen. Zahlreiche Experimente. Ihr müsst wissen, Xemnas und die anderen haben ihr Herz während ihrer Forschung mehr oder weniger zufällig verloren und nun versuchten sie, Herzen gezielt mit Dunkelheit zu füllen. Sie erschufen unzählige Niemande. Die meisten schwach, einige mächtiger und wenige mit echtem Potential, die sich im Praxistest allerdings als wenig nützlich erwiesen. Sie behielten ihre frühere Persönlichkeit und ihr Aussehen weitestgehend, doch sie waren unfähig, Folge zu leisten, bereiteten mehr Umstände als dass sie einen Nutzen leisteten, und so wurden sie schnell wieder aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Xemnas wurde ungeduldig. Er konnte und wollte nicht länger Zeit vergeuden, während seine Feinde immer mächtiger wurden und sein eigener Herzloser außer Kontrolle geriet. Also gab er auf und schlug einen anderen Weg ein. Er und seine Kollegen reisten durch die Welten und suchten nach Menschen mit Potential. Menschen, die genug Dunkelheit in sich trugen, ohne ihr Herz jedoch an sie zu verlieren. Menschen, die verzweifelt waren. Die kaum etwas zu verlieren hatten und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschten als zu vergessen. Hinter sich zu lassen. Von Neuem zu beginnen. Verzweifelte Menschen klammern sich an jeden noch so dünnen Strohhalm, der sie davon abhält, dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. Er fand diese Menschen, und er löschte ihre Erinnerungen. Er manipulierte ihre Herzen. Unterdrückte die Kraft ihrer Herzen so gut er konnte, und jegliche Gefühle. Er versteckte die Herzen, wenn man so will. Er versteckte sie so tief in dem Inneren der Menschen, dass weder die Menschen selbst noch die minderen Niemande noch die Herzlosen sie entdecken konnten. Er gab ihnen die Macht der Dunkelheit. Die Macht, die Dunkelheit zu nutzen, sei es im Kampf, bei dem Erschaffen von Portalen oder auf sonstige Art und Weise. Er gab ihnen die Fähigkeit, in der Welt der Dunkelheit zu überleben. Und er machte diese Menschen willig. Erklärte ihnen bei ihrem Erwachen, sie hätten ihr Herz an die Dunkelheit verloren und wären von ihm errettet worden. Er gab diesen Menschen eine neue Hoffnung, einen neuen Zweck. Und ohne Erinnerungen an ihr früheres Leben und in dem Glauben, ihr Herz verloren zu haben, unterwarfen sie sich Xemnas` Führung und seinen Anweisungen. Und das funktionierte blendend. Xemnas hatte neue Untergebene gefunden, mit eigener Persönlichkeit, die eigenständig denken konnten und trotzdem seine Befehle befolgten, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, Kingdom Hearts würde ihnen ihre Herzen zurückgeben, die sie verloren glaubten. Naive und verzweifelte Hoffnung, das ist ein Gefühl, zu welchem kein Niemand imstande wäre. Das Gefühl, welches Xemnas sich zunutze machte. Xemnas fühlte sich sicher, doch er hatte die Kraft der Herzen und die Macht der Gefühle unterschätzt. Der Aufstand jener Mitglieder, die Xemnas zu Fall bringen wollten. Neid und Durst nach Macht. Und dann ihr beide…“ Er musterte Axel und Demyx mit einem intensiven Blick, so als suche er angestrengt nach etwas, das er jedoch nicht finden konnte.

„Ihr beide… Ich weiß nicht, ob Xemnas ein Fehler unterlaufen ist oder ob es in euren Herzen nicht genug Dunkelheit gab. Ihr habt ein Gewissen. Moralvorstellungen. Das Schlimmste von allem – Mitgefühl. Und das alles in der festen Überzeugung, kein Herz zu besitzen.“ 

Er blickte Axel und Demyx auffordernd an. Doch Axel konnte nicht sprechen. Konnte sich nicht bewegen. War kaum fähig zu atmen. „Soll das heißen…“, begann Demyx, doch er verstummte mitten im Satz, selbst zu keinem klaren Gedanken fähig.

„Ganz genau.“, sagte Saix. „Luxord hat ein Herz. Marluxia und Larxene hatten ein Herz. Und ihr habt eines, genau wie ich. Ein kümmerliches, von Dunkelheit durchdrungenes kleines Ding, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Herz. Wir haben es nie verloren. Außer den Ursprungsmitgliedern war Roxas der einzige Niemand in unserer Organisation.“

Axel hatte es während Saix` Rede immer mehr geahnt, vielleicht die ganze Zeit schon vermutet, von Anfang an. Er war sich nicht sicher. Die Ahnung war zur Gewissheit geworden und hatte ihn innerlich gelähmt, doch diese letzten, klaren und unmissverständlichen Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Starre. 

Es war ihm, als wäre er mit einem Ruck aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen worden. Als hätte man einen Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über seinem Kopf entleert. Als hätte man ihn geschlagen, ohne Vorwarnung, hart ins Gesicht. Ihm wurde kalt, dann wurde ihm heiß, dann wieder kalt. Blut schoss ihm ins Gesicht und er begann so schnell und heftig zu atmen, dass er glaubte, jeden Moment hyperventilieren und dann in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. Und das herzähnliche Etwas pochte wie wild in seiner Brust. 

Nein, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken. Kein herzähnliches Etwas. Das Herz! >Es ist mein Herz, das in meiner Brust schlägt. Es war die ganze Zeit da. Ich bin kein Niemand, bin nie einer gewesen!< Und diese Erkenntnis machte den Unterschied. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zu Demyx, welcher genauso mitgenommen aussah wie er selbst sich fühlte. Doch als Demyx seinen Blick bemerkte, schenkte er ihm ein zittriges Lächeln. Und Axel ertappte sich dabei, dass er dieses Lächeln erwiderte. Auf einmal musste er lachen, heftig und unkontrolliert. Demyx runzelte fragend die Stirn, doch sein Lächeln wurde nicht schwächer. 

Axel wandte sich wieder an Saix, welcher die beiden Niemande – nein, Menschen! Jemande! – erwartungsvoll anblickte. „Da hat Xemnas uns aber schön hinters Licht geführt, was?“, meinte Axel und erneut brach er in Gelächter aus. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und tropften hinunter zu Boden. „Da waren wir die ganze Zeit komplett, ohne es zu wissen!“ Er lachte. „Wie viele Gedanken wir uns über unsere Herzen gemacht haben!“ Ein weiteres Lachen, bevor er sich räusperte, in dem Versuch, sich erneut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er fühlte sich benommen, beinahe euphorisch. „Wie wir gehofft haben, Kingdom Hearts würde uns unsere Herzen zurückgeben! Dabei hatten wir unser Ziel von Anfang an schon erreicht. Die Dinge, die wir getan haben…“ Dieser Gedanke ernüchterte ihn. Er trocknete seine Tränen mit den Ärmeln seines Mantels. „All die Befehle, die wir blindlings befolgt haben… Und wofür…“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Unfassbar…“

„Wie lange weißt du es schon?“, fragte Demyx an Saix gewandt. Er hatte angesichts Saix` Offenbarung keinen solchen Gefühlsausbruch erlitten. Sein Blick war ernst und gefasst, das Lächeln längst verblasst, und seine Stimme klang beinahe wütend. „Wie lange hast du Xemnas` Befehle weiter befolgt, obwohl du genau wusstest, dass du ein Mensch bist?! Und woher weißt du das alles überhaupt?“

Saix seufzte. „Ich wusste, dass du fragen würdest. Nach allem, was ich euch erzählt habe, solltet ihr vielleicht auch den letzten Rest noch verstehen. Xemnas hat auch mein Gedächtnis gelöscht, damals, als ich in die Organisation aufgenommen wurde. Ich war das erste neue Mitglied, Rang Sieben der Organisation direkt nach den Gründern. Die Labore, in welchen wir… neu erschaffen wurden, wenn man so will, waren logischerweise nur den Gründern zugänglich. Und sie wurden streng bewacht, Tag und Nacht. Ein Gespräch zwischen Xemnas und… ich meine es war Xigbar gewesen, welches ich zufällig belauscht habe, hat mir den ersten Verdacht gegeben. Danach musste ich einfach sichergehen. Ich fand eine Lücke, schaffte es, unbemerkt in die Labore einzudringen und mich umzuschauen. Ich las die Berichte, welche natürlich, nachdem die Organisation komplett war, vollständig vernichtet wurden.“ Saix machte eine kurze Pause. Seine Augen waren auf Demyx gerichtet, doch sein Blick schien gebrochen, verlor sich in weiter Ferne so als würde er etwas sehen, das nur er allein zu sehen imstande war. „Mein erster Gedanke war es, zu fliehen. Die Organisation zu verlassen. Doch wo hätte ich denn hingehen sollen? Ich hatte niemanden, konnte mich an nichts erinnern. Ich verwarf den Gedanken wieder. Mein zweiter Gedanke war es, Xemnas zur Rede zu stellen. Doch das Betreten der Labore war ausdrücklich verboten und Xemnas zu konfrontieren hätte bedeutet, meinen eigenen Ungehorsam zu beichten. Mein dritter Gedanke war es, weiterzumachen wie bisher. Was machte es für einen Unterschied? Ich meine, im Ernst. Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, spielte es keine Rolle, ob ich ein Herz besaß oder nicht. Ich war kalt genug. Ich hatte keine Skrupel. Ich habe Xemnas` Anweisungen nie hinterfragt, also wieso sollte ich jetzt damit anfangen?“

„Weil er dich belogen hat!“, platzte es aus Demyx heraus. „Weil du keinen Grund mehr hattest, ihm zu folgen! Was er tat war falsch, und du wusstest es! Du wusstest, dass du ein Mensch bist und trotzdem hast du dich dazu entschieden, als Niemand zu leben?!“

„Wie ich schon sagte – Es gab keinen Platz für mich in der Welt des Lichts. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wo ich-“

„Das ist nur eine Ausrede und das weißt du!“, unterbrach Demyx ihn erneut. „Wieso hast du niemandem davon erzählt? Axel, mir, irgendjemandem, der neu dazu kam?! Du kanntest die Wahrheit, aber du hast dich dafür entschieden, Xemnas zu decken und uns im Dunkeln zu lassen! Warum?!“

„Es spielt keine Rolle!“, fuhr Saix ihn an. Auch er war nun wütend. „Was ich getan habe oder nicht getan habe, macht keinen Unterschied! Ich habe geschwiegen, habe meine Gefühle verdrängt und systematisch abgetötet, bis ich selbst nicht mehr wusste, ob ich nun ein Herz habe oder nicht. Und dann war es sowieso zu spät. So vorsichtig ich auch war, Xemnas erfuhr von meinem Geheimnis und dafür musste ich bitter bezahlen!“

Saix` Stimme bebte. Es lag nicht mehr bloß Wut in ihr, die Stimme war geschwängert von etwas anderem… Bitterkeit, vermutete Axel. 

„Und soll ich euch verraten, was meine Strafe war?!“ Saix blickte Axel und Demyx hart an, doch als keiner von ihnen antwortete, fuhr er von selbst fort. „Er gab mir meine Erinnerung zurück! Meine Erinnerung an mein früheres Leben!“

„Und… was war so schlimm daran?“, fragte Axel nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Was war so schlimm daran?!“, wiederholte Saix heftig. „Was war so schlimm?! Es gibt keine Strafe, die heftiger ist! Keine Folter hätte schlimmer sein können! Ich sagte doch, dass Xemnas systematisch nach Menschen mit einer dunklen Vergangenheit gesucht hat! Nach verzweifelten Menschen! Nach Menschen mit Dunkelheit in ihren Herzen! Und meine Vergangenheit…“ Saix schluckte und ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Meine Vergangenheit…“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr hattet es gut! Ich habe euch immer beneidet! Ich habe bereut, so neugierig gewesen zu sein, habe mich verflucht, dieses verdammte Gespräch belauscht zu haben! Alles wäre so viel einfacher gewesen…“ Seine Stimme bebte erneut und er atmete tief durch, um sie erneut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Seid froh, dass ihr eure Vergangenheit nicht kennt! Vielleicht hättet ihr Glück und sie ist nicht so voller… Schmerz und… Bitterkeit und… Reue. Ich habe… sehr, sehr schlimme Dinge getan und…und das Gewissen, das schlechte Gewissen… Mit einem Schlag all die Erinnerungen zurückzuerlangen, die man für unwiederbringlich verloren glaubte…“

Saix verstummte und erneut meldete sich Demyx zu Wort. „Du widersprichst dir selbst, weißt du das?“, meinte er. „Was du sagst, ergibt keinen Sinn! Du redest von einem schlechten Gewissen über die Dinge, die du in deiner Vergangenheit getan hast, aber gleichzeitig hast du die ganze Zeit über Xemnas` Befehlen gehorcht und Leid über die Menschen gebracht, anstatt etwas zu ändern! Du hättest-“

„Du wagst es, dir ein Urteil über mich zu bilden?!“, knurrte Saix. „DU wagst es dich?! Du hast doch keine Ahnung… Keine Ahnung wie es ist… Du weißt nicht, wie du in meiner Situation gehandelt hättest! Ich habe Xemnas gedient, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte!“

„Du kannst dir einreden, was du willst, aber man hat immer eine Wahl! Man hat immer die Chance-“

„Auch ihr habt Xemnas gehorcht! Erst, als ihr keine andere Wahl hattet, habt ihr euch von Xemnas abgewandt; als euch der Weg zurück für immer versperrt wurde!“

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass uns keine Schuld trifft!“, rief Demyx. „Auch ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich viel früher damit hätte anfangen sollen, das Richtige zu tun! Aber wir wussten auch nicht, dass wir ein Herz haben! Im Gegensatz zu dir haben wir nie gewusst, dass wir Menschen sind! Das ist keine Entschuldigung, aber-“

„Richtig!“, fiel Saix ihm ins Wort. „Es ist keine Entschuldigung! Du kannst nicht über etwas urteilen, worüber du überhaupt keine Ahnung hast! Ich habe mich bewusst dafür entschieden, bei Xemnas zu bleiben, und als man mir meine Erinnerung zurückgab, sah ich keinen anderen Ausweg mehr! Ich wollte nur noch vergessen! Vergessen, dass ich ein Herz habe! Vergessen, was ich getan habe! Seit Xemnas mir meine Erinnerung wiedergab, war mein größter Wunsch, erneut zu vergessen. DAS ist es, was Xemnas mir versprochen hat! Ich will keine Macht! Ich will nur vergessen! Xemnas gab mir meine Erinnerungen nur aus diesem einen Grund zurück – Er wusste genau, dass ich damit nicht klarkommen würde! Er wusste genau, dass er sich meines bedingungslosen Gehorsams sicher sein konnte, solange er mir das Versprechen gab, mich wieder vergessen zu lassen!“ Er lachte. Es war ein freudloses und tief verzweifeltes Lachen, welches ebenso gut ein gequältes Aufschreien hätte sein können. Axel lief es kalt den Rücken herunter. 

„Und nichts, was ihr sagt, kann einen Unterschied machen!“, rief Saix. „Nichts, was ihr sagt, kann irgendetwas ändern!“ Seine Stimme klang wie die eines Wahnsinnigen und Axel vermutete, dass Saix genau das war. Wahnsinnig. „Nichts, hört ihr?! Rein gar nichts! Xemnas wird seine Ziele erreichen und ich werde vergessen! Ich werde vergessen und alles wird wieder gut werden! Alles. Wird. Wieder. Gut. Werden! Und IHR werdet mir nicht dabei im Wege stehen! Ihr werdet nichts ändern! Ihr werdet hier sterben! Und ich werde überleben, und vergessen, was geschah! Ein Neuanfang!“ Saix` Blick nahm erneut diesen entrückten Ausdruck an. 

Axel fragte sich, ob Saix die ganze Zeit über so gewesen war. War er schon früher wahnsinnig gewesen oder war er dem Wahnsinn erst Stück für Stück verfallen? In seiner Verzweiflung vielleicht. In seinen komplett widersprüchlichen Empfindungen. Axel verstand, dass alles, was er über Saix zu wissen glaubte, nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Es war nichts gewesen als eine Fassade. Eine sehr starke Fassade, ähnlich einer Mauer, die er um seine Gefühlswelt herum errichtet hatte. Seine Kontrolle. Seine angebliche Überlegenheit. Seine Arroganz. Nichts als ein Schleier über seiner eigentlichen bitteren Verzweiflung. Hatte die Verzweiflung ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben? Die Schuldgefühle? Das einzige, was Axel wirklich zu verstehen glaubte, war die Hingabe, mit welcher Saix Xemnas` Befehlen gehorchte. Die verzweifelte Hoffnung, erneut vergessen und seinen inneren Dämonen entfliehen zu können, war das Einzige, das Saix davor bewahrt hatte, vollends auseinanderzubrechen. Die Fassade war zerbrochen und Axel glaubte nicht, dass Saix jemals wieder imstande sein würde, sie zu errichten. 

„Es ist noch nicht zu spät, Saix.“, meinte Demyx. „Du bist egoistisch, wenn du denkst, zu vergessen sei dein einziger Ausweg! Du kannst dich uns anschließen, wenn du magst! Wenn du jetzt das Richtige tust, macht das deine Fehler nicht ungeschehen, aber es ist ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, und vielleicht kannst du dadurch auch dein Gewissen entlasten!“

Axel war sich nicht sicher, ob Saix Demyx` Worte überhaupt hören konnte. Sein Blick war noch immer in weite Ferne gerichtet. Er stand dort wie angewurzelt und wirkte beinahe apathisch. Wie von selbst bewegten sich seine Finger und auf einmal lag die Claymore in seiner Hand. 

„Saix!“, rief Demyx erneut. „Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?! Es ist noch nicht zu spät! Es ist-“

„Demyx, lass gut sein.“, sagte Axel leise. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er dich überhaupt hört.“ Doch Demyx schüttelte bloß heftig mit dem Kopf und versuchte es weiter.

„Es ist nie zu spät, das Richtige zu tun, Saix! Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen! Und egal was du getan hast, ich glaube nicht-“

Saix löste sich aus seiner Starre und auf einmal ging alles ganz schnell.

Saix gab keinen Ton von sich. Völlig lautlos rannte er auf Demyx zu.

Axel hatte keine Zeit, zu reagieren. Der Angriff erfolgte plötzlich und vollkommen überraschend. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und verfolgte mit entsetztem Blick dem Schauspiel, das sich ihm darbot. Und auch wenn alles furchtbar schnell ging, so konnte Axel jede Bewegung klar verfolgen, wie eine Wiederholung im Fernseher, die in Zeitlupe abgespielt wird, damit den Zuschauern kein noch so kleines Detail vorenthalten wird.

Saix erhob seine Waffe mit einer fließenden Bewegung. Demyx hätte nicht ausweichen können. Die scharfe Klinge der Claymore hätte seinen Schädel gespalten und sich vermutlich bis hinunter zum Brustkorb in seinen Körper gegraben. Doch Demyx versuchte nicht, auszuweichen. Er blieb stehen, wo er war, und Verblüffung lag in seinen Augen.

Dann war Saix heran, die Waffe mit beiden Händen über seinem Kopf erhoben, bereit zum Schlag. 

Doch der Schlag kam nicht. 

Stattdessen verharrte Saix mitten in der Bewegung. Die Klinge fiel aus seinen Händen und kam mit einem klirrenden Geräusch auf dem Boden auf. Ungläubig fiel Saix` Blick hinab zu seiner Brust, aus welcher der Griff eines Messers ragte. Demyx hielt den Griff mit zitternden Händen umklammert, bevor er schließlich so abrupt losließ, als hätte er sich die Finger verbrannt. Er taumelte einen Schritt zurück, die Augen fassungslos auf Saix gerichtet, nicht in vollem Ausmaß begreifend, was soeben geschehen war.

„Du…“, sagte Saix. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Messer in seiner Brust nach oben zu Demyx. Der Blick war zunächst ungläubig, dann jedoch weiteten sich Saix` Augen in Erkenntnis und… Furcht? Axel war sich sicher, dass es Furcht war.

„Du hast mich umgebracht…“ Saix hustete, und Blut spritzte aus seinem Mund, bedeckte sein Kinn, seinen Mantel und den steinernen Boden zu seinen Füßen mit kleinen dunkelroten Tropfen. Ein Blick auf das Messer genügte Axel, um zu wissen, dass Saix die Wahrheit sprach. Noch immer war er nicht fähig, sich zu rühren.

„Du…“ Saix lachte auf, doch das Lachen verwandelte sich in ein gequältes Stöhnen. Er taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor er unbeholfen zu Boden ging. Dort kniete er, und mit zitternden Händen zog er das Messer aus seiner Brust und betrachtete es mit einer fast kindlichen Faszination. Blut quoll aus der nun offenen Wunde hervor, mit jedem Herzschlag pulsierend. Es floss in dunklen Strömen über seinen Mantel hinab zu Boden, wo es eine stetig wachsende Lache bildete.

Demyx zitterte noch immer und ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens lag in seinen Augen. Und trotz allem, trotz Saix` Ignoranz, trotz seinem Versuch, ihn umzubringen, lief Demyx nach vorne, kniete sich vor Saix auf den Boden, öffnete seine Tasche mit ungeschickten Fingern. „Du musst durchhalten!“, rief er mit bebender Stimme. „Ich kann… Ich kann die Blutung vielleicht stoppen, ich habe hier…“ Hilflos entleerte er seine Tasche und ein paar Potions fielen hinaus und kullerten auf den Boden. „Ich habe hier Medizin und… und Verbandszeug, ich…“

Die absolute Hilflosigkeit in Demyx` Stimme löste Axel aus seiner Starre. Er eilte zu seinem Freund und packte ihn heftig an den Schultern. „Demyx, hör auf! Du kannst ihm nicht helfen!“ 

Demyx wand sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich muss es versuchen!“, rief er, weiter in seiner Tasche wühlend. „Ich muss es versuchen! Vielleicht mit ein paar Hi-Potions… Wir müssen…“

„Demyx...“

„Wir müssen…“

„Demyx!“ Axel schüttelte Demyx erneut, doch der schien dies gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Mit zitternden Händen kramte er noch immer in seiner Tasche, welche mittlerweile vollständig entleert war. Keinen anderen Ausweg findend, um Demyx aus seinem Schockzustand zu lösen, gab Axel ihm eine Ohrfeige.

Demyx blinzelte verwirrt und hob eine Hand, um seine Wange zu berühren, die sich augenblicklich rot färbte. Sein Blick klärte sich. „Warum…“, fragte er. „Was…“

„Du kannst ihm nicht helfen.“, sagte Axel erneut. „Keiner kann das mehr. Siehst du?“ Er deutete auf Saix, und Demyx` Blick folgte ihm. 

Saix kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, doch sein Oberkörper war nach vorne gesunken. Seine Hand hielt das Messer noch immer im festen Griff. Noch immer quoll Blut aus seiner Brust, langsamer als zuvor jedoch in einem konstanten Strom, welcher die Lache um seinen Körper herum stetig erweiterte. Doch Saix merkte nichts von alledem. Er war tot. 

„Du kannst ihm nicht mehr helfen.“, wiederholte Axel, sanft aber bestimmt, und Demyx blickte ihn traurig an. Er nickte langsam und wandte sich ab. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Ich… ich wollte nicht…“

„Du hattest keine Wahl.“, sagte Axel leise und zog Demyx in eine Umarmung. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum seinem Freund Saix` Tod so nahe ging, doch es spielte wirklich keine Rolle. „Wenn du ihn nicht erstochen hättest, wärst du jetzt tot.“ >Und ich war noch nicht einmal fähig, mich zu rühren. Noch nicht einmal einen Warnschrei konnte ich ausstoßen. < Eine Woge schlechten Gewissens überkam Axel, doch er drängte sie zurück. Demyx lebte. Saix war tot. Alles war in Ordnung. „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest.“, fuhr er fort. „Er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Er hat sich selbst aufgegeben. Und das wahrscheinlich schon vor langer Zeit.“

Axel war sich sicher, dass seine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Nichts, was Demyx gesagt oder getan hätte, hätte einen Unterschied gemacht. Demyx seufzte, löste sich aus Axels Umarmung und stand auf. Er wirkte noch immer traurig, hatte sich jedoch unter Kontrolle. „Ich weiß.“, sagte er. „Es ist nur… Ich weiß auch nicht. Er hatte ein Herz, die ganze Zeit über, und trotzdem…“ Er schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Ich schätze, in so ziemlich jedem Herzen gibt es Licht und Dunkelheit.“, meinte Axel. „Also sowohl Gutes als auch Schlechtes.“

„Ja.“, bestätigte Demyx. „Das denke ich auch. Aber wir… wir tun das Richtige, oder? Wir gehören zu den Guten.“

„Na sicher!“, sagte Axel und lächelte leicht. „Wir gehören zu den Guten!“ 

„Und wir haben ein Herz.“, fügte Demyx hinzu, und auch er lächelte. „Schon seltsam, es die ganze Zeit besessen zu haben, ohne davon zu wissen.“

„Ich denke, wir müssen es die ganze Zeit über geahnt haben, in unserem Unterbewusstsein vielleicht… Wir dachten, wir wären Niemande, aber trotzdem hatten wir die ganze Zeit über diese… überaus menschlichen Gefühle.“

„Das stimmt.“, sagte Demyx. „Und apropos menschlich…“ Er ging hinüber zu Saix, zog seinen Körper nach unten und drehte ihn, sodass er eine liegende Position einnahm. Dann schloss er mit seinen Fingern Saix` Augen. Einen kurzen Moment verharrte er dort, bevor er aufstand und sich erneut Axel zuwandte. „Das… fühlte sich einfach richtig an.“, meinte er, wie zur Verteidigung. „Also dann… Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Wie es jetzt weitergeht?“ Axel musste nicht lange überlegen. Er blickte Demyx mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit an. „Jetzt wird Kingdom Hearts zerstört!“

-  
-  
-

TBC

-

Schlusswort: Ich entschuldige mich bei denjenigen von euch, welche die Abweichung zum Original-Spiel in diesem Kapitel vielleicht als ungeschickt dargestellt oder unlogisch empfinden und bei denen, welche das Kapitel als eintönig und / oder langatmig ansehen.


	22. Kapitel 22

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XXII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Ihr Ziel war Kingdom Hearts. 

König Mickey und seinen blonden Begleiter zu suchen und ihnen dabei zu helfen, Kingdom Hearts zu zerstören und Xemnas` Pläne zu untergraben. Gar gegen Xemnas zu kämpfen, sollte er ihnen in die Quere kommen. Der blonde Mann hatte die Konstruktion besessen, von welcher Saix behauptet hatte, sie besäße die Kraft, das Herz aller Welten außer Gefecht zu setzen, und Axel war sich sicher, dass sie Kingdom Hearts längst erreicht haben müssten, sollten sie auf keinen weiteren Widerstand gestoßen sein.

Ihr Ziel war es, Kingdom Hearts zu zerstören.

Doch wie so oft im Leben entwickelten sich die Dinge anders, als sie geplant waren.

Axel und Demyx waren auf halbem Wege, als Kampfeslärm an ihre Ohren drang. Sie beschlossen, den Geräuschen bis zu ihrem Ursprung zu folgen und wenig später trafen sie auf altbekannte Gesichter.

Sie durchquerten einen schmalen Korridor, dessen Wände nach oben hin spitz zuliefen, und traten hinaus auf ein weitläufiges Podest, von welchem aus mehrere Treppen hinab in die Tiefe führten. Es gab kein Geländer, nur einen steilen Abgrund, der sich nach einigen Metern in Dunkelheit verlor. Der Abgrund wirkte wie ein Schlund, der geradewegs in die Tiefen der Unterwelt führen musste, und obwohl Axel wusste, dass irgendwo dort unten der Boden des Erdgeschosses lag, versteckt und durch die Dunkelheit nicht sichtbar, war es dennoch leicht daran zu glauben, dass überhaupt kein Boden existierte und dass man, sollte man ausrutschen und in die Tiefe stürzen, für den Rest seines Lebens fallen würde, ohne jemals zum Stillstand zu kommen.

Die Treppen waren alle leer. Doch von einer von ihnen, ganz rechts außen, näherten sich die Kampfgeräusche, mit jeder Sekunde lauter werdend. Axel beschwor seine Waffen und Demyx tat es ihm gleich, und wenige Augenblicke später schoben sich die ersten Niemande in ihr Blickfeld, die weißen willenlosen Kreaturen mit den scharfen Klauen. Demyx beschwor eine Wasserwelle, welche die Niemande erfasste und über den Rand der Treppe hinaus ins Nichts schleuderte. Weitere Niemande sprangen auf sie zu, doch Axel machte kurzen Prozess mit ihnen und dann war auch schon die Verstärkung heran.

Als Erstes erreichte Sora das Ende der Treppe, dicht gefolgt von Donald und Goofy. Dann kam Kairi, zusammen mit einem jungen Mann mit silbernem Haar, der in den Mantel der Organisation XIII gehüllt war. Axel hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen, doch seine Ausstrahlung und seine Augen kamen ihm seltsam bekannt vor. Es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, bis er in dem jungen Mann Riku erkannte, der Saix durch das Portal gefolgt war und Kairi ein Schlüsselschwert gegeben hatte. 

„Hey, euch gibt es ja auch noch!“, rief Axel mit einem Grinsen. Er war tatsächlich erfreut darüber, Sora und seine Begleiter zu sehen, wohlbehalten und unverletzt. „Was habt ihr so getrieben?“ Während er sprach, kämpfte er weiter gegen die Niemande, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten, und die anderen taten es ihm gleich. Doch es waren wenige, und sie waren schwach, und nach kurzer Zeit war der letzte von ihnen besiegt.

„Oh, nichts Besonderes.“, entgegnete Sora, und erwiderte das Grinsen. „Wir haben gegen zwei Mitglieder von eurer Organisation gekämpft. Uns blieb keine andere Wahl, als sie zu töten.“ Sein Grinsen erstarb und auch Axels Gesicht wurde ernst. In Demyx` Blick lag Bedauern. Er dachte an Xigbar, und die Information, dass er tot war, ließ ihn ziemlich kalt. Er war eines der Ursprungsmitglieder der Organisation gewesen, ein Niemand ohne Gefühle, ohne Reue, aber Luxord… Luxord war ein Mensch gewesen, doch er hatte in dem Glauben gelebt und war in dem Glauben gestorben, kein Herz zu besitzen. Bis zuletzt war er von der Richtigkeit seiner Sache überzeugt gewesen, und von seinem Glauben, Kingdom Hearts würde ihn erneut zu einem Jemand machen. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Es war zu spät. Manche Dinge konnte man nicht ändern, wie ungerecht sie auch waren.

„Dann fehlt nur noch Xemnas.“, sprach Axel. „Wir haben uns in der Zwischenzeit um Saix gekümmert, und wir haben euren König getroffen.“

„König Mickey?“ Sora wurde hellhörig. „Wo ist er?!“

„Ich vermute, er hat sich auf den Weg zu Kingdom Hearts gemacht. Da war ein blonder Mann bei ihm, mit einer Waffe, die Kingdom Hearts unschädlich machen kann. Zumindest hat Saix uns das erzählt.“

„Ansem der Weise.“, sagte Riku, und Axel zuckte mit den Schultern. Er kannte diesen Namen, hatte ihn zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund von Yuffie gehört, damals in Hollow Bastion. Er war Xemnas` Lehrmeister gewesen, als dieser noch ein Mensch war. Axel fand, dass es Sinn ergab, dass er danach trachtete, die Untaten seines Schülers wieder geradezubiegen. „Kann gut sein.“, meinte er. 

„Dann müssen wir ihnen helfen!“, sagte Sora. „Wir müssen uns beeilen!“

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu, und sie wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, als ein plötzliches Beben das Schloss erschütterte. Axel blickte sich um und mit einem Anflug von Entsetzen stellte er fest, dass die Dunkelheit, in welcher der Abgrund mündete, sich nach oben verschoben hatte. Sie verdeckte die Treppenstufen nach nur wenigen Metern und… kroch sie etwa an den Wänden hoch?! 

Ja, das tat sie tatsächlich. Und Axel wusste genau, was das bedeutete. Die Dunkelheit wanderte an den Wänden nach oben, immer höher und bis unter die Decke, bis der weiße Marmor beinahe vollständig von ihr überzogen war. 

„Hier bricht gleich die Hölle los.“, meinte er grimmig, an Sora gewandt. Und wie aufs Stichwort öffneten sich Augen in der Dunkelheit, unzählige kleine gelbe Augen, und schwarz schimmernde Gliedmaßen erhoben sich aus der glatten Oberfläche, zerrten und zogen sich aus Wänden und Boden hervor, langsam und mit einiger Anstrengung, so als wäre die Dunkelheit eine dickflüssige, klebrige Masse.

„Gemeinsam schaffen wir die!“, rief Sora und hob sein Schlüsselschwert. Doch Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ihr solltet sie nicht mehr mit euren Schlüsselschwertern bekämpfen.“, gab er zu bedenken. „Kingdom Hearts ist so stark geworden, und das in so kurzer Zeit. Es könnte noch ewig dauern, bis es stark genug ist, aber genauso gut könnte der nächste Herzlose, den ihr tötet, das Ende bedeuten.“

Sora blickte unschlüssig, ließ das Schlüsselschwert jedoch sinken. Ratlos sah er seine Begleiter an und diese blickten genauso ratlos zurück. „Aber wie sollen wir sie besiegen, wenn nicht-“

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich ein dunkles Portal genau vor ihnen und zwei weitere altbekannte Gesichter kamen zum Vorschein. Jedoch war Axel nicht halb so erfreut, diese beiden zu sehen wie Sora und seine Begleiter zuvor. 

Innerlich stöhnte er auf. „Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder?!“ 

Malefiz blickte sich um, innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die Situation analysierend. Ihr Blick wanderte zwischen Sora und seinen Begleitern, Axel und Demyx und den sich rasch nähernden Herzlosen hin und her, während Karlo bloß fassungslos in die Dunkelheit starrte. Dann schien die Hexe einen Entschluss zu fassen, und sie blickte Sora auffordernd an. „Geht jetzt.“, sagte sie bestimmt. „Geht jetzt und überlasst diese Kreaturen uns!“

Karlo keuchte auf und blickte seine Herrin mit großen Augen an. „Das ist doch Selbstmord!“, protestierte er. „Wir kommen niemals alleine gegen alle an!“

Die Hexe schnaubte missbilligend und deutete auf Sora. „Sie knöpfen sich Xemnas vor!“, entgegnete sie. „Und wer glaubst du ist der einfachere Gegner?“

Karlo schien für einen Augenblick ernsthaft über diese Frage nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und seine Stimme klang beinahe panisch. „Wenn du mich so fragst – Ich will hier nur WEG!“ 

„Dann lauf doch!“, sagte Malefiz verächtlich, sich von ihm abwendend. Unsicherheit mischte sich mit der Panik in Karlos Blick, und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Gestalt, die lautlos hinter Sora und den anderen hervorgetreten war. 

„Na wenn das nicht König Leichtmatrose ist!“, meinte er, und nun bemerkten auch Sora und seine Begleiter König Mickey.

„König Mickey!“ rief jemand. „Der König!“ ein anderer. „Wo ist Ansem?!“, und „Wie bist du hierhergekommen?!“

Doch der König ignorierte die Fragen für den Moment, den Blick fest auf Karlo gerichtet. „Zeit den Anker zu lichten, Kapitän Karlo!“, entgegnete er mit einem leichten Lächeln, und diese simplen Worte verfehlten nicht ihren Zweck – Karlo fühlte sich in seinem Stolz verletzt und die Unsicherheit in seinem Blick wurde von wütender Entschlossenheit ersetzt. „Das sinkende Schiff verlassen?!“, rief er. „Kommt nicht in Frage!“

Die Hexe wirkte leicht amüsiert – Der Hauch eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Mundwinkel als sie sich an Sora und seine Begleiter wandte. „Eure Majestät‘!“, sagte sie. „Übt diese Worte schon einmal. Wenn ich sie alle ausgemerzt habe, soll dieses Schloss als Dank mir gehören!“

„Ganz genau!“ Auch Karlo lächelte nun und eine seltsame Form von grimmigem Enthusiasmus lag in seiner Stimme. „Genau! Die Gelegenheit, dass einem der König mal was schuldet, muss man beim Schopfe packen!“

Er löste seinen Blick von König Mickey und trat neben Malefiz. Ohne ein weiteres Wort liefen sie Seite an Seite nach vorne, sich der Armee von Herzlosen mutig in den Weg stellend.

Ein Blick genügte Axel, um zu realisieren, dass die beiden keine Chance hatten. Es waren zu viele und sie waren nur zu zweit. Ein Blick in die Gesichter von Demyx und Sora genügte um zu zeigen, dass sie dasselbe dachten. 

„Komm!“, rief König Mickey auffordernd. „Beeilen wir uns!“

Sora rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Aber…“, begann er, den Blick unsicher auf Malefiz und die Herzlosen gerichtet. 

„Sie folgen nur dem Ruf ihres Herzens!“, entgegnete der König. „Wir dürfen sie nicht davon abhalten!“

Und dieser eine Satz veränderte alles. 

>Sie folgen nur dem Ruf ihres Herzens.<

Axel hatte das Gefühl, als hätte der König die Worte zwar an Sora gerichtet, aber ihn selbst damit erreichen wollen. Nur ihn. Ihn ganz alleine. Das war natürlich lächerlich, der König konnte keine Ahnung haben, was Saix ihnen offenbart hatte, aber dennoch…

(…Sie folgen nur dem Ruf ihres Herzens…)

Plötzlich erkannte Axel, dass Malefiz genau wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte. Genauso wie Karlo. Sie hatte nicht länger vor, die Herzlosen zu unterwerfen. Sie hatte auch nicht länger vor, das Schloss einzunehmen. Sie hatte getan, wozu Saix nicht fähig gewesen war – Sich am Ende doch für das Richtige entschieden. Allen Dingen zum Trotz auf ihr Herz gehört.

Sie würde hier sterben. Und sie wusste es. Und dennoch ging sie ihrem Untergang mit Entschlossenheit entgegen. Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

Wie sonst hätte sie Sora helfen können? Wie sonst hätte sie wiedergutmachen sollen, was sie getan hatte? Sie war nicht imstande, die Welten zu retten, doch sie konnte Sora einen Vorsprung verschaffen. Und das war genug.

Und plötzlich wusste Axel, was er selbst zu tun hatte.

Er würde Sora im weiteren Verlauf seiner Reise, die sich mit großen Schritten ihrem Ende neigte, keine Hilfe mehr sein. Die Freunde würden alleine zurechtkommen und sie würden es schaffen, Xemnas zu besiegen und Kingdom Hearts zu zerstören, da hatte er keine Bedenken.

Aber das würden sie nur schaffen, wenn sie schnell handelten. Wie lange konnten Malefiz und Karlo die Herzlosen aufhalten, bevor sie einfach überrannt wurden und die Kreaturen erneut Jagd auf Sora machten? Sie brauchten weitere Verstärkung.

Und auch wenn sie zu dritt in der Unterzahl waren und vermutlich sterben würden, so könnte dies doch trotzdem den entscheidenden Unterschied machen. Ihr Tod wäre nicht umsonst. 

„Die Maus hat Recht!“, meinte Axel bestimmt. Seine Entscheidung stand fest und sie fühlte sich richtig an. „Ihr geht jetzt und setzt dem ein Ende. Ich bleibe hier und kämpfe. Ohne mich verlieren die beiden am Ende noch!“ Seine Stimme hatte unbeschwert und optimistisch klingen sollen, doch sie klang todernst. Er versuchte zu lächeln, doch er brachte nur ein klägliches Verziehen des Mundes zustande.

Er versuchte nicht, in Demyx` Richtung zu schauen, aus Angst vor dem, was er in seinen Augen lesen könnte. Er wusste, dass er das Richtige tat. Er wusste es in seinem Herzen, und das genügte. Doch trotzdem hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen seinem Freund gegenüber. Er würde vermutlich hier sterben, und Demyx… Ein egoistischer Teil von ihm wünschte sich, Demyx würde an seiner Seite kämpfen, bis zum Schluss. Ein wesentlich edlerer Teil von ihm wünschte sich Demyx weit fort und in Sicherheit.

Doch Demyx entschied für sich selbst, indem er neben Axel trat, seine Sitar mit festem Griff umklammert. „Axel hat Recht!“, sagte er. „Ihr geht jetzt und setzt dem ein Ende! WIR bleiben hier und kämpfen!“ Und an Axel gewandt setzte er hinzu, „Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich lasse dich alleine den ganzen Spaß haben, oder? Wer weiß, ohne mich verlierst du am Ende noch!“ 

Humor lag in Demyx` Stimme, trotz der Situation, und Axel blickte seinen Freund überrascht an. Und tatsächlich – Demyx lächelte. Es war ein echtes Lächeln, kein kümmerliches Etwas wie jenes, das Axel zustande gebracht hatte. Und seine Augen… Demyx` Augen waren entschlossen und seltsam unbekümmert. Er schien seinen Frieden mit sich selbst und der Situation gemacht zu haben.

Axel schüttelte seinen Kopf und öffnete seinen Mund um zu widersprechen, doch alles was er herausbrachte war ein leises „Danke…“.

König Mickey nickte Axel und Demyx kurz zu und wandte sich dann ab. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich. „Viel Glück!“, sagte Sora zum Abschied. „Ihr schafft das bestimmt!“ Doch in seinen Augen erkannte Axel, dass er nicht wirklich daran glaubte. 

Sie waren schon mehrere Schritte gegangen, als Kairi sich plötzlich umdrehte und zurücklief. „Warte, Axel!“, rief sie bevor sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam und unschlüssig zu Boden starrte. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen…“ Sie räusperte sich und blickte Axel fest in die Augen. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich meine Meinung über dich geändert habe… Ich sagte, du würdest nicht wie ein Freund handeln. Aber das tust du. …Ich denke, du bist ein wirklich guter Freund.“ Sie lächelte leicht bevor sie sich abwandte. „Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns wieder!“ Mit diesen Worten lief sie zurück zu ihren Freunden und wenige Sekunden später entschwanden sie aus seinem Blickfeld und, wie Axel sicher zu wissen glaubte, aus ihrem Leben. 

Axel atmete tief durch und drehte sich dann um. Malefiz und Karlo waren bereits in einen heftigen Kampf auf der Treppe verwickelt. Die Hexe griff mit ihrem Seefeuer an, während Karlo mit kleinen runden Sprengsätzen um sich warf, welche inmitten der Herzlosen explodierten und die Kreaturen in ihrem Sprengradius in Fetzen rissen. Malefiz und Karlo kämpften Rücken an Rücken, doch die schiere Übermacht an Feinden drohte sie zu übermannen. 

„Dann wollen wir mal.“, sagte Axel schlicht, und Seite an Seite mit Demyx stürzte er sich in den Kampf. 

Sie blieben auf der Plattform. Die Treppen waren zwar breit, doch viel Raum, um einem Angriff auszuweichen, blieb nicht. Auf der Plattform waren sie flexibler, konnten Feinde nah herankommen lassen, um sie dann mit einem gezielten Angriff von Demyx` Sitar hinwegzufegen. Doch wie schon bei vorigen Kämpfen schienen für jeden gefallenen Gegner zwei neue aus den Schatten hervorzukriechen. 

„Malefiz!“, rief Axel nach einer Weile. Die Hexe und ihr Untergebener wurden von den Herzlosen immer weiter die Treppe heruntergedrängt und nur noch wenige Stufen trennten sie von der Dunkelheit, welche die Treppe und die komplette Umgebung bis hin zu den Wänden einnahm wie ein schwarzer stiller See. 

„Malefiz, kommt zu uns! Geht von der Treppe runter!“

Die Hexe blickte sich um und Verblüffung lag in ihren Augen, als sie Axel und Demyx erblickte. Sie hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die beiden ebenfalls zurückgeblieben waren, um Sora und seinen Freunden Zeit zu verschaffen. Doch sie verlor keine Zeit, Axels Rat zu befolgen. Sie bedeutete Karlo, ihr zu folgen, und gemeinsam kämpften sie sich Stufe um Stufe die Treppe hinauf und betraten die Plattform.

„Komm meinem Feuer besser nicht in die Quere.“, meinte die Hexe an Demyx gewandt, und der rollte prompt mit den Augen. „Ganz bestimmt nicht!“, entgegnete er und achtete akribisch darauf, sein Wasser stets in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu lenken wie das Seefeuer der Hexe. 

„Hätte nicht gedacht, euch nochmal wiederzusehen.“, sagte Malefiz nach einer Weile. Ihre Stimme war leise, gefasst, jedoch bemerkte Axel die Anstrengung in ihr. Auch er selbst hatte die Grenzen seines Durchhaltevermögens schon nach kurzer Zeit erreicht, nicht durch die Stärke ihrer Gegner, jedoch durch ihre schiere Überzahl.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Potions für alle?“, meinte er an Demyx gewandt und dieser griff sofort in seine Tasche und warf jedem von ihnen eine der kleinen Glasphiolen zu.

„Ihr seid wirklich bestens ausgestattet.“, meinte Malefiz und leerte die Potion mit einem einzigen Schluck und warf die Phiole achtlos zu Boden. „Ihr seid tatsächlich für etwas zu gebrauchen.“

„Hey!“, beschwerte sich Axel. „Ein bisschen Dankbarkeit wäre schon angebracht, oder?“

„Vergiss es.“, entgegnete die Hexe. „Ich denke für solche Formalitäten ist das hier weder der richtige Ort noch die richtige Zeit.“

„Na gut.“, meinte Axel. „Dann dankt uns halt später, wenn wir das hier überlebt haben.“

Malefiz lachte spöttisch auf, erwiderte jedoch nichts. 

Und so kämpften sie weiter. Karlo mit seinen Sprengsätzen, Demyx mit der Kraft des Wassers, Malefiz mit der Kraft ihres grünen Feuers und Axel mit den scharfen Klingen seiner Chakrams.

Wie lange sie kämpften, konnte Axel nicht sagen. Sein Zeitgefühl ließ ihn bereits nach kurzer Zeit im Stich und seine Welt reduzierte sich auf die Feinde vor ihm und seine Verbündeten neben und hinter ihm. Sie kämpften im Kreis stehend, Rücken an Rücken, sodass kein Feind sie von hinten attackieren konnte. Regelmäßig versorgte Demyx die Gruppe mit frischen Potions um ihre Ausdauer zu erhöhen und ihre, wenn auch wenigen, Wunden zu heilen.

>Vielleicht können wir es schaffen<, dachte Axel nach einer Weile. >Auch wenn sich uns jeder Herzlose aller Welten in den Weg stellt, irgendwann wird der letzte von ihnen besiegt sein. Wir können es tatsächlich schaffen…<

Axel kämpfte verbissener, kämpfte schneller, schaffte es, mit jedem seiner Hiebe gleich mehrere Gegner niederzustrecken. Er fiel in einen Rhythmus, in eine Art Trance, kontrollierte seine Atmung und führte seine Klingen mit flüssigen und präzisen Bewegungen. Ein Schritt nach vorne, die Gegner herankommen lassen, ein Schritt zurück, dabei die Klingen ausstrecken. Ein Hieb mit der einen Hand, dann ein Hieb mit der anderen. Die Gegner gehen zu Boden. Warten. Warten. Ein Schritt nach vorne, die Gegner herankommen lassen, ein Schritt zurück, dabei die Klingen ausstrecken… 

Nur von der Einnahme einer gelegentlichen Potion wurde der Rhythmus unterbrochen. Und immer wieder der Gedanken: >Wir können es schaffen, wir können es schaffen, wir kommen hier raus, wir können es schaffen…<

„Das waren die letzten!“, sagte Demyx nach einer Weile und Axel benötigte mehrere Sekunden, um die Worte richtig zu deuten. >Die letzten?<, dachte er. >Aber da sind doch noch jede Menge Herzlose…<, bis er begriff, dass Demyx nicht auf die Zahl seiner Gegner anspielte sondern auf die Zahl ihrer Potions.

Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung, die er gerade ausführte, inne und blickte Demyx verblüfft an. „Schon?“, fragte er. „Bist du dir sicher?!“

Ein Blick in Demyx` Augen war Antwort genug, und natürlich – Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis es zu diesem Punkt kommen musste. Axel hatte den Gedanken daran verdrängt, verdrängen wollen, doch nun hatte die bittere Realität ihn eingeholt. Wie lange konnten sie durchhalten, ohne weitere Stärkung zu erhalten? >Es sind vielleicht nicht mehr so viele<, dachte er, doch seine Hoffnung begann bereits rapide zu schrumpfen.

„Na dann sollten wir uns vielleicht damit beeilen, die Biester fertig zu machen!“, meinte Malefiz. Ihre Stimme klang beherrscht; Axel konnte nicht deuten, wie es in ihrem Inneren aussah.

„Ja, wir sollten uns beeilen!“, stimmte Karlo zu. „Ich kriege langsam Hunger!“ Er lachte, doch es klang angestrengt. Und wenig später lag echte Beunruhigung in seiner Stimme. „Ich habe keine Bomben mehr!“, rief er und blickte Malefiz an, als könnte diese mit einem Wink ihres Stabs Nachschub besorgen.

„Dann musst du halt so weiterkämpfen!“, entgegnete die Hexe unbeeindruckt und Karlos Blick wurde hilflos.

„Hier.“, sagte Demyx schnell und drückte Karlo sein Messer in die Hand. „Hiermit sollte es auch gehen!“ Er wandte sich erneut um und schleuderte seinen Gegnern eine Wasserwelle entgegen, doch Karlo blieb einfach stehen und starrte unsicher von dem Messer in seiner Hand auf die Herzlosen vor ihm.

„Ich…“, sagte er, doch da war auch schon der nächste Gegner heran. Mit messerscharfen Klauen zielte er auf Karlos Unterkörper und dieser konnte sich in letzter Sekunde mit einem Satz nach hinten retten. Dabei stieß er mit dem Rücken gegen Axel, und Axel taumelte zur Seite, geradewegs in die Herzlosen hinein. 

„Hey, pass doch auf!“, rief Axel, und schnell fing er sich wieder und drehte sich um, um die Lücke in ihrer Abwehr erneut zu schließen. Doch die Gegner waren schneller; die Herzlosen schoben sich an Axel vorbei und in die Mitte des Kreises, die Gelegenheit nutzend, ihre Widersacher erneut von allen Seiten zu umzingeln.

„Ganz großartig!“, fluchte Malefiz und genau wie Axel und Demyx drehte sie sich nun im Kreis, in dem Versuch, keinen der Herzlosen in ihren Rücken zu lassen. 

Karlo stand weiterhin einfach nur da, starrte die Herzlosen an wie festgefroren, das Messer noch immer fest umklammernd. Er blickte sich hilfesuchend zu seinen Verbündeten um, doch alle waren damit beschäftigt, um ihr eigenes Leben zu kämpfen.

Ein weiterer Herzloser griff an und zögerlich hieb Karlo mit seinem Messer nach ihm. Doch die scharfen Klauen stießen das Messer beiseite und es entglitt Karlos Griff, fiel zu Boden und schlitterte davon. Der letzte Funken Entschlossenheit wich aus Karlo und er wich Schritt für Schritt vor seinen Feinden zurück, die ihn in Richtung des Abgrunds drängten.

„Weg da!“, rief Axel, als er erkannte, was vor sich ging. „Karlo, komm wieder zurück!“ Doch es war schon zu spät.

Ein Schritt und Karlo erreichte das Ende der Plattform. Ein weiterer Schritt und Karlo geriet ins Wanken, als er ins Leere tappte. Er taumelte am Rande des Abgrunds, mit den Armen um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend. Ein Kampf, den er letztendlich verlor. Sekundenlang schien Karlo abzurutschen, wie in Zeitlupe weiteten sich seine Augen. Ein Schrei lag auf seinen Lippen, doch er kam nicht dazu, ihn auszustoßen.

Er fiel rücklings von der Plattform…

… und prallte nach wenigen Metern hart auf der schwarzen Masse auf.

Die Luft entwich seinen Lungen und für einen Augenblick wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er konnte nicht sprechen, er konnte nicht atmen, er konnte sich nicht bewegen, Panik stieg in ihm hoch… 

Dann war der Moment vorbei und seine Lungen füllten sich erneut mit Luft, und mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, fassungslos um sich blickend. 

„Ich… ich bin nicht gefallen!“, rief er, beinahe euphorisch. „Seht!“ Er winkte den anderen zu, Malefiz, Axel und Demyx, sie sollten sehen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er nicht gefallen war, dass er noch lebte! „Seht nur!“, rief er erneut. Er stapfte mit seinen Füßen auf der harten, schwarzen Oberfläche auf, um sich und die anderen vollends davon zu überzeugen, dass es einen Boden gab, einen Widerstand. „Seht nur, ich bin nicht gefallen, wir können hier rauf, wir können hier kämpfen, wir… wir…“

Er hatte erneut seine Füße heben wollen. Er hatte ihnen erneut demonstrieren wollen, dass man auf der schwarzen Oberfläche laufen konnte. 

Doch seine Füße taten nicht, was er wollte. Sie lösten sich nicht von der Oberfläche. Sie wirkten wie festgeklebt, und… Und sie sanken ein!

Die Erleichterung in seinem Blick wurde von Unverständnis abgelöst. Dann von waschechter Panik, als er immer weiter versank. Seine Füße versanken, dann seine Knöchel, seine Waden. Seine Beine. Sein Unterkörper.

„Was…“, krächzte er. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich mit den Händen abzustützen um sich erneut nach oben zu ziehen, doch auch seine Hände versanken, der feste Halt, den er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gehabt hatte, wurde brüchig, hart wurde zu zähflüssig, zähflüssig wurde zu flüssig.

Seine Beine kamen frei, unter der Dunkelheit, mitten im Nichts, er konnte sie frei bewegen, doch da war kein Halt mehr, nichts, was ihn hätte auffangen können.

„Helft mir!“, rief Karlo, als er erkannte, was vor sich ging. „Helft mir! Zieht mich hoch, helft mir!“

Doch es war zu spät. Seine Schultern versanken, dann sein Hals, und das Letzte, was Karlo sah, bevor sein Körpergewicht und die Schwerkraft ihn mit einem Ruck durch die Dunkelheit hinunter in den Abgrund rissen, war Malefiz` Blick. 

Er meinte, es lag Mitleid darin...

Dann brach er durch die Dunkelheit und fiel den Abgrund hinab, schreiend. 

Auch Demyx schrie. Er hatte versucht, zu Karlo zu gelangen, hatte ihm irgendwie helfen wollen, doch die schiere Zahl der Gegner hatte es verhindert. Er glaubte auch nicht wirklich, dass er Karlo hätte helfen können. Mit dem Seil vielleicht… Aber es ging alles so schnell… „VERDAMMT!“, rief er. „Wir hätten ihm helfen müssen!“

„Ihm war nicht mehr zu helfen.“, sagte Malefiz leise und keine Emotion lag in ihrer Stimme, nur die Anstrengung, die auch Axel und Demyx fühlten. „Er ist tot. Wir werden vermutlich auch bald tot sein. So ist das nun mal.“

„Wir haben uns dafür entschieden, zu bleiben und zu kämpfen.“, fügte Axel hinzu. „Und damit haben wir die Möglichkeit unseres Todes in Kauf genommen. Wir alle haben das getan. Auch er.“

Demyx erwiderte nichts. Er biss seine Zähne zusammen und kämpfte grimmig weiter. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und auch Axel lief der Schweiß in Strömen vom Gesicht. Nasse Haarsträhnen klebten auf seiner Haut und sein Atem ging in zittrigen, schnellen Stößen. Und noch immer kein Ende in Sicht.

>Wir schaffen es nicht<, dachte er nun. >Wir können es nicht schaffen, aber wir müssen noch durchhalten. Für Sora. Zeit verschaffen. Für Sora. Für Sora…<

Er stellte sich auf einen zähen Kampf ein. Auf einen letzten zähen Kampf bis zur Ohnmacht, und somit bis zum Tod. Zumindest würde er kämpfend untergehen. So viele Gegner mitnehmen wie es nur eben ging. >Ich habe ein Herz<, rief er sich erneut ins Gedächtnis, und dieser Gedanke erleichterte ihn so sehr, dass es ihn selbst verblüffte. >Ich sterbe als Jemand. Und mit Demyx an meiner Seite.< Auch dieser Gedanke war tröstend, doch gleichzeitig betrübte er ihn.

>Kämpfen bis zum Umfallen. Kämpfen bis zum letzten Atemzug. Kämpfend sterben. Sterben für die richtige Sache!<

Das war der Plan. Ein zäher und langer Kampf bis zum Ende.

Doch dann ging auf einmal alles sehr schnell.

Ein Beben ging durch das Schloss. Von den Grundmauern bis hinauf zum höchsten Turm wurde das Schloss erschüttert, so heftig, dass es Axel von den Beinen riss. Er fiel hart zu Boden und auch Demyx und Malefiz wurden umgeworfen. Auch die Schar ihrer Feinde geriet ins Wanken – Herzlose taumelten nach hinten, zur Seite, fielen übereinander oder stolperten über den Rand der Plattform hinaus in den Abgrund. 

Die schwarze Masse, welche Abgrund und Wände bedeckte, wurde brüchig, bekam Risse, fiel dann auseinander und löste sich auf. Das alles in nur wenigen Sekunden. 

Axel richtete sich erneut auf, tastete nach seinen Chakrams, die ihm aus der Hand gefallen waren, nur um von einem weiteren Beben erfasst und zu Boden geworfen zu werden. Staub rieselte von der Decke. Der makellose Marmorboden der Plattform bekam erste Risse. 

Axel starrte auf die Risse im Boden und erkannte die Situation.

Einen Herzschlag später war er auf den Beinen. Zog Demyx nach oben. Schrie Malefiz an, sie solle ihren Arsch bewegen. Er rannte auf die nächste Treppe zu, Demyx mit sich zerrend, die Herzlosen einfach zur Seite stoßend. 

Ein weiteres Beben hätte Axel beinahe über den Rand der Treppe katapultiert, er schaffte es gerade noch, sich zu Boden zu werfen und sich an den Stufen festzuklammern, Demyx` Hand noch immer mit eisernem Griff haltend. 

„Was ist das?!“, rief Demyx atemlos. „Was passiert hier?!“ 

„Das Schloss stürzt gleich in sich zusammen!“, rief Axel zurück. „Und wenn das passiert, sollten wir nicht mehr hier drin sein!“

Der Rest war Chaos.

Sie hasteten Hals über Kopf die Treppe hinunter, immer mehrere Stufen auf einmal nehmend, halb schlitternd, halb stolpernd, Axel, dann Demyx, dann Malefiz. Das Kämpfen war vergessen. Das ehrenvolle Sterben war vergessen. Nur noch raus, nur noch ins Freie, das war alles, worum es noch ging. Was auch immer geschehen war. Was auch immer das Schloss zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Es war egal. Sie waren hier drin und sie mussten hier raus, so schnell es ging.

Die Herzlosen schienen den gleichen Gedanken zu haben. Auch sie taumelten nach unten. Jeder zweite von ihnen rutschte ab und stürzte in die Tiefe. Trümmerteile fielen von der Decke und rauschten an ihnen vorbei Richtung Boden. Eines traf die Treppe nur wenige Meter vor ihnen, durchbrach sie. Die Herzlosen liefen nach vorne weiter und stürzten und starben; Axel, Demyx und Malefiz sprangen mit Anlauf über die Lücke und rannten weiter.

Sie erreichten das Erdgeschoss. 

Liefen vorbei an Karlo, den leblosen zerschmetterten Körper kaum wahrnehmend. Ein Gang, ein weiterer Gang, beinahe vollständig von Trümmerteilen versperrt. Ein weiteres Beben. Zu Boden fallen. Wieder aufstehen. Demyx an der Hand nehmen und weiter rennen, weiter weiter weiter, Trümmerteilen ausweichen, die Herzlosen zur Seite drängen, weiter weiter weiter weiter…

>Da vorne, der Ausgang! Das Eingangstor, es steht sogar offen! 

Da draußen sind wir sicher, da draußen sind wir sicher, nur noch ein kleines Stück, wir haben es fast geschafft fast geschafft gleich sind wir draußen nur noch wenige Meter gleich sind wir draußen gleich sind wir draußengleichsindwirdraußengleichsindwir-<

-  
-  
-

TBC


	23. Kapitel 23

\---------------------------------------------------------  
STEPPING FORWARD TO REALIZE THIS WISH

Kapitel XXIII  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Axel stolperte über Trümmerteile und Schutt hinweg ins Freie.

Dass er das Schloss verlassen hatte, realisierte er nicht. Er konnte durch den dichten Staub der Trümmerteile kaum etwas sehen. Den Rest des Weges hatte er beinahe blind zurückgelegt und sein einziger Gedanke war es, immer weiter und weiter zu laufen, bis er irgendwann stolpern, zu Boden fallen und sterben würde.

Letztendlich stolperte er auch und fiel heftig zu Boden. Er stöhnte gequält auf, drehte sich auf den Rücken und wartete mit geschlossenen Augen auf das Ende.

Er war nicht fähig, aufzustehen und weiterzulaufen. 

Er war nicht einmal fähig, seine Augen zu öffnen, geschweige denn einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. 

Er fühlte auch nichts, außer dem schmerzhaften Rasen seines Herzens und dem Brennen in seiner Brust bei jedem Atemzug. Seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken an; er hatte das Gefühl, als gäbe es keinen einzigen Tropfen Wasser mehr in seinem Körper. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Muskel, jede Faser, jede Zelle schien mit flüssigem Feuer gefüllt, das ihn von innen heraus verbrannte.

Und dann spürte er gar nichts mehr als er, von Anstrengung und Erschöpfung übermannt, in Ohnmacht sank.

Und er träumte.

Er träumte, er wäre am Meer. 

Er lag an einem Strand, der sich in jede Richtung erstreckte, soweit das Auge reichte. Über ihm befand sich der nachtschwarze Himmel, vor ihm lag das Meer, düster und von Wellen gepeitscht. Unter ihm war ein weicher Boden aus Sand, doch er spürte ihn nicht, denn in Wirklichkeit lag er gar nicht dort am Strand. Er schwebte.

Er schwebte in der Luft über dem Strand. Er fühlte keinen Schmerz und er fühlte keine Erschöpfung. Er fühlte sich schwerelos und frei.

Und dort auf dem sandigen Boden, direkt unter ihm…

Dort lag er selbst.

Sein Körper zumindest. Er erkannte sich deutlich wieder, doch, wie er seltsam teilnahmslos feststellte, er hatte schon bessere Tage gesehen.

Seine Haare waren glanzlos und zerzaust, und so voller Staub, dass ihre Farbe eher braun wirkte als rot. Seine Kleider waren an vielen Stellen gerissen, schmutzig und ebenfalls von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen. Genau wie sein Gesicht – Abgesehen von den Stellen, an denen Schweiß und Tränen ihre Bahnen gezogen und den Staub fortgespült hatten. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein Ausdruck tiefster Erschöpfung lag auf seinen Zügen. Er sah beinahe… friedlich aus.

Und er fühlte sich auch friedlich. Ruhig und ausgeglichen und frei von allen weltlichen Problemen. Er blickte hinab auf seinen eigenen reglosen Körper und fühlte keinerlei Beunruhigung.

>Es ist schön hier, am Strand<, dachte er nur. Wie er hierher kam, was geschehen war und wie es weitergehen würde – Unwichtige Informationen. Es war so friedlich hier. So still. Selbst das Rauschen der Wellen war nichts als ein leises Hintergrundgeräusch, das leicht auszublenden war. 

>Hier will ich bleiben…<

Doch schon wurde die Ruhe gestört.

Eine weitere Person betrat sein Blickfeld, näherte sich mit taumelndem Schritt dem leblosen Körper am Boden. 

„Axel!“, rief die Person, und sie kniete sich neben den Körper und rüttelte an ihm.

>Er spürt dich nicht<, dachte Axel, der über alledem schwebte. >Er kann dich hören, aber er kann dich nicht spüren<. 

„Axel wach auf, verdammt noch mal!“

Die Person kam Axel seltsam vertraut vor, doch er konnte sie nicht konkret zuordnen. Sie war gekleidet wie der leblose Körper und befand sich in ebenso mitgenommenem Zustand. Doch sie hatte blondes Haar, welches durch die dicke Schmutzschicht eine gräuliche Farbe angenommen hatte, und ihre Augen waren klar, ihre Augenbrauen entschlossen zusammengekniffen.

„Axel, verdammt noch mal, WACH JETZT AUF! KOMM SCHON!“ 

Die Person rüttelte nun heftiger an dem Körper, schüttelte ihn so hart, dass sein lebloser Kopf immer wieder angehoben wurde und zurück auf den sandigen Boden prallte.

Das alles beobachtete Axel von oben, noch immer in Teilnahmslosigkeit verharrend. >Er spürt dich nicht<, dachte er erneut. >Er kann dich hören, aber er kann dich nicht-<

Demyx gab Axel eine heftige Ohrfeige und dieser wurde aus seiner Ohnmacht heraus zurück in seinen Körper und in die Realität gerissen. 

„Was zum…?!“, keuchte Axel und mit einem Ruck richtete er sich auf, wobei sein Kopf mit dem von Demyx zusammenstieß.

„Aua!“, rief Demyx, und sofort rieb er sich seine Stirn, doch Erleichterung lag auf seinen Gesichtszügen. „Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen!“ 

„Vielleicht wäre ich das auch nicht…“, murmelte Axel, während auch er seine Stirn rieb und dann sein Umfeld in Augenschein nahm.

Sie befanden sich tatsächlich an einem Strand. Über ihnen die altvertraute Schwärze der Welt, die niemals war. Vor ihnen die düstere Fläche des Meeres, durch das Rauschen der Wellen mehr zu erahnen als wirklich zu erkennen. Zu beiden Seiten der Strand, der sich auf der einen Seite in einem weiten Bogen in Richtung Schloss zog und auf der anderen Seite bald hinter einer Biegung verschwand. 

Und hinter ihnen…

Mit einem Mal kam die Erinnerung und die Bandbreite der jüngsten Ereignisse zurück und Axel sprang auf, die Schmerzen in seinem Körper ignorierend, während er auf den Trümmerhaufen starrte, den er einst sein Zuhause nannte. 

Was von dem Schloss übrig war, wurde von einer dichten Staubwolke umschlossen, welche langsam nach oben gen Himmel stieg, unterbrochen von vereinzelten Rauchschwaden. Einzelne Niemande und Herzlose, die den Zusammensturz überlebt hatten, befreiten sich noch immer aus den Trümmern und taumelten orientierungslos davon.

Und nicht nur das Schloss lag in Trümmern. 

Die gesamte Welt, die niemals war, war verschwunden. Die Stadt, durch welche Axel und Demyx einst zusammen gelaufen waren, existierte nicht mehr; die Straße, die sich noch kürzlich von der Eingangspforte des Schlosses durch die komplette Stadt gezogen hatte, mündete nun nach nur wenigen hundert Metern ins Meer. 

Die Welt, die niemals war… Fort. Auseinandergebrochen, in die Dunkelheit gedriftet, im Meer versunken… Es spielte keine Rolle. Alles war fort, die Trümmer verlorener Welten, die einst hier angespült worden waren und sich zu einem festen Gefüge zusammengefunden hatten. Lediglich die Überreste des Schlosses zeugten davon, dass außer der tiefen Dunkelheit noch etwas existierte in dieser Welt. Das Schloss, die Felsen und der Strand. 

„Malefiz…“, sagte Axel nach langer Zeit des Schweigens.

„…hat es nicht geschafft.“, beendete Demyx den Satz, und Axel war nicht überrascht. 

Erneut herrschte Schweigen, nur durchbrochen von dem Rauschen der Wellen und einem gelegentlichen Knacken oder Ächzen aus Richtung des zerstörten Schlosses, in welchem Schutt und Trümmerteile von oben auf verbliebene Hohlräume drückten. 

Es war nicht mehr viel übrig. Ein drückendes Gefühl nagte an Axel. So als wären Demyx und er die einzigen verbliebenen Menschen im ganzen Universum. Und so wie es stand konnte dies sogar stimmen. Zumindest was dieses Universum betraf – Ein Universum aus Felsen, Strand und Meer.

Sein Blick wanderte von den Überresten des Schlosses hinauf gen Himmel, eine Decke aus schwarzer Farbe, die sich von Horizont zu Horizont erstreckte. Drückende Dunkelheit, soweit das Auge reichte, durch nichts durchbrochen, nicht durch einen Stern, oder einen Lichtschimmer, oder… oder…!!!

„Kingdom Hearts!“, rief Axel auf einmal erschrocken, und Demyx blickte ihn alarmiert an.

„Kingdom Hearts? Was meinst du…?“

„Es ist nicht mehr da!“, erklärte Axel aufgeregt. „Kingdom Hearts ist weg!“

Und tatsächlich – Kingdom Hearts war für lange Zeit das einzige Leuchten an ihrem dunklen Himmel gewesen und dieses Leuchten war nun verschwunden.

Als Demyx begriff, was Axels Worte bedeuteten und er sich selbst mit einem Blick von ihrer Wahrheit überzeugen konnte, stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. 

„Sie haben es geschafft!“, hauchte er. „Sie haben es tatsächlich geschafft.“

„Wir haben es geschafft.“, korrigierte Axel und Demyx nickte.

„Ja. Wir haben es geschafft… Wir haben gewonnen.“

Dann erstarb sein Lächeln und sein Blick wurde ernst. „Ich hoffe, sie haben es geschafft.“, sagte er. „Ich hoffe, sie haben es rechtzeitig rausgeschafft.“

Axel stimmte ihm zu. Er blickte vom Himmel erneut hinab auf das zerstörte Schloss und dachte an die anderen. Kairi, Naminé, Goofy, Donald, Riku, Mickey, Sora… Ganz besonders Sora.

Dann dachte er an Karlo und Malefiz, doch der Gedanke machte ihn traurig. Er atmete tief durch.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er und ließ sich hinab in den Sand sinken, den Blick hinaus aufs Meer gerichtet. 

„Gute Frage…“, antwortete Demyx. Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Ich war so beschäftigt damit, meine Haut zu retten und dich aus deiner Ohnmacht zu schütteln, dass ich mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht habe…“

„Den Schlaf hatte ich bitter nötig.“, sagte Axel mit einem Lachen. „Aber ich glaube, wenn ich jetzt die Augen schließe, schlafe ich so tief und fest, dass du mich nie wieder wach kriegst.“

„Dann versuch am besten, deine Augen offen zu halten.“, entgegnete Demyx. 

„Wieso das denn?“, fragte Axel. „Die Bösen wurden alle besiegt. Ich denke, wir haben alle Zeit der Welt… Lass uns einfach ein bisschen entspannen, in Ordnung?“

„Aber-“

„Kein Aber.“, unterbrach Axel. „Ich bin todmüde. Und ich glaube, das bist du auch. Wir müssen uns ausruhen, bevor wir weitermachen. Und ich finde… Ich finde, es ist wirklich an der Zeit, dass du dein Versprechen einlöst, findest du nicht?“

„Versprechen?“ Demyx hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich kann mich an kein Versprechen erinnern.“

„Du hast mir versprochen, ein Lied für mich zu spielen, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist. Und wie ich die Situation betrachte, scheint genau diese Situation eingetreten zu sein.“

„Ich kann mich an kein solches Versprechen erinnern.“, erwiderte Demyx und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Er wirkte jedoch leicht amüsiert.

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher.“, beharrte Axel. Demyx öffnete erneut den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Axel fuhr schnell fort. „Und selbst wenn du es mir nicht versprochen hättest - Was natürlich nicht der Fall ist -, würdest du bitte ein Lied für mich spielen? Nur einmal… Zur Ablenkung, wenn man so will…“

Axel blickte Demyx bittend, beinahe schon flehend, an und Demyx konnte gar nicht anders als dieser Bitte nachzukommen.

„Na schön, aber nur ein Lied.“, sagte er und mit einer fließenden, geübten Handbewegung beschwor er seine Sitar.

Oder versuchte es zumindest.

Er versuchte es ein zweites und ein drittes Mal, dann weitere Male immer schneller und schneller, doch das Ergebnis blieb das Gleiche. 

„Was ist denn los?“, fragte Axel, als er sich umsah und in das verwirrte Gesicht seines Freundes blickte. 

„Versuch mal, deine Chakrams zu beschwören.“, sagte Demyx nur.

„Meine Chakrams beschwören? Wieso sollte ich-“

„Tu es doch einfach!“, meinte Demyx ungeduldig und Axel leistete sofort Folge. Mit dem gleichen Ergebnis wie Demyx zuvor.

„Was zum…“, wunderte sich Axel, der mit all seiner Kraft versuchte, die Waffen zu materialisieren. „Es funktioniert einfach nicht!“, gab er schließlich auf. „Aber wieso…“

„Ich schätze, unsere besonderen Fähigkeiten sind mit Xemnas gestorben…“, schlussfolgerte Demyx. „Wir sind Menschen. Einfach nur noch normale Menschen…“

„Normale Menschen…“, wiederholte Axel leise. Normale Menschen ohne besondere Kräfte. Die Herzlosen und Niemande hatten sie schon zuvor als solche erkannt. Und nun schien es ganz so, als könnten sie noch nicht einmal mehr ihre Waffen beschwören - Eine Sache, die Axel so selbstverständlich vorgekommen war -, und wenn sie noch nicht einmal ihre Waffen beschwören konnten, dann… dann…

„Demyx…“, sagte Axel langsam. Er musste schlucken. „Versuch mal, ein Portal zu erschaffen.“

„Ein Portal? Wohin soll ich denn-“

„Irgendwohin - Es spielt keine Rolle! Versuch es einfach!“

Demyx versuchte es. 

Und erneut ohne Erfolg.

Weder Demyx noch Axel selbst waren dazu imstande, ein Portal zu erschaffen, sei es in die Welt des Lichts oder auch nur bis zur Biegung des Strandes. 

„Großartig!“, meinte Axel, der nach unzähligen Fehlversuchen schließlich aufgab und sich erneut auf den Boden sinken ließ, nachdem er den Strand hoch und runter gelaufen war. „Es funktioniert nicht!“ Frustriert ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten und rammte sie in den sandigen Boden. „Gar nichts funktioniert! Wieso funktioniert es nicht?!“

„Weil wir Menschen sind.“, antwortete Demyx schlicht. „Menschen können keine dunklen Portale erschaffen. Das war doch nicht anders zu erwarten.“

Demyx` ruhige Stimme ließ Axel noch mehr aus der Haut fahren. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?!“, rief er. „Weißt du nicht, was das bedeutet? Dass wir hier festsitzen?! Ist dir das nicht bewusst oder kümmert es dich nicht?!“

Demyx seufzte, und er blickte betreten zu Boden. „Natürlich ist mir das bewusst.“, sagte er. „Aber die Nerven zu verlieren hilft uns da auch nicht weiter.“

„Und was hilft uns deiner Meinung nach weiter?!“ Der Gedanke, so weit gekommen zu sein, bis zur Erschöpfung gekämpft und den Fall des Schlosses überlebt zu haben, bloß um hier an diesem zweimal verdammten Strand festzusitzen und letztendlich zu sterben war ihm unerträglich. 

„Was sollen wir machen?! Sollen wir hier vielleicht… warten und darauf hoffen, dass irgendetwas passiert?! Dass wir gerettet werden oder ein Wunder geschieht?! Wir sind hier ganz auf uns allein gestellt… Wir SIND hier ganz alleine!“

„Sind wir nicht.“, erwiderte Demyx unbeeindruckt, den Blick noch immer gen Boden gesenkt. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sich in diesem Augenblick ein Portal am anderen Ende des Strandes öffnete, aus welchem Sora und Riku hinunter ans Meer gelangten. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass sie tatsächlich nicht mehr alleine waren. Doch in seinen Augen waren sie es nie gewesen. 

„Wir sind nicht allein. Wir haben doch uns.“

Axels Augen weiteten sich angesichts dieser Worte und sein Blick wanderte hinüber zu seinem Freund. Und auch, wenn er noch immer verzweifelt war und keinen Ausweg sah, so schafften Demyx` Worte es doch, ihn zu beruhigen.

„Du hast Recht, Demyx.“, sagte er schließlich. „Du hast Recht.“

Danach sprachen sie für eine lange Zeit kein Wort. Ein jeder von ihnen war in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Axel ließ in seinem Kopf alles, was ihnen wiederfahren war, Revue passieren. Alles, was passiert war, nachdem er Demyx richtig kennengelernt hatte. Er war tatsächlich froh, seinen Freund an seiner Seite zu haben. Ohne ihn, so glaubte er, hätte er diesen Punkt niemals erreichen können. Er läge jetzt tot in den Trümmern des Schlosses, nicht durch den Einsturz getötet sondern in einem erbitterten Kampf gegen Sora und seine Freunde. Er wäre in der Überzeugung gestorben, kein Herz zu besitzen und für die richtige Seite zu kämpfen. 

Demyx hatte ihm die Augen geöffnet. Und er war seinem Freund einiges schuldig. 

Doch er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie von hier entkommen konnten. Ohne die Macht der Dunkelheit schien jede Flucht unmöglich. Auch er wusste nicht, dass Sora und Riku am anderen Ende des Strandes saßen, selbst in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken, selbst am Rande der Erschöpfung und ohne Aussicht auf Flucht. Und keiner von ihnen, weder Demyx und Axel noch Sora und Riku wussten um die Flaschenpost, die von den Wellen getragen langsam Richtung Ufer trieb. 

„Ich kann mein Versprechen noch einlösen…“, sagte Demyx nach einer langen Weile. „Mein vermeintliches Versprechen, du weißt schon… Falls du immer noch magst.“

Axel hatte sich nach hinten sinken lassen, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, und lange Zeit in den nachtschwarzen Himmel gestarrt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Demyx` Worte zu ihm durchdrangen, doch als sie es taten, wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und blickte seinem Freund in die Augen. Dieser saß noch immer aufrecht da, hatte sich in all der Zeit kaum bewegt. 

„Das würde mir gefallen.“, sagte Axel leise. „Wenn du denn immer noch magst…, würde mir das wirklich viel bedeuten.“

„Da ich ja meine Sitar nicht mehr habe, müsstest du mit Gesang vorlieb nehmen… Ich hoffe, das ist okay für dich… Ich finde, das Lied passt ganz gut zu unserer Situation.“

Und Demyx begann zu singen. Und das Lied passte tatsächlich sehr gut, wie Axel fand.

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem die Füße nicht mehr tragen.  
Angekommen am Punkt  
an dem kein Weitergehen sich lohnt.

Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo alles, was du je gesät,  
angesichts der Größe, in Vergessenheit gerät.“

Demyx hatte eine klare, angenehme Stimme. Das hatte Axel schon immer gedacht. Und beim Singen wurde der Eindruck nur noch verstärkt.

Da Demyx ein Instrument fehlte und das Lied zu großen Teilen rein instrumental gehalten war, stellte er die Melodie zwischen den Textpassagen durch Summen dar. 

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem sich alle Geister scheiden.  
Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem der Tatendrang vergeht.

Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo jede Flucht ihr Ende findet.  
Angekommen am Punkt,  
an dem sich Jagdlust in dir legt.“

Die Melodie des Liedes stand im Gegensatz zu dessen Text. Es war ruhig, entspannend und… beinahe optimistisch. Es strahlte eine positive Grundstimmung aus, von welcher Axel sich voll und ganz einnehmen ließ.

Und auch der Text spiegelte seine eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle voll und ganz wieder. Sie waren an diesem Punkt angekommen. Keine Kraft mehr im Körper. Kein Tatendrang mehr im Inneren. Weitergehen lohnte sich nicht. Wohin denn auch – Es gab keinen Ausweg, keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Und dennoch… 

Er war nicht länger deprimiert.

Er fand sich mit seiner Situation ab. Und kam mit sich selbst ins Reine.

„Angekommen am Punkt,  
wo jeder ruhelose Träumer  
sich eingestehen müsste,  
hier ist Schluss, hier ist die Küste.

An diesem Punkt  
verweil' ich einen langen Augenblick,  
dann dreh ich um und seh' nach vorn,  
muss weiter, muss zurück...“

Ein letztes Summen der Melodie, dann war das Lied beendet und Demyx blickte Axel erwartungsvoll an.

Doch Axel blickte nicht in Demyx` Richtung. Er blickte hinaus aufs Meer, den Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und er sah tatsächlich zufrieden aus.

„Axel?“

Es dauerte erneut eine Weile, bis die Worte zu Axel durchdrangen. Doch als sie es taten, setzte Axel sich auf, streifte den Sand von seinen Kleidern und seinem Haar, und sein Lächeln weitete sich als er Demyx direkt anblickte.

„Danke.“, sagte er. „Das war wirklich großartig… Danke dir.“

„Gern geschehen.“, entgegnete Demyx. „Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat.“

„Es war weit mehr als das.“, sagte Axel. „Weit mehr… Es passt auch sehr gut, aber… Aber hier ist Schluss, weißt du? Hier ist die Küste.“ Er machte eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit seinen Armen. „Umdrehen und nach vorne schauen… Das klingt sehr gut. Aber wohin nur?“

Er fühlte sich noch immer zufrieden. Und er war mit sich selbst im Reinen. Er hatte sich mit ihrer Situation abgefunden. Doch er war noch immer realistisch und ohne Hoffnung auf einen Ausweg.

„Es ist nur ein Lied, Axel.“, sagte Demyx sanft. „Nur ein Lied. Aber ich finde trotzdem…“ Er räusperte sich. „Weißt du… Ein bisschen Optimismus kann manchmal gar nicht schaden.“

Er lächelte, und Axel lächelte zurück, und beide fühlten sich ein wenig leichter und ein wenig befreiter als noch kurze Zeit zuvor, obwohl keiner von ihnen wusste, dass Riku soeben eine Flasche aus dem Meer gezogen hatte, in welcher eine zusammengerollte Nachricht steckte. 

„Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist, Demyx.“, sagte Axel. „Egal was geschehen ist und egal was noch geschehen wird, und sei es so, dass wir für immer an diesem Strand sitzen werden – Ich weiß, dass ich immer auf dich zählen kann. Ich weiß, dass du immer für mich da sein wirst. Ich bin froh, dass du mein Freund bist. Und mit niemandem sonst könnte ich mir eine Ewigkeit an diesem Strand vorstellen, ohne dabei wahnsinnig zu werden!“

Wider Willen musste Demyx lachen. „Wieso das denn? Xigbar wäre sicher ein ausgezeichneter Gesprächspartner. Oder Malefiz! Stell dir vor, Malefiz könnte hier an meiner Stelle sitzen. Sie könnte zwar wahrscheinlich nicht halb so gut singen wie ich, doch sie hätte gewiss eine Menge Zaubertricks auf Lager – Und konnte sie sich nicht in diesen fiesen schwarzen Drachen verwandeln?! Wenn das mal nichts ist!“

Nun musste auch Axel lachen. „Hör auf, Demyx.“, meinte er. „Denk nicht mal im Traum daran! Du weißt, wie ich das gemeint habe, also… Mach es nicht lächerlich, ja?“

„Das war nicht meine Absicht.“, sagte Demyx sanft. „Und mir geht es ganz genauso wie dir. Du warst der einzige Grund für mich, weiterzumachen. Der einzige Grund, das alles hier durchzustehen und zu überleben. Ohne dich hätte ich das alles nicht überstanden und dafür danke ich dir. Und auch ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist. Du bist schließlich mein bester Freund!“

„Und du der meine.“, erwiderte Axel.

„Das ist gut zu wissen.“, sagte Demyx. „Weißt du, manchmal habe ich wirklich daran gezweifelt, ob das alles hier eine gute Idee war. Und ob wir es schaffen können, unser Abenteuer lebendig zu überstehen. Aber immer, wenn ich gerade verzweifelt war oder keine Hoffnung mehr hatte, dann hatte ich immer noch… … ein Licht!“

„Ein Licht?“ Axel runzelte seine Stirn. „Was für ein Licht denn? Ich weiß nichts von einem Licht-“

„Nein, da!“, rief Demyx aufgeregt. Er sprang auf und rannte hinunter zum Ufer. „Da, sieh doch!“

Als Axel sah, was Demyx meinte, sprang auch er auf und lief hinunter zu seinem Freund. 

Ein Licht auf dem Wasser, wo vorher keines gewesen war.

Ein gleißendes, weißes Licht, das sich schnell ausbreitete und bald das gesamte Meer überzog, soweit das Auge reichte. 

„Was ist das?!“, fragte Axel. Er musste seine Augen zusammenkneifen, da das grelle Licht in seinen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnten Augen schmerzte. „Das sieht aus wie ein riesiges Portal!“

„Das IST ein riesiges Portal!“, erwiderte Demyx aufgeregt. „Das ist ein riesiges Portal in die Welt des Lichts!“

„Aber wie ist das möglich?“

„Keine Ahnung!“, meinte Demyx. „Aber das ist auch egal. Wir können tatsächlich hier weg, Axel. Das hier ist unser Ausweg! Lass uns durchgehen, bevor es sich wieder schließt!“

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wohin das Portal uns bringen wird, Demyx!“, gab Axel zu bedenken. „Vielleicht bringt es uns an einen viel schlimmeren Ort als den hier!“

„Und wenn schon!“, sagte Demyx. „Ich habe keine Angst… Ich habe ja dich an meiner Seite!“

Das brachte Axel zum Lachen. „Du bist ja optimistisch. Aber wenn das so ist..., dann habe auch ich keine Angst. Ein neues Abenteuer… Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich schon bereit dafür bin.“ 

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schwierig, eine neue Reise zu beginnen.“, sagte Demyx, und er ergriff Axels Hand und drückte sie fest. „Und vielleicht hat sie ja bereits begonnen.“

Und gemeinsam wateten sie hinaus ins Wasser.

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Bei dem Lied, das Demyx in diesem Kapitel singt, handelt es sich um „Großes Wasser“ von der Band Schandmaul.

-

Schlusswort: Das war es also. Ein offenes Happy End für die Reise von Axel und Demyx fand ich durchaus angebracht. Normalerweise mag ich traurige Enden viel lieber, doch ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, einen der beiden sterben zu lassen. Ich hoffe, das ist für euch in Ordnung. Und ich hoffe, dass euch dieses letzte Kapitel und auch die Geschichte an sich gefallen hat. Über Feedback würde ich mich sehr freuen.


End file.
